My king and his queen
by gladamoule
Summary: TRADUCTION. Fin alternative de la saison 3b. Pourquoi Kate est toujours en vie, si en théorie Peter l'a tuée? Pourquoi a-t-elle mit plus d'un an à revenir à B.H? Où a-t-elle été durant tout ce temps? Et en quoi s'est-elle convertie exactement? Mais presque plus important : pourquoi Derek a-t-il rêvé de Stiles, quand Kate lui a tiré dessus? Et pourquoi Derek était-il le roi d'échec?
1. Chapter 1

**MY KING AND HIS QUEEN  
**

 **Note de l'auteure.** Alors, comme vous le devinez par le titre, la fic va se centrer sur le retour de Kate, et dans ce qu'on suppose qu'il se passera à partir de là… Ou ce que j'espère qu'il se passe à partir de ce moment, même si c'est presque sûr que quelques petites choses n'arrivent pas… Vous irez en le découvrant )

Important : même si la fic est post 3B, les deux premiers chapitres ont lieu avant l'apparition de Kate, mais au moment où le problème du Nogitsune s'est réglé, et Allison tout comme Aiden sont morts. C'est juste ce moment flou/indéterminé depuis que tout est résolu, jusqu'à la mystérieuse (et géniale) scène où Derek rêve de Stiles, pendant que Kate l'attaque… Concrètement c'est comme dans la série, le moment où ça se passe n'est pas très clair. J'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour le bénéfice de l'histoire. On va dire qu'il se passe un peu plus de temps que dans la série entre une chose (le nogitsune donc) et l'autre (le retour de Kate), et que ça n'est pas vraiment linéaire et tout de suite suivit. Ok ? Ok. Donc rien de plus. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

.

 **Note de moi.** Alors voilà une nouvelle traduction d'une fic que j'ai trouvée magnifique. *^* Donc c'est une fic de **Daina Galison** (avec son accord) traduite de l'espagnol (par moi du coup). Elle fait 38 chapitres, pour le moment j'en suis à 17 traduits. Ils sont corrigés par **Firefox fic** sans qui vous auriez des phrases pas très françaises. XD **  
**

Au niveau de l'histoire, ça commence assez "vite" mais vous verrez par la suite que pas tellement en fait. XD Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, le week end de préférence (oui nous sommes mercredi je sais mais bon voilà XD) comme ça je garde mon avance sur les chapitres, et j'essaye de pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite que je n'arrive pas à traduire rapidement par exemple. Oilà, je crois avoir majoritairement tout dit. J'espère que vous allez l'aimez comme moi j'ai aimé ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était assit devant l'ordinateur depuis déjà trois heures, jouant sans s'arrêter à _Halo._ Il avait acheté le jeu depuis plus d'un an, mais vu comment avaient été les choses durant ses derniers mois, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour jouer à quoique ce soit.

Mais ce samedi matin il avait décidé de mettre un terme à son temps libre inexploité, et commencer à profiter de la vie comme l'adolescent qu'il était censé être. Même s'il finirait avec les bras engourdis et les poignets courbaturés.

Il était sur le point de finir une mission quand son père l'appela à pleine voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

« Stiles tu peux descendre un instant, fils ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria-t-il sans détourner les yeux de l'écran, pressant les boutons de la manette comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu as une visite.

_ Que quoi… » Il appuya sur le bouton pause, intrigué, et sortit de sa chambre. « Depuis quand tu annonces les visites ? …Oh. »

Le "oh" arriva quand il trouva son père à côté des escaliers, accompagné d'une visite inespérée : Derek Hale.

Son père avait un visage que Stiles ne lui avait vu : en tant que Sheriff, et père de Stiles Stilinski…ça n'était jamais bon qu'il se montre si gêné et sans savoir quoi faire. Mais c'était bien comme ça qu'il était maintenant.

Le plus vieux de ceux présents se racla la gorge en commençant à parler :

« Ecoute, Hale… Je veux dire, Derek… Dit qu'il veut parler avec toi… » Il regarda Derek, qui restait plus que calme et rigide à côté de lui. Même si dans son cas il ne paraissait en aucun cas gêné. « Ce n'est pas par rapport à un autre type de Kitsune… Ou Nogitsune n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux plissés dans un geste douloureux, auquel Derek se contenta de secouer la tête, en bougeant à peine.

« Ça va papa tout va bien » intervint Stiles, qui ne voulait pas que son père soit prit d'un infarctus avant d'arriver aux cinquante ans. « Je m'en charge.

_ D'accord. Ça… » Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation quand Derek se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un rafraîchissement ou un…café ? » Derek se contenta de secouer à nouveau négativement la tête comme unique réponse, et dans le fond le Sheriff lui en fut redevable. « Bien… Je… » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je vous laisse maintenant. »

Stiles laissa Derek passer en premier, pour ensuite fermer la porte de la chambre. Et quand elle fut fermée, avec Derek planté au milieu de la pièce, il s'approcha du brun pour pouvoir lui parler sans aucun risque que son père ne l'entende :

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelle bestiole bizarre est apparue cette fois ? »

Derek souffla par le nez, de ce geste de rage à peine contenue qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose l'énervait particulièrement… Ou quand il était proche de Stiles.

« Aucune.

_ Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois entré par la porte ?

_ Par où veux-tu que je rentre.

_ La dernière fois que tu es venu me rendre une visite surprise, tu es entré par la fenêtre… Quand je n'étais moi-même pas encore arrivé à la maison.

_ Ça c'était quand ton père ne savait pas encore que les loups-garous existaient. » Expliqua-t-il avec une certaine modestie. « Et quand il croyait que _moi_ j'étais un assassin. Maintenant lui c'est le Sheriff qui m'a sortit du commissariat parce qu'il l'a voulu, et sans donner d'explications.

_ D'accord… ça se tient… Alors. » Il s'assit sur le lit, s'éloignant de la personne qui pouvait très bien rester des heures entières sans bouger, mais qui dans son cas le ferait devenir hystérique. « Pourquoi tu es ici ?

_ J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

_ D'accord. » Répondit-il, pas très sûr.

Derek se mit alors à regarder dans tous les coins de la chambre, cherchant quelque chose.

Il prit le plateau d'échec qui se reposait sur une étagère et le cala sur le lit juste à côté de Stiles. Mais quand il commença à poser les pièces, il ne le fit pas de manière habituelle pour commencer une nouvelle partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

_ Quand on te cherchait, nous avons trouvé ce plateau avec les pièces arrangées _exactement_ de cette manière. » Expliqua-t-il pendant qu'il positionnait les pièces de bois. « Et le roi avait mon nom. » Il lui montra la pièce avec la croix. « Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi. »

Stiles essaya de dissimuler la soudaine vague de nervosité qu'il ressentit face aux paroles de Derek, de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : sans cesser de parler.

« Et tu me le demandes à moi ? Derek, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'étais possédé par l'esprit obscur d'un renard japonais… Ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce que-

_ Non. » L'interrompit l'homme loup. « Le Nogitsune jouait au go. Ça c'était son jeu. Le _tien_ a toujours été les échecs.

_ No-non… » Répondit Stiles encore plus nerveux, essayant de contourner le sujet, très conscient du fait que Derek n'avait pas cessé de le regarder fixement depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et il n'était pas vraiment habitué à être le centre de son attention. « Je ne te comprends pas.

_ Tu as essayé d'expliquer à ton père tout _ça_ , à propos des loups-garous et des chasseurs avec ce jeu d'échec. Lui-même me l'a dit…

_ Et ?

_ Et si tu as choisis de placer les pièces de cette manière, c'est parce que _tu_ voulais nous expliquer quelque chose. Pas le Nogitsune, sinon toi. »

La tentative absurde de l'adolescent pour faire abandonner le sujet par Derek ne portait pas ses fruits apparemment.

Contrarié, Stiles essaya une dernière fois, avec la seule alternative qu'il lui restait : feindre l'indifférence, et espérer que Derek finisse par oublier sa question.

« Et pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Je veux dire…le Nogitsune est mort. Ce n'est pas comme si ce que j'ai fais à l'époque est très important. Et la vérité c'est que j'aimerai oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ces moments…

_ Mais _moi_ j'étais le roi. » Répéta le Bêta, semblant presque offusqué. « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

_ Pourquoi c'est si important de le savoir ?

_ Parce que ça n'a pas de sens. » Il s'assit sur le lit et serra les lèvres avec rage, regardant les pièces de bois. « Comment je peux être le roi si je ne suis même pas un Alpha ?

_ Oh… »

Stiles sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Surtout quand il comprit que les choses n'allaient pas comme il l'avait espéré. Que pour Derek tout cela était plus important que ce que Stiles aurait espéré, et qu'il ne lui restait aucune autre alternative que celle de lui dire la vérité… Pas pour tout ce truc autour de la sincérité, sinon parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'imaginer un million de théories qui n'avaient aucun sens.

« Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec les loups-garous. » Finit-il par dire.

Derek haussa un sourcil, sans en croire un mot.

« Tous ceux qui étaient sur l'échiquier l'étaient.

_ Ben… C'est pas de ma faute si tous mes amis sont des loups-garous. » Sourit-il avec timidité.

Derek accepta l'explication avec un très léger assentiment de la tête. Mais à l'expression sérieuse de son visage, il était clair pour Stiles qu'il continuait d'y penser. Qu'il continuait de penser qu'il était absurde que quelqu'un le promulgue roi. _Lui._

Une pensée injuste et cruelle que Derek puisse avoir, parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne se considérait pas digne d'être le roi de quelqu'un.

Et ça c'était une chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas accepter.

« Ça… » Murmura le garçon avec timidité, semblant presque s'excuser de briser le silence qui s'était installé. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre. » Derek tourna la tête pour lui prêter attention, et Stiles fut sur le point de se taire. « Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que _moi_ j'espérais te dire la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait mais… » Il se lécha à nouveau les lèvres. A ses côtés Derek haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. « Mais le fait que tu sois le roi… Tu n'as pas besoin de lui chercher un sens obscur ni quoique ce soit dans ce genre… Parce que ça signifie simplement que, pour moi, il n'y a personne plus approprié pour être le roi de la partie que, eh bien, que toi. »

La réponse de Derek fut un nouveau haussement de sourcils, cette fois déconcerté.

« Ce n'est pas si étrange. » Continua de parler Stiles, mais maintenant en murmurant. « Tu as été celui qui m'a sauvé de Peter quand celui-ci était l'Alpha. Et d'Isaac quand il ne contrôlait pas encore ses transformations… Et du Kanima.

_ C'est toi qui m'as maintenu en dehors de l'eau pendant des heures.

_ Peut-être. Mais ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire si tu n'avais pas fais demi-tour pour t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que, depuis que je te connais tu as toujours été comme ce héros qui apparaît au dernier moment, avec son armure reluisante. » Il se mordit la lèvre, timide. « Et ok peut-être que tu ne le fais pas en chevauchant un étalon blanc, plutôt dans une Camaro noire mais… Le fait est que j'ai toujours pensé en toi comme le seul capable de me sauver. Et que à tes côtés c'est le seul lieu au monde où je me sens réellement en sécurité et… » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Et quand j'étais possédé et que je ne pouvais même plus avoir confiance en moi-même… Dans l'un des quelques moments de lucidité que j'ai eu, j'ai positionné ces pièces pour garder l'espoir qu'au final tu apparaîtrais, comme tu faisais toujours, et que tu me sauverais à nouveau de tout le mal qu'il y a dehors… »

Un silence de mort suivit le discours de Stiles.

Mais tandis que le jeune homme le cataloguait aussitôt en ces silences gênant et "oh mon Dieu que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'avale" Derek ne paraissait pas penser la même chose. Ou cela se devinait par le fait qu'il ne dévia pas son regard de Stiles, affichant à présent une expression moins sérieuse et dure de celles auxquelles il l'avait habitué. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus aussi plissées et, miracle des miracles, ses sourcils étaient à hauteur normale.

Peut-être que ce fut pour cela que Stiles osa prendre son courage à deux mains et terminer de confesser le véritable motif pour lequel Derek Hale était le roi de son jeu d'échec. Un motif qui, à ce moment de la conversation, avait sûrement dû paraître clair… Mais en prenant en compte le fait qu'il parlait à une personne pas le moins du monde habituée à cette chose que de montrer ses sentiments, ce n'était pas trop demandé d'être prévoyant et s'en assurer totalement.

« J'ai mis ton nom sur la pièce du roi, parce que actuellement tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et… » Il pencha la tête, incapable de continuer de parler si Derek continuait de le regarder de cette manière si intense. « Et je sais que c'est ridicule et que après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ça n'a pas de sens que je me mette à penser à des amourettes absurdes mais… Mais parfois même à moi ça m'arrive d'oublier que je suis juste un gosse qui a aussi le droit de se comporter comme l'un d'eux et… » Il haussa les épaules. « Et quelle meilleure manière de le faire que confesser mon coup de cœur pour toi en utilisant une figurine d'échec… »

Stiles n'avait pas spécialement pensé au fait d'en dire plus, parce que, eh bien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter… Même si ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il commence à digresser et qu'il se mette à parler d'un million de chose en même temps, juste pour meubler le silence.

Mais pour une fois Derek ne se contenta pas de garder le silence et laisser Stiles faire tout le travail. Au contraire, il hocha légèrement la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, murmurant un "merci" à peine audible, mais que l'adolescent ressentit dans chaque fibre de son être.

Car ce mouvement lui rappela ce moment, durant lequel Stiles fit la même chose à la mort de Boyd – et la confiance qu'il avait mit en ce geste d'apparence si simple qui, il l'espérait, servirait à réconforter un peu Derek. Il se demanda alors si cela répondait peut-être à une tentative de la part du Bêta de lui rappeler que, peu importe ce que le Nogitsune avait fait quand il était à l'intérieur de lui, jamais il ne le considérerait responsable de quoique ce soit. Ni même de la mort d'Allison et Aiden.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres, nerveux, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce soit cela. Tous ses amis le lui avaient dit, le père d'Allison inclus : rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, et jamais ils ne cesseraient de le considérer comme l'ami qu'ils aimeraient toujours. Mais recevoir maintenant cette marque d'affection de la part de Derek, et en outre juste après avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire… Bah… On va dire que sa journée s'était considérablement améliorée.

Et alors elle s'améliora encore un peu plus, quand Derek sourit.

Techniquement parlant, ce ne fut pas un sourire, parce que les lèvres s'incurvèrent à peine et que les dents ne se virent pas. Mais il y eut bien un léger mouvement de ces lèvres que Stiles connaissaient par cœur, et il y eut bien aussi une étincelle caractéristique dans ces yeux impossibles à cataloguer.

Ce fut à peine quelques secondes, mais ça paru à Stiles plus que suffisant. Surtout en sachant que, probablement, il était l'unique être vivant sur Terre à avoir reçu un sourire sincère de la part de Derek Hale.

Alors Stiles put seulement acquiescer avec prudence, ayant peur de rompre le moment avec ses simagrées nerveuses et frénétiques, mais ayant besoin que Derek comprenne qu'il était reconnaissant de ses paroles et de son geste.

Et lui rappelant que, pour sa part, rien n'avait changé et que jamais ça ne changerait : que pour toujours, Derek serait son roi.

* * *

Voilà. :3 j'espère que vous avez aimez et que la traduction fait un peu honneur à la fic. XD Des bisous, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, et bien sûr je traduirais vos reviews à l'auteure, qui sera très contente d'avoir vos avis. ^;^

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de moi.** Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre deux de cette traduction. :D Comme pour le premier, il est corrigé par **Firefox fic** , merci à toi. :* Ce chapitre est plus ou moins dans la suite du premier, enfin vous verrez, mais l'intrigue à proprement parler commencera dans le suivant. ;) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ce moment et cette conversation marquèrent un avant et un après dans la relation.

Peut-être qu'utiliser le mot "relation" était un peu exagéré, puisque ces derniers mois ils ne s'étaient pas assez vu pour qu'on puisse les appeler des amis…

Mais le fait était que quelque chose changea après que Stiles ait osé lui dire la vérité : que pour lui Derek n'était pas seulement l'ex Alpha de Beacon Hills auquel il n'obéissait pas la moitié du temps – et que l'autre moitié il paraissait s'amuser à le faire sortir de ses gonds – sinon que maintenant il était beaucoup plus… C'était son roi.

Peut-être que ça n'y ressemblait pas mais concrètement il ne se passa rien de particulier et les réactions de Derek, à première vue, étaient les mêmes.

Mais Stiles était déjà plus qu'habitué à sa façon de communiquer très particulière, et il était capable de percevoir beaucoup plus de choses qu'un simple mortel quand il s'agissait de Derek Hale.

Et oui. Il savait qu'il était probablement en train de faire preuve d'arrogance en assurant que personne ne comprenait Derek mieux que lui… Mais le fait était que _personne_ ne le comprenait mieux que lui.

Pour cette raison quand il partit sans rien lui dire, mais après lui avoir souri, avoir posé une de ses mains sur son épaule et l'avoir remercié… Ca, se fut comme lâcher un discours et une véritable déclaration de ses intentions.

Et Stiles était plus que convaincu que dans ce semblant de discours, _basiquement_ , Derek lui avait dit qu'il se sentait flatté pour occuper un poste si important dans la vie d'un simple adolescent…de _ce_ simple adolescent, et qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur à ce qu'il le prenne mal, parce que rien ne changerait entre eux.

Sauf qu'en réalité, si, ça changea.

Au début Stiles ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était trop concentré sur le fait que Derek avait découvert qu'il avait un coup de cœur plutôt important pour lui, et qu'il ne l'avait pas insulté, menacé, ou arraché la gorge avec les dents pour ça. Et surtout que, il remerciait tous les saints, il ne s'était pas non plus moqué de lui.

Au fond, ça tombait sous le sens que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé. Après tout Stiles était un garçon intelligent et sensé, et jamais il n'aurait choisi comme roi de son tableau personnel un connard qui se moque des amours juvéniles.

Mais maintenant que la bombe avait été lâchée, c'était bien de se relâcher et de profiter du fait que la vie continuait. Qu'il n'aurait à présent plus besoin de s'éloigner de Derek en une stupide tentative pour cacher son amour du type sexy et parfait, et qui par-dessus le marché faisait partit de son "camp".

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans plus d'incidents. Ils profitaient de la tranquillité de savoir que leur vie n'était pas une nouvelle fois en danger, et essayant de supporter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'absence de ces amis qui jamais ne reviendraient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, peut-être deux semaines après cette conversation dans sa chambre – et que Stiles avait fini par dénommer comme le "jour D" – il se rendit compte de quelques détails qui _oui_ avaient changés.

Comme le fait que Derek se présentait chez lui de temps en temps, toujours par la porte, pour lui demander conseil sur n'importe quelle chose qui attirait son attention, se référant à des possibles incidents paranormaux qui guettaient Beacon Hills, et qui heureusement ne dépassèrent jamais le stade de simples soupçons. Et il se pouvait que cette même situation soit déjà arrivée par le passé… Sauf que ça n'avait pas été exactement pareil.

Et pas uniquement à cause du détail "passer par la porte. "

La première fois qu'il se présenta alors que Stiles était seul à la maison, il ne sut pas très bien comment réagir. Et ce ne fut pas seulement parce que Derek ramena avec lui une boite pleine de donuts – parce que "c'est censé être ce que font les invités et je suis fatigué que tu m'appelles animal" – mais plutôt, et c'est le détail qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, c'est que celui qui paraissait le plus nerveux était Derek.

Oui. Derek "impénétrable-comme-une-statue" Hale, était nerveux.

Sa posture était plus tendue que la normale. Et même s'il ne le menaça ni ne rit des bêtises que sortit Stiles pendant qu'il était là-bas on voyait à la longue que ce n'était pas vraiment sa zone de confort.

Et à la fin de l'après-midi, pour parfaire la liste de "comportements étranges" de la part de Derek Hale, le Bêta prit congé en le remerciant à nouveau, après que Stiles lui assure qu'il demanderait à son père s'il avait noté quelque chose d'étrange dans la ville… Mais Derek ne s'en alla pas juste après ça, il resta immobile juste à côté de la porte principale de la maison, comme hésitant à dire quelque chose de plus.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il hocha seulement la tête une dernière fois et il partit sans même un geste de la main ni un simple au revoir.

Mais Stiles n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il eut envie de le faire : peut-être dire au revoir comme les personnes normales avaient l'habitude de faire, et qu'il aurait besoin de commencer à faire si réellement il voulait ressembler à un humain et non un animal…ou peut-être quelque chose de plus.

Cette chose lui parue claire la seconde fois que se produisit un fait similaire. Quand Derek se présenta au lycée pour parler avec Scott, lui demandant qu'il parle à Deaton de certaines choses, maintenant que le vétérinaire était toujours dans la zone rouge pour l'ex Alpha. Et quand Scott partit parce qu'il avait cours et que Stiles décida de l'accompagner à sa voiture parce que lui n'avait rien d'autre à faire (et parce qu'il n'était pas un idiot et que chaque minute avec Derek était mieux que ne rien faire), il se passa à nouveau la même chose : Derek entra dans sa voiture, descendit la fenêtre et se mit immédiatement les lunettes de soleil malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas précisément un jour ensoleillé. Mais au lieu de faire rugir le moteur et partir avant qu'une bande de gosses s'amoncellent autour de sa voiture pour voir de plus près la merveille, il resta quelques secondes immobile, les lèvres pincées et les mains fermement autour du volant, comme attendant quelque chose… Ou comme s'il cherchait son courage pour dire quelque chose.

Stiles, qui vraiment sans aucun doute _était_ _celui_ qui connaissait le mieux Derek, capta parfaitement le moment d'indécision de la part du Bêta. Et pour cette raison il lui dit au revoir avec un geste de la main, commentant qu'ils se verraient plus tard, et Derek sourit timidement avant de s'en aller.

Et ce fut justement ce détail qui fit en sorte que Stiles comprenne que si, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Car tandis qu'il continuait de se montrer distant avec les autres, avec ses bras croisés d'une manière défensive à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Scott, Lydia ou même Peter, avec Stiles il ne se passait pas la même chose.

D'accord. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il le traitait comme le compagnon de toute une vie… Mais ses lèvres étaient un peu moins pincées qu'habituellement, son corps n'était pas aussi crispé, et ses silences n'étaient pas aussi forcés et gênants quand il était avec lui.

Et par-dessus tout, lui était le seul à qui il souriait de temps en temps, et le seul à qui il disait merci avant de s'en aller.

Plus cet imperceptible détail qui était que Stiles était le seul qu'il touchait.

C'était à peine des effleurements d'épaules quand il rentrait dans la maison, ou quand il se penchait pour regarder ce qu'il voulait que Stiles lui montre sur l'ordinateur, et qui se faisait toujours avec Derek restant debout derrière lui.

Stiles était plus ou moins sûr que ces effleurements n'étaient pas dus à la chance. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit du hasard d'être trop près l'un de l'autre, sinon que Derek était très conscient du fait qu'ils étaient en train de se toucher… Même si ce n'était que de cette manière si minime.

Au début, il pensa que c'était la manière qu'avait Derek de le remercier, encore une fois, d'occuper une place si importante dans sa vie. Quelque chose comme "je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as remarqué, mais merci pour me faire me sentir spécial". Et bien que cela lui semblât ridicule, parce que la question serait "bon dieu qui ne ferait pas attention à toi", il réussissait que Stiles se sente glorieux : que Derek pense ça, c'était reconnaître que non seulement il n'était pas gêné d'être la cible des fantaisies d'un adolescent, sinon qu'en plus il s'en sentait flatté.

Et bon Dieu mais ça c'était une bénédiction. L'une de celle qui n'amenait rien de plus, qui n'irait pas plus loin c'était certain, mais une qui réussissait à gonfler sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que c'était Derek Hale, le type solitaire et qui jusqu'à il y avait très peu de temps faisait peur à tout le monde – et qui ne possédait même pas une maison où il pouvait guérir ses blessures. Maintenant il se sentait spécial grâce à lui.

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde que ça.

* * *

L'idée qu'avoir confessé à Derek son amour platonique – et pas si platonique, mais ça c'était mieux de ne pas le mentionner – avait réussi que le loup amer soit un peu plus heureux et qu'il se sente particulier. Si c'était déjà merveilleux, ça passa au second plan quand l'adolescent commença à pressentir que peut-être il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Ce fut quand les "effleurements épaules contre épaules" de la part du Bêta devinrent des "frôlements de doigts".

C'était ce qu'il se passait chaque fois que Derek lui passait un stylo pour que Stiles note quelque chose sur son carnet "affaires à résoudre à Beacon Hills", et il le tenait de telle manière qu'il était impossible que leurs doigts ne se touchent pas. Ou chaque fois que Stiles lui rendait sa veste quand il devait partir de sa maison et Derek, par coïncidence, la prenait juste à l'endroit par lequel la soutenait Stiles, et qui rendait par conséquent très difficile le fait de ne pas se toucher.

Et si tandis qu'il se passait tout ça, tout à fait par hasard, Derek le regardait fixement… Ça devait signifier quelque chose.

Non ?

Au cas où, parce que Stiles avait déjà derrière lui une longue trajectoire de coup de cœur non réciproque, il ne se laissa pas envahir par l'émotion du moment et décida de suivre le conseil de son père. C'était quelque chose comme, eh bien, attendre que les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Il attendit donc que ces frôlements occasionnels, regards accidentels et sourires qui duraient beaucoup plus que ce que la norme sociale attendait, augmentent en nombre… Et quand ils arrivèrent au numéro dix, il le vit plus clairement : si un était un accident, deux une coïncidence et trois un schéma… Qu'est-ce que signifiait dix, bon Dieu ?

Dix signifiait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva à cette conclusion, il dut s'asseoir à cause des tremblements violents qui parcoururent ses jambes.

Ni même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous il serait parvenu à penser que Derek pouvait sentir quelque chose pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Ni même en rêve il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Derek et lui pourraient arriver à être bons amis, comme pour arriver à être quelque chose de plus.

Et maintenant il avait la preuve qu'ils l'étaient.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il devrait faire.

Si c'était vrai que Derek ressentait quelque chose pour lui, et Derek _savait_ que Stiles ressentait quelque chose de sûr pour lui… Pourquoi il ne faisait ou ne disait rien ?

Ou peut-être qu'il attendait qu'il le fasse lui ?

Sérieusement ?

Il n'était pas censé être un ancien Alpha, et les Alpha aimaient prendre des décisions non ?

Bien sûr, d'un autre côté, ce fut Derek qui se sentit flatté quand il découvrit qu'il était le fantasme d'un adolescent. Et Derek fut celui, qui après des mois à ne s'approcher de personne, à part à une femme qui au final s'avéra être une psychopathe déformée qui s'énamoura de lui pour le mettre de son côté quand elle déciderait enfin d'affronter la meute d'Alphas…

Et avant Jennifer, l'unique femme avec laquelle il avait été était une autre psychopathe qui l'avait séduit et l'avait trompé pour tuer toute sa famille…

Ouais. Stiles supposait que Derek avait des motifs plus que suffisants pour ne pas oser faire le pas suivant.

* * *

Le côté positif était qu'une fois que Stiles comprit la situation, et que pour la première fois il voyait le tableau en entier et pas seulement sa partie personnelle, il pouvait enfin agir en conséquence.

Et ce qu'il fit, c'était laisser apparaitre clairement ses intentions.

Surtout, essayer d'expliquer à Derek qu'il savait ce que lui ressentait, et qu'il n'allait pas le presser pour ça. Au contraire, qu'il allait lui laisser tout l'espace et le temps dont il aurait besoin. Parce qu'il était toujours celui qui le connaissait le mieux, et il savait de quoi il avait besoin.

C'est ainsi que, depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Derek réussissait à faire s'effleurer leurs doigts ou que leurs épaules se touchent, Stiles n'était jamais le premier à reculer, et il ne le regardait jamais étrangement. Et chaque fois que Derek restait silencieux, sans savoir que dire mais à la longue paressant vraiment le vouloir, Stiles ne faisait que sourire et le regardait en silence, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, à peine une caresse avant de s'en aller avec calme. Et à chaque fois que Derek osait montrer un timide sourire, qui continuait de se montrer seulement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Stiles lui souriait avec la même timidité, le regard directement planté dans ses yeux.

Et quand, avec chacun de ses gestes, le sourire de Derek se voyait un peu plus large, Stiles savait qu'il était sur le bon chemin, et qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi.

Il se pouvait qu'il ne se passe rien de plus entre eux. Qu'à part les sourires, regards et légers touchés, il n'y aurait rien de plus direct, comme un baiser ou même une légère accolade.

Mais Stiles se sentait plus que satisfait avec ce qu'il avait, sachant qu'au moins Derek voyait que ses approches (ce que personne n'aurait compris de la même manière mis à part lui) servaient à quelque chose. Et bien que ça se fasse petit à petit, _très_ peu à peu même, ils avaient emprunté un chemin qui les éloignait de l'amitié pure et simple, et qui allait les emmener jusqu'où ils le voudraient bien.

Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Le temps importait peu alors qu'ils avaient avancés beaucoup plus qu'aucun des deux n'aurait jamais espéré.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Ca avance un peu entre nos deux zigotos, mais ça... Vous le verrez dans la suite. ;)

Bisous, on se revoit la semaine prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien. ^.^ Ceci est toujours une traduction, corrigée par Firefox fic, sans qui ça piquerait un peu plus les yeux. :D

 **Notes de l'auteure** : Tout semble aller pour le mieux n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne serait pas moi si je laissais que tout soit si parfait durant autant de temps. )

 **lucie:** Coucou, je suis d'accord leur approche est toute mimi, même si c'est un peu maladroit quand même. XD J'espère que aimera la suite tout autant.

L'intrigue à proprement parlé se met doucement en place à partir de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture. ^.^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles était en classe, donnant l'impression d'être attentif à ce que disait son prof d'histoire, alors qu'en réalité il pensait à un million de choses en même temps.

Ça faisait une paire de jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelles de Derek.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait sans rien dire, et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Derek n'était pas comme Scott, pour qui s'il n'était pas au courant d'où il se trouvait ou avec qui durant une journée, il s'inquiétait immédiatement, parce que Scott et lui se racontaient toujours tout. Absolument tout.

Avec Derek c'était un peu plus compliqué, puisque sa façon d'être l'amenait à vouloir être seul et loin de la ville et des gens de temps en temps. Peut-être pour se détendre après voir tant d'adolescents, ou éventuellement pour se rappeler et se noyer un peu plus dans la misère qui paressait toujours l'accompagner.

Mais Stiles était convaincu que ces moments de solitude étaient déjà derrière lui. Et pas seulement parce que le reste du monde – Chris Argent et son père inclus – ne le considérait plus comme le méchant loup du conte. Il n'y avait donc pas l'explication du "je disparais jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment" dans cette situation d'autant plus qu'il partait aussi du principe que _oui_ les choses avaient changées. Et que si maintenant Derek ressentait le besoin d'être seul pendant un temps, parce que quelque chose le préoccupait ou parce qu'il s'était remémoré quelque chose de triste il aurait pu venir lui en parler avant de partir de la ville ou d'aller se cacher dans sa tanière.

Parce qu'on supposait que les amis étaient là pour ça non ?

Et si Derek et lui n'étaient pas encore "quelque chose de plus que des amis", au moins la partie amitié était plus qu'assurée.

Non ?

Alors bon dieu pourquoi ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui ?

Juste à ce moment, comme s'il existait un Dieu tout puissant qui aimait se rire de lui – et ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles pensait à cette possibilité – son mobile vibra, lui indiquant un nouveau message.

Il alluma discrètement l'écran et se retrouva face à un message de Derek Hale.

" _Tu peux passer au loft après les cours ?_ "

Stiles répondit avant même de réfléchir.

Inutile de feindre l'indifférence pour qu'il ne croît pas qu'il soit désespéré d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Ça faisait longtemps que Stiles avait dépassé la ligne de sa fierté personnelle quand il s'agissait de Mr. Loup Amer.

" _Oui bien sûr._ "

Stiles allait donner des nouvelles à Scott quand il reçut un autre message.

" _Ne le dit à personne. Ce n'est rien de sérieux_. "

Il resta à regarder le message quelques secondes, indécis. Le fait que Derek ne veuille pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache cataloguait déjà l'affaire comme quelque chose de sérieux. Et encore plus quand il disait "ce n'est rien de sérieux"… Parce que pour Derek _rien_ n'était sérieux, ni même une alerte DEFCON 1* en prévision d'une troisième guerre mondiale. (*niveau maximum d'alerte lors d'une guerre)

Mais il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Et devant cette requête, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

" _Ok. On se voit à 17H30._ "

Il répondit sans plus y penser, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir aux motifs possibles de ce message. Évidemment, il n'y parvint pas.

Tout compte fait, c'était la première fois que Derek lui demandait qu'il vienne à son loft. Où ils seraient seuls… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'insurmontable qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Non pas du tout.

* * *

Il essaya de tenir – et d'endurer – une minute à l'intérieur de la jeep juste après s'être garé à côté de l'édifice. Pas tant pour cacher le fait qu'il meurt d'envie de le voir, mais pour calmer un peu son rythme cardiaque et faire en sorte que Derek ne craigne pas qu'il soit brusquement victime d'une attaque de panique.

Quand il arriva au dernier étage, Derek avait déjà la porte ouverte.

Il était sérieux.

Très sérieux.

Il était si sérieux que Stiles ne se permit pas d'apprécier la manière dont il était vêtu : une paire de pantalons noirs et un tee-shirt bleu nuit beaucoup trop bien ajusté. Au lieu de se laisser distraire par une vue pareille, il ne put que regarder ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées en une moue de mécontentement.

« Salut. » Salua Stiles parce que, si son père lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de faire preuve d'éducation.

« Tu as parlé à Scott ?

_ Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui, voyant que Derek ne semblait pas vouloir se donner la peine de le faire. « C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Le Bêta hocha la tête après avoir parcouru le court chemin jusqu'à la table qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre. Il appuya ses deux mains sur celle-ci et pencha la tête en avant dans un geste d'épuisement qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait que Derek soit une espèce de surhomme – mis à part la partie sur son physique, évidemment – qui ne s'épuisait jamais… Ce qu'il se passait, c'est que peu importe à quel point il se sentait épuisé, Derek n'en montrait jamais le moindre signe.

Sauf que, apparemment, maintenant oui il le faisait.

Prudemment, presque avec peur, Stiles s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre de distance. Tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il avait besoin d'espace et que, pour cette fois, les frôlements occasionnels ne seraient pas bien reçus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Derek. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il resta immobile, exactement dans la même posture, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne brusquement vers Stiles et le regarde.

Très fixement.

« Quand vous avez localisé le Nemeton, après vous être plongés dans la baignoire de glace, vous avez eu quelques problèmes. » Expliqua rapidement le Bêta. « Scott m'a raconté que, dans ton cas, tu avais du mal à différencier le rêve de la réalité. »

Stiles aussi mit un moment à répondre.

Même si dans son cas ce fut pour de nombreuses raisons, et le fait que Derek soit si étrange n'en était que l'une d'elle. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il venait de sortir le seul sujet dont Stiles ne voudrait jamais avoir à parler.

Tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le Nogitsune restait toujours un terrain dangereux pour lui. Et cela incluait cet hideux arbre magique auquel ils avaient eu besoin de recourir pour sauver leur parent, mais qui en échange avait réussi aussi à ce qu'un démon japonais se fiche en lui pour le convertir en sa gentille marionnette.

« Oui. » Répondit-il en se raclant la gorge pour vaincre son dégoût, puisque Derek continuait d'attendre une réponse. « C'est vrai.

_ Comment tu faisais ? Comment tu savais que c'était un rêve ?

_ Je… Il y a de nombreuses manières différentes.

_ Dis-les moi.

_ Hum… Avec les doigts. » Il se lécha les lèvres, gêné. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir Derek aussi tendu. « Dans les rêves on a toujours plus de doigts que la normale. »

Cependant la réponse ne devait pas être celle que Derek attendait. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le loft comme un animal en cage, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tirer dessus.

Stiles, au cas où, resta éloigné de lui.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il après presque une minute.

« J'ai déjà vécu ça… » Murmura l'homme loup plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne son attention sur Stiles. Il s'approcha de lui en deux grandes enjambées et lui attrapa le poignet pour pouvoir regarder sa main. Et ses doigts. « Cinq doigts. Tu as cinq doigts. »

Le commentaire laissa Stiles la bouche ouverte.

« Attend. Tu penses que ça c'est un rêve ?

_ Non ! » Cria-t-il, même s'il se contint quand il vit Stiles sursauter. « Je ne sais pas. » Il tituba à moitié jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber mollement. « Ca fait quelques jours que je me suis réveillé après avoir fait un rêve très étrange… Mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit réellement un rêve… Ou un cauchemar.

_ Et que… De quoi tu as rêvé ? »

Hale serra la mâchoire si fort que cela dû lui faire mal, mais il n'en montra rien.

« Que des chasseurs entraient dans le loft et m'attaquaient. C'étaient les mêmes qui nous ont capturés Peter et moi et… J'ai pensé qu'ils venaient chercher Cora, mais ils ne savaient même pas qui elle était.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? » Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant sur le canapé, laissant un peu moins d'un mètre entre eux.

« Ils ne faisaient rien de plus que me questionner sur la femme loup… Et alors quelqu'un nous a attaqués. Ça ressemblait à un autre chasseur, parce qu'il a lancé des grenades de fumée et il utilisait une carabine. Il m'a atteint en plein dans la poitrine et j'ai pu voir qui c'était mais… » Il secoua de nouveau la tête. « C'est impossible que ce soit réel.

_ De quoi ? »

Stiles fut tenté de poser sa main sur le genou de l'autre. Mais il était encore trop nerveux, et il ne cessait pas d'être lui-même, soit Derek Hale. Et pour beaucoup qu'ils aient avancé dans leur relation, – par rapport aux frôlements il voulait dire – il devinait que actuellement ce n'était pas le meilleur moment.

« Tu sais qu'il existe des rumeurs qui disent qu'il existe d'autres manières de se transformer en loup-garou ? » Demanda le Bêta au lieu de répondre. « La morsure est uniquement l'une d'entre elles.

_ Tu veux parler du fait de boire de l'eau tombée dans une empreinte de loup-garou ? »

Le plus vieux paru presque choqué par la réponse de Stiles puisqu'il resta à le regarder fixement. Il parcouru la distance qui les séparait et reprit la main du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours cinq doigts.

« C'est réel Derek. » Murmura-t-il, osant cette fois poser sa main sur son genou. Hey Derek avait initié le contact. Et il se félicita de l'avoir fait quand il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Il y a… Il y a une autre manière » Marmonna-t-il, lâchant le poignet de Stiles. « Je n'ai jamais entendu que cela avait fonctionné mais… Ma mère m'a raconté que si tu griffes quelqu'un, et que la blessure est suffisamment profonde, il peut aussi se transformer.

_ D'accord.

_ Et c'est que Peter a fait… A Kate. »

Stiles sentit un frisson glacé le traverser en entendant ce nom. Ce fut tant à cause des souvenirs qu'il lui rappela – et surtout ceux relatifs au père de cette demoiselle – mais aussi parce qu'il sentit le genou de Derek trembler sous sa main.

C'était à peine perceptible, mais c'était bien présent.

« C'est d'elle que tu as rêvé ? »

Derek hocha la tête, baissant les yeux pour ne pas le regarder en face. Et Stiles haït qu'il fasse cela, parce qu'il avait besoin qu'il sache maintenant plus que jamais qu'il était à ses côtés. Qu'il était de son côté et que ça ne changerai jamais.

« C'était seulement un rêve Derek.

_ Ça n'a aucun sens. » Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi je rêverais d'elle après tant de temps ? Pourquoi précisément maintenant ?

_ Ça te paraît vraiment si étrange ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est normal d'avoir des cauchemars. Et c'est clair qu'elle a été une des personnes qui t'a fait le plus de mal et… » Il dû se taire quand le loup garou le tua du regard, laissant clair le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue sur ce sujet. « Et Isaac est parti. C'était le dernier de tes Bêtas qui est resté avec toi. » Il haussa les épaules, plus dans une tentative de cacher le goût amer qu'avait laissé le regard incendiaire de Derek. « C'est compréhensible que tu rêves des gens qui ont fait partie de ta vie ces dernières années.

_ Ca paraissait si réel…

_ Hey. » Il fut sur le point de porter une nouvelle fois sa main jusqu'à son genou, mais il réussit à se retenir à temps. « Pense à ça. Si ça n'était pas un rêve, comment c'est possible que tu sois toujours ici ? » Il essaya de sourire, même si ça ne sortit pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Si c'était réel et que tu étais seul avec Kate dans le loft après qu'elle t'ait tiré dessus… Comment c'est possible qu'elle te laisse vivre ? »

Derek parut penser à cette possibilité, parce que durant quelques secondes il resta silencieux, avec la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu. Mais il afficha à nouveau très rapidement cette expression fermée et froide.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le lit. Et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace que quelqu'un soit entré et m'ait attaqué…

_ Tu vois ?

_ Mais elle aurait pu tout remettre en place après. Et la balle n'était pas d'aconit. Il suffisait d'attendre quelques minutes jusqu'à que je me soigne entièrement, pour qu'il ne reste plus aucun signe du tir. » Répondit-il, et à nouveau il semblait se parler plus pour lui-même. « Avec elle rien n'est ce qu'il parait. »

Et Stiles commença à se fatiguer de ce comportement.

« Ok. » Il se leva. Derek resta assit sur le canapé, le regardant d'en bas, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Et Stiles _haït vraiment_ le voir comme ça. « Comme je vois que ça va être impossible de te convaincre que c'était un rêve, ce dont tu as besoin c'est de preuves.

_ Des preuves. » Il haussa un sourcil chargé de sarcasmes. Et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait recevoir après sa tentative pour arranger la situation, au moins comme ça il ressemblait au Derek de toujours.

« Oui. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis votre gars des recherches, et le fils du Sheriff. Ça ne me coûterait rien de récupérer l'autopsie de Kate pour que tu puisses voir, de tes propres yeux, le certificat de sa mort. »

Derek secoua la tête avant qu'il ne finisse de parler.

« Ca ne prouverait rien. Les Argent ne sont pas idiots, et Kate encore moins.

_ Ok très bien gros malin. » Répliqua-t-il, furieux devant tant d'optimisme. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? Aller regarder si sa tombe est ouverte ? »

La réponse de Derek fut immédiate.

Il pinça les lèvres avec rage, mais il arqua un sourcil l'instant suivant.

Et quand ledit sourcil fut le plus haut possible, il montra le plus léger et le plus effrayant des sourires.

Mais c'était un sourire au final, et c'était le premier qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Et seulement pour ça, Stiles décida de continuer avec son plan.

* * *

 **End notes :** j'espère qu'il ne vous ait pas resté trop de doutes avec ce qu'il s'est passé, surtout en comparaison de ce qu'il s'est vu dans la série. Si c'est le cas, svp demandez-moi. Même si je pense que le mieux c'est d'attendre les chapitres suivants, où vont commencer à se résoudre les possibles doutes.

voilà. ^.^ j'espère que vous avez aimez, donc on se revoit samedi prochain, en espérant que l'évolution et la traduction vous plaisent toujours. Des bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour. ^.^ Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, où tout bascule si on peut dire. :P Bonne lecture on se revoit en bas, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. :3 Donc comme toujours, merci à ma bêta et à l'auteure qui m'a permis de la traduire. :D Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Stiles s'en voulu d'avoir continué le plan cinq minutes après être arrivé au cimetière.

Au début ça paraissait amusant.

Ils étaient ici tous les deux, seuls, au milieu de la nuit et entrant en catimini dans le cimetière municipal de Beacon Hills : le garçon hyperactif et le loup-garou en une nuit où la lune, sans arriver à être pleine, illuminait tout d'une manière lugubre.

Leur expédition avait tous les codes demandés pour un film d'horreur, et c'était totalement génial. Surtout parce que Stiles savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, puisque l'unique être dangereux qui pourrait l'attaquer par une nuit comme celle-ci était juste celui qu'il avait à côté, et avec qui il aimerait tout faire à part fuir terrorisé.

Tout ça changea quand, bien sûr, ils arrivèrent juste devant la tombe de Kate Argent et qu'ils virent qu'elle était en parfait état.

Mais ce que l'on supposait être une bonne nouvelle et le point final de son aventure de la semaine – tout droit tirée d'un épisode de Scooby-Doo – se convertit en quelque chose de plus.

Quelque chose que Stiles, qui s'enorgueillissait de toujours tout avoir sous contrôle et de garder un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, ne vit pas venir.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il scandalisé, regardant Derek comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête… Ou comme s'il venait de dire une idiotie.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu.

_ Derek… Tu es en train de demander qu'on déterre un mort. » Le Bêta se limita à hausser un sourcil, qui voulait tout dire : "Je sais ce que j'ai dit. C'est moi qui l'ai dit. " « C'est de la folie.

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu le fais. »

La réponse de Derek fut comme une gifle.

Une gifle suivie d'un coup de poing en plein estomac, puisqu'il resta sans souffle pendant quelques secondes, sentant son cœur cesser de battre un bref instant.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que maintenant, _précisément_ à cet instant, il lui sorte l'histoire de Laura sur le tapis.

Oui. Stiles savait que ça n'était pas bien, et ça l'avait encore moins été de l'accuser de la mort de sa propre sœur.

Mais est-ce que c'était nécessaire de le dire maintenant ? Après tout ce qui avait changé entre eux, et quand Stiles avait toutes ses défenses baissées au moment de s'approcher de Derek Hale ?

Le garçon resta quelques secondes avec la bouche entrouverte, incapable de penser quoi dire ou faire. Sans pouvoir croire que Derek ait agit comme le con qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, et quand il voulait faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était juste un mec insensible qui se foutait de ce qui pourrait arriver aux autres.

Pourquoi était-il de nouveau ce Derek, quand il était clair que les deux préféraient le nouveau ? Celui qui racontait ses problèmes, parlait et avait des amis qu'il touchait de temps en temps.

A ses côtés, Derek aussi resta immobile.

Si Stiles n'avait pas été en train de regarder ses propres pieds, sentant ses joues s'incendier de pure honte, il se serait rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas bien le vivre. Mais avant que Derek ne puisse réagir – et c'était étonnant ça n'est-ce pas – Stiles était déjà en mouvement.

Il chemina jusqu'à la porte arrière du cimetière, escalada le mur et fut directement vers la jeep qu'ils avaient laissé juste derrière le parking. Quand il ouvrit le coffre Derek était déjà près de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais il ne cessait pas d'être un loup-garou et un expert au moment de se mouvoir sans être vu ou entendu, alors il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris.

L'humain ouvrit le sac de sport qu'il avait toujours dans la voiture, et qui ne contenait strictement rien pour faire du sport. A l'intérieur se trouvait toute une collection de cordes, battes de bonne qualité, et quelques localisateurs basse fréquence de Mr. Argent, à qui peut-être il n'avait pas demandé s'il pouvait les lui prêter.

Il farfouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver les deux pelles qu'il cherchait.

Il ferma le coffre et en lança une à Derek sans donner plus d'explications. Mais à peine fit-il un pas pour retourner au cimetière que le Bêta lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je ne voulais rien insinuer. » Dit-il avec une voix grave, clairement mal-à-l'aise.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » Répliqua Stiles sans même regarder en arrière.

« Tu ne me crois pas ?

_ C'est pas ça. » Il finit par se tourner pour regarder en face la personne à qui il supposait être en train de parler. « Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi on est en train de faire ça, putain ! Quand c'est clair que _tu_ es le dernier à vouloir être ici… C'était seulement un rêve.

_ C'est la seule manière de s'en assurer.

_ Que quoi ?! D'être sûr que la petite copine psychopathe qui a tué ta famille n'a pas ressuscité ? »

Oui. C'était un coup bas. Ils étaient à égalité maintenant.

Ou ça c'est que Stiles pensait, jusqu'à ce que Derek parle.

« Du fait que je peux avancer. »

Derek semblait s'être répondu à lui-même, puisqu'il parla très bas et sans faire attention si oui ou non Stiles l'avais entendu. Et il finit à peine sa phrase qu'il reprit le chemin en marchant pour retourner à la tombe de Kate Argent.

Quand Stiles arriva à ses côtés, quelques minutes après – parce qu'escalader un mur avec une pelle sur le dos n'était pas si facile pour les humains – Derek était déjà en train de creuser.

Le garçon eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre que oui, creuser la tombe d'une psychopathe en plein milieu de la nuit s'était convertit en programme de cette nuit.

C'était tellement absurde que même lui arrivait à trouver ça amusant.

* * *

Presque une heure plus tard, après avoir creusé sans repos et sentant les paumes de ses mains à vif, Stiles eut besoin d'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Putain. Avec les Winchester ça paraît vachement plus facile. » (Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam 3 Oui, cette remarque n'a rien à faire là, mais... TeamMoose for ever)

Derek planta la pelle jusqu'au fond, sortant plus de terre avec une de ses pelletées que Stiles pouvait en extraire en quatre ou cinq.

« Je dois te rappeler que tu es en train de parler d'une série télé ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en sarcasme et sans cesser de creuser.

« Que… Oh merde. Tu es en train de me dire que tu les connais ? Tu as vu Supernatural ? »

Le loup-garou regarda Stiles avec curiosité.

« Qui n'a pas vu Supernatural ?

_ Certes. Ça c'est une bonne question. Mais en sachant que tu n'as même pas de télévision… »

Derek cessa enfin de creuser à ce moment, mais seulement pour regarder Stiles durant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Avec ce geste qu'il lançait toujours à quelqu'un (généralement à Stiles ou Isaac) pour laisser clair et limpide le fait qu'il n'allait pas perdre son temps à parler d'idioties.

« Et donc ? » Continua Stiles quand Derek se remit à pelleter, en rien satisfait de son silence. « Comment tu la connais ? Tu espionnes une quelconque jeune fille au travers la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle la regarde chez elle ?

_ Je la télécharge et je la regarde sur le pc portable de Peter. » Gronda Derek entre ses dents.

« Quoi ! Mon Dieu ça c'est… » Il dû choisir correctement ses mots quand Derek lui lança un regard noir. « Ca c'est en même temps pathétique et des plus intriguant.

_ Je le fais seulement pour recueillir des informations.

_ Sur quoi ? » Il fit un tel mouvement dramatique qu'il en tomba presque. « Ne me dit pas que certaines des choses que l'on y voit sont vraies ?

_ Bien sûr que non, ne dit pas de bêtises. » Grogna-t-il, plantant la pelle. « Se sont seulement deux acteurs qui disent être des chasseurs, mais que la seule chose qu'ils font c'est de draguer la fille qu'ils sont en théorie en train d'aider, et se dégager les fringues dès qu'ils peuvent.

_ Et c'est le loup-garou qui court sans tee-shirt dans les bois en plein hiver qui le dit… »

Derek le tua une nouvelle fois du regard, avant d'agripper la pelle avec plus de rage que n'en méritait le pauvre outil.

« C'est pas pareil.

_ Pourquoi pas ? » Continua Stiles, à chaque fois plus amusé par la conversation… Et par le fait de trouver de nouvelles manières de taper sur les nerfs de Derek. Ça aussi. « Les trois êtres sexy sans tee-shirt… Ça c'est un bon point en commun.

_ Mon corps dégage de la chaleur. » Cria-t-il presque, mais en voyant l'expression pleine de luxure de Stiles, il décida d'abandonner le sujet sur le peu de vêtement et la chaleur corporelle. « Et sur les loups-garous, rien de ce qui est montré n'a de sens. Ils continuent de penser que l'argent est la bonne manière de les tuer.

_ Mais ça c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? » Sourit Stiles alors qu'il reprenait son boulot de creuser. S'ils ne se pressaient pas un peu, à ce rythme ils ne finiraient jamais avant l'aube. « Pense au fait que n'importe quel gosse qui veut se transformer en un Winchester ne pourra jamais vous faire mal, à toi et aux tiens, avec un flingue rempli de balles d'argent.

_ Bien entendu. » Murmura-t-il, sarcastique. « C'est mieux de savoir qu'un gosse puisse se divertir de chasser des loups-garous, seulement pour imiter deux étalons de la télé.

_ Ce que je perçois ce serait pas de la jalousie ? » Stiles ricana. « Aww Derek, tu n'as rien à leur envier mon cœur.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Grogna-t-il avec mécontentement, mais juste après il montra un timide sourire qu'il essaya de cacher par tous les moyens.

Stiles fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, ne voulant pas paraître trop lourd sur le rentre dedans en une seule nuit, et continua de creuser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tape contre quelque chose de plus dur que la terre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Derek lui enleva la pelle des mains et l'aida à sortir du trou qu'ils avaient creusé. Il poussa la terre qu'il restait sur le couvercle de la tombe avec ses propres griffes, et eut une image nette du cercueil.

Une seconde après il frappa de toutes ses forces le bois, faisant un trou dedans.

Stiles ne pouvait rien voir.

Entre l'obscurité et le fait que Derek soit juste sur le cercueil, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Même si c'était étrange qu'il passe autant de temps à regarder le cadavre de Kate Argent, parce qu'il supposait que ce n'était pas un spectacle agréable… Sauf s'il avait un intérêt morbide à voir le corps putréfié de la femme qui avait tué toute sa famille, bien sûr.

A moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de plus.

Une minute était presque passée, mais Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il restait la tête baissée, les mains enterrées dans la terre récemment retournée et plus immobile qu'une statue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Stiles quand le silence lui parut insupportable.

Derek leva la tête, toujours à genoux, et regarda le garçon dans les yeux.

Stiles n'eut pas besoin qu'il dise quelque chose de plus pour savoir que "ce qui était en train de se passer" n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle.

Malgré le peu de luminosité, il put voir parfaitement le visage sérieux de Derek. Mais au-dessus de ses lèvres pincées et ses mâchoires crispées, c'est son regard qui attira le plus son attention et qui resta gravé dans son esprit : avec les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées en une expression de terreur.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et il savait déjà qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

« Elle n'y est pas… » Murmura-t-il avec un mélange d'étonnement et de peur. Comme s'il attendait que Stiles lui explique comment c'était possible qu'il soit en train de se passer quelque chose comme ça. « Kate n'est pas là. »

* * *

« On doit le dire à Chris. »

Ce fut la première chose que dit Stiles quand ils arrivèrent au loft, après avoir recouvert le cercueil vide de Kate et s'être assurer que personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ou plutôt, pour que l'on ne remarque pas tout de suite que le gazon qui couvrait une tombe présente depuis plus d'un an, avait semblait-il tout à coup été retourné sans aucune raison apparente.

Derek, qui était resté totalement silencieux depuis qu'il avait découvert le tombeau vide, fit quelques tours dans le salon avant de prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« Non. »

Stiles resta abasourdi quelques secondes. Après tout ce temps il devrait déjà être habitué à la manière si tranchante que l'autre utilisait pour répondre… Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et que Derek avait quelque chose comme une heure sans parler – et sans que Stiles le pousse vraiment à le faire – il espérait quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré à dire vrai.

« Non ? Comment ça non ? On doit le lui dire. Il doit savoir que sa sœur est toujours en vie… Ou plus morte… » Il porta une main jusqu'à son front d'un geste fatigué. « Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es sûr que c'est un homme…femme loup maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas. » Derek répondit depuis la table qu'il y avait en face de la fenêtre, avec les mains appuyées sur la surface plane et la tête baissée… C'était la seconde fois cette nuit que Stiles le voyait faire ce geste. « Quand je l'ai vu elle n'était pas humaine. Elle ressemblait à un changeforme mais… Pas comme moi.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle était comme le Kanima ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr. » Murmura-t-il, levant un peu la tête. Mais l'obscurité de la nuit et le fait qu'ils n'avaient allumé aucune lumière empêcha Stiles de voir son visage. « Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil.

_ Tu as toujours dit que la morsure fait sortir au grand jour la véritable manière d'être de la personne. Et c'est clair que Kate a toujours été une bestiole bizarre. »

Derek fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il baissa finalement de nouveau la tête.

Le jeune homme soupira, fatigué. Tant physiquement que de voir le Bêta dans cet état. Où était partit cet Alpha qui, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, était toujours prêt à attaquer et faire quelque chose pour tout arranger ?

Avec prudence, Stiles s'approcha jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule.

« Hey… On va trouver ce qu'il se passe, ok ? Et je suis sûr du fait que Chris-

_ Non ! » Derek s'agita, éloignant sa main. « Il ne peut pas le savoir.

_ Pourquoi pas ? »

Il pinça les lèvres avec rage, soufflant par le nez.

« Parce qu'il en a déjà assez subi. Il vient d'enterrer sa fille et-

_ Ok. » Stiles leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix. « Ecoute, je suis très content de savoir que la haine irrationnelle que tu sentais pour Chris s'est évaporée au point que maintenant tu te préoccupes de lui et tout ça… Mais au cas où tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, on est dans une situation compliquée. Et dans ces situations on appelle _toujours_ les amis et les alliés. Même quand tu sais que ce que tu vas lui raconter ne va pas lui faire plaisir. »

Le Bêta regarda Stiles en silence durant quelques secondes, complètement immobile.

« Non.

_ Putain, ce que tu es têtu. » Derek le regarda d'une manière pleine de fureur… Plus furieuse qu'avant, alors Stiles décida de laisser tomber le sujet. « Ok. D'accord. Je parlerai à Scott et-

_ Non. » L'interrompit-il de nouveau. « Lui non plus ne doit pas le savoir. Personne ne peut savoir.

_ Quoi ! Et pourquoi ?!

_ Parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ! » Rugit-il. « Ca fait plus d'un an qu'elle est vivante et elle n'a rien fait. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et quand elle m'a eu à sa merci et qu'elle aurait pu me tuer, elle m'a fait croire que ce n'était même pas arrivé. Elle doit avoir une raison pour l'avoir fait, et je dois trouver laquelle.

_ Et ce ne serait pas mieux de compter sur toute l'aide possible ? » Répliqua-t-il avec colère, pas le moins du monde intimidé par les rugissements du loup. « Comme on l'a toujours fait !

_ Elle est dangereuse ! Elle l'était déjà quand elle était humaine alors maintenant… !

_ Ok d'accord. » Interrompit-il à son tour, sans crier cette fois. Ca n'avait pas de sens qu'ils discutent quand ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Et ça c'était le plus important. « Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec ce truc de ne le dire à personne, mais pour une fois tu penses les choses avant d'attaquer comme un fou. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le Bestiaire. J'y jetterais un coup d'œil pour voir si je trouve quelque chose. »

Derek hocha la tête en soufflant à nouveau.

Et comme ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il lâchait un de ces soupirs agonisants – histoire personnelle tout ça – Stiles sentait qu'avec chacun d'eux son cœur se fendillait un peu plus.

Il s'approcha à nouveau prudemment, et posa une main sur le centre de son dos.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait le faire, puisqu'il savait que c'était un geste très intime. Trop proche, même pour quelqu'un qui avait laissé plus que clair quelles étaient ses intentions… Et encore plus quand l'autre personne était Derek Hale.

Derek se tourna dès qu'il sentit la main de Stiles sur son dos, avec son tee-shirt comme unique barrière entre eux, et le garçon pria pour qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de le faire.

Pour une fois, il avait besoin d'être la personne qui maintenait le calme et l'espoir que tout allait bien finir. Et il avait besoin de donner à Derek cette certitude, qu'à cet instant il n'avait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas. Ou presque mieux, essaye de dormir un peu. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son portable. « Il est deux heures du matin et on n'a pas arrêté de toute la soirée.

_ J'ai besoin de découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas-

_ Personne n'a dit que tu n'allais pas le faire. Seulement que tu laisses ça pour aujourd'hui. » Il se mouilla les lèvres. « Quand je reste bloqué sur un problème, mon père me dit toujours que le mieux est de se reposer un moment, récupérer ses forces et recommencer à nouveau de zéro. Et alors je fini toujours par découvrir quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

_ Tu crois que ça va être si facile ? » Demanda-t-il avec plus de fatigue que de sarcasme dans la voix, ce que Stiles remercia. Actuellement, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé et avec Derek qui agissait d'une manière si différente de ces dernières semaines, il n'était pas très sûr de comment il pourrait affecter son humeur.

« Parfois ça l'est. Et tu ne devrais pas être si pessimiste. » Il lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras, en un geste trop enfantin mais qu'il voulait que Derek voit, pour d'une certaine manière récupérer cette dynamique qu'ils avaient presque depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. « En plus. Je sais pas toi, mais pour moi ce truc de creuser durant des heures m'a tué. »

Derek secoua doucement la tête devant le dernier commentaire, souriant en coin, mais Stiles était plus que satisfait de ce petit mouvement.

« Ca c'est mieux mon grand… Et tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. Si tu as été capable de faire face à un Stiles Stilinski possédé, tu peux te charger de n'importe quoi. »

Le Bêta haussa les deux sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour faire des blagues à tes dépends ?

_ J'essayais seulement de récupérer mon job du garçon amusant. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ca me manquait. »

Derek hocha la tête, et pendant un instant il semblait que la conversation était terminée. Mais quand Stiles fit un demi-tour, prêt pour s'en aller :

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute n'est-ce pas ? » Il attendit que l'adolescent se tourne de nouveau, et il put le voir déglutir difficilement.

« Oui.

_ Et pourquoi tu le dis comme si tu n'y croyais pas ?

_ Quand est-ce qu'on a changé de sujet de conversation ? » Il haussa un sourcil, essayant de suivre les enseignements de Derek au moment de montrer du sarcasme à travers de simples gestes – le plus souvent ses sourcils. « Je pensais que nous étions en train de parler de ton manque d'optimisme.

_ Et moi je pensais que tu adorais être le centre de l'attention. »

Le sourire qui avait réussi à fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme, bien qu'il soit timide, disparu entièrement.

« Pas toujours… »

Derek hocha la tête, cette fois plus sérieux, et avança jusqu'à se poster aux côté de Stiles. Une fois près de lui, il mit un bras sur ses épaules et le guida jusqu'à la porte, serrant avec ce qu'il fallait de force la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule.

« Retourne à la maison. Repose-toi.

_ Seulement si tu le fais toi aussi. » Répondit-il un peu plus joyeux.

Le Bêta hocha la tête, montrant un timide sourire.

Stiles se sépara de lui quand ils arrivèrent à la porte et qu'il fut temps de partir. Mais en voyant ce sourire, il ne put pas le faire.

Et il ne put pas résister plus longtemps.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'approcha de Derek et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Ce fut un baiser simple tirant sur l'enfantin, mais l'adulte réagit comme s'il s'était s'agit de beaucoup plus. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Stiles, avec les yeux écarquillés.

Stiles, de son côté, haussa très légèrement les épaules et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire innocent, laissant clair le fait que ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces.

Et quand Derek arqua ses sourcils et se prépara à dire quelque chose, Stiles posa deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Ne gâche pas tout… Crois-moi, c'est mieux si on le laisse comme ça. »

Derek resta en même temps étonné et contrarié qu'il l'ait coupé… S'il se plaignait qu'il parle si peu, il ne devait pas le couper les quelques rares fois où il allait le faire. Mais au final il laissa passer. Après tout Stiles avait raison, et c'était mieux de le laisser juste comme ça.

Pour cette raison il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas y penser plus, et dit au revoir à Stiles sans un mot.

Il ferma la porte quand le garçon entra dans l'ascenseur, mais il resta attentif à ses pas. Le battement rapide de son cœur lui parvint parfaitement alors qu'il descendait dans la rue, montait dans sa jeep et démarrait la voiture en direction de sa maison.

Toutefois, alors que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il était déjà parti, Derek resta à sa place, juste à la fenêtre à regarder la quiétude de Beacon Hills au milieu de la nuit.

Cette nuit non plus il ne put pas trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **Notes auteure :** sorry not sorry pour les références à Supernatural. Y'a quelque temps une amie m'a parlé de l'idée de faire un crossover entre TW et Supernatural et, jusqu'à ce que j'ai une idée intéressante, j'espère que cela compense.

Voilà. Eh ouais, notre petit Derek est un grand timide hein. :P Donc voilà le grand retour de Kate ! C'est un des chapitres que j'aime beaucoup, parce qu'on voit que Derek est vraiment différent quand il est question de Kate, et perso j'adore quand il est comme ça. C'est peut-être méchant de ma part mais bon. XD

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir. Sur ce, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, traduis de Daina et corrigé par Firefox. Bisous j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant l'histoire.

PS: l'auteure a beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires et vous fait des bisous ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Évidemment, Stiles ne dormit pas quand il arriva chez lui.

Il ne le fit pas pour de nombreuses raisons.

La première d'entre elles, c'était qu'il avait trop de choses à mettre au clair : il venait de se rendre compte que la pire psychopathe qu'il y avait dans la famille Argent n'était pas morte et enterrée, et qu'elle se baladait par-ci par-là depuis un an, il ne savait où en faisant il ne savait quoi, et que maintenant elle avait décidée de revenir à Beacon Hills… Convertie en un autre être mythologique dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence.

Mais le plus drôle, même si en réalité ça devrait être quelque chose de triste et pour laquelle Stiles devrait se sentir très mal avec lui-même, c'était que ce n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Parce que le second motif, et en lequel il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser malgré toutes ses tentatives, était le fait qu'il ait embrassé Derek. (Déstresse, Stiles... C'est pas le baiser du siècle, hein... C'est juste un baiser sur la joue)

Il est possible qu'il l'ait fait après avoir passé des heures à déterrer le cercueil d'une meurtrière et découvrir que ladite meurtrière n'était pas aussi morte qu'elle devrait l'être ou juste avant de décider qu'ils n'allaient pas le raconter au frère de cette "assassin morte qui n'était pas morte", et il savait que ça aussi n'était pas vraiment bien.

Et peut-être qu'accueillir toutes ces nouvelles avec autant de calme présageait déjà que Stiles n'était pas une personne normale… Parce que Stiles _n'était pas_ une personne normale. Pas quand il vivait à Beacon Hills, qu'il était le fils du Sheriff, que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou récemment élevé à la catégorie Alpha, et qu'il venait juste d'embrasser un autre loup-garou qui, pour peu qu'il soit l'Alpha maintenant, faisait tourner Scott en bourrique.

Et d'accord on pouvait pas non plus dire que ça avait été un baiser, puisqu'à aucun moment il n'y avait eu de contact lèvres contre lèvres.

Mais l'important… Réellement, l'important, c'était que les lèvres de Stiles avaient été en contact avec la joue ferme et légèrement râpeuse de Derek Hale : loup-garou, ex-Alpha et le type le plus sexy et en même temps le plus grognon et mystérieux qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Stiles était sur un nuage.

Il était si euphorique qu'il savait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de toute la nuit.

Donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sens à se mettre dans le lit et faire semblant d'essayer de dormir, quand ils savaient tous que ça n'allait pas arriver.

« Ok Stiles, arrête de te parler à toi-même. » Se reprocha-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il se postait face au miroir de sa chambre. « Et encore moins à la troisième personne ! »

Stiles continua de se regarder dans le miroir, fixement, pour finir de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici avec lui… Il y avait des moments où il avait l'impression que les mois passés depuis l'incident du Nogitsune n'étaient que mensonges.

Et oui : "incident" était trop _light_ pour définir quelque chose qui fut un authentique cauchemar qui s'était terminé avec la vie de deux de ses amis – même s'il n'était jamais arrivé à le dire à Aiden à voix haute – et en plus avec la vie d'une autre dizaine de personnes innocentes. Mais pour cette raison précisément il préférait l'appeler "incident" : pour ne pas trop penser à tous les détails, comme il lui arrivait parfois quand il allait dormir et qu'il finissait avec l'impression qu'on était en train de lui écraser le cœur de l'horrible douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Aujourd'hui il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Et peut-être, de cette façon, il pourrait finir par se racheter un peu pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

Pour cela il continua de se regarder quelques secondes de plus dans le miroir, traçant du regard chaque détail de son visage et essayant de voir au-delà de ses pupilles.

C'était une pratique qu'il avait commencé à pratiquer dès le moment où les Oni déclarèrent qu'il n'était déjà plus possédé. Et ce n'est pas qu'il ne se fiait pas à ces créatures surnaturelles qui tuèrent ses amis. Mais tenant en compte la quantité de gens que le Nogitsune avait réussi à berner parce que c'était justement ce qu'aimait faire le démon obscur, la vérité c'était que NON il n'avait pas confiance.

Et ça c'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait ce petit rituel chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Le faire le rassurait au moment de croire que tout était revenu à la normale… Ou aussi normal qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Même si, au cas où, et parce qu'il savait que depuis l'extérieur ce serait mal vu, il ne le faisait seulement quand il était seul.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait et qu'il constata qu'il y avait seulement le Stiles de toujours, il inspira d'une manière soulagé et ouvrit le fichier qu'il avait du Bestiaire sur le disque dur de son ordinateur.

Évidemment, il avait trois autres copies : deux imprimées dans la maison – une sous le lit et une autre dans la malle qui se trouvait dans le débarras – et une troisième en plein dans la bibliothèque de l'institut, dans la section des mathématiques avancées. Une section où il n'avait jamais vu personne.

Il fut directement jusqu'à la page du Kanima et commença à lire à partir d'ici, essayant d'évaluer quelles autres créatures pourraient surgir de la morsure d'un loup-garou.

* * *

A quatre heures du matin, il s'avoua vaincu, se jetant sur le lit pour dormir une paire d'heures avant d'aller en cours.

* * *

Il n'appela pas Derek pour l'avertir qu'il passerait par le loft après ses cours.

Il ne lui écrivit pas non plus pour lui dire ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver ou pas trouver.

Derek non plus ne demanda rien, même si cela n'était pas très étrange : si Derek était l'exemple parfait de la personne qui se gardait toutes les informations, ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens qu'ensuite il exige le contraire.

La porte du loft était déjà ouverte quand il arriva, et Stiles s'obligea à ne pas penser à Derek regardant par la fenêtre, attendant avec anxiété à ce qu'il arrive de l'envie qu'il avait de le voir.

Il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Que simplement le son de sa jeep était trop particulier – et bruyant – qu'un loup-garou pouvait l'entendre des kilomètres avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Derek Hale était juste contre la grande table, avec au moins dis livres ouverts de part en part et amoncelés sur le meuble. Mais ils perdirent tous leur importance quand Stiles s'approcha de lui, laissa son sac sur la table et alla directement au but.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui nous serve. »

Le Bêta le regarda en silence quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

_ Bah ce que je viens de dire. » Il renifla dans un geste un peu énervé, se rappelant que Derek n'était pas aussi bête comme on pouvait parfois le croire, et que simplement il oubliait que Stiles était un adolescent et que c'était comme ceci qu'ils parlaient. « Que je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé un truc qui puisse nous être utile. J'ai relu le Bestiaire de la première à la dernière page. Et ça ne dit absolument rien d'un autre type de changeforme qui puisse surgir _seulement_ par la griffure d'un loup-garou, à part le Kanima.

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était seulement des rumeurs. Et la griffure doit être très profonde.

_ Je sais. » Il leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes. « Qu'elle ait besoin d'être profonde je l'ai deviné quand j'ai supposé que l'idée de départ était d'arracher la gorge de Kate… Ah et pendant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour te recommander que la prochaine fois que tu veux tuer quelqu'un, tu oublies l'idée de lui ouvrir la gorge. » Derek haussa un sourcil, à ce que Stiles se mette à développer un peu plus. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait fonctionné par le passé. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est comme ça que tu as tué Peter… Et regarde comment ça a fonctionné. »

Derek soupira devant le commentaire du jeune homme. Après tout ce temps il devrait être habitué à ses constants changements de sujet sans aucun lien… Mais la vérité c'était que non toujours pas.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire.

_ Bien sûr que si ! J'ai _toujours_ quelque chose de plus à dire. » Répondit-il presque offensé alors qu'il sortait dans le même temps la copie du Bestiaire de son sac. « Ce qui s'explique c'est qu'on peut changer un humain avec une griffure, mais s'il y a eu quelque chose de plus avant.

_ Quelque chose de plus ?

_ Yep. Certains disent que ça dépend de l'humain. Qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans son sang qui en entrant en contact avec l'Alpha produise la transformation. D'autres disent que ça peut être la conséquence d'un contact précédent avec un loup-garou avant que ne se produise la griffure…

_ Mais Peter ne lui a rien fait de plus. Il ne l'avait même pas vu avant le jour où il l'a attaqué.

_ Tu es sûr ? » Il lui lança un regard de travers. « Je veux dire, que toi tu n'étais pas là quand ça c'est passé non ? Scott m'a dit qu'Allison et Kate vous ont donné une bonne raclée, et que quand vous avez récupéré elle était déjà morte.

_ J'ai vu son cadavre.

_ Pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à Peter ?

_ Non.

_ Non ? » Il fit un mouvement frustré avec les deux mains. « Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton putain de problème avec le fait de le raconter à quelqu'un ? Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, Peter est le dernier à avoir vu Kate en vie. Celui qui l'a tué et qui l'a fait en tant qu'Alpha. Je crois que chaque détail qu'il puisse nous donner pourrait être utile… En sachant que c'est Peter. »

Le dernier commentaire attira l'attention du loup-garou, qui plissa un peu les yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Allez… Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pensé à ça ? » Il montra une grimace narquoise. Une qu'il osait seulement utiliser quand il était avec des gens en qui il confiait réellement, et qu'il savait qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas pour peu qu'ils disent des conneries. « Peter a la trajectoire la plus étrange dans l'histoire des transformations des loups-garous. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Quand il a attaqué Lydia, elle s'est transformée en Banshee. Sa _fille_ est une femm- fille coyote. L'unique loup-garou qu'il a réussi à faire c'est Scott, qui n'est pas un Alpha normal sinon un "true Alpha"… Et bordel ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire.

_ Ca veut dire que-

_ Je sais ce que ça veut dire. » L'interrompit-il un peu méchamment. « Je connais la théorie merci. Mais le fait est que ce n'est PAS un Alpha normal. Que rien de ce qu'a touché Peter n'est devenu normal. Et Kate est le dernier exemple… Je te le dis sérieusement, Derek : parler à Peter est la prochaine étape. » Le Bêta souffla par le nez comme unique réponse. « Pourquoi tu es si obnubilé par le fait de garde ça secret ? Il finira par le découvrir tôt ou tard. »

Il regarda fixement Derek, ne lui donnant pas l'opportunité de s'échapper avec son mutisme si caractéristique.

Finalement, l'autre souffla avec fatigue.

La première fois qu'il le faisait depuis que Stiles était arrivé, mais l'énième depuis qu'il avait découvert que Kate était revenu.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il la voie à nouveau.

_ Tu as peur qu'elle lui fasse mal ?

_ J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand _il_ va la voir. » Il pinça les lèvres, sans savoir comment continuer. « Avant l'incendie, il se peut que Peter n'était pas la meilleure personne du monde, mais il n'était pas comme maintenant… Ce feu l'a changé, et pas seulement parce qu'il l'a laissé dans un état végétatif. Depuis le moment où il a appris que ce n'avait pas été un accident, il a été totalement obsédé par le fait de se venger… Au point de tuer sa propre nièce. » Il secoua lentement la tête, comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Laura. « Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil avant.

_ Et tu crois qu'il pourrait attaquer Scott seulement pour être l'Alpha et pouvoir lui faire face ?

_ Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il dans un murmure. « Peut-être pas… Maintenant il va bien. » Il soupira. « Depuis qu'il a découvert tout autour de Malia, il a changé. Il était plus détendu. Plus…

_ Heureux ? » Derek hocha la tête avec une certaine prudence. « C'est vrai que la fille est un amour. » Il sourit comme un idiot, mais alors le regard du Bêta devint plus dur, et un sourire commença à se lever en signe d'avertissement. « Ok. On change de sujet… Alors, on écarte le truc de parler à Peter. » Derek souffla à nouveau, avant de commencer à tourner les pages du livre qu'il avait le plus proche de lui, peut-être avec plus de colère que nécessaire. « Si au moins je savais à quoi elle ressemble… » Brusquement les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent, et il fit un mini saut sur place. « Mais bien sûr ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?! Toi tu l'as vu. » Il montra le Bêta du doigt. « A ce moment tu as cru que c'était un rêve mais c'était bien réel. » Derek haussa les épaules. « Tu te rappelles comment elle était ?

_ C'était très étrange, je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle ne ressemblait pas à-

_ Un loup-garou, oui. Mais tu l'as vu. Tu pourrais la décrire ? »

Hale ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres durant quelques secondes, essayant de se rappeler avec précision, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de rêver d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

« Elle avait les yeux verts, très verts. » Murmura-t-il avec les yeux toujours fermés. « Et les crocs, ils étaient plus larges que ceux d'un loup-garou. Le reste était le normal pour un humain. Et sa peau était d'un ton bleu, mais irrégulier. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un patron dessiné très complet et-

_ Attend attend. Ça fait beaucoup de choses. » L'interrompit le jeune homme. Il sortit un carnet de son sac et le laissa sur la table, juste à côté d'un stylo. « Tu crois que tu pourrais la dessiner ? »

Derek serra les mâchoires, arquant légèrement les sourcils. Dans ce geste qui, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit à haute voix, venait accompagner de la phrase "Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?"

« Tu m'as regardé, j'ai une tête à savoir dessiner ?

_ Non. En fait tu as plus la tête de celui qui se fait dessiner. » Il sourit tout seul devant sa mauvaise blague, mais s'offensa quand Derek ne changea pas d'expression. « Quoi ? Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, _ça_ c'était un compliment. D'accord je sais déjà que tu n'es pas très familier avec le concept, mais au moins tu devrais apprendre à dire merci quand tu en reçois un…

_ Stiles !

_ D'accord ! » Cria-t-il à son tour, même si dans son cas ça ne sonna pas aussi menaçant. « On revient à ce qui nous intéresse. Mais nous aurions vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui sache dessiner et… »

Le tourbillon de paroles cessa d'un coup, encore, et le sourire de Stiles fleurit de nouveau, lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Dût demander Derek quand les secondes passèrent mais que Stiles reste à sa place, silencieux, et le regardant trop fixement à son goût.

Et oui. Il savait qu'il était hypocrite, étant lui-même le roi des regards fixes mais…

« Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. » Finit-il par répondre. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer. »

* * *

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

_ Pour l'énième fois, Lydia. Je veux que tu dessines la chose qu'a vu Derek. Pourquoi tu me le fais répéter tant de fois ? » Il fit un mouvement irrité qu'il ne termina pas. « Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Allez ! Alors que j'avais réussi à convaincre Derek que c'était une bonne idée…

_ Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Derek, parce que Derek continu de penser que c'est une connerie. » Dit ledit Derek.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de Stiles. Derek assit sur le lit, avec le début d'un imminent mal de crâne pendant que les deux adolescents continuaient de parler près de la porte, qui était le maximum où était arrivée Lydia après que Stiles réussisse à la convaincre de venir chez lui sans lui en expliquer la raison.

Et, évidemment, sans lui dire non plus que là-bas serait Derek Hale.

Vers lui se dirigea le jeune homme, plutôt très offensé.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Lydia… » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, puisque eh bien c'était elle qu'il devait convaincre. « Tu as été capable de dessiner le Nemeton alors que tu ne l'avais jamais vu. Et alors que ceux qui _oui_ l'avaient vu ne se rappelaient même pas où il se situait.

_ Mais ça c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait.

_ Je te l'avais dit. » Intervint Derek, seulement pour énerver un peu plus Stiles.

Et il fit un très bon travail.

« Putain, vous voulez bien arrêter d'être aussi optimistes ! » Cria-t-il à plein poumon, profitant de l'absence de son père chez lui. « Ok, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas pour que, s'il ne se passe rien, tu puisses me dire que tu avais raison et que _je_ suis un idiot. »

Lydia n'y réfléchit même pas deux secondes.

« D'accord. »

Et Stiles se rappela que Lydia était son amie, et qu'il ne _devait pas_ avoir envie de la tuer.

« Génial. » Soupira-t-il finalement, s'approchant du loup-garou. « Derek, ça te dérangerait de lui raconter ce que tu m'as dit à moi ? »

Le Bêta soupira et, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Stiles, détailla le mieux qu'il put l'image de Kate qui restait gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

« Eh bah. Ce qu'elle doit être laide. » Fut la première chose que dit la rousse, une fois qu'il eut terminé sa description.

« Merci, Lydia. Prenons note. » Stiles lui donna un bloc note et un stylo. « Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne commences pas à dessiner ? »

Lydia prit le bloc de mauvaise foi et s'assit sur le lit. Elle lâcha un petit soupir de désagrément et commencer à dessiner. Elle le fit presque sans penser, bougeant le stylo sur toute la superficie et à peine sans le lever du papier.

Stiles regardait tout depuis le haut, étant le dernier à être debout. Et alors qu'ils avaient bien cinq minutes de silence et qu'ils commençaient à distinguer les formes du dessin, il regarda Derek du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci pour sa part se contenta de hausser les épaules sans savoir quoi dire.

« C'est pas contre toi Lydia. » Commenta Stiles. « Mais tu dessines horriblement mal. »

Lydia fut sur le point de lui lancer le carnet dans la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de te dire depuis que je suis arrivée!

_ Mais la dernière fois tu l'as bien fait. » Protesta-t-il. « Et sans réfléchir. Pourquoi maintenant non ? Pourquoi tes pouvoirs de Banshee se sont éteints ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs, Stiles. » Dût informer Derek, même s'il le fit avec peu d'envie. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait appris que le mieux était de ne pas trop se mêler des conversations de certains adolescents.

Surtout quand personne ne lui prêtait attention.

« Attend. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu n'arrivais pas à te concentrer ? » Demanda Stiles, ignorant complètement Derek. « Crier, non ? Bah fait ça. Cris, Lydia. Cris.

_ Je vais t'en coller une.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Peut-être que ça peut marcher si je te touche. » Intervint Derek.

Et cette fois il réussit à ce que les deux autres l'écoute.

« Quoi ! »

Et que les deux le regardent comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Dieu j'ai besoin de vacances. "

Il lâcha un petit soupir, avant de regarder la jeune fille avec ce qu'il espérait être son expression la moins menaçante.

« Tu as besoin d'un contact pour que s'activent ton ressentit. » Expliqua-t-il en approchant une main jusqu'au visage de Lydia. « Je peux ? »

Il fit la demande quand ses doigts furent sur le point de toucher la joue de la jeune femme. Ses yeux fixés dans le regard vert de Lydia, sans cligner. Elle se rendit alors compte que Derek avait des yeux réellement beaux, mais elle dut laisser tomber le sujet quand elle capta un mouvement à ses côtés.

Face à elle, Stiles essayait de ne pas bouger mais ne réussissait pas. Ses pieds bougeaient presque d'une volonté propre, et il se mordait tant la lèvre inférieure qu'il paraissait incroyable qu'il ne soit pas en train de saigner.

« Tranquille, Roméo. » Dit-elle avec moquerie, au moment où elle terminait de porter la main de Derek jusqu'à sa joue. « Je ne vais pas te l'enlever. »

Ce fut tout ce que Lydia put dire, au moins durant une minute.

Parce que brusquement tout son esprit s'emplit de l'image d'une femme qui n'était pas réellement une femme.

« Mon Dieu, je peux la voir… » Murmura-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Avant qu'elle ne perde l'image, elle se sépara de la main de Derek, prit à nouveau le stylo et commença à dessiner.

Et cette fois, elle le fit bien en "mode Banshee".

Durant presque cinq minutes personne ne dit rien. Ni même quand, à un moment donné, Lydia lâcha le stylo et en chercha un autre de couleur bleue, et ensuite un vert. Stiles était resté sans mots en la regardant, alors que Derek préférait regarder à n'importe quel autre endroit mis à part le dessin.

Jusqu'à ce que Lydia termine et lui tende le dessin.

« Je crois que c'est bon. »

Derek ne put dissimuler le tremblement de sa main en attrapant le carnet et il se retrouva face à face avec la protagoniste de ses cauchemars récents et passés.

Mais il ne fit rien non plus pour l'éviter, puisqu'en ce moment le reste du monde avait perdu de son importance.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des deux adolescents. Mais alors que Lydia regardait Derek et Stiles avait curiosité, le garçon dû être un peu plus actif.

« Euh Lydia… Je crois que ce serait mieux que…

_ Oui j'ai compris. » Sans un mot, elle laissa Stiles la raccompagner à l'étage du dessous. Mais alors qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte principale, elle prit la parole pour le prévenir en posant une main sur son bras en signe d'avertissement. « Quand les choses se seront calmées un peu, j'exige que tu m'appelles pour me raconter ce qui est vraiment en train de se passer. Avec _tous_ les détails.

_ D'accord. » Soupira Stiles. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. « Merci pour tout. »

Il lui dit au revoir et ferma la porte, mais ne monta pas immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Il resta quelques secondes appuyé contre le battant, avec les yeux fermés et essayant de ne pas perdre son calme… Il savait que c'était à lui de bouger la prochaine pièce.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de quelle pièce bouger.

* * *

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'au final il comprenne que plus il laissait Derek seul, pire ce serait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le retrouver là où il l'avait laissé : assit sur le lit avec les bras appuyés sur ses genoux, et contemplant fixement le portrait de Kate Argent.

Ses yeux clairs, aussi beau qu'habituellement, étaient maintenant ternis par une lueur de terreur, et Stiles sentit son estomac se serrer, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Et le pire était que depuis cette première fois, alors qu'il venait de découvrir que Kate n'était pas morte, il semblait que la crainte avait pris une part intégrante dans l'expression habituelle de Derek… Quelque chose de très mauvais, et ce dans un million d'aspects différents.

Stiles se racla légèrement la gorge pour faire signe de sa présence.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il très doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Je sais que c'est une question stupide mais…

_ Une partie de moi continuait de penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Que tout était une erreur. » Répondit-il sans le regarder, son regard fixé sur le dessin qu'il avait à la main, jusqu'à ce que ce soit Stiles lui-même qui le lui retire.

« Tout va s'arranger. » Il laissa le carnet sur le sol, tête en bas, et enfin Derek consentit à le regarder. « Maintenant qu'on sait à quoi elle ressemble, je pourrais chercher n'importe quelle chose qui pourrait lui ressembler. Et quand on trouvera ce qu'elle est, on saura comment s'en débarrasser.

_ On ne sait même pas où elle est… Ou ce qu-

_ Mais on le trouvera. » Interrompit-il sans hausser la voix. « Et on n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à l'avoir réussi. Je te le promets. » Il posa une main sur son genou, sans mettre la moindre pression. « Je sais que tu ne veux le raconter à personne. Et même si laisser Chris en marge de l'histoire me parait être une bonne idée… Derek, maintenant tu es un loup sans meute. » Il se lécha les lèvres, haïssant le fait d'être celui à devoir le dire. « Je crois que le mieux c'est de compter sur toute l'aide possible. »

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce qui en réalité était bon signe, puisque ça signifiait qu'il était en train d'y penser. Qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, en agissant comme le leader de la meute qui faisait toujours les choses pour le bénéfice des siens, bien que d'autres restaient embourbés à dire qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon Alpha.

Il finit par hocher la tête.

Et le faire fut comme s'il se libérait d'un grand poids qui pesait des tonnes sur ses épaules.

Mais presque au même moment, un autre poids plus dense se concentra dans sa poitrine.

Et il savait que celui-ci serait plus difficile de faire disparaître.

.

* * *

Et voilà. ;) j'attends vos retours avec impatience. Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Derek? ;) bisous à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Désoulé, chapitre un peu tardif, j'étais en partiel la semaine dernière et j'ai pas eu le temps de publier. ^^ Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (même si un peu court). ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il se mit à travailler dès qu'il arriva chez lui.

Heureusement que c'était un vendredi, il n'aurait ainsi pas besoin de se lever tôt le lendemain, et les possibilités qu'il se retrouve à dormir au milieu de cours étaient totalement nulles.

Il sortit le cahier de son sac dans l'intention de scanner le dessin de Lydia, et l'observa avec curiosité. Avec une fascination morbide. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul depuis qu'il avait mis un visage sur son nouvel ennemi, et il voulut prendre son temps pour le contempler en détail.

Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà Kate, celle-là était une Kate différente, changée… Comme si son côté obscur était sorti à la lumière, son apparence se transformant en monstre que peu de gens savaient qu'elle était à l'intérieur quand elle était en vie, et qui ne se révélait réellement qu'au moment de sa mort.

Le plus étrange de tout, c'est que Stiles ne l'avait jamais connu.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait entendu son nom plus d'une fois quand elle était en vie, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de la voir en personne. Scott et Allison lui parlèrent d'elle, et pour ce qu'ils lui dirent elle paressait être une femme sympathique et impliquée avec sa nièce. Mais la seconde fois où il entendit son nom fut en apprenant la vérité… La cruelle vérité. Ce fut même lui qui dit à Chris que sa sœur avait tué les Hale dans l'incendie… Et la fois suivante elle était morte… Enfin ils croyaient qu'elle l'était.

A ce moment, il y avait déjà plus d'un an, il avait seulement sentit de la peine pour elle. En fin de compte c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence des loups-garous et en voyant le cadavre de Kate il avait seulement put penser que c'était une pauvre folle qui ne savait pas où elle se mettait quand elle avait décidé de chasser des loups-garous.

Ça c'était ce qu'il avait pensé au début bien sûr. Quand il ne connaissait pas les détails sanglants, et pour lui Kate Argent était simplement une femme obsédée par la chasse des loups-garous, et qui n'était pas capable de distinguer le bien du mal.

Mais quand il commença à remplir les trous et que le nom de Derek Hale apparu dans chacun d'eux, et qu'il apprit réellement ce qu'elle avait fait… Alors là aussi il se repentit de sa mort. Mais pour d'autres motifs totalement différents : parce que la haine qu'il sentit était si grande qu'il aurait espéré qu'elle soit encore en vie pour ainsi pouvoir payer comme elle le méritait tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Parce que la mort que lui avait offerte Peter avait été trop rapide et indolore.

Et oui. Il se pouvait qu'il soit en train de partir un peu trop dans le sanguinaire, et il se peut que sa haine irrationnelle à son encontre était plus une conséquence de ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek que des simples faits. Mais elle avait fait du mal à Derek. Elle lui en avait fait de manière inimaginable, non seulement en assassinant sa famille, mais aussi en le marquant à vie. Le changeant en la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui, solitaire, sauvage et méfiante et il ne savait pas si un jour il cesserait de l'être.

Pour Derek, les choses changèrent un peu quand Cora revint, et grâce à elle il n'était plus vraiment complètement seul. Mais alors la meute d'Alpha était arrivée. Et Boyd et Erica en vinrent à mourir. Et brusquement était apparue la mystérieuse Jennifer, qui réussit à se faire une place dans le cœur de Derek seulement pour le lui briser à nouveau… Le peu qu'il restait de lui.

Stiles sentit son cœur se fendiller en se remémorant tous les supplices par lesquels était passé Derek. Des cauchemars que personne ne méritait de vivre, et encore moins de s'en considérer coupable.

C'était injuste.

Surtout ce n'était pas juste que, maintenant qu'enfin les choses s'étaient calmées et que tous soutenaient Derek (Chris inclus), Kate apparaisse de nouveau. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrangé pour toujours lui pourrir la vie, même en ressuscitant les psychopathes qui avaient déjà fait assez de mal par le passé.

Mais curieusement, une part de Stiles était heureuse que Kate soit toujours en vie…

La dernière fois il n'avait pas eu l'occasion, mais maintenant il pourrait se venger d'elle. Et il voulait que Derek lui arrache sa gorge magnifique. Que cette fois il le fasse lui et non Peter, et peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait fermer une bonne fois pour toute la porte du passé et tourner la page.

Et peut-être que ce côté obscur qui maintenant lui appartenait venait plus des restes laissés par le Nogitsune que de la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la femme qui avait fait souffrir la personne qu'il aimait… Mais Stiles n'en avait pas honte. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre remord. Si avoir eu un démon à l'intérieur de lui l'avait suffisamment transformé jusqu'à devenir un garçon capable de se venger de ses ennemis, Stiles allait bien profiter de ses enseignements.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Avant d'avoir Kate en face de lui pour lui donner la mort qu'elle méritait, il devait savoir ce qu'elle était et comment il devait la tuer.

Avec une énergie nouvelle, Stiles arracha la feuille du cahier et la scanna. En une seconde il eut une copie digital du monstre, qu'il introduisit dans la base de données qu'il s'était confectionné de créatures mythologiques. Apparurent alors dans la seconde les images de centaines de créatures provenant de toutes les mythologies possibles, et il ne put pas éviter un soupir.

Une longue nuit l'attendait… Il ferait mieux de se préparer du café.

* * *

Autour de quatre heures trente-cinq du matin, il trouva une concordance.

Au début il passa inaperçu, parce que la matière dans laquelle l'image était faite était d'une pierre sablonneuse, où les détails se voyaient à peine. Cependant, ce fut le vert intense des émeraudes qui formaient les yeux de la créature qui fit que Stiles agrandisse l'image pour mieux la voir. "Ses yeux étaient verts, très verts", avait dit Derek. Et qui avait-il de plus vert qu'une émeraude incroyablement grande ?

Il imprima l'image pour mieux la voir.

C'était une espèce de relief taillé dans la roche, où certaines parties de la silhouette se distinguaient à peine: il prit alors un stylo rouge et commença à délimiter les contours de la figure. Il commença avec le visage, qui était la partie la plus visible, et rencontra immédiatement quatre crocs plutôt proéminents qui sortaient d'une bouche ouverte en grand. Il continua avec la chevelure, indubitablement celle d'une femme, même si elle paressait former une sorte de couronne. Il finit avec la partie du corps, la plus compliquée, puisqu'il possédait des parties animales et d'autres humaines : les bras étaient humains et stylisés, même s'ils se terminaient en griffes tandis que les jambes étaient celles d'un animal, avec queue inclue.

Quand il finit de dessiner la silhouette et qu'il la compara avec le dessin de Kate, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le convaincre. Les crocs et les yeux étaient les mêmes, mais le reste ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

Même s'il était probablement le plus proche de découvrir quelque chose depuis qu'il avait commencé, alors ça méritait bien qu'il se donne la peine de continuer de creuser par là.

Il accéda à la page d'où il tirait l'image et se retrouva immédiatement face à un interminable texte en espagnol. Grognant dans sa barbe en ne trouvant pas l'option de traduction, il n'eut d'autres choix que copier tout le texte et le coller sur un traducteur en ligne… Ainsi soit-il et advienne que pourra.

La première chose qu'il lut une fois la traduction terminée fut ces deux mots "femme jaguar". Il regarda du coin de l'œil le dessin de Kate, et pour la première fois il fit attention à autre chose que les yeux verts et les crocs : "sur sa peau se dessinait un schéma très concret, avec des tâches", lui avait dit Derek.

« Des tâches comme celles sur la peau d'un jaguar ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même, retournant au texte traduit.

" _Les premiers cas de Femme Jaguar ont été aperçu dans une région des Vallées centrales d'Oaxaca, Mexique, au VIIème siècle avant J.C. Des yeux émeraude, une fente (Une fente, vraiment?) sur la tête, et une énorme bouche incurvée vers le bas. Quatre grands crocs très développés. "_

Stiles relu le texte plusieurs fois, après avoir trouvé une traduction moins approximative, et regardant par intermittence le dessin de Lydia et celui qu'il venait d'imprimer. Avant de retourner à la page principale, et qui paraissait être celle qui était la plus spécialisée dans les Femmes Jaguars, il surligna les mots Mexique, yeux émeraude et fente sur la tête. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était en plein processus d'investigation : signaler ce qui lui paraissait être les points les plus importants, et ceux auxquels il devait revenir dès qu'il tombait dans une impasse. Il traduisit ensuite la partie suivante de la page web, titrée "Divinité Olmèques".

" _La Femme Jaguar est la divinité la plus puissante des Olmèques. Son pouvoir divin est le créateur de la civilisation Olmèque. Aussi appelée Déesse de la Pluie. La Pluie est symbole de fertilité. Dans les représentations de la Déesse de la Pluie, on voit une femme différente de la Femme Jaguar, qui se présente comme un jaguar avec des bras humains et une couronne sur la tête. "_

 _"Origine de la Femme Jaguar. Elle naît de la copulation entre une femme et un jaguar. Les spécialistes l'ont écarté. C'est seulement une femelle jaguar plus grande qui a vécu au Mexique. Très intelligente et féroce. "_ ( Ils ont dit « INTELLIGENTE »... On parle bien de Kate?)

Stiles soupira en finissant de lire.

Il avait espéré voir mentionné quelque chose de plus sur des griffures et des loups-garous, en vérité. Mais tout cela ressemblait plus à des superstitions d'une culture ancestrale, à une époque où on croyait que les éclairs et le tonnerre étaient provoqués par des dieux en colère.

Fidèle à son habitude, il surligna les mots Olmèques, Déesse de la Pluie, et brusquement il lui vint une idée. Il sortit de la page où il se trouvait, retourna à la page principale de Google et écrivit "Déesse de la Pluie" avant de cliquer sur "chercher images. "

Dans la seconde apparurent des dizaines d'images, toutes très semblables. Et même si son aspect était très ressemblant à celui de la Femme Jaguar, avec les crocs, la bouche ouverte et la couronne sur la tête il y avait un détail qui les différenciait des images précédentes. Un détail qui fit que la main de Stiles commence à trembler, surtout quand il prit le dessin de Kate et qu'il le tint à côté de l'écran : la couleur bleue de sa peau, et les tâches qui étaient dessinées sur son visage, formant un patron très géométrique.

Et seulement au cas où, parce que Stiles n'aimait pas laisser les choses au hasard, il effaça ce qu'il venait de noter sur le moteur de recherche pour le remplacer par "Tâches de Jaguars". Et quand il appuya sur "chercher", il n'eut aucun doute : c'étaient exactement les mêmes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et imprima toutes les informations qu'il venait de trouver, avant d'en faire une copie et la garder sur le disque dur de son ordinateur. Une fois qu'il l'eut tout bien enregistré et sûr, il prit le dessin de Kate. Il le contempla en silence quelques secondes, observant avec calme tous les détails, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

« Bien, Kate Argent. » Dit-il au dessin avec un demi-sourire. « Maintenant que je sais ce que tu es, on trouvera comment se débarrasser de toi. »

* * *

L'auteur m'a dit que toutes les informations sont vraies, et que c'est la fiction sur laquelle elle a passé le plus de temps en recherches. ^.^

Joyeux noël, profitez bien. ^.^ bisous à la semaine prochaine ! *coeur*


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/soir. :D et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :*

Évidemment, toujours un grand merci à ma bêta, et à l'auteure pour m'avoir permis de la traduire ^.^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Stiles appuya avant de pouvoir regretter ou croire qu'il était en train de faire une folie… Bon, la deuxième chose il le voyait plus que clairement, parce que ça ne cessait pas d'être Cora. Avec qui il allait parler pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie. Et par Skype.

Au départ il était partant pour l'appeler par téléphone, ou lui envoyer un sms. Mais il devait lui montrer le dessin de Kate, puisque ce serait l'unique manière de la convaincre qu'il parlait sérieusement et que tout était réel… Même si ça n'y ressemblait pas.

Ce serait aussi la meilleure manière pour que Cora le fusille du regard, bien sûr… Mais c'était mieux de ne pas y penser.

Maintenant l'important était que Kate s'était transformée en une Femme Jaguar, et que toutes les légendes qui faisaient références à cet être surnaturel provenaient d'Amérique du Sud juste où était la petite sœur de Derek depuis des mois. Alors peut-être, avec de la chance, elle saurait quelque chose de plus sur le monstre qui était brusquement apparu pour attaquer son frère, seulement pour disparaître ensuite.

Il attendait déjà depuis un petit moment quand l'image de Cora apparu à l'écran. Une seconde après, il put entendre sa voix.

« Stiles ?

_ Salut. » Salua-t-il avec la main, mettant à profit le fait qu'il pouvait la voir. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir… Tu t'es coupée les cheveux ?

_ Tu m'appelles pour ça ?

_ Non… Bien sûr que non… » Répondit-il avec timidité, avant de se rappeler qu'avec les Hale il ne fallait pas se montrer timide, sinon il n'arrivait jamais à rien. Il se racla légèrement la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Et au cas où tu t'es posé la question, Derek va bien.

_ Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

_ Eh… Non, je vois bien sur non. Mais, je sais pas… C'est la première fois qu'on parle depuis que tu es partie. Et normalement un appel de ce genre ne présagerait rien de bon.

_ Je sais qu'il va bien Stiles. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Je l'aurais senti s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

_ Sérieusement ? Je ne savais pas. » Il écarquilla les yeux, et son cerveau commença à penser à mille choses en même temps. « C'est parce que vous être frères ? Ou parce que vous faites partie de la même meute ? Et ça veut dire que tu as pu sentir quand- » Le regard de Cora Hale l'obligea à changer de sujet, et passer directement à la raison de son appel. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour résoudre une chose.

_ A quel sujet ? Et à ce sujet, comment ça se fait que tu sois encore réveillé ? Là-bas il doit être quelque chose comme six heures du matin.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Et si ça, ça n'explique pas le type de problème qu'on a… »

Cora soupira, et Stiles dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire, parce que à ce moment elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère.

« Quelle créature vous poursuit maintenant ? Le Yéti ? Le croque-mitaine ?

_ Si seulement. Eux au moins ils seraient plus amusants crois-moi. » Il prit le dessin de Lydia et le mit correctement devant l'ordinateur pour que Cora puisse le voir correctement à travers la caméra. « Tu sais ce que c'est ça ?

_ Une Femme Jaguar.

_ Sérieusement ! » Il minauda. « Génial. Pourquoi putain je ne t'ai pas appelé il y a quatre heures de ça ?

_ Parce que tu m'aurais réveillé et que ça m'aurait énervé. En plus, les jaguars sont seulement des mythes. Je n'en ai jamais vu aucune.

_ Comment tu sais ce que c'est alors ?

_ Pour le même motif que toi ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. « Elles forment une part importante de la mythologie Olmèque. Dans les montagnes qu'il y a près d'ici, il y a des grottes pleines de ces représentations.

_ Ok. D'accord. Eh bien je suis désolé de te dire que ce ne sont pas des mythes. Elles sont très réelles et Derek en a vu une. »

Cora haussa un sourcil, dans ce geste calqué de son frère, qu'il utilisait pour l'appeler idiot. Même si c'était curieux mais avec elle, qui restait l'unique Hale qu'il avait embrassé…sur les lèvres – Malia ne comptait pas, parce qu'elle était seulement à moitié Hale et quand il s'était…peloté avec elle il ne le savait pas – elle lui faisait plus peur que quand c'était Derek qui le faisait.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui. Et ça ce n'est pas le pire… C'est une femme que l'on connaissait déjà. » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe. « Kate Argent. »

Cora laissa passer trois secondes de silence.

« Kate est morte. Peter l'a tué.

_ Apparemment il s'est trompé en faisant l'estimation de son état.

_ Comment c'est possible ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais seulement que hier soir… Ou plus exactement, il y a deux nuits, nous avons vu sa tombe vide. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un nouveau truc surnaturel de Beacon Hills il y a seulement une heure.

_ C'est pas possible… Peter ne l'a même pas mordu. Seulement…

_ Je sais. Il lui a juste ouvert la gorge avec ses griffes… Mais il existe la croyance que, si la griffure est suffisamment profonde, elle peut aussi provoquer la transformation. »

La jeune femme porta un doigt à ses lèvres dans un geste pensif.

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mais je crois me rappeler qu'il doit nécessairement y avoir quelque chose de plus pour que se produise la transformation. La griffure n'est pas suffisante.

_ Oui. Le Bestiaire dit la même chose. Et c'est là où j'en suis, parce que Derek jure que Peter ne lui a rien fait de plus.

_ Et tu es sûr que c'est une Jaguar ? Ça n'a pas de sens… Dans le cas où une simple griffure l'aurait transformée, la normalité aurait été qu'elle se transforme en Loup… Pas une espère différente.

_ Tu vois bien le dessin. C'est ce qui me semble non ? » Cora n'eut d'autres choix qu'acquiescer. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Jaguars-garous ?

_ Très peu. On parle d'elle seulement dans les mythes et comptes pour enfants. Certains disent que c'est la Déesse de la Pluie qui adopte la forme d'un Jaguar quand elle descend sur Terre. D'autres, que c'est la créature qui naît quand une femme-

_ Couche avec un jaguar. Oui, je l'ai lu aussi. Même s'ils disent que cette théorie est morte tout de suite parce… »

Les mots de Stiles moururent dans sa bouche.

Comme ça lui était arrivé déjà plusieurs fois par le passé, son cerveau commença à s'emplir d'idées et dates qui jusqu'à présent paressaient sans connexions, et qui brusquement commencèrent à trouver un sens.

Même s'il aurait préféré que son cerveau ne découvre pas la vérité dans cette occasion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. » Cora perdit patiente dans la minute où Stiles cessa de parler. « Stiles !

_ C'est pas possible…

_ De quoi.

_ Le Bestiaire dit qu'il faut un contact précédent avec un loup-garou pour que la transformation s'opère. Que la griffure ne suffit pas.

_ Je sais. Tu viens juste de me le dire. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais Stiles n'en fut pas dérangé, parce qu'il continuait de réfléchir à cent à l'heure.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était Peter qui avait fait quelque chose de plus avant la griffure… Mais si ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ? Et si la relation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec un loup-garou il y a très longtemps suffisait avant que Peter la griffe ?

_ De quoi bordel tu es en train de parler ?

_ Les Femmes Jaguars naissent de l'union d'un jaguar et d'une femme. Et si ce n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit spécifiquement un jaguar ? Et si ça marchait aussi avec un loup-garou ?

_ Quoi ?

_ C'était bien avant mais peut-être que ça marche aussi… Et même s'il s'est passé des années depuis que Derek a couché avec elle avant que Peter la griffe, peut-être…

_ Quoi !? Tu es devenu fou ! Comment Derek aurait pu coucher avec Kate ?! Ou quand ? Depuis qu'il est revenu à Beacon Hills ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup le temps de s'amuser, et encore moins avec un assassin qu'il connaissait déjà. »

Les mots de la jeune fille, malgré le ton sarcastique, réussirent à geler le sang de Stiles… _Précisément_ parce que Cora pensait qu'il était en train de blaguer.

« Mon Dieu… Je pensais que tu le savais…

_ Savoir quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui s'effaça en deux secondes. Dès qu'elle finit de se repasser ce que venait de lui raconter Stiles et qu'elle l'additionna à ce qu'elle connaissait de première main. « C'était elle ?

_ Cora… » Stiles sentit un nœud dans l'estomac quand il vit les yeux de Cora se remplir de tristesse.

« Je savais qu'il était avec quelqu'un… » Murmura-t-elle. « Et j'étais convaincue que c'était une humaine, parce que Derek ne voulait parler à personne d'elle… Mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas surmonté Paige et… Mon Dieu… » Elle regarda Stiles dans les yeux. « C'est comme ça qu'elle a tué mes parents… Et mes frères… Parce qu'il lui a dit.

_ Derek ne le savait pas. » Il voulut crier à plein poumon, mais le regard triste de Cora l'en empêcha. « Cora…

_ Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils ont pu découvrir l'autre entrée… » Murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même. « Personne ne l'utilisait. Elle était seulement pour les urgences et… » Elle avala sa salive, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent en se rappelant cette nuit. « Quand on est arrivé à la porte de métal, on a découvert qu'elle était entourée de poudre de sorbier… Ma mère m'a regardé à ce moment, et j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux que c'était fini. Qu'on allait tous mourir… Mais dans un ultime effort elle m'a pris la main et elle m'a emmené à nouveau dans la maison. Tout était en flamme et sur le sol j'ai vu le corps de mes petits frères… J'ai aussi entendu les cris de Peter, même si je n'ai pas pu le voir… Et avant que je ne me rende compte, maman avait monté les marches avec moi, est allé jusqu'à sa chambre et a cassé le verre de la fenêtre… Et je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait, mais elle a réussi à casser la barrière juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse sauter.

_ Cora…

_ Je me suis cassé la jambe en arrivant contre le sol. Et quand j'ai regardé vers le haut, espérant qu'elle aussi saute… Elle n'était plus là…Il y avait juste les flammes partout… Et je n'entendais même plus les cris… » Elle s'essuya les larmes et son regard devint plus dur. « Je suis toujours partie du principe que ça avait été les Argent. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils avaient reçu de l'aide de l'intérieur.

_ Derek ne les a pas aidés… Il ne savait même pas que c'était une chasseuse.

_ Non. Bien sûr que non. C'était juste une fille avec qui baiser, peu importe le prix.

_ Cora ! » Cette fois-ci, oui il put crier. « Comment tu peux dire ça ! C'est ton frère !

_ C'est de sa faute si toute ma famille est morte.

_ Mais tu t'entends parler ?! » Demanda-t-il scandalisé. « Tu le connais mieux que personne… Derek a donné ses pouvoirs d'Alpha pour te sauver. Comment tu peux croire qu'il serait capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ? S'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il finirait par arriver, il aurait fait tout son possible pour les sauver.

_ Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Répliqua-t-elle avec rage. « Et eux ils sont toujours morts…

_ Et Derek s'accusera toute sa vie pour ça… Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne te l'a jamais raconté. Il en a probablement déjà assez avec la haine qu'il a de lui-même pour que tu arrives maintenant avec la tienne. »

Cora se mordit la lèvre. Son regard était toujours celui d'un fauve près à l'attaque et ses sourcils froncés laissaient clair qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord… Mais au moins elle avait arrêté d'accuser son frère.

_ Elle l'a trompé Cora. Elle l'a utilisé et a profité du fait qu'il était juste un gosse. » Il dût prendre une profonde respiration pour éloigner les larmes, comme il lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il pensait en Derek jeune et souffrant. « Maintenant c'est quelqu'un qui ne fait confiance à personne et qui est trop protecteur envers toi. Et je sais que parfois il peut être désespérant… Mais s'il est comme ça, c'est parce qu'il a appris la leçon de la pire manière. S'il te plait Cora. Ne…Ne le hait pas pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de sa faute. Si tu le fais maintenant, alors que Kate est là, tu vas le détruire…

_ Et je n'ai pas le droit ?! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Stiles aurait voulu être là-bas pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin. « Peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il n'avait pas le droit de me le cacher… Il n'était même pas là-bas.

_ Je sais. Et je pense la même chose. Que Derek devrait apprendre à partager les choses avec les autres. Mais maintenant ce n'est pas le moment… Pas jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve le problème de Kate. »

La jeune femme tarda presque une minute à répondre. Quand elle le fit, elle était beaucoup plus calme. Même si ses yeux étaient toujours humides.

« C'est d'accord… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Génial. » Répondit-il sans son optimisme caractéristique, puisque maintenant il n'y avait aucun motif pour lequel se réjouir. « Merci.

_ Je parlerais avec le reste de la meute. Eux ils ont vécu toute leur vie ici, et peut-être qu'ils connaissent quelque chose de plus que ce que tu as trouvé. Quelque chose sur comment la tuer…

_ Ça serait absolument parfait. » Il sourit pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, parce que c'était toujours une bonne nouvelle. Mais quand elle ne répondit pas à son sourire et qu'elle avait déjà attrapé la souris pour éteindre la connexion, il essaya de dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui serve dans cette merde dans laquelle il l'avait mise… Même si ça avait été sans s'en rendre compte, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. « Cora… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas d'opportunité.

« Je t'appelle quand j'ai quelque chose. » Dit-elle d'une voix très basse, sans regarder la caméra, et une seconde plus tard l'écran devint entièrement noir.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! En espérant que l'intrigue vous plaise toujours. L'auteure est super contente quand je lui traduis vos commentaires et vous remercies tous, alors n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ;)

A partir de là, les chapitres vont devenir un peu plus « intéressants » par rapport à Kate. :P

bisous, bonne fin de réveillon à tous et à la semaine pro. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! J'espère que votre rentrée (pour ceux-elles dans ce cas) c'est bien passé. ^^ un nouveau chapitre pour vous. :D

merci beaucoup à ceux qui me font savoir qu'ils aiment toujours l'histoire, l'auteure vous remercie de vos commentaires. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Il avait perdu la notion du temps qu'il avait passé dans la bibliothèque, consultant n'importe quoi sur les jaguars.

Vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre manière de trouver plus de choses sur les Femmes-jaguars-garous jusqu'à ce que Cora ne l'appelle, il ne lui restait pas d'autre option que s'intéresser à l'animal lui-même, en espérant que ça serve à quelque chose… En fin de compte, si les loups-garous agissaient comme des loups – et comme ça il savait qu'ils s'organisaient en meute et qu'un loup seul était tellement vulnérable que c'était à peine s'il survivrait il pouvait supposer que c'était la même chose pour les jaguars-garous non ?

Ce qui était dommage c'était que le jaguar n'avait pas ce problème. Parce que le jaguar était, comme il l'avait déjà lu trop de fois, basiquement le "super prédateur". Un qui, en plus d'être extrêmement rapide et féroce – et qui nageait même parce que apparemment il aimait l'eau – n'avait pas le besoin d'une meute pour chasser. Parce que les jaguars, connus pour être l'une des espèces les plus létales du règne animal, étaient aussi silencieux. Ils aimaient tendre des embuscades, se servant de leur intelligence exceptionnelle et de son habilité pour grimper aux arbres et pour courir.

En même temps qu'il lisait, Stiles sentait que ses poils se dressaient. Si Kate avait réussi à assimiler la nature de cet animal, comment ils allaient pouvoir en finir avec elle bordel ? Basiquement ils allaient affronter la mère de tous les prédateurs, et qui en plus s'avérait être une psychopathe.

Mais comme Stiles, si c'était quelque chose, était un garçon très optimiste et qui pensait que l'information était le pouvoir, continua de lire jusqu'à se convertir en l'expert des experts des jaguars. Il découvrit ainsi qu'ils avaient l'habitude de chasser la nuit. Que c'était normal de les trouver dans des zones humides, surtout les jungles, mais qui c'était déjà vu dans des zones boisées, tant qu'il s'y trouvait une rivière à proximité. Parce que apparemment les jaguars aimaient l'eau à un point inimaginable, et ils faisaient partis des quelques rares félins à aimer piquer une tête de temps en temps.

Stiles essaya d'éloigner son esprit de l'image de Kate nageant, transformée en cette bestiole, et continua de noter toutes les informations qu'il pouvait dans son carnet.

" _Animal solitaire qui chasse toujours à son compte, prenant son temps au moment de choisir la proie adéquate, après des jours à étudier le terrain et l'utiliser à son propre avantage, même dans les cas où le terrain est aussi la demeure de sa future proie. Au moment d'attaquer, il utilise une véritable technique, se servant de ses crocs incroyablement puissants qu'il possède, et qui sont capable de traverser même la carapace d'une tortue. Pour cette raison il attaque toujours la tête, plantant ses crocs dans le crâne et traversant le cerveau de sa victime. Les uniques fois qu'on les voit en compagnie d'un autre membre de son espèce, formant des petits groupes, c'est durant l'époque des parades nuptiales. "_

Il ferma le livre de biologie, se sentant plus que dégoûté devant la perfection de l'animal, et se demandant pourquoi putain elle n'aurait pas pu se changer en quelque chose d'un peu plus inoffensif, comme un koala ou un faon.

Enfin. C'était l'heure de passer à la phase deux : maintenant qu'il connaissait les infos sur les lieux que pourrait fréquenter une Femme Jaguar, il devait trouver s'il y avait quelque chose de semblable à Beacon Hills. Et, d'une autre part, savoir s'il s'était passé des choses étranges dans ces zones spécifiquement.

Il alla à la partie du département des périodiques de la bibliothèque. Et parce qu'il était toujours assez exigeant quand il s'agissait de résoudre des mystères, il décida d'un bout à l'autre de regarder tous les journaux depuis le même moment de la mort de Kate. Il prit une pile avec au moins une trentaine d'exemplaires des deux journaux principaux de Beacon Hills, et se décida de retourner à la table qu'il occupait depuis déjà six bonnes heures.

Mais à peine fit-il demi-tour qu'il laissa tomber tous les papiers et qu'il laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

Ce n'était pas des moindres, quand au fond du couloir il vit une paire d'yeux brillants qui le guettait entre les ombres. Son cœur s'accéléra et il commença à reculer en même temps qu'il attrapait son téléphone pour appeler Scott.

Si au final il ne le fit pas, ce fut parce que ses pieds choquèrent contre le rayonnage le plus proche et qu'il se rendit compte que les yeux brillants étaient bleus et non verts. Ce qui excluait la possibilité que son mystérieux attaquant soit Kate Argent, et qu'il le rapprochait plus du fait que c'était un loup-garou qui maintenant s'approchait de lui, toujours occulté par les ombres, en mode cent pourcent effrayant.

Mais effrayant ou non, il connaissait tous les loups-garous de la ville, et il savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas les méchants dans l'histoire. Concrètement, il connaissait deux loups-garous en particulier très enclin à épier les gens et qui paraissaient ressentir un intérêt spécial à causer des infarctus au seul humain du groupe.

Finalement, Derek sortit d'entre les ombres, avec les yeux toujours brillants.

« Putain, tu m'as fait peur. Et moi qui pensait qu'avec le temps j'y serais habi- »

Stiles ne put continuer avec sa plainte habituelle parce que Derek l'attrapa par le col et une partie de la capuche de son pull et, sans aucun effort, l'obligea à marcher jusqu'à la sortie d'urgence de la bibliothèque… Il le porta réellement presque en volant, puisqu'avec ses enjambées plus longues et plus rapides, Stiles sautillait pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds en touchant à peine le sol.

Même comme ça, Derek ne se contenta pas de seulement le traîner vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, quand Stiles ne s'était pas encore habitué à la lumière du soleil après être resté autant de temps à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, Derek ne le lâcha pas. Il descendit les escaliers d'urgences sans ralentir le rythme, réussissant à ce que Stiles manque de tomber à plus d'une occasion, jusqu'à le plaquer contre le premier arbre qui se trouva sur son chemin.

Il le fit avec tellement de force que le garçon sentit tout l'air s'expulser de ses poumons. Son dos commença à lui faire mal et il ne put même pas faire en sorte de se frotter la zone endolorie, parce que Derek tenait toujours fermement son pull.

Pull qui maintenant avait une paire de trous causés par les griffes que le loup-garou venait de sortir.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » Cria-t-il quand il put reprendre son souffle.

Derek laissa ses yeux de Bêta briller à nouveau, sans prendre garde au fait que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Bon bien sûr à cette heure…Et en général, personne ne venait jamais à la bibliothèque municipale.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

_ De quoi tu parles ? Faire quoi ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus, alors que Stiles commençait à sentir comment ses griffes se plantaient dans la peau. Pas suffisamment pour que le sang ne sorte, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ça commence à être douloureux… Très douloureux.

« Putain, Derek. Si tu ne dis rien c'est impossible que je te réponde, même en me menaçant comme ça…

_ Cora ! »

Le cri, et surtout la rage avec laquelle il dit le prénom de sa sœur, laissèrent Stiles sans la capacité de réagir.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu _sais_ quoi. »

Son cœur fit un looping quand il le comprit enfin. Mais le plus curieux fut que la première chose à laquelle il pensa était que Derek était trop doux avec lui.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas avec toi. »

Derek rugit et ses yeux brillèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de s'écarter de l'adolescent. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il finirait par lui faire mal pour de vrai.

Mais comme Stiles continuait d'avoir très peu de respect pour sa propre vie, au lieu de sortir en courant à l'opposé une fois libre, il fit un pas timide vers le Bêta.

« Derek, je… Ce n'était pas mon intention…

_ De quoi ?! » Cria-t-il avec un tel regard plein de rage que Stiles sentit un frisson le traverser. « Réussir que ma sœur me haïsse ? Lui raconter ce que tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire !

_ Je n'ai même pas pensé qu'elle ne le savait pas… » Il se lécha les lèvres, toujours tremblant. « J'ai pensé-

_ En rien ! » Il fit un pas vers lui, réussissant que Stiles recule jusqu'à percuter à nouveau le tronc. « Tu ne penses jamais à rien !

_ Ça c'est faux… Si je l'ai appelée c'est parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait nous aider.

_ Depuis quand nous sommes ensemble là-dedans !

_ Quoi ? »

L'expression de Derek se fit narquoise, mais avec une touche sinistre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maintenant que Scott ne t'obéis plus, tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour passer le temps ? Quelqu'un qui rit de tes blagues et qui te mets au centre de son monde ?

_ Je… Ce n'est pas ça. Je…

_ Tu t'ennuyais. Je comprends. » Il pinça les lèvres, en une moue de dégoût. « Maintenant que tu n'es plus la terreur de Beacon Hills, tu es redevenu un simple adolescent et tu as besoin d'un peu de divertissement.

_ Derek…

_ Et comme il n'y a plus aucun cadavres à déterrer, tu as pensé à tourner contre moi la seule famille qu'il me restait.

_ Ne dis pas ça… Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » Murmura-t-il en tremblant, incapable de croire que Derek soit en train de dire tout cela. Peu importe qu'il soit autant énervé et malgré tous les motifs qu'il avait pour l'être, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer parler ainsi.

« C'est ce que tu as toujours fais. T'immiscer dans ma vie sans que personne ne te le demande. Sans que _je_ te le demande.

_ J'ai cru qu'elle pourrait no- T'aider… J'ai pensé qu'elle saurait quelque chose et-

_ Bien. Maintenant elle sait tout. Merci pour tout.

_ Derek… » Il tendit une main pour essayer d'attraper son bras, mais le regard menaçant du loup-garou le gela sur place. Une fois de plus. « Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Et je suis sûr que Cora finira par-

_ Ne dis pas son nom ! » Cria-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il finit complètement collé au jeune homme, qui resta attrapé entre le tronc de l'arbre et ce pur mur de muscles.

C'était une posture très similaire à celle qu'ils avaient eu tant de temps avant. Et même si à l'époque il savait déjà que Derek était un loup-garou, il n'avait pas senti autant de peur comme ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Parce que maintenant Derek le regardait avec une véritable haine et avec les crocs complètement sortis. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, étant si proche de lui. Avant, il avait toujours montré les crocs seulement quand il était face à des ennemis…

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« J-je suis vraiment désolé. » Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire, bien que ça lui coûte à cause du bégaiement. Mais quand Derek ne fit pas mine d'accepter ses excuses, sinon qu'il resta avec les mâchoires contractées et les poings serrés, il s'obligea à continuer. « Je sais que tu es fâché. Et tu as tous les droits du monde à l'être… Et je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé… Sil te plait, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner. »

Derek resta imperturbable. Il pouvait bien avoir déjà une paire de minutes sans avoir dit un seul mot. Et même si Stiles devrait déjà être habitué à ce comportement, ça commençait à lui coûter de garder son calme…

A ce moment il était seulement capable de penser au fait qu'ils étaient seuls, même si c'était en pleine journée, avec un loup-garou très énervé qui avait déjà un long moment à le regarder en silence. Comme il ferait seulement s'il épiait une proie.

Et le pire de tout c'est que ce n'était pas seulement un loup-garou, mais celui dont il était amoureux.

Il avala plusieurs fois sa salive, la gorge douloureuse tant elle était sèche.

« Je… J'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Il se lécha les lèvres, nerveux. « Maintenant que je sais ce qu'est Kate je… J'ai passé toute la nuit à chercher des lieux où elle pourrait-

_ Tait-toi.

_ Mais Derek…

_ Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Tu en as déjà fait assez.

_ Mais… Mais tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe et-

_ Je _sais_ ce qui se passe. » Répliqua-t-il sans une trace du Derek qu'il avait commencé à connaître. Celui qu'il pressentait être le véritable Derek, caché derrière des couches de sarcasmes et de solitude dont il se servait pour se défendre. « Je sais ce qu'est Kate. Et je sais comment elle s'est transformée.

_ Derek… »

"Bien entendu qu'il le sait déjà" se réprimanda Stiles.

Après tout, il savait que Derek était plus intelligent que ce que la plupart des gens croyait, et qu'il ne serait pas resté à attendre que le garçon fanât de mystère arrive avec un rapport complet.

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'humidifier seulement d'imaginer comment ça dut être pour Derek de découvrir que la femme qui lui avait fait tant de mal, était maintenant un être supérieur grâce à lui. Que l'acte dont il ne se pardonnerait jamais était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas morte, mais aussi du fait qu'elle soit plus forte. Presque invulnérable.

Le pire de tout était que, comme il arrivait toujours à Derek, il dut le découvrir en étant complètement seul.

"J'aurais dû aller le voir juste après avoir parlé avec Cora. "

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait peut-être empêché que Cora lui parle. Ça aurait été à lui de lui raconter toute l'horrible vérité.

Il savait que le comment ou le qui lui dirait ne changeait rien, puisque le résultat serait le même : ça lui ferait mal. Mais au moins il n'aurait pas été seul. Et au plus profond de son cœur, Stiles voulait croire que lui aurait réussi à faire en sorte que ce soit un peu moins douloureux, par le simple fait qu'il s'agissait de lui…

Maintenant il ne pourrait jamais savoir si réellement ça aurait été utile.

Ses pensées et ses reproches à soi-même se virent interrompus avec la sonnerie de téléphone de Derek. Il répondit immédiatement, même si la conversation ne fut pas très longue. Seulement "Tu as déjà parlé à Deaton ? Non, pour le moment ne lui dit rien. Vient me voir au loft. "

Quand il raccrocha et qu'il rangea le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, il était déjà en train de s'éloigner.

« C'était Scott ? » Demanda rapidement Stiles, habitué à vouloir tout savoir.

Bien entendu, Derek ne lui répondit pas.

Alors il le suivit, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Stiles restait Stiles, et il n'avait jamais fait attention aux signaux d'avertissements.

« Je suis content que tu te sois décidé à parler avec lui. » Murmura-t-il. « Et demander des conseils à Deaton. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

Derek se stoppa, faisant en sorte que Stiles se cogne contre son dos, seulement pour le regarder avec mécontentement par-dessus son épaule. Une fois qu'il montra ce qu'il pensait, il reprit son chemin vers sa voiture, garé à quelques mètres.

« Allez, Derek… Tu as besoin de toute l'aide possible et-

_ J'ai Scott.

_ Ça c'est génial. Sérieusement. Mais moi je peux-

_ NON. »

Il ouvrit la voiture avec la télécommande à distance, mais il n'y monta pas immédiatement. Il posa une main sur le toit de la Camaro, serrant l'autre en un poing.

« Je veux que tu ne fasses rien.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça ?

_ Ça signifie que je ne veux pas que tu fasses la moindre chose.

_ Mais Scott-

_ J'ai confiance en Scott. » Dit-il d'une voix grave, après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas. « Pas en toi. »

Le cœur de Stiles se fendilla en entendant ses mots.

Il avait déjà entendu la même chose par le passé, mais les choses étaient complètement différentes à l'époque.

« Ne dit pas ça… » Murmura-t-il en récupérant sa voix. « Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et-

_ Mais tu l'as fait. » Répliqua-t-il toujours aussi sec, pas le moins du monde ému par le tremblement dans la voix du jeune homme. « Tu as agis sans demander la permission. Sans rien me dire, même en sachant que ça me touchait. » Il serra les lèvres quelques secondes, stoppant ses envies de rugir. « Comme tu as toujours fait.

_ Je voulais seulement t'aider. Tu sais que c'est toujours la seule chose que j'ai voulu faire. » Il se lécha les lèvres, haïssant le fait de se comporter comme l'humain inoffensif et fragile que normalement il ne devait plus être. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire mal. »

Derek resta silencieux.

« Allez Derek… » Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux, même s'il ressemblait plus être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi… Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu crois réellement que… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase.

Il en resta à la moitié, dans une respiration d'agonie et une seconde, au moment où Derek monta dans la voiture. Comme s'il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas finir, ou qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il allait dire.

Aucune option ne parut réconfortante à Stiles.

Il vit comment il s'en allait sans regarder en arrière une seule fois, le laissant sur place, seul et pétrifié après avoir entendu la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de la personne qu'il aimait : que Derek ne lui faisait pas confiance. Qu'il pensait que Stiles s'amusait à lui faire mal. Et que pour Stiles la douleur de Derek n'était qu'une aventure de plus pour lui, au lieu d'être un sujet qui l'empêchait de dormir tous les soirs.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteure :** tout ce qui apparait sur les jaguars et femmes jaguars, je l'ai sorti de quelques sites webs. Je vous mets les liens des pages principales au cas où vous seriez intéressé :

\- wiki/Panthera_onca

\- horoscopo-maya-jaguar-del-7marzo-al-3abril-972165/

 **Notes de la Bêta** : Désolée pour le retard, c'est ma faute... Fin, j'avais pas trop de WiFi là où j'étais pour les fêtes et même en l'ayant, j'ai voulu profiter d'une partie de ma famille que je ne vois pas souvent. Voilà, voilà. Donc encore désolée pour le retard !

 **Notes de la traductrice:** Bon c'est un peu ma faute aussi, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le relire. Donc voilà pour vous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas le bouton review si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pleins de bisous à la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir ^^ Je m'excuse du retard de parution, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec la reprise de mes cours. :) enfin, merci à tous vos commentaires, ça me ait toujours énormément plaisir. Pleins de bisous, j'espère que ça vus plaira toujours.

comme d'hab, merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections, et à l'auteure de m'avoir autorisée à traduire. *coeur*

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Bien évidemment, ce que Derek lui demandait… Lui ordonnait… Le menaçait de ne rien faire, ne signifiait pas que Stiles allait le faire. Ça signifiait seulement qu'il devrait être plus prudent.

La première chose qu'il comprit fut que Scott restait hors de l'équation et qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas le moins du monde. Le problème était que s'il disait quelque chose à Scott, tôt ou tard – et plus tôt que tard – Derek apprendrait que Scott avait parlé avec lui… Et il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de ce qu'il se passerait si cela venait à arriver.

Pas seulement parce que Stiles ne lui avait pas obéit, ce qui était assez normal, sinon parce que ça signifierait que Scott agissait dans le dos de Derek. Et si cela se passait, il serait incapable de continuer à faire confiance à Scott, qui était quelque chose comme le seul allié qu'il avait maintenant.

Alors il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le rayer de la liste, et passer au prochain nom. Parce que la chose dont il était sûr, c'était que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas le faire seul…

Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait par le passé, quand il était le seul qui se dédiait à récolter des informations pour ensuite les passer aux autres, ou quand il savait que Scott ne ferait rien sans en avoir préalablement parlé avec Stiles. Mais ces jours étaient passés dès que Scott était devenu le True Alpha, et surtout depuis que leurs amis avaient commencés à mourir… dans ses bras… sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter.

Il y avait en plus cet important détail, évidemment, qui était que Stiles n'arrivait plus à se faire entièrement confiance depuis que le Nogitsune avait utilisé son intelligence et sa façon d'être pour faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait.

Alors Stiles n'allait pas être si stupide comme pour se charger du problème seul, surtout s'il était toujours aussi entêté à l'idée d'aider Derek à enquêter pour se défaire de Kate, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Et pour freiner un assassin qui était tout autant animal qu'humain, il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Et qui était mieux placé que quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais qui en plus possédait une touche de surnaturel ?

Pour cela il ne dit rien à son père : il savait que d'une certaine manière ça signifiait qu'il retournait en arrière à l'époque où son père ne pouvait rien savoir malgré le fait qu'il était le Sheriff d'une ville où pouvait se passer absolument tout. Mais il ne s'était pas passé assez de temps depuis le Nogitsune, et par-dessus tout depuis le moment où son père l'avait regardé avec une terreur absolue en comprenant que celui qui était en face de lui, même s'il ressemblait à son fils, en réalité ne l'était pas.

Stiles avait cet instant gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit, et il ne voulait même pas penser au fait que son père souffre à nouveau de cette manière. Alors la meilleure option était, comme d'habitude, de le maintenir éloigné de tout et espérer que ce soit comme ça le plus de temps possible.

Il lâcha un soupir agonisant, consultant la personne suivante de sa liste de "amis surnaturels qui pourraient m'aider à trouver Kate". Et cette fois c'était Malia Tate… Ou Malia Hale… Malia-Tate-Hale ? Le nom revenait au même.

L'important était, est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Elle les avait aidé au moment de faire face au Nogitsune, et alors qu'à ce moment elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait des liens avec les Hale. Et c'était précisément ici que venaient les problèmes… Parce que pour beaucoup qu'il s'était amusé avec elle, il la connaissait à peine. Il savait seulement que c'était une fille coyote qui avait passé des années dans le bois, seule, et que celui qu'elle pensait être son père avait été à deux doigts de la tuer, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait été la cause de la mort de sa famille.

La vérité était que, en le voyant en perspective, Stiles comprenait très bien pourquoi il l'avait remarqué _de cette manière_. D'entrée c'était une Hale, et ça comptait toujours… Se plaindre souvent du peu démonstratif qu'ils étaient et de leur capacité quasi nulle pour utiliser des mots, mais ils avaient définitivement quelque chose en eux qui appelait l'attention… Beaucoup. Et si à cela s'ajoutait l'histoire de Malia tout aussi misérable que celle de Derek… Enfin : il avait toujours eu un faible pour les petits chiens perdus, et il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que les deux l'étaient.

Pensant en Malia, Stiles se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eu Derek et lui quand ils venaient de découvrir que Kate était toujours vivante, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à Peter. Il lui vint à l'esprit le regard mécontent qu'il lui avait envoyé quand il avait dit que Malia était un cadeau… A l'époque il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, parce qu'il s'était dit que c'était juste un élan de protection vers sa famille. Il faisait pareil avec Cora, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était presque sûr qu'il avait fini par l'envoyer à l'autre bout du continent. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : étant à Beacon Hills, avec un pourcentage si haut d'adolescents qui ne ressemblaient pas à des adolescents sinon à des mannequins, et qui avaient des faiblesses pour les jeunes filles récemment arrivées dans la ville… Enfin. Stiles aurait fait la même chose.

Mais maintenant qu'il repensait à ça, il se demandait si peut-être il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose de plus dans ce geste. Et si c'était parce qu'il savait que Stiles avait couché avec elle, et que c'était _ça_ qui ne lui faisait pas plaisir ? Que ce soit arrivé avec elle et pas lui.

Après tout, c'était arrivé après qu'il ait confessé à Derek ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et après que Derek ne montre aucun signe que cela le dérangeait. Et quand les courts frôlements et caresses qu'ils avaient commencés à partager, étaient toujours plus fréquents et toujours moins dû au hasard…

Et s'il s'était s'agit de jalousie ?

Stiles monta ses mains à ses cheveux et les serra avec force, frustré.

Qu'est-ce que ça importe maintenant ?

Même dans le cas où c'était réellement de la jalousie et que Derek ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui, ça faisait partit du passé. A présent tout était parti en poussière, parce que Stiles avait à nouveau agit sans réfléchir et que la première chose qu'il avait pensé était allé raconter à Cora que toute sa famille était morte parce que Derek avait couché avec une meurtrière… D'accord, il ne lui avait pas vraiment révélé, parce que ça ne comptait pas si on pensait que l'autre personne le savait déjà… Et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était de la faute de Derek, parce que ça ne l'était PAS.

Mais le fait était que le mal avait déjà été fait. Que Derek avait dit les mots magiques "je ne te fais plus confiance", alors que ça lui avait demandé tant de temps et d'effort pour réussir à le faire entrer dans cette petite tête. Donc il n'y avait absolument aucun sens de penser maintenant à ce qui aurait pu ou non se passer.

D'un autre côté, penser à cette conversation fit en sorte qu'il prenne une décision rapide, et il barra les noms de Malia et Peter de la liste : si parler à Cora avait seulement réussit à ce que Derek ne lui fasse plus confiance, il ne voulait pas se risquer à parler aux autres membres de la famille. Et encore moins quand ce fut Derek lui-même qui dit qu'il ne voulait pas que Peter soit au courant, parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se convertisse à nouveau en cet oncle terrifiant et fou du début.

Peut-être que Stiles avait fait mal à Derek et qu'il avait trahit sa confiance sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne pensait pas le faire à nouveau, puisque ça c'était la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas faire… Pour peu qu'il continu de penser que c'était une grossière erreur.

Stiles lâcha un nouveau soupir, comprenant que la liste s'était transformée en un seul nom : Lydia Martin.

* * *

« Résumons : Kate Argent s'est transformée en une espère de femme-jaguar-garou, et on sait qu'elle est revenu à Beacon Hills, mais pas pourquoi et depuis quand.

_ Oui… » Souffla Stiles, assez impressionné. « C'est tout à fait ça. »

Ça faisait une heure qu'il avait retrouvé Lydia, après avoir compris que c'était elle ou personne. Et sachant que c'était une Banshee, c'était presque mieux.

Une Banshee qui, en plus, était incroyablement intelligente et, à la différence de certaines personnes qui l'entourait, capable de capter les choses dès la première explication.

« Et maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

L'ici auquel se référait Lydia était l'ancienne maison des Argent, dans laquelle personne ne vivait depuis que Chris et Isaac avaient décidés de prendre un temps loin de Beacon Hills, espérant de cette façon surmonter la mort d'Allison.

Ils étaient garés à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'édifice, loin de la rue principale pour attendre tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à faire le dernier mouvement.

S'ils se décidaient à le faire.

Parce qu'une chose était de convaincre Lydia pour qu'elle sorte de chez elle à la fin de la soirée, et une autre très différente de la persuader d'entrer et voler dans l'ancienne maison de sa meilleure amie morte.

« Quand j'ai découvert que Kate était en vie, en plus de trouver ce qu'elle était exactement, j'ai essayé de suivre ses pas. Savoir quels avaient été ses déplacements depuis que, apparemment, elle ait ressuscité.

_ Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas. » Souffla-t-il, jouant avec les clefs entre ses doigts. C'étaient les doubles des clefs qu'Allison lui avait donné il y avait déjà longtemps. Quand les choses étaient plus simples et qu'ils étaient seulement des amis qui passaient toute leur journée ensemble, et qu'ils avaient tous les clefs de la maison de tous les autres. « A ce moment, les journaux étaient plus intéressés par le discours de gens qui pensaient avoir vus d'étranges hommes-lézards, et dans une multitude d'assassinats qui suivaient un rituel bizarre…

_ Bien. On sait que ça ce n'était pas Kate. Quelque chose de plus ?

_ Peut-être… » Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un bout de journal froissé, qu'il tendit à la rousse. « Deux jours après la mort de Kate, la police a reçu des appels de quelques voisins disant qu'ils avaient entendus différents coups de feu dans la forêt, et ce qui ressemblait au rugissement d'un animal. Mais quand ils sont allés investiguer, ils n'ont rien trouvés. Ils ont crus qu'il s'agissait de braconniers, alors ils ont mis des notes en disant que cette zone était protégée de la chasse, et qu'ils encouraient de sévères peines etc etc.

_ Et toi tu crois que c'était quelque chose de plus ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il m'a paru étrange… Ou qui ne fait pas partit de l'étrange que l'on connaissait déjà.

_ D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi on est ici ?

_ On sait que Kate est une Femme Jaguar. Et que maintenant une partie de son comportement est celui d'un jaguar, non ? » Lydia hocha la tête, même s'il ne paressait pas entièrement convaincue. « Mais le problème c'est que, selon ce que j'ai lu, les jaguars ont l'habitude de bouger dans des zones très humides, par-dessus tout dans des jungles… Et Beacon Hills n'est pas précisément une jungle.

_ Mais Kate n'est pas seulement un jaguar. C'est aussi une femme. Et une chasseuse.

_ Ça c'est le plus gros problème… Les jaguars sont connus pour faire partis des quelques prédateurs qui ne vivent pas en meutes. Ils sont solitaires et, au moment de chasser, ils utilisent leur environnement ou celui de leur victime pour leur tendre des embuscades, et ils s'organisent en conséquence pour leur donner la chasse.

_ Ça fait un peu froid dans le dos…

_ Eh bien… Kate l'était. » La voix fatiguée et désolée de Stiles amena la jeune fille à poser une main sur la sienne, essayant de l'animer un peu. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être. » Continua Stiles. « Le jaguar chercher par-dessus tout de l'eau, mais à Beacon Hills il n'y a même pas de rivière suffisamment importante pour s'appeler comme ça… Seulement des petits courants et-

_ Pourquoi nous sommes ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau, mais sans ce ton de reproche d'avoir répété trois fois la même question. Ce ton qui par le passé avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'elle était froide comme la glace.

« Je sais qu'Allison a gardé quelques-unes des possessions que Kate avait sur elle quand elle est morte. Et peut-être si on trouve quelque chose qui a toujours son essence… Ou ce que ça peut bien être…

_ On peut l'emmener à Scott ou Derek pour qu'ils puissent suivre son odeur ? » Stiles monta ses deux mains sur le volant, qu'il serra avec force en soupirant. « C'est vrai, je l'avait oublié… Pourquoi on ne peut rien lui dire ? Ce sont eux les experts. » Elle pencha légèrement le cou, faisant une petite moue. « Bon, les experts à l'heure d'utiliser la force brute… Parce que c'est clair que nous sommes les plus intelligents de tous. »

Stiles sourit légèrement devant le commentaire. Elle n'avait pas tort.

Mais le sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Derek ne veut pas que je fasse la moindre chose. » Murmura-t-il. « Il dit qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. Et si je le raconte à Scott, il finira par s'en rendre compte et éloigner de lui la seule personne qui est maintenant de son côté. » Il se lécha les lèvres, regardant droit devant lui pendant une seconde au lieu de la fille sur le siège à ses côtés. « Je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille se passer… Et encore moins quand c'est moi qui l'ai obligé à prendre cette décision.

_ Et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui suis ici. Parce que je suis celle qui reste de la liste d'amis "avec des pouvoirs surnaturels". » Commenta-t-elle avec un léger sarcasme, mimant le geste des crocs et tout ça.

« Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de te le demander. » Expliqua-t-il, regardant la rousse avec une certaine peine. « Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te le demander, parce que ça ne t'affecte en rien et… » Il haussa les épaules. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu le devais à Derek mais…

_ Comment ça non ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une manière étrange. « Il m'a sauvé la vie… Peut-être pas directement, mais il a toujours été là quand il y avait un problème. Il est même revenu quand il n'était déjà plus l'Alpha et qu'il savait qu'il avait toute la meute d'Alpha derrière lui, seulement parce que la professeur Blake allait me faire du mal. »

Stiles resta silencieux quelques secondes, la bouche à peine entrouverte.

« Tu peux le croire si je te dis que j'avais oublié tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il dans un mélange d'humour et de tristesse.

« C'est ce qui se passe d'être un héros. » Dit tranquillement la jeune fille. « Quand se termine un problème, tu es plus attentif au suivant qu'à te rappeler les anciens.

_ C'est comme ça que tu le dépasses toi ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement. Et même s'il ne dit pas les mots magiques, comme Jackson, Allison ou Aiden, ça resta parfaitement clair ce à quoi il faisait référence.

« J'essaye. » Elle sourit légèrement, posant de nouveau une main sur celle de Stiles, toujours accrochée au volant. « Maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas là-dedans, tu prends n'importe quoi qui te paraisse bien, et on voit ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? »

* * *

Il y avait à peine quelques objets dans la boite marquée avec le nom de Kate Argent qu'il trouva dans l'une des armoires de la chambre d'Allison. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il regardait très attentivement, parce qu'il se sentait trop gêné de fouiner dans la chambre de son ancienne amie… Que les Oni tuèrent alors qu'il les contrôlait…

"Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. "

La seule chose qu'il put trouver et qui leur serait peut-être utile fut une petite pochette de cuir – un portefeuille en fait – assez abîmée, juste avec un porte-clefs en forme de demi-lune.

Il sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il y entra, et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient à nouveau à la maison des Stilinski.

Son père revenait à peine de quelques courses, et il les regarda bizarrement quand ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, sans rien dire de plus qu'ils avaient déjà mangés… Stiles ne voulait ni penser en ce qu'était en train de s'imaginer son pauvre père, mais maintenant tout de suite il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

A peine entrer dans la chambre, il sortit le porte-clefs et le portefeuille et les laissa sur le lit. Lydia les contempla, un peu nerveuse, avant d'oser prendre le porte-clefs. Elle le serra avec force contre sa paume, fermant les yeux, et inspira profondément quelques fois.

A la troisième, elle ouvrit timidement les yeux.

Stiles, à moins d'un demi-mètre de distance et assit sur sa chaise à roulette, endura en silence son envie de la cribler de questions.

Envies qui augmentèrent quand elle laissa le porte-clefs sur le lit et répéta le même procédé avec le portefeuille en cuir. Cette fois elle alla même jusqu'à oser explorer l'objet, ouvrant le portefeuille et touchant toutes les poches comme un aveugle palperait un objet étranger.

Avec un dernier soupire, Lydia dépose l'objet de cuir juste à côté du porte-clefs.

« Je ne capte rien.

_ Rien ? » Lydia secoua la tête. Mais ça, ça ne suffisait pas à Stiles. « Tu es sûre ? Essaye encore une fois.

_ Je ne sais même pas comment on fait, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire. Ce truc de "essaye une autre fois" ne marche pas, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un certain mécontentement, presque en criant.

« Ok d'accord, désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas d'un point de vue positif. » Essaya-t-elle, voulant lui remonter le moral. « Peut-être que, si je ne capte rien, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir.

_ Tu veux dire que Kate n'est pas à Beacon Hills ?

_ Tout indique que non ? Il n'y a rien eu de véritablement étrange depuis qu'elle est morte… Ou qu'elle n'est pas morte. Et elle n'est apparue nulle part.

_ Mais Derek l'a vu. Et elle l'a attaqué.

_ Et elle l'a laissé vivre.

_ Exactement ! Pourquoi putain elle ferait ça ? C'est une psychopathe qui n'a eu aucun problème au moment de tuer des enfants. Pourquoi elle laisserait Derek s'enfuir quand elle l'a eu à sa merci ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

_ Tu es sûr que ce se soit passé comme ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Derek était le seul à être là-bas quand ça s'est passé… Et si ça avait réellement été un rêve ?

_ J'ai vu le cercueil vide Lydia. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

_ Peut-être que ça fait partit d'une coutume familiale, et qu'en réalité ils ne mettent pas les cadavres en terre et… Ok, je sais que ça sonne ridicule. Mais ça à le même sens qu'elle attaque Derek pour que… Pour lui faire peur ?

_ Je ne sais pas. » Il monta ses mains à son visage, épuisé et désespéré. « Mais il doit forcément y avoir un motif. Avec les Argent il y en a toujours… Et j'ai besoin de trouver lequel.

_ Et pourquoi ça doit forcément être toi ? » Stiles regarda la jeune fille, étonné. « Depuis que Derek te l'a raconté, tu as à peine dormi. Et pour quoi ? Pour que non seulement il ne te remercie pas, sinon qu'en plus il te renvoie sa colère et qu'il t'envoie promener.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû le raconter à Cora.

_ Tu ne _savais pas_ qu'elle n'était pas au courant. » Dit-elle avec dédain. « Ça s'appelle faire des erreurs Stiles. On en commet tous.

_ Mais moi j'en ai trop commis… » Murmura-t-il. « Et je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. Pour une fois j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de bien. J'ai besoin de l'aider et… »

La complainte de Stiles se finit dans un soupir.

Il était toujours assit sur la chaise, avec les mains cachant son visage et cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait les aider… Qui aiderait Derek.

Lydia, qui n'avait pas autant de patience, mis le moment à profit pour jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de son ami. La dernière fois qu'elle était venu, quand elle avait dût faire le dessin de Kate, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fouiner.

Maintenant, avec Stiles à ses côtés mais l'esprit beaucoup plus loin, elle le fit avec curiosité. Par chance, les murs étaient totalement nus, sans toutes ces photos ou ces fils de couleurs indiquant que personne ne raisonnable ou sain ne dormait ici.

Cependant, il y eu bien quelque chose qui retint son attention : le plateau d'échec sur l'étagère, avec les pièces arrangées d'une manière étrange. Elle s'approcha du jeu et vit que plusieurs pièces différentes étaient ornées d'étiquettes colorées.

« Tu as toujours été plus ou moins subtil à l'heure de dire ce que tu ressens. » Commenta Lydia en s'approchant de Stiles, lui tendant une pièce.

Stiles sourit tristement en voyant la pièce du roi, toujours avec l'étiquette qu'il lui avait mis tant de temps auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait déjà fonctionné avant. »

Lydia s'assit sur le lit, lâchant un soupir légèrement mélodramatique.

« Pourquoi diable je ne t'ai pas écouté quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ? » Stiles la regarda avec étonnement, sans rien comprendre, et sans arrêter de caresser la pièce. « J'ai toujours fini avec des gens incapables de voir au-delà d'un joli visage. Mais tu as été le seul qui a su dès le début comment j'étais réellement… Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais écouté ?

_ Je suis sûr que c'est à cause des cheveux. » Marmotta Stiles, essayant de récupérer sa bonne humeur. « Ce crâne d'œuf était comme un champ de force au moment d'attirer les gens.

_ Maintenant tu ne l'as plus rasé. »

Le petit rire de Stiles mourût avec le dernier commentaire. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait vraiment attention, elle n'était pas en train de le regarder de manière trop intense ? Et elle n'était pas trop sérieuse ?

« Lydia ?

_ Calme-toi. » Sourit-elle avec une certaine tristesse. « Je sais reconnaître mes victoires, mais aussi mes défaites. Et je sais quand quelqu'un est trop loin de moi pour ne pas même essayer.

_ Je suis juste à côté de toi.

_ Tu crois ? » Elle se pencha un peu pour caresser la pièce de bois. « Je ne suis même pas sur le plateau. » Elle fit un petit sourire en coin. « Comme je l'ai dit, tu n'as jamais été très subtil. »

Les joues de Stiles rougirent, même s'il fut incapable de lâcher la pièce. Au contraire, il la serra avec toutes ses forces, comme si c'était la seule manière de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu Derek.

Qu'une partie de lui serait toujours à ses côtés.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » Dit Lydia, à qui le mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu. « Quoique soit en train de tramer cette renarde, si elle est en train de tramer quelque chose, on trouvera. On ne laissera pas qu'elle fasse du mal à Derek, et on arrivera à faire en sorte que ton roi t'écoute une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon ami, le seul qui a cru en mes capacités, même avant que je le fasse moi-même… Et si j'ai été suffisamment stupide comme pour te laisser t'échapper quand tu étais un diamant brut, je ne vais pas laisser que Derek commette la même erreur. »

Stiles sourit gêné et un peu nerveux. Il n'aurait jamais cru tenir un jour ce genre de conversation avec Lydia… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour Lydia passerait d'être la fille de ses rêves à l'amie qui allait faire son possible pour le faire rejoindre le garçon de ses rêves… A son roi.

« Merci.

_ Je suis là pour ça. » Dit-elle sur ce ton présomptueux mais qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle utilisait quand ils s'étaient connus.

Mais alors Stiles se rappela d'un petit détail qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

« Ca ne te parait pas bizarre d'utiliser le mot renard comme insulte, maintenant que Kira est là ? »

Lydia le regarda en silence quelques secondes.

« Si. En vérité si.

_ Merci mon Dieu. » Soupira-t-il, libéré. « Je pensais que j'étais le seul. »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel devant les changements de conversation soudains de son ami, et prit son manteau, prête à s'en aller. Il n'était pas très tard et encore moins pour un samedi, mais ça lui allait bien de prendre la fin du week-end de manière plus relâchée.

« Avant de t'en aller » L'appela Stiles, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. « Tu dois me faire une faveur.

_ Ça en sera une autre.

_ D'accord. Une autre… Tu dois raconter à Scott tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

La jeune fille s'étonna devant la demande.

« Je croyais qu'aucun loup-garou ne pouvait savoir que tu étais en train de jouer les détectives.

_ Et c'est comme ça. Mais ils doivent en savoir le plus possible sur Kate… Et si tu le dis-toi…

_ Ils sauront que tu me l'as dit.

_ Pas si tu parles à Scott en classe et que tu lui dis que tu as senti quelque chose d'étrange et que tu as voulu enquêter.

_ Sérieusement tu veux que je trompe ton meilleur ami ?

_ Si c'est la seule chose à faire… » Murmura-t-il, haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, douteuse.

« Mais ils se rendront compte que je suis en train de mentir.

_ Pas si tu utilises tes pouvoirs.

_ Tu veux bien arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ! Et comment diable tu veux que je fasse ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Mais je sais que tu es immunisée contre le venin du Kanima. Et que Peter n'a pas réussi à te changer en un loup-garou. » Il sourit timidement. « Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de le convaincre que tu n'es pas en train de mentir. »

* * *

Voilà voilà. :D alors vos avis, pourquoi kate a fait ça? :P a la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/soir. ^.^ Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! :D Il est un peu court, mais c'est le chapitre de transition vers la partie "mon dieu stiles pourquoi". Enfin vous verrez.

Merci à ma bêta pour ses belles corrections, pleins de bisous à toi *coeurs* Et un gros calin à celles/ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça me motive pour continuer à la traduire. *coeurs* bonne lecture ^.^

 **Mikawaii-chan:** Aaaaah excuse moi, j'ai oublié de répondre à ta review du chapitre 8 my bad. :( En effet, on est tous d'accord pour dire que derek a été horrible sur ce coup, mais il a quand même des arguments pour être exécrable comme ça. :P Et pour un stiles bien sage chez lui... Et bah tu vas voir que c'est encore raté. XD Bonne lecture *coeur*

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

A vingt-deux heures trente Stiles décida d'être le parfait gentleman et raccompagna Lydia chez elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui – même si ça n'avait servi à rien pour localiser Kate – c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en parlant du cours d'histoire. Maintenant que le Sheriff Stilinski était au courant de tout le surnaturel de la ville ils devaient être plus prudents au moment d'utiliser certains mots. Et ce n'était pas que Stiles pensait qu'avant il était stupide, c'était loin d'être le cas – il avait gagné le poste de Sheriff à main levée, et celui qui dirait le contraire était un idiot – mais maintenant des mots d'apparence normaux comme "sentir" ou "pleine lune" réussissaient qu'automatiquement s'allument tous les signaux d'alarme du plus vieux des Stilinski.

Dans le fond, Stiles haïssait de devoir continuer à lui mentir. Encore plus quand, comme il l'avait démontré, son aide était venu à point nommé à l'heure d'entrer dans certains endroits sans avoir à enfreindre une moyenne de cinq lois par minute. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à tranquilliser Stiles, et qui lui disait que c'était mieux qu'il ne le sache pas pour le moment. Parce qu'aussitôt qu'il le ferait, comme bon Sheriff qu'il était, il s'impliquerait sans penser aux risques.

Il avait déjà sa veste de passée et la porte de la maison ouverte quand John Stilinski s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il portait une paire de jeans et un pull se sport assez vieux, mais qui paressaient presque neufs du peu de fois qu'il les avait mis en comparaison de son uniforme.

« Vous vous en allez déjà ? » Demanda-t-il en consultant sa montre. « Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi.

_ Je ramène Lydia chez elle. Je ne serais pas long.

_ D'accord. » Il hocha la tête, pas très sûr, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Je peux parler avec toi un moment ? »

Le garçon observa son père d'un air surpris avant de regarder Lydia, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, commenter qu'elle l'attendait dans la jeep et dit au revoir au Sheriff.

Quand ils furent seuls, au cas où, Stiles ferma la porte. Dans la maison où vivaient le Sheriff du village, et l'ami de tous les loups-garous, coyote-garou et Banshee de Beacon Hills, personne ne savait quel sujet pourrait sortir au détour d'une conversation. Ainsi le mieux était de laisser les portes fermées… Toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le Sheriff se frotta les cheveux avant de répondre. C'était un geste qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux, et qui avait déteint sur Stiles, au point qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau quand ils le faisaient.

« Ca… Tu vois beaucoup à Lydia ses derniers temps, non ?

_ Comme d'habitude. C'est une amie ?

_ Ce n'était pas aussi la fille qui te plaisait ?

_ Ehh. Si. Mais ça c'était il y a longtemps.

_ Un an ce n'est pas beaucoup.

_ Dans cette ville si.

_ _Touché*._ » Il sourit légèrement. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, quand il venait de découvrir qu'il ne savait pas la moitié de ce qu'il se passait dans la ville malgré le fait qu'il soit le Sheriff, il ne lui aurait pas semblé drôle que son fils fasse des plaisanteries aux dépends du surnaturel qui l'entourait. Mais après les derniers événements, il se réjouissait énormément que son fils soit celui de toujours : un jeune homme capable de rire d'absolument tout. « Alors… Il n'y a rien entre vous ?

_ Non. Elle m'aide seulement à faire un travail.

_ Oh… D'accord.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ? » Il fit un grand mouvement de bras, un peu nerveux. « Pourquoi ce "d'accord" n'a pas vraiment sonné comme un "d'accord" ?

_ J'étais en train de penser à Derek… » Il fit une pause en voyant que son fils le regardait comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise… Et peut-être que c'était le cas. « Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu dans les parages… Et vous paraissiez vous être assez rapprochés pour être amis.

_ Et ça c'est mal ? » Demanda-t-il, sans avoir la moindre petite idée de ce à quoi était en train de penser son père.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est plus… » Il sourit timidement alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « Je suis content que lui aussi paraisse "s'entendre" très bien avec toi.

_ Oui, bien… Attend, quoi !

_ Quoi.

_ D'où ça sort ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus haute perchée.

« Eh bien… Il te plait à toi, non ? »

Et peut-être que Stiles était très bon à l'heure d'inventer des histoires et mentir à son père… Mais pas quand il était en train de lui poser _cette_ question aussi directe qui ne sortait de nulle part, et les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Ouuuui. Mais comment tu le savais ? »

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des fois où il continuait de se demander comment c'était possible que son fils, qui était si intelligent pour certaines choses, puisse être le plus stupide du village pour d'autres.

« Tu as mis son nom sur la figure du roi, fils. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très difficile à supposer.

_ Génial ! » Le garçon leva les mains, vexé et un peu énervé. « Pourquoi je suis aussi évident pour tout le monde à part pour celui qui m'intéresse ! Vous êtes seulement en train de réussir que Derek paresse être _idiot_ parce que c'est le seul qui ne le savait pas. »

Le Sheriff s'abstint de lui rappeler que par le passé il était le seul qui ne savait pas pour les loups-garous, ce qui le convertissait en l'idiot numéro un de Beacon Hills. Mais c'était mieux de le laisser pour une autre occasion.

« Et maintenant il le sait ?

_ Oui. » Il se lécha lèvres. « Mais peu importe.

_ Ah et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai fait une erreur et… » Il baissa un peu le regard. « Et Derek n'est pas de ceux qui donnent une seconde chance.

_ Il sait combien tu l'as aidé. » Essaya-t-il de lui remonter le moral. « Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard il se rendra compte que ça ne mérite pas la peine que vous soyez fâchés.

_ Ce n'est pas simplement être fâché c'est… » Il soupira. « C'est plus compliqué.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas dans la vie ?

_ Oui. Je suppose… Hey. » Il montra la porte. « Je dois emmener Lydia et…

_ Oui. Bien sûr bien sûr. Soit le parfait gentleman. » Il sourit.

« Toujours. » Il lui rendit son sourire en ouvrant la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, son père posa une main sur son épaule.

« Et ne te préoccupe pas autant pour Derek. Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par penser à quelque chose pour qu'il te pardonne. »

Stiles hocha la tête, gardant son sourire, mais qui s'effaça quand il ferma la porte et qu'il se dirigea vers la voiture.

« Je suis en train de travailler là-dessus… » Se dit-il à lui-même, dans un murmure.

* * *

Il ne retourna pas chez lui après avoir déposé Lydia.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son père serait en train de l'attendre, prêt à poursuivre la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé. Peut-être que tout indiquait que la conversation avait déjà était tranchée, et qu'ils avaient déjà abordés tous les sujets, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas avec le Sheriff Stilinski. Et encore moins quand celui-ci venait de comprendre… Correction : encore moins quand celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée d'aller dire à son fils qu'il connaissait ses sentiments à l'égard de l'ex-Alpha.

Si l'occasion avait été autre, Stiles se serait sentit soulagé de ne pas passer par le moment critique de la "conversation". Celle où il devrait dire que non seulement les garçons lui plaisaient – même si cette partie ne l'angoissait pas vraiment, parce qu'il savait que son père était un homme du XXIème siècle – mais par-dessus tout qu'il était intéressé par un certain garçon qui, plus qu'un garçon, était un homme plus vieux de quelques années.

Mais apparemment ça non plus n'était pas un problème pour son père, parce qu'au lieu de lui sortir les typiques "à quoi tu penses, il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi" ou "c'est un loup-garou que j'ai mis en cellule plusieurs fois, pour l'amour de Dieu" la seule chose qu'il demandait était où était Derek… Comme s'il s'inquiétait qu'il laisse Derek pour montrer un regain d'intérêt envers Lydia.

Cette idée, et surtout le fait que ce soit son père qui l'ait dit, était autant absurde que divertissante et terrifiante. Mais alors il se souvint qu'ils étaient à Beacon Hills et que son père était le Sheriff, tandis que lui avait été l'ancien hôte du Nogitsune alors "absurde" n'était pas non plus le terme le plus adéquat… A s'ajoutait à cela la putain de blague, qui était découvrir que son père aurait accepté son hypothétique relation avec Derek pile quand il venait de comprendre que cette "relation" n'aurait jamais de chance d'aboutir…

Non. Amusant n'était pas non plus l'expression appropriée.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il préféra ne pas retourner chez lui et rester assis dans sa jeep, garé dans il ne savait quelle rue au milieu du village. Profiter du fait d'être seul pour se lamenter de sa chance de merde et de l'enflure qu'était le karma. Mais il était persuadé que sa malchance avec Derek, qu'il avait terminé d'éloigner de lui quand enfin les choses semblaient avancer entre eux, était le fruit d'un destin cruel qui ne voulait pas qu'il soit heureux après tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

Et dans le fond il avait raison Monsieur le Destin, alors il ne pouvait pas non plus se plaindre beaucoup.

Ses pensées se virent interrompues quand il entendit un miaulement plaintif. Il revint au présent et regarder par toutes les fenêtres, essayant de trouver d'où lui était parvenu le bruit. Il était dans l'une des rues près du lycée, qui à ces heures était complètement déserte.

Il entendit à nouveau le miaulement, et il n'eut plus aucun doute sur sa provenance : un des nombreux chats qui arrivaient de nuit et qui montaient sur les couvercles des poubelles pour voler les restes de la cantine… Pour finir attrapé dans lesdites poubelles.

« Pour cette raison que j'avais un serpent moi… » Murmura Stiles alors qu'il sortait de la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et prit la lampe torche, parce que la lumière laissait vraiment à désirer.

Il s'approcha de la poubelle qui remuait et qui continuait de laisser échapper des miaulements plaintifs.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. » Essaya-t-il de le calmer. « Mais si tu me griffes je te jure que… »

Le chat ne le griffa pas.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement terrorisé, en se libérant il ne fit rien d'autre que fuir. Sautant presque par-dessus Stiles, il prit une ligne droite jusqu'au bout de la rue, et cinq secondes après il avait déjà disparu au détour d'une maison.

« De rien, hein ! » Cria Stiles à la rue déserte, et il laissa tomber le couvercle de la poubelle.

En se retournant pour retourner à sa jeep, il se retrouva face à une figure humaine.

Le visage ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître deux orbites d'un vert intense.

Ce qu'il vit ensuite furent quatre crocs incroyablement longs.

« Bonjour, Stiles. » Dit Kate. « Je crois que nous n'avons toujours pas été formellement présentés. »

Après cela, il n'y eut plus que l'obscurité.

* * *

* en français dans le texte.

et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. :P les chapitres qui suivent celui ci marqueront le grand retour de Kate. :P et je tiens à dire que c'est en grande partie à cause de **cette Kate** que j'ai traduit cette fic donc... J'espère que vous allez l'aimer comme moi. Pleins de bisous. :*


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour! Désolé à tous pour le petit retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'internet ce week end. X) Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu après le magnifique cliff de celui d'avant ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. ;) j'avoue que je l'ai beaucoup aimé celui-ci.

.

 **Notes de l'auteure :** bonjour ! Je vous laisse avec un des chapitres que je préfère de cette fic, parce que c'est le moment où Kate et Stiles se rencontrent…Enfin.

Un moment qui, j'espère de tout cœur, on pourra voir à la prochaine saison, et c'est une des raisons qui fait que je suis si contente que Kate apparaisse à la fin de la saison 3b… Oui, je sais, c'est une personne horrible, et je ne pense pas qu'avec cette fic vous allez changer d'opinion. XD Mais seulement avec ce qui peut se passer parce que c'est elle… Ufff. J'ai tellement envie que commence la saison.

.

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Et voilà, tu vas peut être commencer à comprendre un peu plus les motivations de Kate. ;) ou en tout cas, te faire une petite idée du personnage. :D J'espère que cette rencontre te plaira. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête.

Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa nuque, juste à l'endroit où on l'avait frappé. Et la pression était si forte qu'il se sentit subitement étourdi et sur le point de vomir. Pour cette raison, il bougea très prudemment, presque au ralentit, alors qu'il ouvrait en même temps les yeux.

Les nausées qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas seulement dû au coup, mais aussi au lieu où il se trouvait : une espèce de sous-sol, à peine éclairé, fermé et avec une intense odeur d'humidité et d'urine.

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air, essayant de ne pas respirer par le nez. Il s'assit sur le sol sur lequel il s'était réveillé et, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir, il leva une main jusqu'à l'emplacement du coup. Il lâcha un petit sifflement de douleur quand il palpa la zone où ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, mais qui au moins avait arrêté de saigner.

Ce qui signifiait, d'un autre côté, qu'il était inconscient depuis déjà un bon moment.

Essayant de ne pas perdre son calme en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans un sous-sol – pour beaucoup que ce ne fusse qu'un rêve – il étudia le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. A mesure que passaient les secondes, il s'accommodait de mieux en mieux à la faible luminosité que diffusait une triste ampoule accrochée au plafond, et qui avait pour résultat une meilleure vue de ce qui l'entourait.

Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus à voir.

C'était définitivement un sous-sol, qui était complètement vide. Bien que, au lieu d'être un espace diaphane et malodorant, c'était un espace malodorant et divisé en des cellules séparées par des grilles en métal.

Et Stiles était dans l'une d'elle.

Ça devait être autour de trois mètres carrés. Suffisamment grand pour ne pas causer de claustrophobie, surtout parce que les cellules de parts et d'autres de la sienne étaient tout aussi vide.

Au total il compta six autres prisons séparées en deux files, avec un petit couloir au milieu, si étroit qu'une personne ne rentrait presque pas. Et au fond, à peine visible parce que trop loin du rayon de l'ampoule, il y avait une porte de métal plus grande et robuste. Le tout lui rappela la clinique de Deaton, concrètement la salle où il gardait enfermé les animaux avant leur sortie.

Mais maintenant lui était un humain enfermé, et un animal était son gardien de prison.

La rage de se savoir enfermé réussit à faire disparaître totalement son vertige, et il avança d'un pas ferme et sûr de lui vers la porte de sa cellule.

« Je te recommande de ne pas faire ça. »

La voix paraissait provenir de tous les lieux en même temps, et il comprit que c'était à cause de l'écho. Même si c'était un écho différent de ceux qu'il avait déjà entendu…

Il n'avait jamais vu Kate en vie. Mais bien qu'il l'eut fait, il savait que sa voix aurait sonnée différente à comment elle sonnait à présent, parce que cette voix en particulier ne semblait pas totalement humaine. Il resta gelé sur place et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien, et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il y avait beaucoup de coins où se cacher. En fait, il n'y avait aucun coin où le faire.

Alors, comme sortie de nulle part, Kate fut devant lui. Derrière la grille de métal, et avec ses yeux verts brillant d'une manière surnaturelle.

Stiles ne put éviter le frisson qui parcouru son échine, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était même pas transformée. Mis à part la couleur de ses yeux, c'était une femme sous tous ses aspects, et indubitablement belle. Plantée dans une paire de pantalon de cuir avec de hautes bottes et une chemise à bretelle qui marquait sa silhouette, et pour finir une longue crinière blonde lâchée que de nombreuses femmes aimeraient sûrement avoir.

Il avait vu des photos d'elle, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elles ne lui faisaient pas justice.

D'un autre côté, sur ces photos il ne voyait qu'une psychopathe déguisée en jolie femme. Et ce qu'il avait maintenant devant lui était une psychopathe qui, malgré avoir l'aspect d'une femme, avaient des yeux verts qui laissaient clair qu'elle ne l'était pas, sinon plutôt un monstre sous tous les angles.

« Bonjour, marmotte. » Salua Kate. « Pardonne-moi pour ce truc plus tôt. Si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas frappé aussi fort. »

Cette fois elle parla avec une voix humaine, et Stiles se demanda si peut-être ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination, ou la conséquence de la commotion du coup qu'il lui faisait toujours mal.

Quoique que ce fusse, il se détendit visiblement, et encore plus quand les yeux de Kate cessèrent de briller. Parce qu'alors, il était seulement enfermé avec une psychopathe…

Ça ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

Il respira profondément quelques fois, terminant de calmer le battement de son cœur, et observa avec curiosité sa geôlière. La même qu'il avait espéré tant de fois qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour lui dire quelques mots bien sentis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. » Demanda Kate quand les secondes passèrent sans que le garçon ne fasse autre chose que la regarder. « Le chat t'a-t-il mangé la langue ? Ou je devrais dire le loup ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! » Demanda-t-il, exigea-t-il presque, et sans une trace de la terreur avec laquelle il s'était réveillé. « Et où je suis.

_ Je veux seulement discuter… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et j'étais curieuse de connaître le fameux Stiles. Toi tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ? » Questionna-t-elle en penchant légèrement le cou. « C'est ce qu'il me semblait, avec tant de recherches dans les journaux et au commissariat… Tu as même emmené quelque chose qui m'appartient. » Elle sortit de la poche arrière de son cuir le porte-clefs à forme de demi lune. « Ca ne se fait pas.

_ Je suis désolé. Je sais que voler c'est mal… Mais au moins je ne suis pas un assassin.

_ Tu es sûr de ça ? » Sourit la femme.

Stiles resta sans réponse.

Il pouvait être adroit à l'heure de contre-attaquer dans une lutte d'insultes, mais pas quand ils lui rappelaient brusquement son plus grand cauchemar.

« Allez. Ne te met pas dans cet état. » Kate montra un air boudeur plus que faux. « C'était seulement une blague… Je pensais que tu étais plus amusant.

_ Je le suis avec les personnes adéquates.

_ Et je ne le suis pas ?

_ Tu n'es pas aussi spéciale que tu crois… Et tu n'es pas le premier Argent psychopathe que je connais.

_ C'est la seule chose que tu penses de moi ? » Elle tordit à nouveau le cou, avec un visage peiné. « Que je suis une psychopathe ? »

Pendant un instant, ce geste mal feint de peine, ajouté à ce visage si attractif encadré de cette longue chevelure blonde, lui rappela Erica récemment transformée. Quand elle était entré dans le radar de tous les élèves de l'institut et qu'elle se montrait sûre d'elle, jusqu'au point de paraitre provocante prenant ainsi sa revanche sur tout le temps qu'elle avait passée à être un point dans ce couloir où personne ne regardait. Le centre d'un million de blagues.

Il s'enleva immédiatement cette idée de la tête.

Peut-être qu'Erica s'était sentit supérieure en se convertissant en un loup-garou, mais ça n'avait jamais été au détriment des autres, bien que la jeune femme avait elle des motifs de le faire.

Kate était un cas complètement différent. Elle se croyait supérieure en étant seulement humaine, par le simple fait de considérer comme inférieurs les loups-garous… "Animaux", c'était le terme qu'utilisaient les Argent pour les appeler, et même Chris à l'époque où il pensait que ce qu'il faisait était juste.

Non. Erica Reyes n'avait rien à voir avec Kate Argent. Erica Reyes était mille fois plus intéressante que cette psychopathe dont même la mort ne voulait pas, et dont la nature perverse était parvenue à la transformer en un monstre qui jusqu'alors était considéré comme un mythe.

Stiles dû se racler la gorge pour s'obliger à revenir à l'instant présent.

« Ouais… Tout ce truc des crocs et des yeux brillants, c'est très vieux jeu. Même si c'est vrai que tu es plus jolie avec la peau bleue… La fille d'Avatar m'a toujours semblé très sexy. »

Kate sourit devant le commentaire. Un sourire qui à son côté, Peter paraîtrait une _girl scout_ vendant des petits gâteaux.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de moi.

_ Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas le premier psychopathe avec qui je me retrouve confronté. Et à côté de Peter, tu es seulement un petit toutou… Tu te souviens de Peter ? Le loup-garou qui t'a caressé la gorge ? »

Kate serra les lèvres durant quelques secondes, sans dissimuler son mécontentement.

« Bien sûr que je me rappelle. D'ailleurs, je devrais lui dire merci pour avoir réussi à ce que je change de niveau. Je n'aurais pas pu sans son aide. » Elle porta un doigt pensif à ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, dans une attitude songeuse. « Mais je crois que dernièrement il est très occupé à faire le papa, c'est pas ça ? » Elle sourit. « Papa Peter… Qui l'aurait imaginé ?

_ Les fous aussi ont le droit d'avoir des enfants. » Stiles sourit à son tour. « Regarde ton père. »

Les yeux de Kate brillèrent alors qu'elle se collait à la porte de sa cage. A cette distance, Stiles pouvait parfaitement voir l'iris de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, mon cœur ? M'énerver ? Parce que ça ce ne serait pas très intelligent de ta part.

_ Tu disais que tu voulais discuter. » Il haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes en train de discuter.

_ D'accord, parlons. Mais pourquoi n'allons-nous pas au point qui nous intéresse le plus ? En fait, l'unique point en commun que nous ayons.

_ Je doute que toi et moi ayons quelque chose en commun.

_ Tu es sûr ? » Elle montra de nouveau cette moue plus que fausse. « Et que me dis-tu de notre chéri Derek Hale ? »

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta en entendant le nom de Derek sortir de ces lèvres. Et c'était un peu ridicule, mais c'était comme si on lui rappelait brusquement que Kate n'était pas seulement une psychopathe qui suivait les pas de son père, mais que c'était la psychopathe qui avait _aussi_ assassiné la famille de Derek et convertit sa vie en un véritable enfer, le transformant en un être solitaire, blessé et qui était la cause de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Comment aurait-il put l'oublier !

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Rugit-il, les dents serrées.

« Eh bien. Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. » Stiles ne répondit pas, mais continua de la regarder avec rage. Avec haine. « Tu ne veux plus parler ? C'est pourtant ton truc, non ? A part être possédé et tuer la moitié d'un village, bien sûr. » Elle lâcha un petit ricanement plus que désagréable.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, une des personnes mortes est Allison. Tu ne devrais pas rire autant… »

Le sourire de Kate mourut. Elle pinça les lèvres, formant une fine ligne, et ouvrit la porte de sa cellule avec une petite télécommande à distance. Stiles voulut reculer, mais en une seconde elle était déjà à ses côtés. Et même s'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il se sentit insignifiant à ses côtés. Surtout quand elle montra sa main transformée en griffes, et qu'elle parcouru sa joue avec l'un de ses doigts dans un semblant de caresse. Kate colla alors ses lèvres à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

« Qui t'a dit que je l'ai oublié ? »

Stiles avala difficilement, mais n'osa pas bouger un muscle. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu.

« Ca c'est mieux. » Continua de susurrer la femme. « Je vois que tu commences à comprendre qui dirige. Et qui pourrait te dépecer en une seconde. » Elle appuya la griffe sur la joue de Stiles juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ça fasse mal, mais sans réussir à faire sortir le sang. « Tu dois juste me donner un motif pour le faire.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ! » Cria-t-il avec colère, fatigué de ce jeu. « C'est pour ça que je suis ici non ! Pour que tu m'arraches la peau et que tu fasses la même chose aux autres par la suite !

_ Les autres ? » Elle se sépara de lui en rentrant ses griffes. « Tu veux parler de tes amis ? Ou ceux qui sont toujours en vie, en tout cas. » Elle claqua sa langue. « Non. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. »

Les yeux du jeune homme regardèrent la femme de haut en bas, sans rien comprendre.

« Alors ?

_ Mon cœur… Je crois que nous avons commencé du mauvais pied. Et je reconnais que mon historique n'a pas contribué à ce que je sois reçue à bras ouverts. » Elle fit une autre moue. « Mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas venu ici pour commencer une guerre.

_ Tu es sure ? » Demanda-t-il le plus désagréablement qu'il put. « Pourquoi tu as attaqué Derek alors ? Et que s'est-il passé avec les autres chasseurs qui sont entrés dans son loft et que personne n'a revus ?

_ Tu veux parler de ces manants qui me cherchaient ? Eux ne comptent pas. Ce sont simplement des dommages collatéraux.

_ Et Derek ! Lui aussi c'est un dommage collatéral !

_ Tout doux… Ne t'excite pas autant. Ce ne serait pas bon pour tes attaques de panique. » Elle haussa un sourcil quand Stiles ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Quoi ? Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? Je croyais que tu avais fait tes devoirs. » Elle sourit. « Un jaguar n'agit jamais tant qu'il n'a pas tout parfaitement sous contrôle, et qu'il connait bien ses ennemis.

_ Je pensais que je n'étais pas un ennemi. Que tu n'étais pas venu commencer une guerre.

_ C'est vrai. Et tu ne l'es pas… Pour le moment.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici bordel ! …A part mourir d'ennui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Elle n'attendit pas que Stiles réponde, même si de par son visage surpris et fermé, elle supposait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait…

Mais elle ne le fit pas non plus.

Ce qu'elle fit, c'est laisser quelque chose sur le sol de sa cellule. Quelque chose qu'elle avait gardée dans la paume de sa main jusque-là, et qu'elle posa à moins d'un mètre de distance de Stiles.

La pièce du roi d'échec.

Kate sourit quand Stiles la regarda, son visage reflétant toute sa surprise.

« Ça serait mieux de se préparer. » Murmura-t-elle en sortant de sa cellule, fermant la porte derrière elle. « Notre roi doit être sur le point d'arriver. »

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :D j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. ;) Alors quelles sont vos idées des motivations de Kate ? ;) j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :D

plein de bisous, à ce week end ! *coeurs*


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue absence, j'avoue que j'ai complètement décroché pendant un long moment pour raisons personnelles. J'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. ^^

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira comme reprise, même s'il est un peu court. Bonne lecture, et pleins de bisous aux gentilles personnes qui me laissent des messages. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Stiles n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que Kate disait la vérité quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle visait Derek. Autre chose était qu'il était convaincu que Derek ne viendrait pas.

Pour de nombreuses raisons.

La première chose, la plus logique, c'était que ce serait une véritable bêtise. Ce serait tomber tête la première dans le piège. Quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais bien terminé par le passé, alors ce n'était pas logique d'espérer que ça fonctionne maintenant, avec un jaguar qui surveillait la maison.

La seconde chose, à laquelle il essayait de ne pas trop penser, malgré le fait qu'il était toujours ici : c'était que Derek ne viendrait pas le chercher parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire… Si c'était déjà absurde de se présenter sur un plateau face à quelqu'un comme Kate, qui avait tout sous contrôle ça avait encore moins de sens de le faire pour ne rien avoir en échange.

Peut-être que ça l'était dans le cas où Scott se trouvait à sa place. Parce que Scott était un autre loup-garou, en plus d'être l'Alpha de Beacon Hills. Aussi stupide et risqué que ce soit, Derek ne permettrait jamais que quelque chose de mal arrive au True Alpha. Même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.

Mais Stiles n'était pas Scott. Il n'était pas le moins du monde un loup-garou, et il n'était même plus un humain de sa confiance. Et même si une part de lui continuait de penser que ce que lui avait dit Derek était plus le fruit de la colère et de se voir trahi…une nouvelle fois une autre petite partie lui rappelait que cette possibilité serait toujours là. Que même si Derek était une personne complète, intelligente et qui ne se laissait pas guider par sa soif de vengeance, comme beaucoup le pensaient il était déjà passé par là.

Il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses fois, trop, comment les gens qui l'entouraient étaient les premiers qui se retournaient contre lui.

C'était normal que Derek se soit lassé d'être celui qui tendait toujours l'autre joue. Qu'il se soit fatigué de la bande d'adolescents humains qui peut-être n'essayait que d'aider, mais qui au final terminait seulement en faisant plus de mal que de bien…

Et où, quand tout prenait fin, Derek finissait toujours perdant : la première fois fut avec Peter, l'unique membre de sa famille qu'il pensait avoir alors, et qu'il avait dû tuer pour finir avec le monstre qui terrorisait Beacon Hills. Il perd ensuite ses Bêtas, qui tombent un à un aux mains de la meute de Deucalion, bien que cela eut pour finalité que pour la première fois qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur quelque chose. Et finalement il avait dû laisser son propre pouvoir d'Alpha, la seule chose qu'il lui restait, quand il le sacrifia sans aucun doute pour sauver sa sœur… Et maintenant Cora n'était pas seulement partie, bien que malgré la distance elle lui rappelait ce que Derek ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle le haïssait pour quelque chose qu'il s'était passé il y avait trop longtemps, et que Derek aurait toujours présent.

Et tout ça par la faute de Stiles.

Pour beaucoup qu'il souffre de l'admettre, il reconnaissait que Derek avait plus de raisons de le laisser pourrir ici, aux mains de Kate, que d'essayer une mission de secours suicide.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, ses doutes ne disparaissaient pas. Stiles n'avait aucune manière de savoir quelle heure il était ou même si on était de jour ou de nuit, mais il savait qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de temps. Trop pour espérer que quelqu'un vienne le sauver… Pour que son roi particulier apparaisse monté dans une Camaro noire.

Cette fois ce ne serait pas ainsi.

Kate n'était pas revenue, ce qui laissait Stiles seul avec ses pensées…Et ça ce n'était jamais bon. Encore moins quand ceux-ci lui rappelaient que peut-être il ne verrait plus la lumière du soleil où la peur constante de mourir ici, seul et sans pouvoir dire au revoir à son père, réussissaient que chaque respiration soit plus difficile que la précédente. Que l'odeur d'humidité était toujours plus désagréable, et les envies de se mettre à pleurer toujours plus présentes.

Mais Stiles s'obligea à se calmer. Il se pouvait qu'il meure ici, et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas une fin digne. Mais jamais il ne permettrait que Kate le vois terrifié. Et peut-être qu'elle savait déjà qu'il l'était seulement en écoutant son cœur. Mais une chose était être terrifié pour savoir qu'il avait tout à perdre, et une autre très différente de se mettre à pleurer devant une meurtrière qui ne ferait que rire devant ce spectacle misérable.

Pour cela, chaque fois que Stiles sentait qu'une nouvelle attaque de panique était sur le point d'arriver, il se rappelait qu'il avait été la dernière terreur de Beacon Hills. Et que si à ce moment il avait été capable de tromper ses amis et de planter une épée dans le dos de celui qui était un frère pour lui sans cligner des yeux il pouvait très bien maintenir ce sang froid à présent.

Coûte que coûte.

Peu importait quelle serait la fin que le destin lui réservait.

* * *

Stiles venait de changer de position une autre fois, essayant de faire en sorte que son dos le fasse moins souffrir, quand la porte principale du sous-sol s'ouvrit.

Convaincu que l'heure de sa fin arrivait, il se mit debout et serra les poings avec force. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'essaierait pas. Qu'il ne mourrait pas en combattant.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Kate qui franchit la porte.

Voir Derek ici réussit à faire trembler ses jambes.

Il était venu le chercher ?

"Bien évidemment que oui", se dit-il à lui-même, souriant la première fois de soulagement depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Malgré toutes les idioties qu'il pourrait faire, et malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'avait Derek pour le laisser pourrir ici il ne le ferait jamais.

Derek ne serait pas Derek s'il permettait que les méchants s'en tirent sans qu'il ne fasse rien, et que des gens innocents meurent… Et peut-être que Stiles n'était pas totalement un innocent, mais il restait toujours entre les mains de Kate. Quelque chose que Derek Hale ne permettrait jamais qu'il se passe.

Le Bêta franchit la porte avec sérieux. En noir de la tête aux pieds, avec les mêmes habits avec lesquels il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait les poings serrés et un regard méfiant. Il n'était pas transformé, et ses yeux n'avaient même pas cet éclat surnaturel.

L'envie de Stiles de se mettre à pleurer, cette fois-ci de joie, fut énorme.

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Quand il vit Derek finir de franchir la porte, et que derrière lui apparaissait Kate complètement transformée : avec la peau bleue et vêtue des tâches du jaguar, et avec ces yeux verts qui chaque fois lui paressaient plus antinaturels.

Stiles retint sa respiration, attendant le moment où Derek ferait demi-tour et l'attaque. A ce qu'il plante ses griffes dans son corps, ou même qu'il utilise sa propre arme contre elle : cette matraque électrique qu'elle aimait autant utiliser.

Il ne se passa rien de tout cela.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. » Derek désigna Stiles d'un coup de tête, à qui il n'avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis qu'il était entré dans le sous-sol. « Maintenant laisse-le sortir. »

Kate Argent sourit au nouveau venu, et se permit même de faire une révérence.

« Comme tu le souhaites. »

Elle actionna la télécommande à distance qu'elle avait, et la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit dans l'instant.

Même comme ça, le jeune homme fut incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Que signifiait tout cela ?

Sans rien comprendre, il regarda la femme puis Derek, mais aucun des deux ne lui prêtait attention. Ils étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre, et Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, ou ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends mon cœur. » Commenta Kate avec une pointe de désagrément en laissant ouverte la porte principale par laquelle ils venaient juste d'entrer. « Toi roi chéri est venu te sauver. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement et sortit lentement de sa cellule. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, malgré le fait d'être à moins de trois mètres d'une dangereuse meurtrière, le soulagement qu'il sentit fut incroyable : il se pouvait que Kate soit là et qu'il y avait deux minutes de ça il pensait qu'elle allait le tuer… Mais Derek était à ses côtés et cela serait toujours une bonne chose.

Il se dirigea vers lui, montrant un timide sourire de remerciement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour la convaincre de le laisser sortir, mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.

Néanmoins, à peine fit-il un pas en direction du Bêta que Kate se posta à côté de lui et lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il à la femme. « Je pensais que tu me laissais partir…

_ Et c'est bien ça. » Elle pencha légèrement la tête. « Mais le loup sexy reste. »

Stiles se sentit brusquement prit de vertiges.

Comment il avait pu être si stupide, comme pour croire qu'elle le laisserait partir sans plus ? Qu'elle ne demanderait rien en échange.

Et sachant qu'il s'agissait de Kate, et que la seule chose qui lui était venu pour annoncer qu'elle était toujours en vie avait été de faire croire à Derek qu'il avait rêvé d'elle c'était plus que clair que lui était la seule chose qu'elle demanderait en échange… Ce serait toujours ainsi.

Il chercha le regard de Derek pour qu'il finisse de lui confirmer que c'était bien ça qu'il s'était passé : qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait et que Derek lui dise qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il s'était présenté pour s'échanger contre lui et rester entre les mains d'une folle sanguinaire. Seulement pour que Stiles soit libre.

Mais Derek ne le regarda pas. Il restait avec le regard fixe sur le visage de Kate, les lèvres pincées et des yeux de haine qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Derek. » Appela-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Brisée parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait accepté l'échange pour lui, et brisée parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste ici. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire termine de cette façon.

Mais Derek ne répondit pas.

Il ne montra même pas qu'il l'avait entendu.

Celle qui oui l'entendit, et qui ne laissait pas de doutes sur sa lassitude face à la perte de temps, était Kate. Lâchant un soupir, elle tira le poignet de Stiles et le poussa vers la porte. Il trébucha et quand il réussit à récupérer son équilibre il était déjà de l'autre côté. Des cellules et de Derek lui-même.

« Derek !

_ Je suis désolé, mon cœur. » Dit-elle depuis le seuil. « Le jeu est fini pour toi, et c'est l'heure que les petits rentrent à la maison. » Annonça-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

 **Notes auteure** : Je suis désolé de couper ici. L Dans le prochain chapitre on verra enfin Kate et Derek ensemble… Et ce sera une réunion intéressante.

moi: voilà voilà. ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Stiles frappa la porte en métal jusqu'à se faire mal aux poings. Et alors que le métal était déjà ensanglanté et que ses mains étaient presque à vif, il le fit à base de coups de pieds.

Il ne cessa pas de crier jusqu'à rester sans voix.

Quand la douleur de sa gorge s'ajouta à son mal de mains et de pieds, il comprit qu'il était en train de perdre du temps. Que okay il pouvait rester des heures ici, sans s'arrêter de crier et se casser tous les os du corps, mais qu'il ne réussirait rien.

Il ne lui restait pas d'autre option que celle d'aller demander de l'aide.

Kate avait gardé son portable. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si les autres étaient au courant que Derek s'était échangé contre lui, ou même que c'était Kate qui l'avait séquestré. Oui, le plus logique serait de penser que Derek en avait discuté avec les autres avant de faire quoique ce soit, mais ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois qu'il agissait sans demander de renfort avant.

Il regarda la porte en métal une nouvelle fois, avant d'entreprendre le chemin vers la sortie.

La sensation de laisser Derek en arrière, juste avec cette meurtrière, était une de celle, il le savait, qui allait le poursuivre pour toujours. Même dans le cas où il trouvait de l'aide pour revenir pour lui et le sauver à temps, et même en étant sûr du fait que Kate ne le voulait pas mort – parce que si ça avait été le cas elle l'aurait fait la première fois où elle avait eu l'occasion – devoir s'éloigner de l'édifice fut un véritable supplice.

Au début il ne pouvait même pas voir. Quand il parcouru l'unique passage qu'il y avait après la porte de métal, il avait la vue floue à cause des larmes et il eut besoin de poser une main sur le mur pour savoir où il allait.

Il arriva comme ça, en trébuchant, jusqu'à une porte énorme qu'il ouvrit après de nombreux efforts, et il soudainement il devint momentanément aveugle. Il dût cligner plusieurs fois et se couvrir les yeux avec les mains pour éviter la lumière directe du soleil, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit enfin qu'il était libre. Mais juste au même moment, au soulagement et à la joie s'ajouta une pression dans la poitrine… Parce que Derek n'était PAS libre.

Il regarda en arrière, à l'édifice abandonné duquel il venait de sortir, et cria de rage une nouvelle fois en tombant à genoux et en donnant un coup dans la porte de métal, sans s'arrêter à la douleur de ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Il ne voulait pas fuir.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus faire demi-tour. Pourquoi faire ? Pour être comme au début, entre les mains d'une psychopathe ?

Derek était venu le chercher, et maintenant c'était à son tour de lui retourner la faveur. Et la seule manière de le faire était de sortir d'ici et aviser les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

S'obligeant à se calmer, parce qu'il était en train de commencer à hyper ventiler, il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il reconnaissait le lieu. En plus du bâtiment qui avait été sa prison et qui était une simple nef abandonnée, il y avait de nombreuses autres constructions à l'aspect similaire. Ça ne lui disait rien du tout, mais il supposait qu'il était dans l'un des vieux entrepôts de l'ancienne zone industrielle de Beacon Hills, et qui était tombée en désuétude quand le village avait commencé à grandir.

Stiles grogna de frustration. Si ses suppositions étaient justes, il était à au moins une vingtaine de kilomètres du village et tout aussi loin de rencontrer quelqu'un pour l'aider.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Il cria de peur devant cette voix qui était sortie de nulle part, et fit demi-tour pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Il était roux. Son visage pâle et maculé de tâches de rousseurs était un peu sale, un peu comme ses vêtements. Même comme ça, il doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un vagabond, parce qu'il avait déjà quelques kilos en trop.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Le garçon leva les mains en signe de paix. « Tu vas bien ?

_ Non… » Stiles essaya de calmer sa respiration, sans y arriver. « J'ai besoin d'aide… Je dois appeler la police. Mon père est le Sheriff, et je dois aussi appeler mes amis… Eux sauront quoi faire. Tu sais où nous sommes ?

_ Bien sûr. Dans la zone industrielle de Water Creek. A trente kilomètres de Beacon Hills… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu parles très vite.

_ Oui… Je sais. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Tu me prêtes ton portable ? Je dois appeler mon père… Tout de suite.

_ Bien sûr Stiles. » Il sortit un portable de son pantalon et lui tendit sans un doute.

Stiles le prit immédiatement et commença à entrer le numéro de la centrale du commissariat… Mais il avait à peine marqué trois numéros qu'il se tourna vers le jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer et dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

« Attends une seconde… » Murmura-t-il. « Quand je t'ai dit mon nom ? »

L'inconnu ne répondit pas.

Du moins, pas avec des mots.

* * *

Derek attendit que Stiles cesse de frapper contre la porte et s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne pouvait pas le voir et la grosseur des murs l'empêchait de capter sa respiration ou le rythme de son cœur mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait accéléré et qu'il était sur le point de faire une attaque de panique.

Essayant de faire en sorte que sa préoccupation pour l'humain ne se voit pas trop, il resta dans l'exacte position qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé : regardant Kate avec rage et gardant le silence, laissant que les coups sur la porte soient la seule chose qui s'entendait.

Quand ceux-ci cessèrent enfin, presque cinq minutes après, il se concentra sur Kate comme il se devait.

Jusqu'alors il avait essayé d'éviter de penser à ça. Etre conscient de la revoir après tant de temps, et après avoir cru qu'il s'était défait d'elle pour toujours, seulement pour de nouveau être avec elle. Seuls.

Mais quand Kate l'avait appelé, cinq heures plus tôt, pour lui dire que c'était elle qui tenait Stiles, et que la seule manière qu'il continue de respirer était qu'il vienne seul la voir il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. A ce moment la seule chose qui importait était Stiles. Que lui soit en sécurité et loin de cette meurtrière qui s'était maintenant convertie en jaguar… Et quand ce problème serait résolu, il penserait au prochain.

Ce moment était enfin arrivé. Celui qu'il avait tant craint depuis que Kate lui avait rendu visite dans ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve et avec qui il n'avait pas arrêté de rêver depuis… Et même longtemps avant, quand ils pensaient tous qu'elle était morte, mais elle restait la principale protagoniste de ses pires cauchemars. Plus que Jennifer, Deucalion ou le Nogitsune réunit, malgré le fait que Kate n'était seulement qu'une simple humaine aux délires de grandeur.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Derek essaya par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité. Par chance il était plus qu'habitué à feindre le calme dans les moments de stress intense, alors il ne lui coûta par beaucoup de montrer cette expression sérieuse et furieuse de laquelle Stiles se plaignait autant.

Malheureusement Kate n'était pas comme les autres, et ses trucs de toujours ne serviraient pas avec elle. Pour cette raison, quand la femme jaguar reprit forme humaine et lui sourit timidement, il sut qu'elle avait capté le léger changement du rythme de son cœur. Et quand juste après elle lui fit un clin d'œil, il sut qu'être capable d'entendre le rythme de son cœur n'importait pas non plus beaucoup avec la femme qui le connaissait mieux que personne. La seule qui l'avait vu comme personne auparavant, et qui n'hésiterait pas à se servir de ce fait.

« Aujourd'hui tu ne me tires pas dessus ? » Fut la première chose qu'il dit, laissant sa voix sonner le plus grave possible.

« Non. » Rit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre avec coquetterie. « Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé innover. Quel serait l'intérêt de faire la même chose ? » Sans quitter des yeux Derek, elle marcha jusqu'à la cellule que venait d'abandonner Stiles. « S'il te plaît, installe-toi. » Dit-elle en se mettant de côté pour le laisser passer. « Je te recommande de ne pas toucher la grille. A moins que tu ne veuilles répéter des expériences passées. Je le dis pour que tu ne penses pas que je m'amuse en t'attachant au mur pour te torturer. »

Derek serra les lèvres et releva un peu le menton, dans un geste plus que méfiant, mais resta sans attaquer.

« Bien sûr que non. » Grogna-t-il quand Kate ferma la porte, laissant retomber le battant métallique.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle poliment, avant de contempler Derek de haut en bas, avec calme et sans dissimuler son appréciation pour ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? » Souffla l'homme avec fatigue, croisant les bras quand les secondes passèrent sans que l'examen ne cesse. « Une mascotte à regarder ?

_ Doucement mon cœur. Pourquoi être pressé ? » Elle lâcha un ricanement qui, à la différence de ceux montrés à Stiles, sonna moins faux. « Laisse-moi profiter de la vue avant. Et ne te préoccupes pas pour ton garçon. Tu as vu que je ne lui ai rien fait. » Elle plissa un peu les yeux. « Même si les raisons pour le faire ne manquaient pas… Sérieusement, tu n'avais pas envie de le tuer ?

_ Bien sûr que si. » Grogna-t-il avec mécontentement. « Mais alors je pensais à toi. En comparaison n'importe qui mérite de vivre.

_ Derek… Tu es enfermé et personne ne sait où tu es… Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens que tu te mettes à être drôle tu ne crois pas ?

_ Tu vas me tuer de toute manière. Laisse-moi m'amuser moi aussi.

_ Pourquoi tu penses que je vais te tuer ? »

Derek la tua du regard, fatigué de ce va et vient. S'il ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup parler, ça l'était encore moins de le faire avec elle, et quand c'était clair que ça n'allait servir à rien.

« C'est la seule chose que tu as fait de toute ta vie.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle fit une moue. « Du moins, avec toi… Et je t'assure que la dernière chose à laquelle je pense c'est te faire du mal. Ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens quand ce que je devrais réellement faire, c'est te remercier pour m'avoir fait revenir à Beacon Hills.

_ De quoi tu es en train de parler putain ? » Grogna le loup-garou, sans dissimuler son dégoût.

« C'est vrai… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu après tout ce temps…

_ Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ça m'importait.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu ne semblais pas penser la même chose quand tu parlais à ton ''petit ''ami dans le cimetière. » Derek haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Bien sûr que j'étais là ! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise à son tour. « Et aussi quand il est passé te voir après ma visite surprise… Je ne t'ai pas laissé seul une seconde depuis que nous nous sommes revus.

_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que c'était un rêve ?

_ Parce que c'est plus amusant comme ça évidemment… Quand je suis revenue à Beacon Hills, je n'ai pas retrouvé le Derek que j'ai laissé, si solitaire et avec cette tête triste tout le temps… Ce que j'ai vu, c'est un loup-garou qui n'était pas un Alpha mais qui se comportait de la même manière parce qu'il avait une montagne de gosses autour de lui qui lui obéissait, et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui c'était passé pour que tu changes autant… »

Le Bêta soupira avant de répondre.

« Tu dois avoir une vie très ennuyante si tu t'occupes avec quelque chose aussi absurde.

_ Ce n'est pas absurde Derek, je t'assure… Mais d'abord permet moi de te mettre au goût du jour sur mon retour au foyer. C'est logique tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, grâce à toi je ne suis pas morte quand ton amour d'oncle m'a égorgé. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel de manière exagérée.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressais pas. »

Kate s'approcha alors du mur contre lequel se trouvait une chaise de métal. Elle la traina avec fracas jusqu'à la laisser à un mètre de la cellule de Derek, et elle s'assit, prête à passer le temps.

« Enfin… Tout a commencé quand je me suis réveillé dans mon propre cercueil. » Elle sourit devant le geste de dégoût que lui lança le loup-garou. « Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que j'étais en vie, et que en sortant de ma tombe de nombreux chasseurs me tirèrent dessus sans autre raison que celle de me voir. Tu peux le croire ?

_ Tu as toujours réveillé des instincts assassins.

_ Très drôle. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil devant lequel Derek souffla par le nez, énervé. « Le fait est que j'ai dû me débarrasser d'eux et, avant que quelqu'un d'autre me voie, je suis partit du village… » Elle tordit alors les lèvres, avec la pâle copie d'un regard triste. « Tu peux t'imaginer l'horreur que ce fut que devoir abandonner mon foyer, sans savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, et en étant complètement seule ?

_ Si tu espères que je compatisse pour toi, reste assise.

_ Mais tu devrais, mon cœur. » Elle prit une voix un peu plus fluette. « Après tout, tu as vécu exactement la même chose, non ?

_ Je ne suis pas un Argent. » Il serra les dents. « Vous vous hottez la vie si vous vous transformez. Pourquoi toi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_ Parce que je suis plus intelligente que cette bande de paysans superstitieux. » Répliqua-t-elle avec mécontentement, se penchant un peu sur sa chaise. « Et parce que j'ai immédiatement compris que je n'étais pas un simple loup-garou, et que je n'avais pas besoin d'une stupide meute pour survivre. Que j'étais une jaguar et que je pouvais très bien prendre soin de moi-même, en étant seule.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es revenu !

_ Pour toi, bien sûr. » Il fit une tête surprise. « Quand j'ai fui, j'ai suivi mon instinct animal, qui m'amenait à chercher des zones humides… Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas vraiment beaucoup en Californie, alors je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que m'en aller loin. Mais en échange, j'ai appris tout ce que je peux faire… Et mon Dieu, Derek, c'est incroyable. » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « _Je_ suis incroyable. Je suis la plus forte et la plus rapide… Personne ne peut rien contre moi.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? » Il serra les lèvres. « Pour montrer que tu es invincible ?

_ En partie. Même si ça je le garde spécifiquement réservé pour Peter et ton petit protégé chéri McCall… Même s'il continu de croire que c'est un Alpha, il n'a aucune chance contre moi.

_ Il est beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu crois.

_ Et il est aussi beaucoup plus idiot de ce que _tu_ crois. » Contrattaqua-t-elle avec mécontentement. « Mais pour en revenir à mon histoire… Le problème c'est que même si le jaguar est un animal solitaire, je suis aussi une femme et je commençais à me sentir seule… Jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses toi. »

Derek ne répliqua pas cette fois, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi elle était en train de parler. Cependant, sa surprise se refléta sur son visage quand il plissa un peu plus les yeux et qu'il pencha légèrement la tête. Un geste inconscient mais que Kate connaissait très bien.

« Imagine ma surprise. » L'ancienne chasseuse se mit presque à rire. « Moi j'en étais là : seule et ennuyée, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je sente quelque chose qui m'a fait frissonner… Et pas d'une façon désagréable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle lui envoya un nouveau clin d'œil, pas le moins du monde démotivée par les regards assassins que celui-ci lui lançait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. « Je me suis alors rendu compte que ça faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas eu de contact humain, alors j'ai cherché celui qui me faisait sentir aussi chaude… » Elle sourit. « Et bien évidemment ce devait être toi… »

La surprise de l'homme devint encore plus évidente sur son visage, et Kate lâche un éclat de rire.

« Après tant de temps, quand j'étais sur le point de perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait, le Derek Hale en personne est venu sur mon territoire pour accompagner sa petite sœur chérie, et en passant me rappeler que j'ai toujours certains besoins de femme. »

La surprise de Derek se transforma alors en dégoût.

« Tu es venu pour ça ? Pour chercher un mâle ?

_ C'est ce que font les jaguars. » Répliqua-t-elle, comme si elle était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un petit enfant. « Je ne peux pas repousser mon instinct. Tu devrais le savoir plus que personne. » Elle se leva alors, et s'approcha de la cellule de Derek jusqu'à être à un moins d'un mètre de lui. « Tu ne le vois pas, mon cœur ? C'est comme si le destin nous empêchait d'être loin. Même après la mort, on s'est de nouveau retrouvés. Comme il se doit d'être. »

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, même si son visage se fit moins froid et plus incertain.

« Si tu espères que je m'approche de toi par ma propre volonté, tu es plus folle que ce que je pensais.

_ Au contraire, trésor… Je sais que tu ne vas pas le faire. » Souriant, Kate s'approcha de la porte principale. « Pour cette raison je suis en train d'utiliser mes propres pions. »

Alors Kate ouvrit la porte, et derrière elle apparut Stiles.

Une trace de sang tâchait une partie de son front, et il essayait de se libérer d'un garçon que Derek n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Il s'approcha au maximum de la grille métallique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! » Cria-t-il furieux à la femme. « Je suis venu seul, comme tu l'as dit. J'ai rempli ma part du marché !

_ Et je te remercie. Sérieusement.

_ Relâche-le alors ! Maintenant ! Ce n'est pas lui qui t'intéresse.

_ Tu crois ?

_ C'est seulement un enfant. »

Kate sourit devant le dernier commentaire de Derek, et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, laissant clair que c'était précisément ce qui l'intéressait chez lui.

Derek rugit, se collant à la grille. Mais ni le rugissement ni le fait de s'être transformé ne réussirent à effrayer Kate.

« Et _ça,_ c'est précisément pourquoi il est ici. » Dit-elle simplement, ouvrant la porte de la cellule juste à côté de celle de Derek, pour que le garçon force Stiles à y entrer en le bousculant.

« Kate !

_ Je vous laisse seuls un moment. Je suis sure que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

Le garçon qui avait traîné Stiles ne dit pas un mot en sortant de la pièce, comme il ne l'avait pas non plus fait quand il était entré. La femme le suivit en silence, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Quand la porte se ferma, Derek s'approcha de la grille qui le séparait de la cellule de Stiles. Il fut sur le point de la toucher, mais se rappela à temps qu'elle était électrifiée.

« Ce n'est rien. » Grogna Stiles en le voyant, nettoyant le sang avec la manche de sa veste. « Je suis tombé dans le piège comme un débile. »

Stiles ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été si innocent.

Quel sens y avait-il que ce type soit là, au milieu de nulle part, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un sorte d'un bâtiment abandonné ? Dieu… Il espérait que Kate ne l'ait pas vu quand ça c'était passé, parce que ça réussirait seulement à rajouter l'humiliation à la rage qu'il sentait maintenant.

« Tu es une traînée encore pire que ce que je croyais ! » Cria-t-il à plein poumon, espérant qu'elle puisse l'entendre au travers des murs. « Utiliser des pions pour faire le sale travail ! »

Il se concentra alors sur Derek, qui était bien ici avec lui, et seuls. Et malgré le coup que cet idiot de bâtard lui avait donné et qui le faisait toujours énormément souffrir, il était plus important de savoir ce qu'avait fait Kate durant son absence.

Ça n'avait probablement pas été plus long qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais chaque seconde près d'elle lui paraissait insupportable.

Sauf que par la manière dont le regardait Derek, avec les bras croisés et les yeux légèrement plissés, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il soit très tenté par l'idée de parler. Parce que, s'il ne se trompait pas, et Stiles se trompait rarement, il lui paressait que maintenait c'était _lui_ qu'il tuait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire ! »

Ils étaient chacun dans une cellule, et il y avait au moins un mètre de distance entre eux. Cependant, le rugissement de Derek réussit à ce que le garçon recule d'un pas. Ce fut seulement quand il se souvint que Derek n'était pas celui dont il devait avoir peur qu'il reconstitua un peu son sang-froid.

Et avec lui, la rage fit irruption.

« Quoi ! »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il resta les bras croisés, serrant les dents et secouant légèrement la tête.

Quand il avait vu Stiles là, et en plus blessé, la préoccupation et la peur avaient primés sur tout le reste… Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait bien, la seule chose à laquelle pouvait penser Derek était que ça avait été idiot de croire que Kate remplirait sa part du contrat.

Et comme récompense de sa stupidité, il n'était pas seulement à la merci d'une Femme Jaguar, mais qu'en plus le garçon qu'il était censé venir sauver était juste à ses côtés. Après avoir été frappé par un mystérieux allié de Kate, et sans qu'il ne soit conscient d'absolument rien.

Bien évidemment, Stiles n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il se sentait aussi stupide. Alors Derek se limita à montrer la rage qu'il ressentait vers l'autre personne qui les avait amenés à être dans cette situation : Stiles Stilinski, à moitié d'un de ses fameux regards de colère et mécontentement.

Pour sa part, le silence n'était pas ce que Stiles espérait, et encore moins après que son supposé sauveur lui ait crié dessus, réussissant à augmenter son mal de tête.

« C'est la seule chose que tu vas dire ? » Demanda Stiles quand les secondes passèrent mais que Derek ne paraissait pas disposer à parler.

« Si tu veux je t'appelle idiot pour ne pas m'avoir obéit quand je t'ai dit de ne rien faire !

_ Elle m'a attrapé, tu sais ? » Lui signala-t-il avec le doigt. « Je n'étais même pas en train de la chercher ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que m'a raconté Lydia. »

Le garçon resta avec la bouche ouverte quelques secondes… Pourquoi bordel personne n'était capable de garder un secret ?

« Quelle traîtresse… » Râla Stiles pour lui-même, avant de comprendre que c'était absurde de se mettre en colère contre celle qui n'était pas là quand il avait une liste pour un moment avec la personne qui _oui_ était avec lui. « Et pour que tu le saches, j'étais seulement en train d'enquêter depuis la maison ! Ca ce n'est PAS la chercher !

_ Et c'est pour ça que maintenant nous ne sommes PAS là. » Il haussa un sourcil pour laisser clair que oui, ça avait été une insulte.

Stiles gesticula un moment avant de serrer fermement les poings, s'imaginant que c'était le cou de Derek. Surtout quand celui-ci fit demi-tour et resta dos à lui.

« D'accord. Si tu t'es enfin calmé, et comme nous avons vu que le premier plan a marché parfaitement bien, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas du plan B ? » Derek resta dans la même position, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Eho ! Je suis en train de te parler, à toi là. Celui qui fait la gueule, et qui est un putain de malpoli qui ne sait même pas saluer.

_ Il n'y a pas de plan. » Dit le Bêta toujours sans se tourner.

« Comment ça il n'y a pas de plan. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça bordel ? »

Hale regarda par-dessus son épaule, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Stiles voit son sourcil haussé.

« Ça signifie qu'il n'y a pas de plan.

_ Mais tu es devenu fou ! » Bien évidemment, Derek ne se retourna pas. « Je pensais que tu avais enfin appris qu'aller dans des lieux sans un plan B n'est pas le plus intelligent ! »

Derek souffla et se donna enfin la peine, non seulement de faire demi-tour pour le regarder, mais aussi à s'approcher un peu plus de la grille qui les séparait.

« Quand Kate m'a appelé, elle a exigé que je vienne seul. Si les autres s'étaient approchés, elle l'aurait découvert et maintenant tu serais mort. C'est ça que tu voulais !

_ Mais Scott pourra suivre ton odeur non ? »

L'expression de Derek changea alors, se montrant un peu moins provoquant. Et au cas où ça c'était peu, il baissa le regard, de façon à ce que ses yeux restent occultés au garçon.

« Derek. Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Kate quand j'étais dehors ? J'ai besoin de le savoir pour pouvoir aider.

_ Comment tu vas aider ! » Cria-t-il presque tout de suite, tournant en rond dans sa cellule. « Au cas où tu ne t'en rende pas compte, nous sommes enfermés. Et je ne peux pas sortir ! » Fulmina-t-il en le regardant. « Et tu as tout fait tout seul pour atterrir à nouveau ici moins de cinq minutes après. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire croire que Kate avait tenu sa parole.

_ Mais-

_ Par ta faute je suis tombé dans son piège et maintenant je suis à l'endroit où elle voulait que je sois ! »

Stiles attendit qu'il dise quelque chose de plus. A qu'il finisse de se calmer et de faire des tours comme un animal en cage, et qu'il commence à être plus humain, pragmatique, et capable de penser à un plan… Mais quand les secondes passèrent et que la seule chose qui changea fut Derek s'asseyant au centre de sa cellule, lui tournant le dos il finit de perdre patience.

« Et ça c'est tout ce que tu vas dire ! C'est comme ça que tu espères que l'on sorte de celle-là ? En me rejetant la faute et ensuite t'asseoir à attendre ! » Le Bêta ne bougea même pas. « Derek ! » Il l'appela plusieurs fois, forçant au maximum ses cordes vocales. Et quand il finit par avoir le même résultat que quand il l'avait fait de l'autre côté de la porte, il gesticula les mains. « C'est juste génial ! C'est fabuleux. Il y a un Argent meurtrier qui fait ce qu'il veut, et toi tu redeviens le bâtard qui se croit le roi du monde, incapable de parler avec les autres ! » Il le désigna du doigt avec rage, malgré le fait que Derek n'était même pas en train de le regarder. « Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Et on est de retour à la putain de case départ. »

* * *

voilà. ^^ j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. :) à la prochaine, je vais essayer de reprendre sur un rythme un peu plus stable maintenant que je suis en vacances. ^^ bisous bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

C'était si surréaliste, que pendant un instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'avoir un de ces rêves qui paraissaient si réels…

Ça faisait moins de quinze minutes que Stiles avait senti un immense soulagement en se croyant libre, sain et sauf, après des heures à craindre pour sa vie seulement pour se considérer juste après comme le pire Judas qui trahissait son sauveur en le laissant derrière… Mais au final tous les cris et larmes qu'il avait répandu n'avaient strictement servi à rien, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement libre.

Et pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas seulement revenu à cette maudite cellule, sinon qu'en plus il devait le faire au côté d'un Derek qui maintenant le tenait responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Et peut-être qu'il avait en partit raison, parce que c'était lui qui avait persévéré à chercher Kate même quand Derek lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Mais allez, c'était Stiles… S'il ne le faisait pas lui, qui se chargerait de résoudre le mystère.

Et ouais, ça sonnait arrogant…Il le savait. Même si pour sa défense les autres fois ça avait toujours été lui à donner la bonne réponse. Et la seule fois où il n'avait pas pu les aider parce qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec un esprit japonais qui l'avait possédé, les choses n'avaient pas très bien finies.

Mais le fait était que, aussi coupable qu'il soit, Derek n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus et le menacer pour ensuite faire comme s'il n'existait pas, et attendre que Stiles reste tout aussi tranquille. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui, et encore moins quand, pendant quelques misérables secondes, il avait cru que le cauchemar c'était enfin terminé seulement pour se retrouver à nouveau dedans jusqu'au cou.

Sa rage, additionnée à la peur qu'il sentait à présent, réussissaient à ce que Stiles commence à perdre la patience et le peu de calme qui lui restaient.

Dans un premier temps il essaya de se calmer en pensant aux choses positives : il n'était pas tout seul et c'était Derek Hale lui-même qui était à ses côté. Oui, peut-être qu'il restait enfermé et aux mains d'une psychopathe surnaturelle, mais maintenant Derek était avec lui. Et comme il l'avait toujours cru, et que c'était un motif pour lequel il s'était transformé en roi de son jeu d'échec particulier, il savait que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, lui le sauverait toujours.

Le pire, c'est que cela ne signifiait pas que sa situation s'était améliorée.

Il en était là : à deux mètres de distance de la personne qui était devenu le centre de son univers, et sans pouvoir lui parler parce que lui ne le voulait pas. Parce que si Derek était tombé entre les mains de son pire ennemi, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait à nouveau voulu jouer au détective, même quand il l'avait averti du danger et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quelque chose… Entre autre choses, parce qu'il ne lui faisait maintenant plus confiance à cause du nombre de fois qu'il l'avait trahit.

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas plus tout foirer…

Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à comment essayer de tout arranger. Seulement qu'il était enfermé ici depuis plus d'un jour, sans manger et sans dormir. Qu'il avait à chaque fois plus froid parce que l'humidité commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses os et qu'en plus, au cas où tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il commençait à souffrir des premiers effets de son hyperactivité constante.

Il ne pouvait pas changer ça.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, et qui finissait toujours par taper sur les nerfs des gens qui le connaissait. Mais il avait juste à prendre son traitement et, si celui-ci n'était pas à portée de main, essayer de se distraire avec n'importe quoi : internet était un puit sans fond dans ce sens, parce que dès qu'il se lassait de regarder des vidéos sur Youtube, il pouvait lire un quelconque article intéressant pour les cours, ou simplement jaser sur la première chose qu'il voyait. Et quand le vaste monde de la Toile ne le calmait pas non plus, il pouvait toujours jouer à un jeu vidéo, ou même jouer au La Crosse… Même si cela il l'avait plus ou moins mis de côté et oublié.

Maintenant, ici, il n'avait rien.

Malheureusement, son cerveau hyperactif n'avait pas compris la situation et Stiles, après des heures en silence, commençait à sentir sa tension monter en flèche par le simple fait d'avoir à rester ici, calmement, sans pouvoir faire ou dire quoique ce soit.

Quand il avait été seul, il avait pu parler avec lui-même. Que ce soit en pensant à ce que Kate pourrait faire avec lui, ou essayant de se rappeler d'un souvenir au moins il gardait son esprit occupé.

A présent il ne pouvait pas non plus le faire, parce qu'il avait Derek juste à côté, avec qui il avait besoin de parler. Et pas seulement parce qu'il savait qu'ainsi il s'occuperait, mais aussi parce qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il se tuait à vouloir dire. En vérité il lui avait déjà dit : qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il savait qu'il ne se fatiguerait jamais de le répéter, parce qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'avoir des motifs pour le faire.

Mais _rien_ de tout cela n'était possible.

Pas parce que c'était physiquement impossible – Derek était dans une autre cellule et il ne pouvait pas le faire taire même s'il le voulait – mais plutôt parce que, pour une fois, il essayait de faire les choses biens. Pour une fois il voulait faire les choses biens, ou ce que Derek comprenait qui était bien… Et cela c'était de lui donner le silence qu'il paraissait vouloir.

Derek n'avait pas bougé. Il restait assit sur le sol, les jambes croisées dans un style indien, et la tête appuyée sur ses mains. Il lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire… Peut-être pensant à un plan qu'il, évidemment, ne raconterait jamais à une personne en qui il n'avait plus confiance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça faisait des heures qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Ça faisait des heures que Stiles n'entendait absolument rien à part sa propre respiration et les millions de questionnements qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, lutant les uns contre les autres, lui rappelant qu'il ne serait jamais un garçon normal.

Par pour la première fois, il se demanda si peut-être c'était pour cela que le Nogitsune l'avait choisi lui. Si l'esprit malin, comme farceur qu'il était, avait décidé de ne pas utiliser le plus fort d'entre tous, mais qu'il avait précisément choisi le plus faible. Choisir un humain qui n'était pas seulement faible, mais qui possédait un cerveau pas vraiment en bon état. Un cerveau incapable de se reposer une seconde, le transformant en un garçon incroyablement rapide et intelligent, mais aussi désespérément fatiguant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au Nogitsune la terreur qu'il ne soit pas entièrement parti refit surface. Et la panique qu'à tout moment il recommence à utiliser son corps, sans qu'il ne soit celui conscient, et que tout ceci soit en fait un rêve duquel il ne pouvait pas se réveiller se faisait à chaque fois plus intense. Surtout quand, ici et maintenant, il n'avait pas de misérable miroir devant lui pour pouvoir s'assurer que lui était l'original et le réel.

Il inspira plusieurs fois avec force, s'obligeant à se calmer, et il regarda ses deux mains. Il compta ses doigts en silence, allant jusqu'à les faire bouger avec l'autre main, jusqu'à avoir les dix qui devaient s'y trouver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix de Derek, malgré le fait que ce soit la première chose qu'il disait en presque quatre heures, ne le fit pas sursauter. Il ferma les mains en poing, les serrant avec force, se répétant encore et encore que c'était réel. Que le Nogitsune était partit et que maintenant ils avaient d'autres problèmes desquels se préoccuper, mis à part ses idées noires.

« Stiles. » Répéta Derek quand le garçon ne répondit pas, et il se mit debout.

« Rien. » Stiles resta couché, ne voulant pas regarder Derek malgré l'envie qu'il ressente de le faire. Pas quand il supposait que son expression continuerait à ne pas être très réconfortante… Ça ne lui serait d'aucune aide maintenant.

« Ton cœur s'est accéléré. » Expliqua le loup-garou, se postant plus proche du grillage qui les séparait, sans parvenir à la toucher. « Pourquoi ?

_ Ça m'arrive parfois. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Et encore moins sans mes médicaments. »

Derek hocha la tête, même si Stiles ne le regardait pas, et s'assit par terre pour être plus ou moins à la même hauteur.

« Combien de doses tu as ratées ? » Demanda-t-il quand il comprit que le jeune homme n'allait pas changer de position pour regarder son visage.

« Je ne me souviens plus. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici… Seulement qu'elle m'a attrapé de nuit, et que quand je suis sorti dehors il y avait beaucoup de soleil.

_ Essaye de respirer. Inspire profondément et relâche doucement l'air. Ça t'aidera à te calmer. »

S'ils n'avaient pas plusieurs heures en silence, la réponse de Stiles aurait été "je le sais déjà génie, je suis hyperactif depuis que je suis né". Mais pas quand entendre la voix de Derek l'avait calmé plus que tous ses exercices de respiration. Entendre sa tessiture grave par-dessus ses propres pensées, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus seul.

Le garçon hocha la tête, se recroquevillant en position fœtale sur le sol et fermant les yeux pour essayer de s'éloigner d'ici. Pour se convaincre qu'il était dans n'importe quel autre lieu, et que la seule chose qui ne changeait pas était que Derek était avec lui.

« Tu vas mieux ?

_ Un peu. » Toujours avec les yeux fermés, il notait la présence de Derek. Il savait qu'il s'était assis et qu'actuellement il était en train de le regarder, peut-être hésitant à se lever et retourner à la même place où il était assis précédemment. « Tu peux continuer de parler ? » Murmura-t-il alors, avant de regretter. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas… Mais là tout de suite c'est la seule chose qui évite que j'ai une attaque de panique et… Je crois que ce sera pire pour tous les deux que ça finisse par arriver. »

Derek remua un peu là où il était, inquiet. Il aiguisa son oreille et constata que le rythme cardiaque de l'humain s'était un peu calmé, mais pas suffisamment pour être normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

_ N'importe quoi. » Murmura-t-il, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. « Peu importe. C'est seulement écouter quelque chose autre que les voix dans ma tête. » Il capta le son de frottements de vêtements, et il osa ouvrir les yeux.

Il trouva Derek allongé, la tête à la hauteur de la sienne. Il avait juste à tendre la main et il pourrait le toucher…S'il n'y avait pas le grillage électrifié qu'il y avait entre les deux.

« Ce n'est pas juste n'est-ce pas ? » Dit le jeune homme, essayant de ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux, malgré le fait que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait le plus faire. « Non seulement tu as fini enfermé, mais en plus maintenant tu dois me supporter. » Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. « Mais je crois que ça me passera dans quelques minutes… Je suis très fatigué, et ce sera seulement pour me maintenir distrait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Tu auras alors quelques heures de paix. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, et pendant quelques instants ils ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder l'un l'autre en silence.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. » Dit rapidement Derek. Et même s'il semblait mal-à-l'aise, il paressait être sincère.

« Ce n'est rien.

_ Tu es ici depuis plus d'un jour, seul, et sans savoir ce qu'il allait t'arriver. Tu étais effrayé et… » Il pinça les lèvres. « Te crier dessus en premier et me taire ensuite n'était pas la meilleure solution. »

Stiles dut déglutir plusieurs fois, et pas seulement à cause de sa gorge sèche.

« Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû rester en marge. C'est logique que tu sois énervé contre moi… Et encore plus après toute l'histoire avec Cora. »

Derek pinça à nouveau les lèvres à la mention de sa sœur. Mais il secoua légèrement la tête presque immédiatement.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention.

_ Mais je l'ai fait. » Murmura-t-il, s'obligeant à ne pas détourner le regard des yeux clairs de Derek. « Et je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Le plus âgé assentit une nouvelle fois, et aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda le Bêta quand il écouta à nouveau le rythme de son cœur, maintenant plus détendu.

« Oui… Merci. »

Les deux parlaient très doucement et très bas. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas briser ce moment de calme après les cris, la solitude et la peur de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Et même si cette peur était toujours existante, c'était plus supportable quand on partageait la charge.

« Elle t'a donné quelque chose à manger ?

_ Non. En enlevant le moment où tu es arrivé, elle n'a été que cinq minutes avec moi quand je me suis réveillé.

_ Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

_ Qu'elle n'était pas là pour commencer une guerre… Quoi que cela puisse signifier de la part d'une psychopathe. »

Hale assentit encore une fois, et Stiles vit comment son regard se perdit immédiatement dans le vide, pensif. Peut-être se souvenant de tout ce qu'il savait de leur geôlière, essayant de trouver s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait aider à découvrir ce qu'elle allait faire d'eux ou peut-être pensant à quelque chose que Kate lui aurait dit avant, durant les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passées seuls alors que Stiles pensait qu'il était enfin libre.

Mais Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il pense à elle. Pas quand elle n'était même pas avec eux.

« Tu as parlé avec mon père ? Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Oui. » Répondit-il calmement. « Je lui ai promis que je ne la laisserais pas te faire de mal. Et je pense à respecter ma promesse.

_ Merci. Il se préoccupe trop et… »

Derek hocha la tête, cette fois accompagné d'un sourire timide et presque inexistant. Mais c'était le premier qu'il recevait depuis qu'il avait mis Cora au courant, et pour Stiles ça valait tout un monde.

« Essaye de dormir un peu. » Lui dit l'ex-Alpha.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Stiles de hocher la tête. Mais à peine ferma-t-il les yeux, prêt à lui obéir et sachant qu'il pourrait dormir s'il était à ses côtés, il fut évident que Derek ne suivrait pas son propre conseil.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire pour le convaincre que lui aussi devait dormir. Il savait que ça c'était au-dessus des options de Derek, ne faisant presque pas partit de sa nature, et où son instinct serait toujours de protéger ceux qui étaient près de lui.

Mais au moins il pouvait laisser clair que oui il lui faisait toujours confiance. Qu'il le ferait toujours, et qu'il réussissait à le faire se sentir sain et sauf par le simple fait de l'avoir à ses côtés… Et espérer que cela serve à quelque chose.

« Derek. » Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans le bleu-vert de ses iris, à peine illuminé par l'ampoule.

« Oui ?

_ Peu importe ce qu'elle trame, on ne la laissera pas s'en sortir. »

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil, mais presque immédiatement il hocha la tête et montra ce léger sourire de plus tôt. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à calmer Stiles suffisamment pour qu'il dorme s'il ne le voyait pas lui aussi détendu et avec un peu d'optimisme… Même s'il ne ressentait aucune de ces deux options.

Heureusement, Stiles n'était pas capable d'entendre le changement de rythme de son cœur et sa respiration, alors il fut plus facile de le tromper et lui donner la tranquillité dont il avait besoin.

Effectivement, le timide sourire de Derek, qui ne montrait plus ce froncement de sourcils qu'il avait avant, fut tout ce dont eu besoin Stiles pour pouvoir s'endormir pour la première fois depuis qu'avait commencé ce cauchemar.

* * *

voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre. ^^ j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire, l'auteure vous fait des bisous, elle est très contente de vos retours. :D Donc j'espère que vous aimez toujours la suite de cette histoire comme moi. :3

bisous à la prochaine. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que pour le moment l'histoire vous parait intéressante. Dans les prochains jours vont sortir des chapitres assez intéressants, et certains font partit de mes préférés à certains niveaux… Même si je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de bien… Enfin, c'est Derek + Stiles + Kate, et il peut arriver tout et n'importe quoi…

Profitez.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on dormait sur un sol dur et sans autre rempart à l'humidité que ses propres vêtements.

« Stiles. » La voix de Derek sonna comme quelqu'un qui était réveillé depuis déjà un moment… Ou plutôt, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi. « Tu es réveillé ?

_ Oui… Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid. » Il s'enroula dans ses propres bras en grelottant.

« Essaye de bouger un peu, même si c'est en faisant des tours. Ça t'aidera à te réchauffer.

_ OK. » Il se mit lentement debout, le corps toujours engourdi. « C'est dans des moments comme ça que je regrette d'avoir dit non à Peter. » Murmura-t-il, commençant à marcher dans sa cellule. « Parce que maintenant tout de suite l'extra de chaleur corporel d'un loup-garou me serait très utile. »

Derek se contenta de secouer la tête devant le commentaire, alors même qu'il faisait un examen visuel des conditions de Stiles. Son cœur avait un battement normal et, mis à part sa façon de marcher un peu tordue – probablement à cause d'une douleur de dos après avoir dormi sur le sol – il ne paressait rien avoir de grave.

« Tu crois qu'elle attend quoi ? » Demanda alors le jeune homme.

Le Bêta médita la question, et par-dessus tout la réponse qu'il devrait donner.

« Elle a toujours beaucoup aimé prendre les choses calmement. » Murmura-t-il.

Il était toujours assit sur le sol. Il s'était entraîné un peu il y avait quelques heures, même si ça n'avait été que des flexions, pour maintenir son corps prêt à n'importe quel instant. Mais quand il avait perdu le compte, il avait repris sa place d'origine, le plus proche de Stiles… C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer de se sentir un peu plus utile, et se convaincre du fait qu'il pourrait l'aider si c'était nécessaire.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se transformer, puisque Kate ne lui avait pas donné de raison de le faire. Elle avait seulement parlé avec lui, lui racontant pourquoi elle était revenue et pourquoi elle le voulait lui… Et aussi désagréable qu'était cette idée, c'était pire de ne pas savoir pourquoi Stiles était aussi ici. Pourquoi elle le retenait toujours en otage quand, en théorie, il avait accompli sa fonction : servir d'appât.

Un appât qui n'avait même pas de sens, parce que quand elle l'avait battu dans sa propre maison, et quand elle aurait pu le tuer, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus que ses propres capacités pour le faire. Pourquoi alors garder avec elle un humain qui ne lui servait à rien ?

« Hier elle a dit que je l'intéressais. » Interrompit Stiles, dévoilant ses pensées. « Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Derek dirigea à nouveau son attention sur l'adolescent, qui en ce moment était en train de s'asseoir sur le sol, lui aussi en position indienne juste en face de lui.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Si elle va me tuer, pourquoi elle ne le fait pas maintenant ?

_ Elle ne va pas te tuer. » Répondit-il à voix basse.

« Tu es sûr ? Le marché c'était censé être que tu prennes ma place non ? » Derek hocha la tête. « Mais ça fait des heures que nous ne sommes ici que tous les deux…

_ Elle veut montrer que c'est elle qui dirige. Mais quand elle comprendra qu'elle n'a plus besoin de toi, elle te laissera partir.

_ Besoin de moi ? De moi ? » Il se montra lui-même du doigt. « Je suis seulement un gosse. Tu lui as déjà dit. »

Derek pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Pour ne pas lui dire que probablement c'était cela qui l'intéressait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr, mais la manière dont Kate lui avait souri quand il avait signalé que "c'est seulement un enfant"… ça ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Et il savait qu'elle était impitoyable. Il l'avait vécu du premier plan. Mais elle n'était censée l'être qu'avec les loups-garous qu'elle chassait. Et Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou.

Bien sûr que, maintenant, elle non plus n'était pas humaine.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Finit-il par dire, voyant que Stiles attendait sa réponse. « Tu sortiras d'ici en vie. Ne t'en fait pas.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? »

Derek ne put pas répondre – même s'il n'avait pas non l'intention de le faire – parce qu'à ce moment la porte principale s'ouvrit.

Il se mit debout brusquement.

Kate s'était changée, même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changement avec sa tenue de la veille. Au lieu des pantalons de cuir elle avait maintenant une paire de jeans noirs moulants, et son débardeur était d'un vert militaire.

Mais sa tenue cessa d'être importante, surtout pour Stiles, quand il vit qu'elle avait un sac plastique dans les mains, avec le logo d'une chaîne de supermarché. A ses côtés, Derek capta le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, et du coin de l'œil il vit comment sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans s'en rendre compte, salivant déjà pour la nourriture.

« Désolé de n'avoir rien ramené avant. » Dit Kate d'un ton calme. « Je ne pouvais pas me risquer à partir quand le grand loup féroce pouvait être par ici en train de te chercher. »

Elle ouvrit la porte avec la télécommande à distance, pas le moins du monde préoccupée du fait que Stiles puisse l'attaquer, et lança quelques sacs à l'intérieur, juste avec une bouteille d'eau.

Le garçon couru pour la récupérer, et commença à boire avant que Derek ne puisse l'avertir. Même s'il comprit dans la seconde que c'était absurde qu'elle prenne tant de précaution pour le garder en vie, si par la suite elle l'empoisonnait dans le plus beau style digne d'une tragédie romantique.

Stiles bu la bouteille d'une traite, et commença à dévorer la nourriture l'instant suivant.

« Je vois que tu n'as jamais été séquestré. » Murmura Kate avec curiosité. « Personne ne t'a enseigné cette chose de rationner la nourriture ?

_ Pourquoi devrait-il la rationner. » Répondit Derek en grinçant des dents. « Il ne va pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps ici. »

La femme s'approcha de la cellule de Derek, montrant un autre sac rempli de nourriture.

« C'est ce que tu crois ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Eh bien. Tout dépendra de toi. Tu le sais déjà.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Grogna-t-il, la fusillant de ce regard qui laisserait n'importe qui paralysé.

« Je ne peux pas simplement avoir envie de parler avec toi ? » Kate fit une moue. « Après tout le temps écoulé, je pensais que tu aimerais.

_ Je préférerais que tu sois toujours morte.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux dire. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis plus dure que ce qu'il n'y parait. »

Stiles déglutit plusieurs fois et se lécha les lèvres quelques fois de plus. Maintenant rassasié, il sentait sa peau fourmiller à cause de la tension de voir Kate et Derek interagir pour la première fois.

Il n'y avait rien dans cet échange de mot qui lui plaisait. Surtout la manière qu'avait Kate de sourire malgré le fait que Derek n'avait pas arrêté de l'assassiner du regard depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et peut-être que maintenant tout de suite Derek était enfermé, mais il était toujours un loup-garou dangereux et énervé.

Il savait qu'à côté d'eux il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il savait aussi que l'individu qui les avait séquestrés n'était pas seulement dangereux pour être un jaguar surnaturel, mais surtout pour être Kate Argent.

Et il n'allait pas permettre que Derek fasse front à son pire ennemi en étant totalement seul… Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de griffes, ni de crocs ni une super force mais son sarcasme, en plus d'être son meilleur mécanisme de défense, était aussi une arme d'attaque plutôt efficace. Dans le fond, il était content que ce fumier l'ait ramené. Parce qu'il était clair que maintenant il ne pensait pas partir sans Derek à ses côtés.

« Tu es sure d'être une chasseuse ? » Demanda-t-il alors, exagérant son sarcasme à son maximum. « Je pensais que tu suivais un code. Et que si un membre de la famille se transformait, il se suicidait.

_ Ah, oui ? » Demanda Kate sans quitter les yeux de Derek. « Les codes sont fait pour se briser. N'est-ce pas ? » Derek ne répondit pas à la provocation, mais ses lèvres se tendirent en une moue haineuse. « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, trésor. Tu sais dans quel état ça me met quand tu laisses sortir ton côté sauvage.

_ Sérieusement ? » Interrompit à nouveau Stiles, sa voix un peu plus aiguë. « D'où tu sors ce genre de phrases ? D'un film porno du siècle dernier ? »

Kate arrêta de sourire, et tourna lentement la tête pour finir par regarder Stiles.

« Tu es conscient que tu es un simple humain attrapé avec deux créatures sauvages ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu devrais penser un petit peu avant de parler, parce que tes blagues ne plaisent pas à tout le monde.

_ Parle pour toi ma belle. » Dit-il fanfaron. « Avec Derek j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai finalement réussit à lui faire apprécier mon sens de l'humour… Même Chris me trouve amusant. » Il sourit. « Ce qui m'amène à un doute : il est adopté n'est-ce pas ? Je le dis parce qu'il donne l'impression d'être le seul Argent qui n'est pas un psychopathe… »

Malgré la menace précédente, Kate lâcha un ricanement qui de toute évidence paraissait sincère.

« Tu as raison. » Admit-elle en regardant Derek. « Malgré les envies de le tuer, au final c'est difficile de ne pas se prendre d'affection pour lui. »

Alors Kate actionna la télécommande automatique de la cellule de Derek. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse seulement penser à attaquer, la porte c'était déjà refermée et le sac de nourriture trônait au centre de sa geôle.

Derek regarda la jeune femme avec stupeur, auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule, avec une indifférence feinte.

« Les jaguars sont plus rapides que les loups. » Sourit-elle. « J'espère que ça te serve d'avertissement et que tu ne tentes aucune stupidité.

_ Je ne vais rien faire. A la différence de certains, moi je garde parole. Même avec des assassins.

_ Et regarde comment ça t'a été utile par le passé. » Ronronna-t-elle. « Ça a toujours été ton majeur problème, Derek. Tu as toujours eu trop confiance en tout le monde.

_ Ouais, c'est sûr. » Répondit Stiles, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Tu ne me crois pas ?

_ Derek ne fait pas confiance en son propre oncle… Ce qui, d'un autre côté, est plutôt intelligent.

_ Mais il m'a fait confiance à moi. » Dit Kate. « Encore une fois… »

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la cellule de Stiles, et cette fois elle entra lentement.

« Kate. » Derek l'appela de l'autre côté dès le premier pas dans la cellule. « C'est moi que tu veux.

_ Et je t'ai déjà, merci. » Sourit-elle, s'approchant en douceur du garçon.

Stiles, qui avait déjà perdu son sourire, recula jusqu'à se retrouver au fond de la cellule, et le plus proche possible de Derek.

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que-

_ Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, se stoppant pour regarder le loup-garou. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » En une seconde elle était à la moitié de la cellule, et en une autre elle était derrière Stiles, avec une mais griffue autour de sa gorge et l'autre main emprisonnant celles du jeune homme dans son dos. « Comment tu vas empêcher que je lui arrache la gorge ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux, tremblant. Il sentait les griffes de Kate appuyer contre son cou, et le souffle chaud s'échouant sur sa nuque. Il lutta pour se libérer, mais la poigne était trop puissante pour lui.

« Kate ! » Derek cogna contre le grillage, sentant l'électricité parcourir son corps. Il cogna une nouvelle fois, et encore une fois.

« Tu as vu, Stiles ? » Demanda-t-elle alors, sans faire attention au loup-garou. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rompre le grillage malgré tous ses efforts pour le faire. « Toujours disposé à se sacrifier pour les autres, mais commettant toujours les mêmes erreurs.

_ Être un héros n'est pas commettre des erreurs. » Grogna Stiles comme il put, les griffes appuyant à chaque fois un peu plus contre sa peau.

« C'est ce que tu crois qu'il est ? Un héros ? » Elle lâcha un ricanement. « Comme c'est étrange. Moi je ne me souviens pas de lui comme ça. » Elle regarde Derek, maintenant transformé, cogner encore une fois le grillage et de nouvelles étincelles se dispersèrent autour de lui. « Moi je me rappelle seulement d'un garçon qui aimait faire plaisir à tout le monde. » Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Stiles. « Tu aurais dû le voir. Tellement surpris qu'une femme bien faite et droite, si belle, se soit intéressée à lui. En un petit chiot qui ne s'était pas encore totalement développé… Pauvre Derek. » Elle fit une moue qui réussit à remuer les entrailles de Derek. « Il voulait seulement un peu d'amour… » Elle caressa l'oreille de Stiles avec ses lèvres. « Et moi je lui en ai donné.

_ Tu crois que ça m'importe ! » Rugit le jeune homme, essayant de se dégager de nouveau.

« C'est curieux. » Sourit Kate. « Il se peut que tes mots et ton attitude soient ceux d'un garçon pour qui tout cela n'est rien de plus qu'une blague… Une autre aventure à raconter à ses petits-enfants. » Elle baissa sa main de son cou jusqu'à son torse, à la hauteur de son cœur. « Mais ça… » Elle appuya ses griffes juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire des trous dans son tee-shirt. « Ceci me dit que actuellement tu bous de l'intérieur, avec ton petit cœur d'humain qui bat très vite, à chaque fois que je dis son nom… Ce n'est pas comme ça, Derek ? »

Derek rugit de nouveau, posant ses deux mains sur la grille et supportant la douleur de l'électricité parcourant son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sentait et il savait que ça ne servait à rien mais au moins comme ça, il ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

« Et tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant ? » Susurra-t-elle très bas à l'oreille de Stiles, sachant que Derek l'entendrait toujours. « Qu'il lui arrive exactement la même chose. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, et se retrouva à regarder fixement ceux bleus de Derek. Mais à la différence de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, avec la rage jaillissant de ceux-ci comme s'il s'agissait de feu liquide cette fois ils étaient vides…

Non, pas vides. Peut-être qu'il y avait toujours de la rage et de la haine à l'encontre de la femme qui le menaçait, mais en revanche il y avait une expression différente en eux. De la surprise, avec quelque chose de plus que Stiles n'était pas capable d'identifier.

Il essaya de dire quelque chose. Il allait mourir sans être plus qu'un jouet dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de lui ? Ou tout cela était une manière de torturer Derek, l'obligeant à regarder comment elle faisait du mal à un innocent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter ?

Aucune de ces deux options n'était réconfortante, mais il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas la seconde. Parce que ça signifierait qu'avec sa mort tout ne finirait pas. Qu'il serait une croix à ajouter à la dizaine de charges que Derek supportaient déjà.

« Oh… Ne pleure pas mon trésor. » Murmura Kate en s'écartant.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Stiles prit conscience qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, et il essuya avec rage les larmes sur ses joues une fois libre.

Il regarda à ce moment Derek et vit que celui-ci avait baissé la tête, l'empêchant de voir son visage, et il se demanda si peut-être elle s'était référée à lui.

Le bruit de la porte de métal s'ouvrant le fit se tourner vers Kate, qui était maintenant juste à côté de la porte, sans cesser de sourire. Il haïssait ce sourire révulsant comme rien d'autre au monde.

« Tu vois Derek ? » Appela-t-elle le Bêta. « J'ai bien des raisons pour qu'il reste. »

* * *

Alors à votre avis, pourquoi Kate fait ça ? ;) quel est son but ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. :3

au prochain chapitre !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, je m'excuse encore une fois de ce retard, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus "stricte" sur mes publications. J'ai pris un peu d'avance donc je pense publier deux fois par mois, ça me laissera le temps de finir la traduction. :D il me reste un peu plus de 10 chapitres à traduire, donc ça avance lentement mais ça avance. Au plaisir. :3

 **Notes de l'auteure :** celui-ci est assez court mais intense. Et l'un de mes préférés… J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Stiles n'osa pas dire un mot quand Kate partit.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il savait que ça n'avait pas été bon. Il savait aussi que ça l'affectait directement, et pas seulement parce qu'il était l'un de ceux qui étaient enfermés… Mais il ne savait toujours pas dans quelle mesure ni, ce qui était pire, s'il finirait mort.

Derek, en revanche, le savait. Ou au moins il se doutait de quelque chose. Pour cette raison il ne put pas supporter plus de cinq minutes pour lui demander. Lui restait debout et dans le fond de la cellule, au même endroit où il avait menacé Kate, seulement pour rester silencieux après.

Et où peut-être il avait fini en pleurant.

Pleurant pour lui ?

Il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois, quand Boyd était mort entre ses bras. Et il ne voulait ni même imaginer qu'il avait été le responsable qui avait causé à nouveau cette réaction… Mais si une personne comme Derek, habitué à cacher ses sentiments derrière des couches et encore des couches de sarcasme et mauvaise humeur, finissait en pleurant… Ca pouvait seulement signifier que quelque chose de très mauvais était en train de lui arriver.

Et il avait besoin de savoir quoi.

« Derek. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il resta dans la même position, avec le dos tendu. Il n'avait pas enlevé sa veste, mais il pouvait parfaitement noter la tension de tous ses muscles et ses poings serrés. A ses côtés, la nourriture restait intouchée.

Et pour qu'un loup-garou oublie de manger, c'était un indicateur plus que suffisant pour lui indiquer que les choses n'étaient pas bonnes. Pas du tout.

« Derek. Sil-te-plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.

_ Assit-toi et essaye de te calmer. » Répondit-il sans bouger d'un millimètre. « Ta respiration-

_ Je m'en cogne le cul de ma respiration ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Pourquoi je suis réellement ici ? »

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, et Stiles put entendre ses dents grincer.

« Derek !

_ Tu es le plus faible. » Expliqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi et toujours sans le regarder. « L'option la plus logique pour réussir que je vienne. Pour me garder là où elle voulait. »

Et peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était déjà habitué aux excuses de Derek, ou parce qu'il lui était plus facile de le contredire quand il ne le regardait pas en face mais le cas fut que Stiles ne se laissa pas avoir par les bobards habituels.

« Connerie ! Est-ce que tu ne l'as pas vu ? Comment elle est rapide ? Elle aurait pu te faire mordre la poussière sans avoir besoin de m'enfermer. Qu'est-ce que je dis, elle l'a déjà fait une fois ! » Il l'accusa avec rage, voulant pouvoir le cogner. « Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas là pour ça. Si c'était le cas, elle m'aurait laissé partir, ou elle m'aurait tué en obtenant ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire toi. Et si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est clair que je suis plus qu'un simple rêve. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je fou ici bordel ! »

Enfin Derek releva les yeux du sol, et Stiles retint sa respiration.

Malgré le langage corporel qu'il avait cru deviner, l'expression de Derek n'était pas celle de quelqu'un tendu et furieux, avec l'envie d'attaquer. Au contraire, il donnait l'impression d'être détendu… Non, pas détendu. Il semblait abattu, fatigué.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il.

« Menteur.

_ Je ne sais pas ! »

L'ex Alpha pinça les lèvres avec rage, et ses poings se serrèrent avec force pendant quelques secondes.

« Elle a toujours voulu être au-dessus des autres. Et pour cette raison elle a toujours choisi le plus faible au moment d'attaquer. »

Même s'il était en train de répéter les mêmes mots qu'avant, Stiles se rendit compte que maintenant il ne se référait pas à l'humain qui était ici présent.

« Mais tu n'es pas faible.

_ Je l'étais quand elle m'a connu. » Dit-il d'une voix grave. « Je n'avais même pas commencé à développer mes sens. J'étais plus humain que loup. Et avec l'histoire avec Paige… » Il pinça à nouveau les lèvres. « Elle s'est servit de ça. »

Stiles sentit un frisson, provoqué par un million de raisons : parce qu'il était toujours attrapé et à la merci d'une assassin surnaturelle. Parce que dans le cas où elle l'attaquerait, Derek ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que regarder. Parce qu'actuellement Derek n'était pas en train de parler comme l'Alpha qu'il était censé être toujours un peu, mais comme un Oméga vulnérable… Et parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le nom de Paige des lèvres de Derek.

Et en plus il l'avait fait sans douter, comme s'il savait déjà avec certitude que Stiles connaissait l'histoire, mais qu'il ne voyait pas de problèmes à ce que ce soit ainsi.

« Et c'est ce qu'elle veut faire avec moi maintenant ? M'humilier ou… ? Pourquoi ? Moi je ne lui ai rien fait…

_ C'est pour moi… Moi je ne ferais rien par peur qu'elle te fasse mal. Parce qu'elle sait que tu es important pour moi. » Murmura-t-il, très doucement, cette fois en le regardant fixement. « Le plus important. »

Et ses yeux, de cette couleur indéchiffrable, ne laissèrent aucun doute de quoi il se référait exactement.

Stiles sentit un mélange de sentiments impossibles à décrire. Il sentit comment sa poitrine se gonflait en voyant la manière donc Derek le regardait si intensément, reflétant dans ses iris un million d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vu en lui, et encore moins dirigés vers lui… Mais au même instant il se rappela qu'ils restaient enfermés.

Et séparés.

« Putain… Pourquoi bordel on doit avoir cette conversation ici, avec ce grillage dégueulasse au milieu. Ton sens du timing est vraiment incroyable, tu sais ?

_ Quelle importance.

_ Quelle importance ? » Répéta-t-il avec surprise. « Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça ? » Il fit un mouvement agacé du bras qui se transforma immédiatement en colère. « Et tu sais l'envie que j'ai maintenant tout de suite de te faire un câlin et de ne jamais te lâcher ? Ou de t'embrasser, pour de vrai cette fois ? »

Derek le regarda en silence quelques secondes, le visage imperturbable mais il céda finalement face à l'évidence et laissa apparent un sourire timide.

« Je suis désolé.

_ Non… Ne pense même pas à dire ça… » Il soupira. « Et après tout, c'est logique. Si on ne vit pas dans un village normal et que mes amis ne sont pas normaux, c'est normal que le type qui me plait se déclare quand on est séquestré par une psychopathe.

_ Je ne me suis pas déclaré.

_ N'essaye pas de dissimuler ça maintenant Hale. » Il sourit avec une touche menaçante. « Je connais parfaitement tous tes mouvements de sourcils et la signification de tes regards meurtriers… Et celui d'avant c'est comme si tu avais crié que tu as craqué sur moi. »

Le Bêta nia quelques secondes, se laissant porter par la bonne humeur que Stiles était toujours capable d'apporter. Même dans les pires situations.

« Comment tu sais que ça signifie cela ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pu le voir avant.

_ Peut-être que non… Mais oui j'ai vu ton regard meurtrier à chaque fois que je parlais de Malia. » Il dit son nom tellement lentement que c'est presque comme s'il le disait lettre après lettre, et une seconde après Derek fronçait les sourcils. « Ah. Tu l'as refais… Reconnais-le trésor. Tu es totalement jaloux.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Derek répondit sans y penser, sa voix beaucoup plus grave et dure que celle qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors.

Exactement comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en train de jouer ainsi, quand ils étaient au tombeau de Kate, et que brusquement le jeune homme avait utilisé ce mot doux avec lui.

Au début il n'avait pas comprit le véritable motif pour lequel Derek ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Il se disait que c'était dû à sa nature sauvage et de cette envie qu'il avait de paraitre comme un authentique loup-garou amer… Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Kate et qu'il voyait à quel point elle aimait utiliser ce mot, surtout avec Derek, Stiles avait commencé à comprendre le véritable motif du rejet envers cet innocent surnom.

Et maintenant qu'il voyait sa réaction, presque instinctive et aussi viscérale, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Pour cela Stiles n'eut pas d'autres choix que baisser la tête, et murmurer un sincère "pardon".

L'autre hocha immédiatement la tête, sérieux, mais laissant clair qu'il acceptait ses excuses, et que ça n'avait pas été son intention de changer de comportement de cette manière… Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'éviter.

« Elle ne va pas pouvoir avec moi. » Dit alors Stiles. Il continua de parler à voix basse, mais au moins il paressait sûr de ce qu'il disait. « Elle ne peut pas me tuer parce qu'alors elle resterait sans son jouet avec lequel elle te fait chanter. Et si ce qu'elle essaye de faire c'est de miner mon auto-estime pour que tu te sentes coupable, elle s'est trompée de personne. » Il sourit quand Derek haussa un sourcil avec curiosité. « Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais peut-être fini par devenir fou, à penser que j'allais mourir sans personne avec moi. Mais avec toi ici, et après tout ce qu'il c'est passé durant les derniers mois… » Il sourit avec arrogance, et elle n'était pas totalement feinte. « Elle n'est juste qu'un autre monstre pour un moment.

_ Elle est plus rapide que moi.

_ Et alors. Tu es toujours un loup-garou. Et un Hale. Et au cas où ce serait peu, maintenant tu as une nouvelle super motivation pour sortir d'ici. » Il ouvrit en grand les yeux quand le Bêta lui lança un nouveau regard curieux. « Tu as une idée de ce que je vais te faire quand on va sortir d'ici et que je pourrais être seul avec toi ? » Il sourit. « Je peux t'assurer qu'elle personne n'est en train de l'attendre… Et encore moins pour ça. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, en geste d'horreur, mais il laissa alors échapper un ricanement.

Un qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de montrer les autres fois qu'il avait été enfermé et qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

Mais il supposa que ça c'était quelque chose de bon.

Que ça démontrait combien la situation changeait quand il était avec la personne adéquate.

Et au cas où ce n'était pas encore clair, Stiles Stilinski était définitivement la personne adéquate pour lui.

* * *

et voilà. :3 j'espère que ce petit chapitre de reprise vous aura plu, à dans 2 semaines. *coeur*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Notes :** on arrive à un chapitre clef de l'histoire, et un autre de mes préférés. Et ce ne serait pas un chapitre important s'il n'y avait pas un peu de tout… Alors préparez vous à une montagne russe d'émotions.

.

Au final ils s'étaient trompés/avaient tort.

Et même maintenant alors qu'ils devraient avoir compris depuis que leurs premières hypothèses n'étaient jamais celles correctes. C'était comme ça que c'étaient passées toutes les fois précédentes. Absolument toutes :

Quand était apparu un Alpha à Beacon Hills, ils pensèrent à une montagne d'options mis à part Peter. Quand il avait été question du Kanima, ils pensèrent d'abord que c'était Isaac et par la suite Lydia, pour qu'au final il s'avère que ça avait été Jackson et Matt, auxquels ils n'avaient pensés. Et quand le Nogitsune arriva, ils avaient tous été des possibles candidats sauf celui qui réellement avait intéressé le démon : un innocent humain qui pensait devenir fou.

Bien évidemment, cette fois il arriva la même chose.

Parce que Kate n'était pas intéressée par l'idée de faire du mal à Stiles seulement pour être la faiblesse de Derek.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par lui.

Le pire était que Stiles était convaincu que Derek le savait déjà. Que peut-être il l'avait su dès le début, avant même d'accepter cet échange absurde qui ne s'était jamais réalisé. Et même ainsi, il avait décidé de continuer.

Comme toujours, pensant à tout le monde mis à part lui-même.

Stiles, de son côté, le découvrit de la pire manière possible : sans le voir arriver, et quand il avait toutes les barrières baissées.

…

Il avait déjà deviné que son emprisonnement allait se prolonger, et que ça allait devoir être les autres qui les fassent sortir d'ici. Et peut-être que "les autres" se limiteraient à Scott avec Lydia, Kira et peut-être son père. Mais même s'ils étaient peu ils étaient dehors et, il l'espérait, pensaient à un plan.

Pour cela il avait décidé de le prendre avec calme. Et mettant à profit le fait que Derek avait récemment avoué son amour infini pour lui – ok, il n'avait pas utilisé ces mots, mais ça c'était passé juste comme ça dans le cerveau de Stiles – il décida d'avoir une des conversations les plus courageuses de toute sa vie.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, le plus proche possible de la grille qui les séparait, Derek sur le dos et regardant le plafond avec les bras croisés sous la tête comme oreillers pendant que Stiles était sur le ventre, avec les coudes appuyés sur le sol et les genoux croisés et relevés, comme il aurait fait s'il avait été face à un feu dans un camping, et non pas dans une cellule malodorante.

« Alors… Où tu vas m'emmener quand on sortira d'ici ? » Demanda l'adolescent.

Derek jeta un regard en coin à Stiles et essaya de cacher un sourire. Et comme il lui était arrivé quand Stiles lui avait raconté ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir à acquérir l'aide de son beau-père, ou quand il lui avait assuré qu'il allait l'accompagner oui ou oui au prochain bar de l'institut "parce que quelqu'un ne sort pas avec Derek Hale pour ensuite ne pas se pavaner avec lui" il ne réussit pas.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit inviter ?

_ Parce que tu es le plus vieux évidemment. Et parce que tu as plus d'argent. Si j'avais à payer moi, je pense que le mieux que je pourrais faire c'est t'emmener boire un milk-shake… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça ne te convient pas.

_ Tu donnes l'impression d'être avec moi pour mon argent. » Il haussa alors un sourcil. « Et quel âge tu penses que j'ai ?

_ Premièrement, je ne suis pas avec toi pour ton argent. Et deuxièmement, je sais parfaitement quel âge tu as. Mais comme tu as cette manie de te laisser la barbe, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu parais être plus vieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? » Grogna-t-il à moitié. « Je pensais qu'en ayant l'air plus vieux, vous m'auriez plus écouté.

_ On t'aurait obéis un peu plus si tu avais un peu plus utilisé des mots, à la place de ton habituel débit de deux phrases par heure.

_ Je le tiendrais en compte pour la prochaine fois.

_ Tu vois ? » Sourit-il comme un crétin. « Ca fait seulement une heure que tu t'es déclaré, et tu es déjà en train d'apprendre comment te comporter avec ton petit-ami.

_ Pour la énième fois Stiles : je ne me suis _pas_ déclaré.

_ Oui oui ce que tu dis, grognon. Si ça te permet de mieux dormir la nuit…

_ Je vois que vous le passez bien. »

La voix de Kate interrompit brusquement la conversation.

Ils étaient couchés et parlant tranquillement, et la seconde suivant ils étaient déjà debout, sans lâcher du regard le moindre mouvement de la femme qui était entré sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Stiles regarda Derek du coin de l'œil. Comme chaque fois qu'il se passait quand il était face à un ennemi, son visage était un masque indéchiffrable qui ne laissait rien filtrer mis à part la rage.

« Allons sil-vous-plait, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Continuez de parler. C'est divertissant. » Dit-elle en se postant devant les cellules.

« Je suis désolé. » Répondit Stiles avec agacement. « Mais je ne crois pas que la moindre chose que l'on dise puisse t'intéresser.

_ Pourquoi tu penses cela ? » Demanda Kate avec curiosité, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de Stiles et entra dans sa cellule. « Peut-être que nous pourrions échanger nos notes sur Derek Hale. Au final nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion.

_ Eloigne-toi de lui. » Grogna Derek de l'autre côté de la grille. Si proche et pourtant si loin.

« Détends-toi mon cœur. Je ne vais rien lui faire.

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ca ! »

Le cri de Stiles sortit de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne sache lui-même qu'il allait crier. Et il ne fut pas le seul surpris, parce que Kate elle-même se stoppa un instant.

« Intéressant… Je vois que l'avoir ici a réussi à faire de vous une belle paire, même en sachant que ce n'est pas le plus intelligent. » Elle sourit, finissant de s'approcher de l'humain. « Mais comme j'ai dis, j'aimerai qu'on puisse comparer nos expériences sur le beau loup-garou…

_ Je suis désolé. » Stiles avala sa salive et montra une moue de dégoût. « Mon père m'a enseigné de ne pas parler aux psychopathes.

_ Kate… » Dit Derek de l'autre côté de la grille. Il paraissait très tranquille malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas défendre Stiles si elle décidait de l'attaquer. Mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le plan de l'ancienne chasseuse. « Si tu lui fais une seule griffure je te jure que je viendrais te chercher et-

_ Et tu me tueras ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, pour ensuite faire une moue. « Tu n'es pas du tout original.

_ Non. » Ses yeux bleus brillèrent. « Je te jure que tu souhaiteras que je le fasse. »

Kate maintint le regard de haine, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle retourna son attention sur Stiles, sans s'être encore transformée. Au simple regard elle ressemblait à une humaine de plus.

« Tu as vu le fanfaron qu'il devient ? » Elle sourit. « Avant il n'était pas comme ça tu sais ? Il n'avait pas la manie de grogner et menacer tout le monde… Avant il était… Comment le dire… Il était le parfait prince de conte de fée. » Elle rit. « C'est ironique tu ne crois pas ? » Elle commença à tourner autour de l'humain. « Qu'en si peu de temps il passe du garçon adorable et toujours souriant, à un grognon qui oublie d'utiliser des mots.

_ C'est ce qui arrive quand on tue toute ta famille. » Grogne Derek avec les dents serrées.

« Peut-être… » Elle arrête son manège autour de Stiles et s'approcha un peu plus à la grille qui les séparait du loup-garou. « De toutes façons, tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes pour te faire comprendre sans utiliser des mots n'est-ce pas ? » Elle tourna le cou pour laisser clair le fait qu'elle n'avait pas oublier l'autre prisonnier. « Tu ne penses pas la même chose, Stiles ? »

Stiles ne put faire autre chose que serrer les poings avec colère, et regarder ce monstre avec une haine infinie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Kate prit une expression de surprise exagérée. « Ne me dis pas que… Il n'a toujours pas osé faire quelque chose avec toi ! Mais pourquoi ? S'il l'a fait avec cette professeure… Comment elle s'appelait ? » Demande-t-elle a Derek. « Et au fond la fille n'était pas très belle, alors il ne devait pas avoir le bâton très haut hein ? »

Le garçon resta sans répondre. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait : l'énerver et mettre sur le devant de la scène tous ses moments de gènes, et en même temps humilier Derek en lui rappelant ses erreurs avec d'autres femmes.

« Eh bien. Je suis désolé pour toi mon cœur, vraiment. » Kate caressa le bras de Stiles. « Tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passes. » Elle sourit. « Ecoute. L'une des meilleures choses de Derek, même si ça parait être un mensonge, c'était tous les efforts qu'il mettait en tout ce qu'il faisait… Avant il ne furetait pas partout avec cette arrogance d'Alpha… Et tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était adorable. En demandant toujours s'il le faisait bien. S'il était bon pour moi. Si j'aimais être avec lui… Comment aurait-il put ne pas me plaire ? » Elle rit comme une collégienne. « Peut-être qu'il lui manquait un peu de technique, mais en ce qui était de mettre de l'envie à la tâche, personne ne pouvait concurrencer avec lui… Et ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait des problèmes au moment de se fatiguer n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles serra les poings, s'obligeant à ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il pouvait dire quelque chose dans une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Pas quand les autres personnes qui étaient ici étaient Derek Hale et Kate Argent : deux personnes dont jusqu'à présent il savait seulement qu'ils avaient une histoire antérieure, et dont il n'aurait pas voulu connaitre les détails… Assez désagréable de savoir qu'une femme adulte avait profité de l'innocence d'un enfant seulement pour commettre un meurtre. Pour qu'en plus il doive connaitre les détails les plus scabreux.

Mais il était clair que Kate n'avait aucuns problèmes à partager son intimité.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas pu le voir ainsi. » Continua Kate. « Tu aurais vu qu'en vérité vous vous ressemblez énormément. Et que tout ça autour du méchant loup-garou du conte n'est que des conneries… Derek n'a jamais été le méchant de l'histoire… En vérité, sous cette carapace de muscles et de cuir, et avec cette tête toujours renfrognée, il est toujours ce chiot perdu.

_ Tu te trompes. » Grogna Stiles, fatigué d'entendre sa voix. « Ca c'est ce que tu aimerais.

_ Non, trésor. C'est ce qu'il est… Et tu sais comment je le sais ? » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille mais en regardant Derek. « Parce que je me suis chargé qu'il soit ainsi. »

Et alors, très lentement, Kate commença à se transformer, laissant sa peau se teindre de se teint bleu à tâches, et que ses doigts humains se transformaient en griffes. Stiles avala avec difficulté, serrant les poings pour arrêter le tremblement qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il y était à nouveau : enfermé avec un animal sauvage qui pouvait le dépecer en une seconde.

« Mais je suppose que oui toi tu t'es imaginé comment se serait d'être seul avec lui. » Continua Kate une fois transformée. « C'est tout un spécimen que l'on a ici non ? Un ancien Alpha ni plus ni moins… Et même si c'est seulement la professeure qui a eu l'occasion d'essayer son lit le peu de temps où il a été Alpha, je t'assure que même en étant Bêta il n'y a aucune perte. » Elle regarda Derek. « Tu peux t'imaginer comment ce serait maintenant mon cœur ? Toi totalement loup, et moi un jaguar que tu ne pourrais pas blesser même si tu le voulais… Ce ne serait pas le meilleur sexe de toute ta vie ?

_ Tu es malade. » Cracha Derek.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? C'est toi qui as accepté de partir avec une femme adulte, même quand tes parents étaient contre.

_ Ils n'en savaient rien. » Grogna-t-il. « Si ça avait été l'inverse, je t'assure que tu ne serais pas en vie.

_ Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas que tu étais avec moi, mais tu étais bien en train de faire quelque que tu ne devais pas… Parce que toi aussi tu savais que ça n'étais pas très normal n'est-ce pas ? A devoir se voir toujours en cachette, dans des bâtiments abandonnés comme celui-ci. Gardant le secret face à tout le monde… Bien sûr que dans ton cas, celui-là n'était pas le seul secret que tu gardais…

_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas de me remémorer le passé.

_ Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours été une fille mélancolique. » Elle haussa un peu les épaules. « Mais en plus de se rappeler le bon vieux temps, je voulais aussi te parler de notre fils. Je pensais que tu serais curieux. »

Un silence asphyxiant suivit les mots de Kate.

Stiles prit son courage à deux mains pour lever les yeux et regarder pour la première fois Kate transformée. Mais elle, comme il le pensait, ne le regardait pas lui. Il suivit la direction de ses yeux verts, pour rencontrer un Derek plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu… Encore plus que quand il venait de découvrir que la tombe de Kate était vide.

« De quoi tu es en train de parler bon dieu ? » Murmura le Bêta.

_ Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. « Du fils que j'ai eu après le barbecue de la maison Hale… Environ sept mois après.

_ Tu mens. » Grogna Derek. « Et tu es malade si tu penses que-

_ Comment tu crois que je me suis transformée ? » L'interrompit-elle. Et elle tapa dans le mile avec cette question, parce que Derek resta sans mots. « Je pensais que tu avais fais tes devoirs… Tu ne savais pas que l'unique manière que quelqu'un se transforme avec la griffure d'un Alpha, c'était qu'il y ait eu un contact antérieur ?

_ Tu as couché avec. » Lâcha Stiles sans penser. Mais il avait besoin de dire, de faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette supercherie. « C'est comme ça que surgissent les femmes jaguars.

_ Sérieusement ? » Elle lâcha un ricanement. « Eh ben, tu l'as vraiment sur un piédestal. Je sais que j'ai déjà dit que le sexe avec lui venait d'un autre monde… Mais pas assez pour que je me transforme. Pour le faire, mon corps devait se transformer avant… Littéralement. »

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles, mais Stiles oublia Kate dans l'instant, se concentrant sur Derek. Lui restait silencieux, le visage pâle. Et maintenant ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur.

« Tu ne me crois pas ?

_ Pourquoi je devrais le faire. Tu n'as jamais dis la vérité.

_ Non trésor. Ca c'est ce que tu as toujours cru. Mais en réalité j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. » Elle lui sourit avec tendresse. « Je t'ai dis que tu étais spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu l'étais. »

Elle attendit que Derek dise quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprise qu'il ne le fasse pas… Cependant, Kate savait qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Tu t'en souviens ? C'était juste après notre première nuit ensemble… Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. » Les pupilles de Derek tremblèrent, et il baissa les yeux au sol presque immédiatement. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu en as honte ? Tu ne devrais pas. C'était tellement touchant… » Elle se tourna alors vers Stiles, qui n'avait pas dévié son regard de Derek, et sortit de la poche de son pantalon le même portefeuille que Stiles avait récupéré de la maison d'Allison. « C'est lui qui m'a offert ce portefeuille. Et alors j'ai su qu'il ne tarderait pas à me raconter tous ses secrets. Qu'en fait il mourrait d'envie de le faire… Le pauvre devait penser que s'il ne le faisait pas, il m'arriverait par arriver quelque chose comme à Paige. Et ça se serait triste.

_ Ne dit pas son nom ! » Cria Derek, récupérant un peu de la rage qui avait disparue depuis la mention de ce possible fils.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas vrai ce que je dis ? Tu sais bien que si. Que a ce moment tu aurais fait tout ce que j'aurais pu te demander… Et tu l'as fait : tu m'as dit où tu vivais, quelle porte secrète utiliser pour entrer sans être vu, et que cette nuit là tu serais en plein match et loin de ta meute.

_ Pourquoi !? » Cria Derek. « Pourquoi tu as attendu que je ne sois pas là ? »

Kate se caressa le menton en un geste pensif.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'une part de moi voulait qu'il reste un survivant qui puisse raconter aux autres ce que j'avais fait. » Elle claque la langue. « Dommage que j'ai pris celui qui ait décidé de se convertir en muet… Parce que tu ne l'as jamais raconté à Laura, n'est-ce pas ? Et Peter ? Ce serait intéressant de lui demander s'il le sait… » Elle se colla alors contre le grillage, posant même une main sur celle-ci. L'électricité parcourant son corps fut bien visible grâce aux étincelles qui volèrent dans tous les sens, même si Kate ne montra aucun signe de douleur. « Bien sûr que j'aurais pu le faire aussi parce que ça aurait été injuste de tuer le père de mon fils… Dans le fond je suis une sentimentale, Derek. Tu le sais déjà. »

Elle enleva sa main de la grille, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu ne peux m'obliger à rien… » Cria le loup-garou. « Je ne suis plus ce gamin stupide que tu tenais dans la paume de ta main.

_ C'est ce que tu crois ? Dieu. Comment tu peux être toujours aussi innocent… » Elle s'approcha alors de Stiles, qui ne paressait même pas être ici, et commença à caresser ses cheveux bruns avec ses griffes. « Je suis en train de toucher les cheveux de ton garçon… Tu n'avais pas dit que je ne devais pas ? Que si je le faisais je finirais par espérer mourir ? …Bien. Tu attends quoi ?

_ Sil-te-plaît Kate… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Non…

_ Ca c'est mieux… Même si je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant. »

Elle amena rapidement la main jusqu'à l'avant-bras de Stiles, et planta ses griffes jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à gouter.

Le cri de douleur de Stiles résonna dans la cellule.

Derek cogna la grille électrifiée et les étincelles commencèrent à sortir, mais personne n'y prêta attention : Kate continua de planter ses griffes dans la peau de l'humain, et Derek cognant la grille avec rage, réussissant juste à ce que l'odeur de peau brûlée se fasse sentir.

« Stiles ! » Il s'accrocha à la grille avec ses griffes, déjà transformé, mais sans pouvoir rompre la barrière à cause de la douleur qui parcourait son corps. « Kate sil-te-plaît !

_ Tu vois ? » Susurra la femme jaguar, pas le moins du monde affectée par les cris de Stiles. « Si je le voulais, tout de suite maintenant je pourrais le dépecer devant ton nez, et tu ne pourrais rien faire pour l'éviter… » Elle planta un peu plus ses griffes et, entre ses cris, les jambes de Stiles commencèrent à faiblir à cause de la douleur. « Et même si je le laissais partir pour qu'on ait un peu d'intimité et que tu restes sans vouloir coopérer, ça ne me couterait rien de le ramener à nouveau et reprendre la partie. » Elle serra une nouvelle fois, et cette fois elle dut l'attraper avec son autre main quand le garçon ne put plus supporter le poids de son propre corps, presque inconscient. Le sang était maintenant bien visible, coulant sur la main de Stiles comme tâchant ses vêtements. « Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'il perde tout son sang maintenant, je te recommande de te calmer d'une putain de fois ! »

Derek grogna de rage, lâchant même un rugissement, et serra les poings contre la grille.

Mais en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et que Kate s'accomplirait sa menace, il n'eut d'autres options que récupérer sa forme humaine.

A peine le fit-il, sentant toujours le fourmillement de l'électricité parcourant tout son corps, que Kate fit la même chose : ses griffes se changèrent en doigts, qu'elle amena de nouveau dans les cheveux de Stiles. Elle le caressa durant quelques secondes, s'amusant au contact de ses mèches. Sachant qu'elle pourrait être ainsi autant de temps qu'elle le voudrait, et que Derek ne protesterait même pas.

Stiles se sentait nauséeux, presque sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il s'obligea à rester conscient. Aussi horrible que soit la douleur qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Tant pour sa propre sécurité comme pour celle de Derek, qu'il ne voulait pas laisser seul avec elle.

« Tu vois Stiles ? » Susurra Kate à son oreille. « Tu vois comme je le tiens bien par les couilles ? » Elle lâcha un ricanement désagréable. « Et ça c'est ton fameux roi ? » Elle tourna alors son regard vers Derek, et s'écarta complètement de Stiles.

Le garçon trébucha en l'absence de support. Il finit à genoux, essayant de vaincre les nausées et le tournis devant la douleur constante et la perte de sang. Kate mit les mains sur ses hanches durant quelques secondes, contemplant ses deux prisonniers, avant de sortir de la poche de son pantalon une autre figure d'échec qu'elle montra à Stiles.

Ce n'était pas le roi.

Celle-ci Stiles l'avait gardé quand Kate l'avait laissé dans la cellule, et maintenant elle était gardée bien au chaud dans son propre pantalon.

Celle qu'elle était maintenant en train de lui montrer, c'était la pièce de la reine.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, trésor. » Dit-elle pendant qu'elle sortait de sa cellule avec calme. « Mais si Derek est ton roi, je serais toujours sa reine… Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'éviter. Aucun des deux. » Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte principale, qu'elle ouvrit devant le silence de ses prisonniers. « Et plus vite vous vous en rendre compte, plus vite nous pourrons finir la partie.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. » Grogna Stiles de colère et de douleur. Il porta une main sur son avant-bras dans une vaine tentative pour boucher la blessure, sans arrêter de la regarder avec haine. « Même si tu me menaces et me fais mal, Derek-

_ Il est à moi et à personne d'autre ! » Cria-t-elle, laissant ses yeux émeraude briller. « _Je_ l'ai converti en ce qu'il est ! Je suis la femme avec laquelle il rêve tous les soirs ! La seule à qui il a dit je t'aime ! » Elle sourit devant le léger rougissement que revêtirent les joues de l'adolescent. « Tu te crois très spécial, Stiles, mais il ne peut rien faire pour s'empêcher de penser à moi, parce que _j'ai_ été sa première fois… Et aussi la mère de son fils. » Son sourire s'agrandit quand le cœur de Stiles commença à cogner avec force. « A toi il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il t'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? » Stiles put seulement pincer les lèvres avec rage. « Je suis désolé d'être celle qui te le dise, mais tu es tellement loin de l'avoir comme le premier jour où je l'ai vu… » Elle posa une main sur le grillage électrifié, provoquant de nouvelles étincelles. « Tu arrives dix ans trop tard, trésor. Depuis le moment où je suis apparu dans sa vie, je me suis convertie à la seule avec le droit de se transformer en sa reine… Et comme telle, je ne permettrais pas que personne touche ce qui est à moi. » Elle regarda alors Derek. « Tu m'as entendu Derek ? Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre… Et tu sais, tu sais !, que tu ne pourras rien faire pour éviter ton destin. Et ton destin est à mes côtés, me donnant les fils que je suis la seule à avoir le droit d'avoir avec toi. »

Elle s'éloigna de la cellule de Stiles et retourna à la porte principale. Mais juste avant de sortir, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et envoya un clin d'œil au loup-garou.

« Quand tu seras prêt appelle-moi… Je commence à me fatiguer de cet endroit. »

Ce qui s'entendit ensuite, fut le claquement de la porte quand elle se referma.

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu aussi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, à la prochaine ! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Notes :** Bon… Si la dernière fois je vous disais que ces quelques chapitres sont dans mes préférés, celui d'aujourd'hui est sans aucun doute celui qui me plaît le plus, et celui que je ne me fatigue jamais à lire. J'espère que vous penserez la même chose.

* * *

Quand la porte se ferma et qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, Derek réagit : il se colla à la grille qui les séparait et, touchant presque le métal électrifié, il regarda nerveusement Stiles. Lui était toujours à genoux, appuyant fortement sur la blessure douloureuse, mais plus concentré sur Derek lui-même.

« Derek…

_ Ta blessure. » Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. « Laisse-moi regarder.

_ Oublie ça… » Il secoua la tête en avalant sa salive, essayant d'éloigner les nausées qui n'avaient pas encore totalement disparues. « Derek, ce qu'elle a dit…

_ Enlève ta veste. » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. « Est-ce qu'elle est profonde ?

_ Derek…

_ Fais-le ! »

Le cri fit en sorte que Stiles comprenne que jusqu'à ce que Derek ne s'assure pas que lui allait bien, il ne se préoccuperait de rien d'autre. Qu'il ne penserait même pas à la possibilité que ce que venait de leur annoncer Kate fusse vrai.

Alors Stiles fit en sorte de le rassurer le plus possible, et que lui était la dernière chose à laquelle il devait penser maintenant. Avec précaution, et essayant de ne pas trop bouger son bras blessé, il retira sa veste en tissu. En le faisant, les quatre rainures que les griffes de Kate avaient laissées furent bien visibles, sur l'avant-bras. Elles n'étaient pas assez profondes pour atteindre l'os – même si pour la douleur Stiles aurait parié le contraire – mais suffisamment pour que le sang n'arrête pas de couler.

Stiles se lécha plusieurs fois les lèvres, et inspira profondément quelques fois de plus, devant le regard préoccupé du loup-garou. Il étira le bras le plus qu'il le put, sans faire cas de la douleur, et avec sa main gauche il cala la veste sur sa blessure. Avec des mouvements maladroits il réussit à enrouler le vêtement autour du bras, et il finit en faisant un nœud avec les manches, qu'il attacha le plus fort qu'il le put.

Une fois la veste en place, il vérifia si ça tenait en bougeant un peu le bras, jusqu'à s'assurer que ça ne bouge pas et, ce qui était mieux quand même, que le sang ne gouttait plus autant qu'avant.

« Tu vois ? » Il regarda Derek, à qui il alla jusqu'à montrer un sourire timide. « Mon père m'a montré ce que je devais faire dans ce genre de cas… Tout va bien.

_ Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang… » Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu dois sortir d'ici.

_ Je suis d'accord… » Essaya-t-il de le calmer, même si c'était seulement en lui donnant raison. « Mais avant, on peut parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? …De ce qu'a dit cette salope psychopathe ? »

Stiles attendit quelques secondes, sachant combien il était difficile à Derek de parler. Mais quand presque une minute passa et que rien ne changea, parce que Derek continuait de le regarder de haut en bas, avec ce geste de concentration qu'il avait quand il utilisait ses sens de loup-garou, il sut qu'il devait continuer lui-même :

« Ecoute. » Il se lécha les lèvres, hésitant. « Je suis convaincu que tout est faux d'accord ? C'est impossible qu'elle ait eu un enfant de toi. Si ça avait été le cas, Chris te l'aurait dit. Peut-être pas quand il t'a vu pour la première fois et qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais oui quand tu as cessé d'être son ennemi… Tu sais qu'il l'aurait fait. »

Derek le regarda alors dans les yeux, abandonnant momentanément l'inspection de son bras. Et quand il le fit, avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Stiles put parfaitement voir comment les pupilles de Derek dansaient sans aucun contrôle, seulement de penser l'éventuelle possibilité que ce fusse vrai : que Kate avait fini enceinte et que pour cette raison elle s'était transformée en jaguar.

La peur… La panique de Derek dura quelques secondes, regardant fixement Stiles sans vraiment le voir, trop perdu dans ses propres pensées et ses propres souvenirs.

Rapidement Derek secoua la tête.

Il ne le fit pas avec rage, comme il l'aurait fait en étant un loup-garou sur le point d'attaquer, et qui niait l'idée d'accepter d'être désavantagé. Maintenant Derek était aussi humain que Stiles… Peut-être même plus que lui et sa négation se devait au fait qu'il était incapable d'accepter que ça puisse être vrai. Et encore moins capable de penser à cela, quand Stiles était en véritable danger, et que c'était ça le plus important. La seule chose importante.

« Tu ne peux pas être ici… » Murmura-t-il avec la respiration entrecoupée à cause de la préoccupation. « Tu dois aller dans un hôpital et-

_ Sil-te-plaît Derek. Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? » Supplia-t-il. « Elle veut te faire peur et te faire croire qu'elle va me tuer si tu ne-

_ C'est ce qu'elle va faire. » Dit-il sans arrêter de secouer la tête. « Elle le fera sans hésiter. Toi tu ne l'intéresses pas… Seulement moi.

_ Non… » Il s'approcha, toujours à genoux, jusqu'à la grille et jusqu'à être à moins de dix centimètres de distance du loup-garou. « Derek réfléchit. Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Elle ne peut pas me tuer parce que dès qu'elle le fera elle n'aura plus l'avantage qu'elle a sur toi…. TU sais que c'est vrai… La seule chose que nous avons à faire c'est endurer et attendre que les autres viennent. » Derek continua de nier mais Stiles ne se rendit pas. « Je suis à cent pour cent sûr qu'actuellement Scott doit être en train de penser à un plan, en voyant qu'il s'est passé autant de temps depuis que tu es partit.

_ Non… Je ne peux pas… » Il approcha une main de la grille et celle-ci resta en suspend tendue dans les airs, tremblante de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher plus et toucher Stiles.

« Derek... Je vais bien D'accord ? » Murmura-t-il avec peur en le voyant ainsi. « Je suis-

_ Ton cœur a eu un raté. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Et… Et ta respiration…

_ Ca n'a rien à voir avec la blessure. » Il parla avec encore plus d'énergie. « C'est te voir comme ça qui me fait peur. »

Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait dit sans espoir que ça calme Derek, celui-ci arrêta de trembler. Il baissa sa main jusqu'à ses jambes, toujours à genoux, et attrapa le tissu du pantalon avec force… Avec le peu qu'il semblait lui rester, parce qu'alors il baissa la tête et cacha son visage.

« Derek ?

_ C'est comme ça que je suis. » Murmura-t-il sans relever la tête. « C'est comme ça que ça doit être.

« De quoi tu parles bordel ? »

Stiles commençait à perdre patience. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Premièrement Derek se préoccupait de sa blessure avant la bombe que Kate venait de lâcher. Ensuite il se comportait comme s'il était sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique, et maintenant il ressemblait plus à un petit enfant apeuré et honteux.

« Derek… Allez, regarde-moi. Je te le demande, sil-te-plait, regarde moi. » Sa voix se brisa et dans la seconde il sentit un nouveau pincement de douleur dans le bras. S'il gardait son esprit occupé à penser à n'importe quelle autre chose mis à part sa blessure, il se rendait à peine compte de sa douleur… Mais il ne pourrait jamais y arriver si Derek, qui était la seule personne qui avait empêché qu'il ne flanche jusqu'à maintenant, était le premier à se noyer. « Il y a deux heures on était en train de parler d'où tu allais m'emmener dîner en sortant d'ici. On ne peut pas être comme ça maintenant… Ce n'est pas juste. »

Il attendit que Derek dise quelque chose. Qu'au moins il relève la tête et lui montre ses beaux yeux clairs. Ceux qui avaient toujours remplis ses rêves, même dans les moments les plus désespérés, et qui l'avait poussé à continuer de se battre dans l'espoir de les voir un jour de plus…

Ce n'était pas juste que maintenant, en l'ayant juste à côté, ce soit lui-même qui l'empêche de les voir.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il avec colère. « Comme ça tu es en train de réussir que ce soit elle qui gagne. En te comportant comme ça tu es en train de lui donner raison. Que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un chiot et non pas le héros que-

_ Je ne l'ai jamais été.

_ Ca ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. » Répondit-il contrarié. Mais en voyant que cela ne changeait pas l'attitude de Derek, toujours avec la tête penchée comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder, sa contrariété se transforma en colère. « Tu le sais !

_ Paige, ma famille. » Commença-t-il d'énumérer, la voix dénuée de tout sentiment. « Erica, Boyd, Allison et Aiden.

_ Derek…

_ Un héros ne devrait pas avoir tant de morts sur ses épaules.

_ Et tu me dis quoi de ceux qui restent ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il était en train d'avoir une des pires conversations de sa vie, et par-dessous tout avec cette maudite grille entre eux. « Combien de fois tu m'as sauvé moi ? Et Scott, et tous les autres. Ca ne compte pas ?

_ Jackson n'est pas là… Ni Isaac, Cora, Peter… Ils sont tous partis… Ca a été les plus intelligents.

_ Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Murmura-t-il alors. « Sil te plait Derek. Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » Supplia-t-il. « Et si tu ne me parles pas et que tu ne me regardes pas quand je suis juste ici avec toi, elle va y arriver… Elle va réussir à faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus l'Alpha. »

Il dit la dernière chose en connaissance de cause.

Il savait que chaque fois qu'il l'appelait Alpha, la réponse de Derek était immédiate, presque un réflexe : « _je ne suis plus un Alpha_ ». C'était ce qu'il disait toujours, et Stiles finissait toujours par lui donner raison même si dans le fond il n'y croyait pas. Parce que peut-être que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges et qu'il soit moins fort qu'avant… Mais dans les derniers mois, presque depuis le même instant où il avait fait passer ses pouvoirs, il s'était comporté comme le meilleur Alpha entre eux tous.

Toutefois, cette fois le truc ne fonctionna pas, parce que Derek ne dit et ne fit rien. Il resta à genoux la tête baissée, plongé dans son monde…

« Hey. Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit. » Stiles essaya une autre tactique d'approche. « Ce qui c'est passé dans le passé appartient au passé, d'accord ? Ca n'a pas de sens que tu penses maintenant à ce que tu as fait ou pas fait, parce que là où nous sommes maintenant c'est le présent… Et j'ai besoin que tu sois ici, avec moi. » Il attendit une paire de secondes que Derek réagisse. « Allez, regarde moi… J'ai besoin de te voir. Tu n'as pas idée de l'envie que j'ai de passé cette grille immonde et te faire un câlin… » Sa voix se cassa alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Mais je ne peux pas et la seule chose qu'il me reste… Sil te plait Derek, regarde moi.

_ Comment tu peux…

_ De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il quand Derek se stoppa. « Comment je peux quoi… » Mais Derek ne répondit pas. « Putain. Ne soit pas têtu et regarde moi bordel. Sil te plait Derek… »

Les épaules de Derek se haussèrent une fois, seulement pour retomber à nouveau.

De là où il était, dans sa position précaire, Stiles eu la sensation que lui aussi avait des problèmes pour contenir son envie de se mettre à pleurer, même s'il ne pouvait pas en être tout à fait sûr.

« Est-ce que tu ne le vois pas ? » Demanda alors Derek, et toujours sans relever les yeux du sol. « Tout ce que je touche se pourrit… Se meure…

_ Ce n'est pas vrai…

_ Je ne t'ai même pas dis ce que je ressens pour toi, et tu es déjà en train de souffrir des conséquences.

_ Non… » La chaleur qu'il sentit sur sa joue quand la première larme lui échappa embrasa la peau de Stiles d'une manière très semblable à celle des griffes de Kate en se plantant dans son bras. Mais Stiles luta pour éloigner de son esprit la douleur… Au moins physique. « Et même si c'était vrai, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

_ Elle ne va pas me laisser partir. » Nia-t-il dans un murmure si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. « Et toi non plus si je ne-

_ NON ! » Stiles cria de toutes ses forces, sans vouloir penser une seule seconde à cette possibilité. Que Derek accepte la proposition de Kate et qu'il reste avec elle pour lui donner des enfants… D'autres enfants. « Ne pense même pas à finir cette phrase tu m'entends ! Les autres arriveront à temps. Et on en finira avec elle, tu verras…

_ Non… On ne peut pas. » Il serra à nouveau ses mains sur ses genoux. « Plus maintenant…

_ Bien sûr que si… » Sanglota Stiles, désespéré. « Allez trésor…

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

La voix de Derek sonna grave.

Trop grave.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de résonner comme le Derek de toujours, et il supposait que c'était positif… Mais pas quand c'était seulement pour lui rappeler combien Kate avait affecté sa manière d'être. Tellement que maintenant il était incapable d'accepter le mot doux de la personne qui l'aimait.

Stiles n'avait pas pu l'éviter.

Les autres fois il l'avait appelé ainsi sur le ton de la blague, sans savoir combien Derek haïssait ces paroles d'affection. Mais depuis qu'il avait reconnu qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui – il ne l'avait fait il n'y avait de ça que quelques heures, mais il lui paressait que ça c'était passé il y a déjà plusieurs années – il lui résultait simplement impossible de ne pas agir en conséquence à tout instant : ne pas arrêter de démontrer que pour lui Derek n'était plus seulement le type qui l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, et avec qui il avait cette relation d'amour/haine sinon beaucoup plus. Infiniment plus…

Maintenant il ne pouvait pas changer son comportement pour se comporter à nouveau comme un ami, acolyte ou peu importe comment il l'appelait, et il avait besoin que Derek le sache. Peu importe la manière.

Même si ce n'était seulement qu'à travers un petit surnom affectueux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utilisé un jour sur personne, et encore moins pour la personne dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux presque depuis l'instant même où il l'avait vu.

Une tristesse que, dans son cas, le remède avait résulté être pire que la maladie.

Sans pouvoir l'éviter, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus, Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors que son sanglot se faisait plus bruyant. Son bras ne lui faisait presque plus mal et une partie de lui lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Mais une autre part…pour la plus grande part, son bras ne lui importait absolument pas maintenant.

« Elle a raison… » Murmura Derek, relevant enfin les yeux du sol. Et comme Stiles avait craint et haïssait, ses yeux aussi étaient emplis de larmes. « Je ne pourrais jamais être ton roi… » Il secoua la tête pour lui-même. « Je ne peux pas l'être si je te mets en danger pour la simple raison que je suis ton… D'être… » Il pinça les lèvres avec force, mais il ne ressemblait pas à ce geste qu'il lui avait vu tant de fois. Parce que maintenant il n'était pas un loup-garou furieux contre la vie et le monde, mais plutôt un homme apeuré de cette même vie et de ce monde. « Mais je ne vais pas permettre que tu payes pour ça. »

Stiles sentit un frisson.

Il n'aimait pas du tout comment ça avait sonné.

« Non… Sil te plait, Derek, ne le fais pas… » Il leva une main vers la grille, plus que tenté de la toucher seulement pour pouvoir arriver de l'autre côté et être plus proche de lui. « Ne te rends pas…

_ Je suis désolé… » Sa voix trembla et il n'essaya même pas de le cacher. « Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Derek…

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal.

_ Je sais… » Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, essayant d'empêcher ses sanglots. « Dieux, Derek, je le sais… Je te connais et je sais comment tu es… Derek. Je t'en supplie…

_ Quand tu sortiras, va rejoindre ton père et met toi à l'abri. » Il pinça alors les lèvres, récupérant un peu de la force qu'il était censé avoir… Même s'il ne le fit pas pour ce que Stiles espérait. « Et dit aux autre de ne pas venir pour moi.

_ Non… » Il nia, désespéré. « Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. »

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait même plus.

« Kate !

_ Non ! » La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde, mais Stiles n'y prêta pas attention. « Derek ! »

Derek ne le regarda pas.

Il savait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants avec Stiles, et il ne voulait pas que son dernier souvenir soit si différent de l'image du garçon qu'il savait qu'il était : toujours souriant et optimiste, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher ensuite avec cette faiblesse qu'il disait qu'il avait, et qui depuis le premier instant Derek avait su que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Alors ? »

La question de Kate, formulée quand elle se stoppa avec les bras croisés en face des cellules de ses prisonniers, n'obtint pas de réponses. Mais un simple coup d'œil aux deux, avec Stiles sans arrêter de crier à Derek de ne le regarder et de le supplier qu'il ne le fasse pas et avec Derek la tête baissée dans un vain essai de ne pas entendre les cris… Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut besoin pour savoir quelle avait été la décision prise.

Sans plus de préambule, elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Stiles.

« C'est l'heure de ta liberté, petit oiseau. » Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais celui-ci devint froid quand Stiles ne bougea pas de sa place, toujours collé au fond de la geôle et regardant à un Derek qui continuait de ne pas lui rendre ses regards. « Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »

Le regard que lui lança Stiles, rempli de haine, réussit à la surprendre suffisamment pour qu'elle reste sans savoir quoi dire.

« Si tu penses que je suis assez stupide pour tomber une nouvelle fois dans le même truc…

_ Tu te trompes mon cœur. » Répondit-elle quand elle se reprit et qu'elle se rappela que c'était elle qui commandait. « Tu as toujours été le plus intelligent du groupe non ? Si c'est ça, pourquoi tu ne le démontres pas en me disant quelle serait l'utilité que je ne te libère pas maintenant que tu ne me sers plus à rien ?

_ Tu es folle. » Cracha-t-il. « Les fous ne suivent aucune logique.

_ Tu commences à me fatiguer… Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience.

_ Va t'en. » Intervint Derek pour la première fois, sans abandonner sa position. « Elle ne te fera rien.

_ Tu vois ? »

Mais Stiles oublia Kate quand il remarque qu'enfin Derek avait levé les yeux du sol et qu'il le regardait.

« Je ne compte pas te laisser seul avec elle. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Protesta Kate en levant les mains, désespérée. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passe ? Tu crois que c'est une pauvre demoiselle en détresse que je vais salir ? »

" _Tu l'as déjà fais_ ", se dit Stiles à lui-même, et il sentit son estomac se révolter à seulement le penser. Surtout parce qu'il savait que _ça_ c'était la vérité… Et que tous ceux qui étaient ici le savaient, comme ils savaient aussi que ça arriverait de nouveau. Très vite.

« Je ne vais pas m'en aller. » Murmura-t-il avec les dents serrées. « Donc tu peux fermer la porte.

_ Ne soit pas idiot et va-t'en !

_ Non ! » Répondit-il à Derek, le regardant lui aussi avec rage, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il ressentait à présent. « Et c'est toi l'idiot si tu penses réellement qui je vais t'abandonner !

_ Stiles !

_ Je m'en fou dans quel état tu te mets ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre ce qu'elle a pu dire ou quoi qu'elle veuille faire ! Parce que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

_ Sérieusement ? » Dit Kate avec mécontentement, regardant l'adolescent le cou légèrement penché. « D'où tu tires ces discours ? Du club des sept ?

_ Rie autant que tu veux chienne. Mais tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

_ Oh. C'est ce que tu crois ? »

Le ton ironique précéda le moment où la jeune femme rentra d'un pas décidé dans la cellule, et Derek fut debout dans la seconde, regardant avec panique l'approche de l'ancienne chasseuse vers Stiles.

« Kate. Ne lui fais rien, sil-te-plait.

_ Je suis désolé trésor. » Sourit-elle en agrippant le bras blessé de Stiles pour le forcer à se mettre debout. « Peut-être que comme ça il apprendra à respecter ses aînés. »

Quand Kate serra sa blessure, Stiles cria de douleur, essayant d'échapper à sa poigne, pendant que Derek la suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais elle eut seulement besoin d'appuyer un peu plus pour que le cri de douleur se transforme en un léger gémissement, et dans la seconde Stiles perdit connaissance à cause de la douleur intense.

Le corps de l'adolescent tomba au sol sous son propre poids, et Derek rugit de rage.

« Ne te met pas ainsi. » Elle laissa ses yeux briller. « Il l'a cherché. »

Sans attendre que Derek réponde, Kate attrapa le tee-shirt de Stiles et le leva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« Chéri, tu es par là ? » Appela la jeune femme, et dans la seconde le même garçon qui avait ramené Stiles plus tôt passa la porte. Elle lui sourit avec une pointe de désir, et le garçon rougit dans la seconde. « Soit un bon garçon et défait toi de ce morveux.

_ Kate. » Derek ne cacha pas sa peur. « Sil te plait non… Tu l'as promis… Je ferais ce que tu veux mais sil te plait… Je t'en prie. »

Kate contempla le loup-garou en silence durant quelques secondes, avant de montrer un sourire lumineux.

« Tu vois ? Je savais qu'on finirait par arriver à un compromis. » Elle retourna son attention au seul humain conscient, qui avait déjà chargé Stiles sur son épaule. « Ok chéri. Ne lui fait pas de mal. Juste emmène le hors d'ici.

_ Où veux-tu que je le laisse ? » Demanda le garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis que Derek l'avait vu, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre une voix si innocente.

« Qu'importe ? Sur la route même. Ne perd pas non plus du temps.

_ Kate. » Appela le Bêta. « Il a perdu beaucoup de sang… Il a besoin qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

_ Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer l'infirmière ?

_ Si tu le laisses au milieu de nulle part il peut mourir. S'il ne se réveille pas et-

_ Alors je suppose que tout dépendra de lui.

_ Sil te plait…

_ Ca suffit ! » Cria-t-elle subitement, et Derek se tut. « Ne croit pas que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que tu essayes de me calmer avec tes "sil te plait"… Et même si je reconnais que c'est très mignon de te voir supplier pour un gamin stupide, ça commence à me répugner. Alors tais toi une bonne fois pour toute avant que je ne lui fasse réellement mal. » Elle redirigea à nouveau son attention sur le garçon, qui attendait patiemment les ordres à suivre. « Laisse-le sur la route, à une dizaine de kilomètres du village. S'il se réveille à temps, il pourra marcher jusqu'à demander de l'aide et survivre. Et sinon… » Elle claqua la langue. « Pas de chance pour lui. »

L'humain s'en alla dans la seconde, emportant avec lui son précieux chargement.

Kate sourit avec satisfaction à son prisonnier… Son mâle.

Et Derek ne put faire autre chose que serrer les poings pour ne pas refléter le cumul d'émotions qu'il ressentait en voyant Stiles sortir de sa vie, sans même savoir s'il réussirait à survivre.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **Notes :** ce chapitre est le dernier de la série "mais peut-on être plus cruel ? " (Ou c'est ce que je crois… )

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en tremblant.

Il avait tellement froid qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du problème le moins important. Qu'en plus de toutes les possibilités qu'il avait d'entrer en hypothermie, la douleur de son bras s'était pratiquement étendue au reste de son corps… Même si bien sûr une partie de ce fait devait être dû au temps qu'il avait passé étendu au milieu de la route, et ce depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

Il faisait nuit. S'il put voir où il était, ce fut seulement grâce à la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel et aux lumières qui se voyaient au loin, et qu'il espérait appartenir à Beacon Hills.

Il leva une main à sa tête pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur – il ne voulait même pas penser à son bras – et essaya de se mettre debout. Mais à peine mit-il un genou par terre pour se lever peu à peu qu'un vertige l'obligea à poser ses deux mains au sol et vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien dans l'estomac. Et si ça c'était peu, à la désagréable sensation d'être en train de vider son estomac s'ajoutait la douleur de son bras quand il dut s'appuyer sur sa main pour ne pas tomber face contre terre, et elle fut si intense qu'il fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

La leçon apprise, la fois suivant où il essaya de se lever fut beaucoup plus lente. Premièrement il s'assit par terre, respirant profondément pour calmer son corps maltraité, et quand il eut son estomac sous contrôle, il essaya une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois il réussit, et il put enfin se mettre debout.

Le second pas fut d'inspecter ce qui l'entourait, espérant trouver quelqu'un à qui demander de l'aide. Il avait la vue un peu floue, même s'il espérait être à moins de dix kilomètres de Beacon Hills… Mais dans son état, il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de pouvoir y arriver à temps.

« Ne pense pas à ça. » Se dit-il à lui-même, et il se fit presque peur en entendant sa voix.

Il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir parlé à voix haute, même si ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut la sonorité rauque qu'avait sa voix.

C'était normal après tout. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé allongé ici, en plein milieu de la route et en pleine nuit, avec seulement un tee-shirt à manches courtes et avec le bras détruit. Mais si sa situation était déjà lamentable, il devait y ajouter les heures – presque deux jours – qu'il avait passé dans une geôle de trois mètres carré, et où la seule chose qu'il avait mangé avait été un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau d'un demi-litre.

Cependant, se rappeler ce qu'il avait supporté lui fit oublier sa situation actuelle pour penser à l'autre personne qui l'avait accompagnée durant son enfermement, et qui maintenant devait toujours être attrapé…Avec elle.

« Derek. »

Sa voix sonna encore plus grave, mais cette fois il n'en eut pas peur… Il s'en foutait.

Se mouvant très doucement, avec peur que les nausées et les douleurs dans sa tête se fassent plus puissantes, - en réalité, elles n'avaient pas disparues – Stiles regarda à l'autre bout de la route. De l'autre côté des lumières qui indiquaient Beacon Hills.

Et où il n'y avait rien d'autre que la route.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle direction était le lieu où Derek était toujours enfermé.

Il ne pensa même pas à aller le chercher. Il savait que ce serait un suicide, et pas seulement par rapport à ce qui l'attendait là-bas : il avait perdu énormément de sang, et maintenant chaque seconde qui passait sans aide médicale empirait sa situation. Et ça l'empêcherait d'avertir les autres de ce qui c'était passé.

Si l'autre fois qu'il avait été libre il avait compris que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser Derek derrière et chercher de l'aide maintenant ça l'était sans aucun doute.

Et même ainsi, il ne savait pas si ça servirait à quelque chose.

« Ne pense pas à ça. » Se dit-il à lui-même, s'obligeant à ne pas perdre espoir en reprenant sa marche.

Il le fit avec prudence, très lentement.

Rien que la retombée de son pied sur l'asphalte provoquait de nouvelles pulsations de douleur, qui partaient de son bras et se propageait dans chaque millimètre de son corps. Il fut tenté d'arranger le bandage maladroit qu'il s'était fait avec sa veste, mais il savait que ça ne calmerait pas le moins du monde la douleur, et que ça l'amènerait seulement à gâcher un temps précieux qu'il ne possédait pas.

Alors il se concentra simplement sur les lumières qu'il voyait au loin, et à maintenir un rythme constant à sa respiration. Penser qu'à chaque pas il se rapprochait des siens, de sa maison, et des personnes qui l'aideraient à sauver Derek avant que Kate ne pose la main sur lui.

Ce fut de penser à cela qui le fit finalement pleurer.

Il le fit en silence. Il n'y avait pas de sens de gémir et pleurnicher quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Et actuellement il n'y avait que lui et ses pensées, qui l'amenèrent à s'imaginer ce qui pourrait être en train de se passer maintenant, dans un autre lieu pas très loin d'ici, sur la personne qu'il était en train d'essayer de sauver. A ce qui aurait put se passer depuis le moment où Kate l'avait laissé inconscient.

« Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. » Se répéta-t-il, parlant un peu plus fort.

Ça n'avait pas de sens qu'il pense à Derek avec Kate, puisque la seule chose qu'il réussirait c'était de désespérer encore plus de ne pas être là-bas, quand lui avait été le seul coupable. Quand son entêtement de toujours et son incapacité à suivre les ordres avaient amené Derek à se livrer sur un plateau à une femme qui lui avait fait du mal, et qui l'avait détruit au point qu'il doutait qu'un jour il puisse redevenir comme avant.

Stiles continua de marcher, alors que dans son esprit se dessinait l'expression de Derek quand il avait enfin prit la décision d'accepter le proposition de Kate. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais être la personne qu'il pensait qu'il était, mais qu'il n'allait pas permettre qu'il paye pour cela. Qu'il soit un autre nom, un de plus, sur la liste de personnes qui avaient soufferts simplement parce que Derek était entré dans leur vie.

Comment pouvait-il penser quelque chose comme ça ?

Les larmes ne cessèrent pas mais Stiles n'essaya pas non plus de les stopper. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à voir qu'une route vide. Et comme ça au moins il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose qui n'était pas le sang s'échappant de son bras, ou le battement de son sang à l'autre blessure qu'il avait reçu à la tête, la première fois qu'il avait cru être libre.

Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour croire qu'elle le libèrerait aussi vite ?

Derek l'avait dit dès le début : Kate avait toujours un motif pour faire les choses. Elle ne faisait jamais rien sans y penser au préalable… Et c'était clair que le motif de séquestrer Stiles allait beaucoup plus loin que le simple fait d'avoir un appât pour faire venir Derek.

Cela aurait été trop simple, trop facile.

Et Kate, si elle était quelque chose, c'était bien retord…

C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait utilisé. Pas seulement parce que Derek viendrait toujours à son secours, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin que la personne la plus importante pour lui soit là…. Et pour que Derek soit témoin du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas le sauver peu importe combien il le voulait, et malgré toutes ses supplications.

Kate avait réussit à le doubler sous tous les aspects avec une rapidité fabuleuse…. En quelques heures, elle avait réussit à faire en sorte que Derek passe de la menacer à la supplier pour la vie de Stiles et de la haïr en acceptant de rester avec elle… Pour lui donner plus de fils.

Stiles du s'arrêter une seconde pour réfréner les nausées qui le prenaient en pensant à cette possibilité.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

C'était impossible…

D'une manière ou d'une autre ils s'en seraient rendu compte… Derek aurait du savoir qu'il avait un fils quelque part dans le monde.

Ce n'était pas ce que lui avait dit Cora ? Si elle était capable de sentir que son frère étaient en danger, même en étant à cent kilomètres de distance ce n'était pas logique qu'il lui arrive la même chose à lui avec son possible fils, et qu'il aurait sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un du même sang que lui dans ce monde ?

Oui. Evidemment que Kate lui avait mentit. Qu'elle l'avait fait pour l'ébouler encore plus et lui faire voir qu'elle continuait de contrôler sa vie, pour beaucoup qu'il avait cru que tout cela était derrière lui.

Parce que _oui_ c'était derrière lui…

Derek avait formé une véritable meute et maintenant plus personne ne le considérait comme le méchant de l'histoire. Même son père l'acceptait et ça ne le dérangerait pas qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments…

S'ils avaient été capables de réussir ça, pourquoi diable avait-elle eu besoin de revenir pour le détruire une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait pas permettre que ça arrive. Même dans le cas où elle avait vraiment ce fils, rien n'était plus important qu'écarter Derek de ses griffes et lui donner la vie qu'il méritait.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

Soudainement son pied se tordit légèrement, il trébucha, et il finit le nez contre le sol.

La douleur de son bras revint avec une nouvelle puissance, mais il n'avait plus de force, même pour crier. Frissonnant de froid, il essaya de s'en détacher, essayant de penser à tout et n'importe quoi mis à part la douleur dans tout son corps, et que le temps lui coulait entre les doigts.

« Ne pense pas à ça. » Cria-t-il, donnant un coup contre l'asphalte. Si lui se rendait, qui porterait secours à Derek ?

Serrant les lèvres avec force, il s'appuya contre le sol et parvint à se remettre debout. Et même avant de se détacher complètement de la douleur, il se remit à avancer.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Derek. Et s'il tombait une nouvelle fois et qu'il s'évanouissait, c'est ce qu'il ferait : l'abandonner. La simple idée d'être celui qui lui fasse défaut réussit à ce que son rythme se fasse un peu plus rapide.

« C'est ça. » Se dit-il à lui-même, sans arrêter de marcher. « Continue d'avancer Stiles… Un pas devant l'autre. Tu es déjà plus proche… Tu es déjà plus proche de le sauver. »

* * *

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il ne savait pas combien de kilomètres il avait parcouru, mais pas non plus le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il aurait put s'agir de quelques minutes, mais il avait la sensation de marcher depuis le début des temps.

Et les lumières paraissaient aussi loin qu'au commencement.

La blessure de son bras n'était maintenant rien de plus qu'un fourmillement constant, mais qui lui pesait comme un âne mort. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et il ne lui restait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de motif pour le faire, mais parce qu'il doutait qu'il lui reste une seule goutte d'eau dans le corps… Il n'avait même pas envie d'uriner, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le début de sa séquestration.

Son cerveau, toujours actif, catalogua tous les symptômes comme un mélange explosif de déshydratation et début d'hypothermie. Si grave qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment il n'était pas encore tombé au sol, épuisé et à moitié mort.

« Parce que je ne peux pas abandonner Derek… Plus que ce que je n'ai déjà fais. »

Stiles n'avait aucun doute du fait que c'était la seule chose qui l'avait gardé sur pied. Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit : si le cerveau et l'esprit fonctionnent, tout le reste importe peu… Peu importe que tu crois que les choses allaient mal, aussi fatigué que tu croyais l'être, si tu veux continuer d'avancer, tu le feras et tu n'arrêteras pas jusqu'à arriver à ton but.

Et Stiles avait la ferme intention de remplir sa promesse et atteindre son objectif. D'arriver jusqu'au village et ne pas se reposer jusqu'à avoir tout raconté aux autres, et s'assurer qu'ils iraient sauver Derek.

Peu importait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour y arriver. Surtout en sachant qu'il tardait déjà beaucoup trop.

Pendant une seconde, Stiles voulu que sa terreur à ce qu'une part du Nogitsune soit toujours en lui soit vrai. Ce ne serait pas agréable d'être conscient qu'il était toujours possédé par un démon vengeur et cruel, mais au moins il pourrait compter avec l'avantage d'être à moitié un être surnaturel. Un être qui put se planter une lame en plein estomac sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Et si maintenant ce démon était toujours en lui, même si ce n'était qu'une petite part, il pourrait se guérir de ses blessures sans problème et se présenter au centre de Beacon Hills en quelques minutes. Même s'il le voulait, il pourrait s'insinuer dans la tête d'un quelconque idiot pour l'avertir de venir le chercher.

Tout serait beaucoup plus facile.

Stiles avala sa salive, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup, en pensant à cette pensée répugnante. Surtout quand il savait, sans le moindre doute, que si maintenant tout de suite le Nogitsune lui parlait, il recevrait la nouvelle avec joie et non pas avec peur et tristesse. Et qu'il ne se repentirait de rien de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il continua de marcher lentement, d'un rythme plus propre d'une procession à un essai désespéré de sauvetage sachant qu'il ne lui restait pas d'autres alternatives que continuer.

Coûte que coûte.

Jusqu'à ce que brusquement ne lui vienne une idée en tête…

Peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas sur la capacité curative miraculeuse d'un esprit obscur, mais le Nogitsune n'était pas, et de loin, le seul être surnaturel qu'il connaissait. En fait, maintenant il serait capable de compter sur les doigts d'une main, les gens qu'il connaissait qui n'étaient PAS des créatures surnaturelles. Parce que si Beacon Hills avait quelque chose de bien, c'est que c'était la demeure de quelques espèces différentes.

Concrètement, des êtres qui avaient une très bonne ouïe, et qui pourraient l'entendre à des kilomètres de distance.

Il se tapa le front pour ne pas avoir pensé avant à cette possibilité, même s'il le mit sur le dos de la perte de sang, ou du fait que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas aussi vite qu'il le devait.

Une fois qu'il se fut culpabilisé lui-même, et sans cesser de marcher parce qu'un pas de plus serait un pas de moins que Scott devrait faire pour arriver jusqu'à lui, il cria de toutes ses forces.

« SCOTT. »

Le cri ne fut pas un cri.

La fatigue, ajoutée au manque de salive et aux nombreux cris qu'il avait poussé en étant enfermé, avaient forcés ses cordes vocales, l'empêchant maintenant de sortir un véritable cri.

Il essaye une nouvelle fois, et ensuite encore une.

Et toutes eurent le même résultat.

Sans s'arrêter, Stiles commença à geindre malgré le fait qu'il était toujours sans la moindre larme à pleurer.

C'était pas possible.

Le nouveau coup de massue, qui arrivait quand il avait enfin entrevu un rayon d'espoir, emmena avec lui le peu de force qu'il avait réussit à maintenir. Et malgré le fait qu'il continuait de se répéter que ça ne pouvait pas se passer maintenant, que s'il le faisait se serait lui qui abandonnerait Derek son pas devint plus tremblant. Plus lent.

Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, ça ne servirait à rien.

Il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour sauver Derek.

Il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour se sauver lui-même.

Une part de lui pensa qu'au moins, Derek ne mourrait pas. Ça n'avait jamais été l'intention de Kate, alors au moins il pourrait mourir en sachant que Derek vivrait.

Mais à peine pensa-t-il à cette possibilité qu'un cri de douleur à peine audible s'échappa de sa gorge détruite. Quand il s'imagina Derek vivant pendant des années avec cette meurtrière, en étant obligé de côtoyer la femme qu'il haïssait et qui avait détruit sa vie par le passé, seulement pour le faire à nouveau actuellement.

Stiles espérait seulement que Derek n'arrive jamais à savoir qu'il était mort. Que toute sa vie il croit que dans le fond son sacrifice servait à quelque chose.

Stiles ne pensait pas que ce soit une erreur, même si Derek l'avait assuré du contraire.

Et même si les statistiques venaient de Derek, il ne dirait jamais que ça ne valait pas la peine. Même s'ils lui donnaient la possibilité de retourner dans le passé en sachant comment tout cela finirait, il choisirait la même option et finirait éperdument amoureux du loup-garou grognon et solitaire qu'il avait connu une après-midi lointaine après son premier jour de cours.

* * *

Stiles ne cessa jamais d'avancer.

Il savait que ça n'avait plus de sens de continuer de marcher, pour aucun des deux, mais il ne fut même pas capable de donner l'ordre de s'arrêter à son cerveau.

Il savait qu'il le ferait quand la dernière goutte de son sang s'échapperait de son corps, juste avant de tomber mort sur le froid de l'asphalte.

Au final ça n'arriva pas.

Même s'il n'arriva pas non plus à bon port.

Il ne vit pas les lumières de la voiture quand elle s'arrêta au milieu de la route, à quelques mètres de lui. Il continuait de regarder droit devant, mais ses yeux ne lui montraient plus rien. Maintenant tout de suite il pouvait seulement voir tous ceux qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, et qui étaient si parfaitement dessinés dans son esprit, que c'était comme s'ils étaient juste à côté de lui.

Il voyait Derek avec ce regard fanfaron et ce sourire triste qu'il adorait et haïssait en même temps. Il voyait son père assit sur le canapé juste avec sa mère, profitant d'une après midi tranquille à la maison avant que la maladie ne l'emporte.

Il voyait Scott courir vers lui, avec ce regard de perpétuelle préoccupation…

Rapidement, la silhouette de Scott se fit floue. Mais en même temps, celle qu'il pensait être une hallucination, devint matérielle et lui agrippa le bras.

Stiles aurait eu peur s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé.

« Stiles. » Appela-t-il l'esprit qui lui semblait de plus en plus réel à chaque seconde. « Allez, dis moi quelque chose. »

Stiles tarda à se rendre compte que ça ce n'était pas ce que dirait un fantôme, et encore moins celui que son esprit aurait créé pour dire adieu à ses amis.

Ce qui pouvait seulement signifier que c'était réel, et que Scott était réellement là.

Quand Scott le prit dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau il lâcha un gémissement de protestation à demi heureux. Mais quand son ami se sépara un peu de lui, probablement en ayant sentit le sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements, Stiles comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Au départ il réussit seulement à lâcher un gémissement inintelligible. Toutefois Scott du deviner qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, parce qu'il passa seulement un bras de Stiles autour de ses épaules pour maintenir son poids, et colla son oreille à ses lèvres.

Stiles du respirer profondément plusieurs fois, malgré la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps en le faisant, sachant que c'était ici sa dernière opportunité.

« Derek. » Gémit-il d'une voix cassée, sèche et remplie de peur. « Sauve Derek. »

Et alors, enfin, il pu s'évanouir.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteure :** Je haie tellement quand je regarde une série et que le personnage que j'aime n'apparait pas du tout de l'épisode, ni dans le suivant, et encore moins dans le suivant, et l'attente c'est le pire… Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que dans ce cas l'attente soit moins intense.

Pour cela je dirais que les prochains chapitres se centreront complètement sur Stiles, et que pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Derek il faudra attendre un peu plus.

 **notes traductrice** : voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Notes de l'auteure :** Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme… Bon. Je crois que après ce qui c'est passé, un tremblement de terre serait « quelque chose de plus calme » XD Mais vous m'avez compris.

.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans un lit qu'il identifia immédiatement comme un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas la première fois que c'était le cas, et il était plus qu'habitué à ces lits qui sentaient tant le désinfectant.

Mais, au cas où tout ça n'était pas suffisant, Melissa apparu presque immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Doucement mon cœur. Tu es en sécurité. »

Les mots de Melissa lui paressèrent une illumination, et encore plus quand ils vinrent avec ce ton doux qui caractérisait la voix de la mère de Scott.

Mais alors quelque chose changea.

Rapidement, il fut conscient de la gêne que lui provoquait entendre cette appellation, malgré le fait que c'était toujours Melissa qui l'utilisait avec lui à chaque fois qu'il était triste ou qu'il avait peur, et qui était beaucoup plus commun de ce qu'il aimerait admettre.

Maintenant il n'aimait plus que l'on l'appelle ainsi. Ça lui paressait si désagréable qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre.

Il se rappela pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas, quand une succession d'images lui apparurent brusquement : Derek et lui découvrant la tombe vide de Kate, juste après que lui ne l'appelle ainsi et que Derek s'énerve. Kate appelant constamment Derek de cette manière, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter. Les deux ensembles, cette fois dans cette cellule, se criant dessus l'un l'autre pour être tombé dans le piège de Kate. Et enfin les deux à genoux, chacun de part et d'autre d'une grille en métal, avec Stiles suppliant Derek qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Le cœur du garçon commença à battre furieusement, faisant en sorte que les machines sur lesquelles il était connecté se mettent à biper à un rythme frénétique.

Mais Stiles ne fut conscient de rien de tout ça.

« Scott. » Appela-t-il, se redressant d'un coup et laissant de côté son vertige et son envie de vomir. « Je dois parler à Scott. » Demanda-t-il avec urgence, attrapant la femme par son uniforme.

« Et moi qui pensait que le premier que tu voudrais voir ce serait moi. »

La voix de son père, provenant du pas de la porte, réussit à atténuer un peu l'anxiété de Stiles. Il devait toujours parler avec Scott, mais il pouvait perdre une paire de secondes pour faire un câlin à son père. Le même qu'il était convaincu de ne plus jamais voir.

Le Sheriff n'eut pas besoin qu'il dise quoique ce soit pour comprendre ce que son fils voulait, et en deux enjambées il était déjà à ses côtés, le serrant avec plus de force qu'il le devrait, prenant en compte le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital.

Stiles, pour sa part, et comme il avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait son père après qu'un des deux ait faillit mourir, se mit à pleurer.

« Papa… J'ai cru que je ne te verrai plus jamais…

_ Shh… Ce n'est rien… » Il essaya de le calmer, sans le lâcher. « Rien de tout ça n'est important maintenant. Tu es à l'abri. C'est fini. »

Stiles aurait voulut tout donner pour croire ces mots, et ainsi dormir durant des jours – chose que son corps et son esprit lui demandaient à grands cris.

Mais le cauchemar n'était pas fini… Il ne se reposerait pas tant que Derek ne serait pas à ses côtés.

« Non… Ce n'est pas fini papa. » Il se sépara juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir le regarder en face. « Combien de temps j'ai été inconscient… Et où sont les autres. Ils sont allés chercher Derek ? Il est à Water Creek, à quelques trente kilomètres de Beacon et-

_ Fils, fils. Calme-toi tu veux ? » Le Sheriff s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main de son fils. « Tu viens de te réveiller et te stresser ainsi n'est pas le mieux que tu puisses faire.

_ Non… Je ne peux pas me calmer. On doit aller chercher Derek. On doit le sauver avant que-

_ Ne te préoccupe pas Stiles. Tout est sous contrôle. »

Celui qui parla cette fois fut Scott, qui contemplait les Stilinski de la porte. Et vu sa posture, avec les bras croisés et détendu, il devait y être depuis déjà un bon moment.

Il profita du fait que sa mère avait prit à part le père de Stiles pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait vraiment peur quand tu t'es évanouie. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi pâle.

_ Je suis désolé. » Stiles ne mentionna pas le Nogitsune, même s'il savait que c'était ce en quoi était en train de penser Scott tout de suite. Mais, comme toujours, il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça. « Où est Derek ? Il va bien ? »

Scott regarda le Sheriff et sa mère avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Derek… » Stiles se redressa un peu, et son bras commença à lui faire mal… Mais ça ce n'était pas important maintenant. « Où est-il ?

_ On ne l'a pas vu depuis que j'ai été te chercher. » Expliqua Scott avec calme.

« Quoi ! » Il finit de s'asseoir dans le lit pour être plus proche de son amant. « Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? J'ai été inconscient pendant combien d'heures ?

_ Presque dix. » Intervint John Stilinski, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, vu comment t'a trouvé Scott.

_ Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore allé le chercher ? » Il regarda Scott. « Je t'ai dis d'aller le sauver. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait putain ? Si tu as pu m'entendre moi, tu pourras aussi le localiser lui. Il n'est pas très loin.

_ Stiles calme toi. » Il leva les mains en signe de paix. « On sait où vous étiez… On l'a toujours su.

_ Quoi !

_ C'était le plan. Quand Kate a appelé Derek et lui a dit où ils devaient se retrouver, il nous l'a dit. Mais si on c'était approché nous aussi, elle nous aurait sentit et elle t'aurait tué.

_ Mais…

_ On ne pouvait pas s'y risquer. Alors le plan c'était que Derek s'échange contre toi et ensuite attendre que tu sois sain et sauf et intervenir ensuite.

_ Et alors bordel qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! » Il serra les draps avec rage quand son père serra son épaule pour qu'il ne se lève pas du lit. « Je suis déjà en sécurité, non ? Le faible humain est avec vous, loin du danger… Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le sortir de là-bas maintenant ?!

_ Parce qu'on doit attendre son signal. » Intervint son père, qui peinait de plus en plus à le garder calme.

Cette fois-ci il y parvint, mais seulement parce que Stiles était resté bloqué sans savoir quoi dire.

« C'est ce qu'on a convenu. » Reprit son père, lui montrant un faible sourire qui il l'espérait finirait de le tranquilliser. « Derek savait qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête seul. C'est pour ça que l'idée c'était que, pendant qu'on te mettait en sécurité, lui restait avec elle pour attendre qu'elle baisse sa garde. Et quand ce sera le cas et qu'il aura découvert comment en finir avec elle, il nous avisera…

_ Vous avisez ? Comment ?

_ A travers Lydia. » Continua Scott. « Avant d'aller te chercher, Derek l'a aidé à s'entrainer pour améliorer ses…pouvoirs, » Il dit le mot en sachant que Lydia ne voulait pas qu'on appelle cela ainsi. « Pour capter le danger… Et elle s'est drôlement améliorée en plus. » Il sourit avec une certaine tristesse. « C'est elle qui m'a dit où tu étais, parce que je n'ais pas été capable de t'entendre.

_ Mais…

_ Quand Derek verra que c'est le bon moment pour attaquer, il avisera Lydia et on ira le chercher et en finir avec elle. »

Stiles commença à secouer la tête avant que son ami ne finisse de parler.

« Mais vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?! » Cria Stiles, oubliant le politiquement correct avec ses amis. « Vous ne voyez pas que cet hypothétique plan est parti à la poubelle ! Si tout c'était bien passé, Kate m'aurait relâché beaucoup plus tôt, et surtout elle ne l'aurait pas fait en me laissant plus mort que vivant… ça n'a pas de sens que vous continuiez…

_ Ne te préoccupe pas, Stiles. Tout est sous contrôle.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas. » Stiles essaya de descendre du lit, pensant à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver depuis que Derek était seul avec elle. « Derek ne va pas vous aviser. »

Scott regarder le Sheriff avant son ami, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi non ?

_ Il m'a dit que vous ne le feriez pas. » Murmura-t-il, tremblant et sans regarder les personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Voyant seulement le visage de Derek quand il lui avait demandé pardon pour tout ce qui c'était passé, et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'autre chose de mal lui arrive. « Il m'a dit qu'en sortant de là-bas je me mette à l'abri, mais que vous n'iriez pas pour lui.

_ Pourquoi ? » Demanda son père. « Pourquoi il dirait ça ? »

Stiles serra de manière inconsciente la blessure de son bras, même si elle n'était plus aussi douloureuse. Du coin de l'œil il vit qu'une bande l'entourait toujours, et il pressentit que Melissa avait augmentée la dose des calmants. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et cela rendait seulement compte de la préoccupation qu'il ressentait pour la personne qui n'était pas là, avec lui… L'unique lieu où Derek devrait être.

Il se lécha les lèvres, nerveux et regardant dans tous les sens, essayant de penser à un million de choses en même temps.

« Kate savait ce qu'il faisait. » Murmura-t-il. « Elle le savait depuis le début. Et elle s'est assuré que Derek ne suive plus ce plan.

_ De quoi tu parles ? » Le Sheriff était à chaque mot plus préoccupé. Et pas seulement par ce que son fils était en train de dire, sinon par la manière dont il le faisait.

« Elle l'a laissé s'échanger contre moi… » Il continua avec la même voix tremblante. « Elle nous a même donné à manger et à boire, et elle nous a laissé seuls pour que Derek me calme quand j'avais peur et… Ca n'avait pas de sens qu'elle prenne autant de précaution sans raison.

_ Bien sûr que si. » Dit son père. « Derek n'aurait pas coopéré si elle te tuait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a pas fais.

_ Non… » Il l'interrompit avec tristesse. « Si ça n'avait été que pour ça elle m'aurait relâché quand Derek c'est échangé avec moi mais… » Il se rappela quand Derek lui avait confessé qu'elle l'avait séquestré parce qu'il était le plus important – pour lui, et il maudit le fait d'avoir eut cette discussion là-bas, Kate témoin de ce que personne d'autre méritait entendre. « Il ne va pas vous prévenir… Il ne va pas continuer avec le plan. Il ne va pas être capable de lui trouver un point faible ou de vous aviser quand le moment sera venu. Il ne va pas le faire.

_ Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Scott cette fois-ci. « Ce serait un suicide.

_ Exact… » Il gémit presque à cause de la tristesse, et il sut qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. « Mis à part le fait qu'elle ne permettra jamais qu'il meurt. «

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu aurais du le voir… » Il se tourna vers son père, sachant que lui comprendrait mieux que Scott la peine qu'il ressentait maintenant, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'était pas uniquement en train de parler d'un ami en danger. « Quand il est arrivé, il s'est uniquement préoccupé de savoir si j'allais bien. Et quand il a vu que c'était le cas, on n'aurait pas dit qu'on était enfermé et qu'on était prisonnier d'une folle furieuse… » Il sourit avec tristesse. « Lui était tranquille. Sur ses gardes mais tranquille, et alors…

_ Elle lui a fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Scott, préoccupé. « Kate l'a attaqué ?

_ Pas comme il l'aurait espéré… » Murmura-t-il. « Elle… » Il s'interrompit aussitôt et essuya ses larmes avec rage. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Renifla-t-il. « Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. Mais dans le cas où ça l'est, c'est Derek celui qui doit le dire… Celui qui… » Il déglutit avec difficulté. « J'ai déjà fait cette erreur une fois, et je ne pense pas la faire à nouveau… Je suis désolé Scott.

_ C'est ok. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Si tu crois que c'est le mieux, ne le dit pas.

_ Tu dois me croire. » Supplia Stiles. « S'il savait que…

_ Je te crois. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, tremblant, mais plus que soulagé par les paroles de son ami.

_ Merci… » Souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage.

Tant Scott que le Sheriff attendirent que Stiles finisse de se reprendre un peu.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Scott.

« On doit aller le chercher. Et tout de suite. » Il se mouilla les lèvres plusieurs fois, nerveux. « Avant qu'il ne passe plus de temps avec elle… Il ne peut pas rester avec elle. » Il secoua la tête sans regarder personne. « Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ce qu'elle peut être en train de lui faire maintenant et… Et lui ne va même pas essayer de se défendre.

_ Ne t'en fait pas fils. » Essaya de le calmer son père. « Tu connais Derek aussi bien que moi. Et il est beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il paraît. »

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda son père avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse, et John Stilinski fut brusquement renvoyé au moment où son fils avait cru avoir la maladie de sa femme, pensant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pourrait lui sauver la vie.

« Mais maintenant il n'a pas de motif pour l'être. » Murmura Stiles, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **Note de l'auteure :** Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de les lire et savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

* * *

Ils allèrent chercher Derek aussi promptement que Stiles obtint l'autorisation de sortir.

Pour être plus exact, ils allèrent le chercher aussi vite que Stiles s'enfuit de sa chambre de l'hôpital, sans faire cas des avertissements de Melissa lui disant qu'il n'était pas encore totalement remis.

Mais elle le savait bien, tout autant que les autres, que rien ne pourrait le retenir à l'hôpital. Peut-être une dose de calmant qui le laisserait KO pendant 48 heures… Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que, s'ils avaient l'idée de faire ça, quand il se réveillerait tout le monde connaîtrait la rage de Stiles.

Et après tout, ils avaient besoin de lui.

Peut-être qu'ils savaient déjà où se trouvait Derek, puisque c'était lui-même qui le leur avait dit avant de partir. Mais Scott n'arrivait toujours pas à capter l'essence du Bêta, dut fait d'être attrapé dans une ancienne structure industrielle, où les restes de substances chimiques affectaient ses sens… Probablement le motif pour lequel Kate avait décidé de les emmener là-bas.

Et Stiles restait le seul à être allé là-bas, et par conséquent le seul à connaître un peu mieux le lieu… Même si c'était seulement la cellule dans laquelle il avait été enfermé pendant deux jours, les chemins labyrinthiques qui menaient à l'extérieur, ou l'extérieur du bâtiment où il avait rencontré ce pâlot qui s'était lié d'amitié à une psychopathe surnaturelle.

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas plus d'une demi-heure à arriver.

Ils étaient dans la voiture de patrouille du Sheriff, avec Kira, Scott et Lydia occupant les sièges de derrière.

Stiles n'arrêta pas de regarder la route durant tout le voyage, se mordant la lèvre et se frottant les mains de pure anxiété. A ses côtés son père le regardait avec préoccupation, et lançait des regards constants à l'arrière au travers du rétroviseur, où Scott essayait de le rassurer sur l'état de Stiles. Et que même si son rythme cardiaque s'était un peu accéléré, il n'était pas différent de la personne qui s'était réveillé à l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la zone industrielle abandonnée, Stiles signala immédiatement le hangar duquel il avait essayé de s'échapper une fois. Son père n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'arrêter la voiture face aux énormes portes qu'il était déjà descendu et qu'il courrait vers le bâtiment.

Scott couru derrière lui, sachant que lui demander de s'arrêter et d'attendre les autres ne servirait à rien, alors même que le lieu lui donnait des frissons et qu'une sensation étrange l'envahissait peu à peu. Et le pire fut qu'il n'eut qu'à regarder Lydia pour savoir qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui.

Stiles capta parfaitement l'échange de regard entre ses deux amis et accéléra.

Il ouvrit la porte de métal par laquelle il se souvenait être sortit, et pendant qu'il le faisait il reconnu le lieu où il avait rencontré ce type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, mais envers qui il espérait qu'il lui soit arrivé des choses horribles depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il commença à parcourir les couloirs intérieurs comme un fou, entendant derrière lui les pas des autres. Il avança sans réfléchir s'il était sur le bon chemin ou pas, puisque l'unique fois où il les avait parcouru, il ne voyait même pas où il allait. Seule la présence de Scott à côté de lui, reniflant l'air et suivant la même direction que lui, lui indiqua qu'ils prenaient le bon chemin.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte de métal contre laquelle il avait crié durant plusieurs minutes, et où il pouvait encore voir des restes de sang de ses propres poings, il espéra s'être trompé.

Parce que se retrouver face à des cellules complètement vides, à part une veste du cuir détruite, et une énorme flaque de sang noir au même endroit où il avait vu Derek pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas précisément ce qu'il espérait.

Stiles avança vers le lieu comme s'il était somnambule. De manière floue il eut l'impression que son père disait quelque chose, mais il ne fut pas capable d'entendre quoique ce soit. Il traversa la cellule en métal, ouverte de part et d'autre, et tomba à genoux au sol. Avec des mains tremblantes il toucha le sang noir, pas entièrement sec, et signe que la flaque n'était pas là depuis très longtemps.

Mais cela importait peu si le sang et une veste étaient les seules choses qui restaient de Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait se mettre à pleurer ou se mettre à crier de rage… Eh bien c'était la première fois qu'il restait sans savoir quoi faire.

En chemin il s'était imaginé un million de scénarii : Kate attaquant Derek sans arrêter de lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, sachant à quel point il la haïssait ; ou même Derek se mettant de son côté à elle, fruit d'un soudain syndrome de Stockholm envers la mère de son possible fils – il n'était toujours pas prêt à enlever le "possible"… N'importe quelle possibilité lui serait allé, parce qu'avec toutes celles-ci il se serait battu pour le libérer et lui faire entendre raison. Pour qu'il comprenne que sa place n'était pas avec elle, pour beaucoup que lui croit que c'était l'unique façon de le sauver…

Mais rien de tout cela ne servait, si la personne qu'il devait sauver n'était pas là.

Si en revanche, la seule chose qu'il restait de lui était une flaque de sang et une vieille veste.

Il prit les restes de la veste et l'amena contre son torse pour la serrer contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne… Et quand il inspira profondément et qu'il put noter l'odeur de cuir, mêlée à celle unique de Derek qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où, il commença à trembler.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Il se rendit compte alors de la main de son père sur son épaule, qui s'accroupit à ses côtés et répondit à son regard triste avec un autre de son cru.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Répéta Stiles.

« Tu es sûr que c'était bien ici que tu étais ?

_ Oui… » Répondit-il en regardant Scott. Lui était resté avec Lydia et Kira à côté de la porte, et il hocha la tête, lui assurant que lui aussi était du même avis. « Mais Kate n'avait pas raison de lui faire de mal.

_ Peut-être que Derek a essayé de fuir et-

_ Non. » Stiles regarda de tous les côtés. « Il savait que s'il le faisait, elle reviendrait me chercher. L'unique manière de me protéger, c'était de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait…

_ On va voir s'ils sont ailleurs. » Intervint alors Scott. « Cet endroit est très grand. »

Scott n'attendit pas que son ami lui donne son assentiment, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'était actuellement pas capable de faire beaucoup plus que serrer la veste en cuir contre lui, avec le regard perdu sur la trace de sang. Quand il commença à parcourir les dédales de couloir, il avait Lydia et Kira à ses côtés, l'aidant à chercher leur compagnon de meute comme il se devait.

Dans les cellules, qui maintenant semblaient beaucoup plus grandes que ce qu'elles paressaient quand il y avait été enfermé, Stiles continuait d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Peut-être que Derek c'est caché quand il nous a entendu approcher. » Murmura-t-il sans regarder son père. « Peut-être que le sang n'est pas à lui.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez les seuls enfermés ici ?

_ Si… Mais il y avait aussi ce garçon. Celui qui aidait Kate.

_ Mais lui était normal non ? Je veux dire…il était humain.

_ C'est ce que je pensais mais… » Il se lécha les lèvres, contemplant la petite flaque de sang rouge qu'il y avait dans la cellule d'à côté. Il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que c'était son propre sang. Mais en comparaison avec celle-ci, la flaque de sang noirâtre était beaucoup plus grande. Trop grande pour avoir été causée par une simple blessure, comme ça avait été son cas. « Il était très fort… Il aurait parfaitement pu s'agir d'un autre loup-garou duquel Kate s'est fatiguée quand il est devenu inutile et-

_ Stiles… » La voix de son père était grave. « Je déteste être celui qui-

_ Non ! » Cria-t-il immédiatement, lâchant la veste pour se lever. « Ca ne peut pas être de lui ! Ca n'a aucun sens qu'elle l'ait attaqué maintenant.

_ C'est une psychopathe qui a tué des enfants. » Lui rappela John Stilinski, se relevant lui aussi. « Elle n'a pas de logique.

_ Si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle aurait très bien pu l'avoir fait dans le loft de Derek, quand personne ne savait qu'elle était seulement vivante. » Lui expliqua-t-il nerveusement, sans arrêter de bouger les bras. « Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Stiles… Peut-être qu'elle a réfléchi et-

_ Non ! » Il commença à déambuler dans la cellule pour ne pas continuer à contempler les preuves de quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. « Elle ne fait rien au hasard. Elle n'a pas tué Derek parce qu'elle le voulait en vie. Depuis le début, la seule chose qu'elle voulait s'est qu'il finisse par rester avec elle pour… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Et pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache les vraies intentions de Kate ; mais parce que maintenant il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Que Derek soit réellement mort, ou que maintenant il soit dans un lieu loin d'ici, à devoir coucher contre la volonté avec la tueuse de toute sa famille…

Il sentit son estomac protester devant cette image, et n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que Derek préférerait la mort…

Il regarda de nouveau la trace de sang, et se demanda si peut-être s'était Derek lui-même qui s'était causé ses blessures, dans un acte désespéré pour en finir avec ce cauchemar.

Non…

Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Premièrement parce que Derek savait que s'il le faisait, la vengeance de Kate tomberait sur Stiles et il aurait alors failli dans son essai pour le protéger ; et deuxièmement parce que si ça s'était réellement passé, le corps aurait dut être ici.

Pour quoi Kate aurait emmené le cadavre de quelqu'un qui ne lui servait à rien ?

Non. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, » Dit son père quand il comprit que Stiles n'allait pas continuer de parler. « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle ne l'a pas emmené la première fois, quand elle l'a attaqué dans le loft. Pourquoi s'est-elle limitée à lui laisser savoir qu'elle était en vie, au lieu de profiter de l'effet de surprise ? »

Stiles s'était demandé la même chose des millions de fois. Même après que Kate lui avait soutenu que ça avait été seulement par pur divertissement.

Cette réponse, venant d'une femme jaguar qui n'avait rien laissé au hasard jusqu'à maintenant, n'arrivait pas à le convaincre.

« Je crois que c'est pour moi… » Marmonna-t-il. « Elle savait ce que je ressentais pour lui, et ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle occupe ce poste dans la vie de Derek, et voulait me donner une leçon. Nous la donner à tous les deux. » Il prit une profonde respiration. « C'est comme si, bien que par le passé elle ne l'avait utilisé uniquement pour attaquer une famille de loup-garou, maintenant elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il ait sa propre vie loin d'elle. »

Il s'étrangla un peu sur ses mots, en comprenant que cela avait beaucoup de sens venant d'une femme qui avait déjà eu un fils avec cette personne de laquelle il lui revenait impossible de laisse partir… Malgré le fait qu'elle sache que jamais il ne l'accepterait.

« C'est… C'est dément. » Il regarda de nouveau la trace de sang. « Mais après tout ce qu'elle a fait, ça n'a pas de sens qu'elle ait maintenant voulu le tuer… »

Le Sheriff ne sut quoi répondre.

Mais ça restait son fils, et ils parlaient toujours de la personne dont il était amoureux ; alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de le faire garder espoir.

« C'est seulement du sang. » Il sourit tristement. « Et il n'y a pas un seul corps. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et n'oublions pas que c'est un loup-garou… Ce qui peut être trop pour la survie d'un humain ne l'est pas forcément pour lui. »

Stiles hocha la tête, remerciant en silence les paroles de soutien de son père ; même s'il n'arrivait pas à sourire de son côté.

« Il ne peut pas être mort papa… » Il déglutit difficilement. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. »

Le Sheriff sut que c'était l'un de ces moments dédiés pour lui donner un des câlins spéciaux Stilinski… Mais cette fois-ci il devra attendre…

* * *

A ce moment les amis de son fils entrèrent en courant, parlant tous en même temps.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » Demanda Scott.

« On doit s'en aller. » Assura Lydia.

« Nous n'avons rencontré personne. » Expliqua Kira avant de regarder Scott. « Et on entend le son d'une montre.

_ De quoi vous- »

Le Sheriff ne finit pas de formuler sa question.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour additionner deux et deux, et encore moins alors qu'il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire, précisément des mains de son fils. Et on pouvait rajouter l'important détail que si un loup-garou, une Kitsune et une Banshee – qui était capable de pressentir quand quelqu'un était sur le point de mourir – te disaient que tu devais partir d'ici, ce que tu devais le faire.

« Tout le monde dehors ! »

John Stilinski attrapa le bras de son fils et commença à courir.

Le chemin jusqu'à la sortie se fit à une vitesse très rapide et en même temps incroyablement lente. Scott suivit de Lydia ouvraient la marche, et Kira fermait le groupe, sans cesser de regarder derrière elle. Le Sheriff savait qu'elle captait le tic-tac du minuteur, et d'une certaine manière c'était un soulagement : tant qu'il sonnait, cela signifiait qu'il restait encore du temps… Combien de temps ? Ca c'était la question à un million.

En arrivant dehors, il leur cria de ne pas s'arrêter. Qu'ils s'éloignent le plus possible de l'édifice. En ces occasions c'était lui l'expert, et il savait que si l'engin utilisé était assez puissant, il pourrait projeter les décombres du bâtiment avec tellement de vitesse qu'ils seraient aussi dangereux que de vrais projectiles… Et même si deux des personnes qu'il y avait ici n'auraient pas de difficultés à soigner ses blessures, à cet instant il pouvait seulement penser au fait que son fils et Lydia n'avaient pas l'option régénération.

* * *

Ils ne purent pas s'éloigner assez.

La voiture se tenait à moins de dix mètres de distance quand l'onde explosive les projeta en l'air.

Scott et Kira se jetèrent sur Lydia, la protégeant avec leur propre corps, et le Sheriff fit de même avec son fils. Il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas aussi fort que les autres, mais il restait un père qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils unique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il cessa de pleuvoir des débris et que la fumée se tassa autour d'eux, John Stilinski osa reculer un peu pour voir les dégâts qu'avaient causés l'explosion.

La situation était dantesque.

Là où avant il y avait un entrepôt abandonné duquel ils venaient de sortir, maintenant ne restait seulement qu'une colonne de fumée et de feu qui s'élevait dans les airs.

Si aucun des amis de Stiles n'avaient été avec eux, en cet instant ils seraient mort sans savoir ce qui les avait tués.

Le Sheriff secoua la tête pour lui-même, oubliant ses préoccupations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réjouissait que les amis de son fils soient si spéciaux, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient aussi cette tendance à ne jamais rien raconter de ce qu'il se passait. Très heureusement cette-fois ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi, alors il pouvait oublier d'avoir un autre pseudo infarctus en ne sachant pas où et ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Il aida Stiles à se lever, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé… Plus que ce qu'il l'était déjà.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait mis une bombe. » Dit Kira en époussetant ses vêtements. « Elle n'avait pas passé un marché avec Derek, et qu'elle a maintenant ce qu'elle veut ?

_ Bienvenu dans le merveilleux monde des psychopathes. » Répondit Stiles très calmement.

« Mais elle aurait put nous tuer. » Continua la jeune japonaise, toujours pas vraiment habituée au fait que les humains – ou ce qui étaient autrefois des humains – pouvaient être aussi voir plus dangereux que d'anciens démons. « Et nous on ne lui a rien fait… Je ne la connais même pas.

_ Mais tu connais Derek. » Il toussa à cause de la poussière qui ne s'était toujours pas totalement évaporé. « Et seulement pour ça, tu es déjà sur la liste des ennemis. »

Le Sheriff alla jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouille et sortit quelques bouteilles d'eau qu'il gardait dans sa boîte à gant. Il en lança une à son fils et l'autre a Lydia, même si elle paraissait plus préoccupée à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements que prendre peur devant l'idée d'avoir été sur le point de mourir…

« Et maintenant quoi ? » Demanda son fils, dont le visage de concentration lui indiquait déjà qu'il pensait à quoi faire ensuite.

S'il avait été avec une quelconque autre personne, il se serait dressé contre celui qui demandait ça alors qu'il était le Sheriff et qu'en supposition c'est lui qui donnait les ordres… Mais Stiles n'était pas une quelconque autre personne, et pas seulement pour être son fils.

« Si Kate a mis cette bombe c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'on viendrait récupérer Derek, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la gêne.

_ Ouais. Ça on l'avait déjà pressentit. » Répliqua Lydia d'un air supérieur.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que Kate est partit de Beacon Hills. Et où qu'elle soit partie, elle ne voulait pas une bande de gosses derrière elle. » Le Sheriff assentit, tout à fait d'accord avec ce raisonnement. « Elle a eu ce qu'elle était venu chercher. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Et Beacon Hills n'est pas son territoire. Elle n'a aucune raison de rester ici.

_ Et où elle a put aller ? » Demanda Scott.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il secoua la tête avec rage, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où elle avait réussi à se cacher pendant tout ce temps. Je sais seulement que les jaguars préfèrent les zones humides… Et si Kate est en partie jaguar, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi préférerait ça.

_ La Californie n'est pas précisément humide. » Nota Kira.

« Je sais. » Stiles regarda la jeune fille puis son meilleur ami. « Vous pouvez capter l'odeur de Derek ? » Un silence gênant suivit sa question, et le garçon su très bien à quoi il était dû… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'accepter. « Il n'est pas mort ! » Il regarda tout le monde dans les yeux, s'assurant qu'ils le comprenaient bien. « C'est clair ! S'il était mort, on aurait trouvé son corps. Et Kate n'aurait pas laissé cette bombe pour nous.

_ Mais je ne capte pas son odeur. » Dit Scott d'une voix éteinte, comme s'il lui demandait pardon pour les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il donnait.

« Ca ne signifie rien. » Répliqua Stiles, plus que convaincu. « Kate nous tenait enfermés dans une ancienne zone industrielle. Tu n'as pas été capable de capter l'odeur de Derek à cause des produits chimiques qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… Et maintenant que le bâtiment a explosé, une partie de ces produits se sont dispersés dans l'air, et ça t'empêche de sentir quoique ce soit.

_ Mais-

_ C'est ce que le Nogitsune a fait. » L'interrompit son ami, utilisant le mot magique où il savait que ses amis n'oseraient pas dire quelque chose. « Et ça a fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? Kate a fait exactement la même chose. »

Le père de Stiles posa une main sur son épaule, lui demandant qu'il se calme.

« Si c'est ça, on est toujours au même point que le début. » Dit-il, prenant le rôle de la voix de la raison. « Nous ne savons pas où ils ont pu allés, et nous ne pouvons pas suivre la piste de Derek. »

Stiles le savait.

Et il savait aussi ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

« Mais celle de Kate si… »

Stiles regarda son père avec sérieux. Une partie de lui se réjouissait vraiment qu'il soit à ses côtés et que, pour la première fois depuis que sa vie avait fait un virage à 180 degrés, il n'ait pas besoin de cacher les choses. Qu'au contraire, il pouvait compter sur son aide.

Mais une autre partie n'était pas aussi convaincue que ce soit une aussi bonne idée de l'avoir à ses côtés, parce que son père était toujours le Sheriff, et ça supposait qu'il devait faire respecter les lois…

Lois qu'il avait la ferme intention de dépasser.

La manière dont son père le regarda, avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur, laissa clair le fait qu'il avait compris ce que voulait faire son fils. Et Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi content de pouvoir compter sur un père auquel il n'avait pas besoin de tous lui expliquer.

« Bien. » Annonça le plus âgé des Stilinski, ouvrant la portière de sa voiture de patrouille. « Prochain arrêt, la résidence Argent. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteure :** Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'ils allaient les trouver aussi vite pas vrai ? Ce serait trop facile. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **Notes de l'auteure** : De nouveaux personnages arrivent…

 **Notes de moi:** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour sur cette traduction. Je m'excuse vraiment pour les retards mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé, donc ça plus la fac, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre sur cette trad. Mais c'est bon j'ai repris un peu le rythme de traduction. :) J'ai quelques chapitres traduits en avance, donc normalement (en sachant que maintenant j'ai du temps) je devrais garder un rythme de parution moins long. Je ne sais pas encore tous les combien je vais publier mais probablement un par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines, ça dépend, je verrais je pense.

Donc voilà j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plait toujours. Je lis tous vos commentaires, j'avais pas le temps d'y répondre individuellement donc je vous dis ici un grand merci à tous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bref, plus de blabla, j'espère que celui ci va vous plaire aussi. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

La visite à la résidence Argent ne fut pas comme ils l'avaient espéré.

Ça avait arrêté de l'être dès la première minute, quand John Stilinski viola la première des lois qu'il avait l'intention d'enfreindre, forçant la serrure de l'ancienne demeure d'Allison et Chris Argent...

Juste quand la porte s'ouvrit…

Et qu'apparaisse Chris Argent.

L'ancien chasseur observa avec calme le supposé voleur, pour ensuite examiner le reste de ses compagnons : Scott McCall, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois aux funérailles de sa fille, et Stiles Stilinski. De tous, c'était précisément lui qui paraissait le moins coupable d'être pris sur le fait, et dans le fond ça ne le surprit pas.

« Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il quand personne ne paru prêt à parler, et ils étaient plus absorbés à regarder le sol… Peut-être dans l'attente que celui-ci s'ouvre sur leurs pieds.

« Chris ? » Demanda le Sheriff, malgré le fait que ce soit une question plus qu'absurde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Stiles. Même si dans son cas, plus qu'une question sa voix sonnait accusatrice.

Chris ne se dérangea pas à cacher son sarcasme.

« Je vis ici.

_ Mais on pensait que tu serais en France… Avec Isaac.

_ Nous avons décidé de revenir avant. » Ce fut Isaac qui répondit à Scott, apparaissant à ce moment derrière Chris et avec son éternelle moue fanfaronne sur les lèvres. « Et heureusement que nous l'avons fait parce que sinon, des voleurs seraient entrés pour voler.

_ Nous ne sommes pas en train de voler. » Assura le Sheriff.

« Sûr ? » Le chasseur regarda le pied de biche que le Sheriff était en train d'utiliser il y avait moinsd'une minute. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il parait.

_ Eh bien tu vois… » Le plus vieux de toutes les personnes présentes se frotta les cheveux, sans savoir très bien comment s'expliquer.

Mais de l'opinion de Stiles, ils avaient déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec cette conversation absurde, et il était temps d'aller directement au sujet qui les intéressait.

« On a besoin que tu nous laisses un objet de Kate pour qu'on puisse suivre sa trace. »

Evidemment, ce n'est pas parce que Stiles pensait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de donner plus d'information, que Chris allait s'en contenter... Du moins, qu'avec un peu plus d'explications, il n'aurait pas revêtu cette expression stupide qu'il arborait actuellement.

« Quoi ?

_ C'est long à expliquer, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais l'intention de te le raconter. » Commença à parler Stiles, cette fois un peu plus timide et prudent. « Et en vérité, Derek ne voulait même pas que tu le saches, parce que dans le fond c'est une guimauve et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais la situation a grandement empiré, et tout de suite maintenant le temps est essentiel et on ne peut pas perdre de temps, et-

_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas perdre de temps, tu es en train de le faire à la perfection. »

Stiles se tu brusquement, figé de surprise devant le commentaire de Argent, et ce fut son père qui du le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Kate n'est pas morte… » Lâcha-t-il à voix basse. « Quand Peter l'a attaqué, en réalité il l'a transformé. Mais pas en loup-ga… Louve-garou.

_ Quoi.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais-

_ Ce n'est pas difficile à croire. » Il serra les dents. « C'est un non-sens et une blague de très mauvais goût.

_ J'ai vu sa tombe vide Chris. » Il se mouilla les lèvres en voyant l'horreur dans les yeux du chasseur. « Et j'ai parlé avec elle, comme je suis maintenant en train de parler avec toi. »

Chris leva une main à son front, regardant le Sheriff. De tous ceux qui étaient réunis ici, tout de suite c'était le seul en qui il faisait confiance. Et quand celui-ci assentit, indiquant que son fils avait raison, il lâcha un soupir tremblant.

Un soupir qui, malheureusement, était plus du au fait que lui-même avait pensé à cette possibilité à un moment. Concrètement, quand il était allé aider Derek à sauver Ethan et Aiden, après qu'ils avaient été attaqué par des chasseurs… Juste au moment où Derek lui avait montré la cartouche qu'il avait trouvé dans le bosquet, sur lequel était gravé le sceau des Argent.* Alors, la découverte l'avait laissé assommé, pensant qu'Allison était la seule qui avait pu les attaquer, même si ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens… Mais quand les jours avaient passés, après la mort de sa fille, et qu'il aurait été facile de tout oublié ; il n'avait pas pu le laisser passer. Il avait besoin d'éclairer tout cela et comprendre qui ça avait été.

Alors quand il révisa rapidement tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là, et qu'il avait comprit que c'était impossible que ce soit sa fille ; tout un panel de noms avaient commencés à apparaître en tant que possibles suspects… Et bizarrement, désagréablement et aussi absurde que ce soit de penser à Kate en tant que responsable, ils étaient toujours à Beacon Hills, et ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un ressuscitait.

Mais il avait rapidement abandonné cette idée avant de se faire des nœuds au cerveau, et il était partit à Paris avec Isaac… Il ne voulait pas même penser à la possibilité que, de toute sa famille, ce fusse sa sœur qui soit revenue d'entre les morts.

« Quand. » Demanda finalement Chris, comprenant que la cruelle vérité avait fait acte de présence.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai pas encore tout très clair. Mais ce que je pense, c'est qu'elle est partie de Beacon Hills deux jours après en théorie sa mort, et elle n'est pas réapparu jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

_ Une semaine ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

_ Derek ne voulait pas… » Il baissa un peu les yeux. « Il disait que tu avais déjà traversé trop de choses avec- » Il s'interrompit juste à temps. « Il l'a fait uniquement pour te protéger.

_ En m'occultant le fait que ma sœur était toujours en vie.

_ Je sais que c'est bizarre… » Il faut un peu les épaules. « Mais tu connais Derek. Tu sais à quel point il est compliqué et un peu tordu quand il s'agit de protéger les autres et-

_ Où est-il ? » Il regarda derrière Scott, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

La nouvelle question de Chris réussit à faire taire Stiles d'un coup. Ce qui n'avait jamais été une bonne chose.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. » Intervint le Sheriff, plus que conscient que la conversation touchait un os, et tout de suite son fils n'était pas prêt à donner plus d'explications.

« Kate a séquestré Stiles, et Derek s'est échangé contre lui… Et maintenant nous ne savons pas où il est. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel à la nouvelle information, toujours sans accepter tout à fait que tout ceci ait du sens. Mais un simple coup d'œil à Stiles, qui maintenant se mordait la lèvre et semblait beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude – mis à part quand il était possédé par le Nogitsune – il comprit que tout ceci était plus réel que ce qu'il aurait espéré.

Conscient de la longueur que tout cela allait prendre, il se décala d'un côté de la porte et reporta son attention sur le Bêta qui, chose étrange, n'était pas vraiment intervenu jusqu'à présent.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas préparer du café, Isaac. Ça va être une longue conversation. »

* * *

Au final la conversation ne fut pas si longue.

John Stilinski, pour qui tout cela était toujours nouveau, supposa que c'était la bonne chose d'avoir à tout raconter à un chasseur expert, qui avait passé sa vie à s'opposer à des êtres surnaturels. Et ce qui pour quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel que le Sheriff aurait été impensable et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sans recevoir des preuves plus que suffisantes et en le voyant de ses propres yeux ; Chris se contenta qu'on lui dise que c'était ainsi.

Que quand il croyait que Peter avait tué sa sœur, il avait en réalité seulement terminé de la transformer en jaguar, dont la transformation avait déjà commencé au moment où elle avait décidé de pervertir un pauvre jeune homme loup-garou ; et qui maintenant été revenu au village presque un an après sa disparition, seulement pour séquestrer Derek après avoir été sur le point de tuer un adolescent.

Pour sa part, Chris, plus que le fait d'accepter que cela soit possible – que sa sœur était désormais un être surnaturel – ce qui lui coûta le plus fut de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait être aussi cruelle. Quand il avait découvert que en réalité c'était elle qui avait causé l'incendie de la maison Hale, et qu'elle l'avait fait en sachant qu'aucun de ceux qui étaient dedans n'avaient fait de mal à personne, et qu'en plus elle avait utilisé un pauvre garçon pour ça ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir du dégoût pour le comportement de sa sœur, puisque la fois d'après qu'il l'avait vu elle était déjà morte.

Depuis ce moment, chaque fois qu'il pensait à tout le mal qu'avait fait une femme avec le même sang que lui, il essayait d'éloigner le remord en pensant que le karma l'avait rattrapé et mise à sa place.

Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas été le cas, puisque Kate était sortie de sa tombe, plus mesquine et cruelle que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer… Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était bien la digne fille de son père.

Chris était dans son bureau, seul, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait demandé quelques minutes de calme que personne n'avait osé lui refuser, parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas facile de se faire à l'idée qu'un parent était vivant après s'être fait à l'idée qu'il était mort.

Mais ce n'était pas ce en quoi était en train de penser Chris Argent.

En ce moment il pouvait uniquement penser à quel point c'était injuste que ce soit Kate qui était revenue de la tombe, ou que son père était toujours en vie dans ce sanatorium perdu, alors que son amour de fille avait disparue pour toujours. La seule Argent réellement bonne de la famille.

Chris serra les dents, furieux contre le monde entier, et il appuya juste après sur le petit bouton sous la table du bureau. Il leva alors la table du bureau, laissant visible une panoplie complète d'armes et de balles.

Quand il retourna avec les autres dans le salon, il le fit avec un sac remplit d'armes.

« Seulement une chose. » Dit-il avant que quiconque puisse dire un mot. « A partir de maintenant, je suis l'unique Argent vivant qui existe. » Il regarda tout le monde. « Kate n'est plus une Argent, et mon père ne l'est plus non plus… Ce que l'on va chasser, c'est un jaguar-garou qui s'appelle Kate, et avec qui je n'ai absolument pas de lien. » Il laissa quelques secondes, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait dire quelque chose, mais ils restèrent tous tout aussi silencieux. « Alors vous pouvez vous garder vos excuses et vos regards désolés parce que c'est ma sœur… Parce que Kate n'est PAS ma sœur. » Il pinça les lèvres. « C'est clair ? »

Ils assentirent tous en silence, un peu gêné par les mots du chasseur, et ils commencèrent à se lever pour partir. Scott et Isaac avaient quelques vieux tee-shirts qui appartenaient à Kate, et qu'ils utiliseraient pour suivre sa piste. C'était la mission qui incombaient aux loups-garous, pendant que les autres se réunissaient avec Lydia et Kira à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, espérant pouvoir trouver d'autres choses sur les jaguars-garous…

Et il n'était pas question de rappeler qu'au final, ils avaient fait juste ce que Stiles avait prévu depuis le début ou que, comme ça arrivait toujours, la chose avait finie en catastrophe parce que personne n'était capable d'apprendre de ses erreurs, et accepter que la meilleure chose à faire était de lui faire confiance dès la première chose qu'il proposait… Toujours.

Non. Là n'était pas la question.

Très heureusement pour les autres, maintenant Stiles avait des choses plus importantes à penser pour leur rappeler à tous qu'ils étaient toujours une bande d'inutiles et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient faire les choses biens sans lui…

Pour cela, au lieu de leur faire un discours, il attrapa le bras de Chris quand celui-ci allait sortir de la maison.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec toi… Seul à seul. »

L'homme regarda le garçon de manière étrange, qui était aussi nerveux voir plus que quand il était arrivé.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que la rapidité de notre opération était fondamentale. Maintenant tu veux parler ?

_ C'est important… »

Toujours sans comprendre ce qui pouvait être plus important que chercher Derek, il finit par hocher la tête. Mais uniquement parce que si c'était Stiles qui demandait du temps pour parler, c'était parce que ça devait être réellement important. Il indiqua au Sheriff de partir devant et ferma la porte de sa maison, pour rester tous les deux dans le vestibule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Eh bien… Je sais que c'est une putain de merde d'apprendre que ta sœur n'est pas morte et que maintenant c'est-

_ Tu te souviens ce que je viens de dire ? » Coupa-t-il avec colère, et il attendit que le garçon hoche la tête. « Va à l'essentiel.

_ Ok… » Stiles remua un peu, gêné. « Le fait est que je dois te raconter quelque chose. Et je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que je veux te raconter, surtout parce que tu es un chouette type qui ne mérite pas de passer par tout ce qui se passe actuellement mais… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Et j'ai besoin que Derek sache la vérité. »

Chris fut tenté de lui rappeler qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Mais la nervosité de Stiles était plus qu'évidente et, en prenant en compte le fait qu'il était, à la différence des autres, un des garçons qui gardait le plus son sang-froid devant des situations compliquées, ce fait seulement pouvait signifier que ce qu'il allait dire était réellement grave… Ou que, au moins, ça l'était pour lui.

« D'accord. » Dit-il au final.

Stiles compta jusqu'à dix avant de poser la question à un million.

« Tu sais si Kate a été enceinte ? »

Chris resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« Quoi ?

_ Pendant l'incendie des Hale. » Il poursuivit, nerveux. « Tu sais si elle pouvait être enceinte à ce moment ? Si elle a donné naissance à un enfant ?

_ De quoi bordel tu es en train de parler !

_ Je sais que c'est personnel et que je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir le savoir, et encore moins alors que tu viens d'apprendre que… » Il se mouilla les lèvres. « Mais sil-te-plait Chris… J'ai besoin de le savoir.

_ Pour quoi ! » Il ne dissimula pas son dégoût. « Pourquoi c'est si important brusquement ?

_ Parce qu'elle a dit que c'était Derek… » Il sentit une brusque douleur pour le simple fait de se le rappeler. « Que c'est le père du fils qu'elle a eu. »

Le chasseur du s'appuyer au mur en sentant ses jambes faillir.

« Sil-te-plait. » Continua Stiles à voix très basse. « Seulement dit moi oui ou non. Après tu pourras t'énerver pour avoir sortit un thème aussi personnel mais… Dit moi juste. Oui ou non.

_ Non. »

Il le dit avec rage. Comme s'il avait souhaité que ce soit une gifle et non un simple mot, pour le faire payer d'avoir osé aborder un sujet aussi désagréable, et qui en plus sortait de nulle part.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Stiles, parce qu'il était toujours quelqu'un qui avait besoin de tout confirmer un million de fois.

« Que si je suis sûr que ma sœur était enceinte du même garçon duquel elle a ensuite tué toute la famille ? » Demanda-t-il avec encore plus de colère. « Je sais que nous n'étions pas la meilleure des familles Stiles, mais même nous, nous avions une limite. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, avec un surplus de sensations. D'un côté, le soulagement en pensant que tout ce qu'avait dit Kate n'était seulement qu'un exemple de plus du tordu qu'elle pouvait être ; d'un autre que le cruel dans l'histoire c'était lui pour faire passer Chris par ce moment si désagréable ; mais par-dessus tout parce qu'il avait toujours besoin d'en être sûr. Qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille jusqu'à être cent pour cent sûr que tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie.

« Mais tu l'as vu ? » Il se mouilla les lèvres. « Je veux dire, après l'incendie, tu as été avec elle non ?

_ Oui.

_ Tout le temps.

_ Stiles. C'est ridicule.

_ J'ai juste besoin d'être sûr. » Supplia-t-il. « Je sais que quand Kate est revenue à Beacon Hills ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vu… Allis- » Il s'obligea à continuer, parce que maintenant ça n'avait plus de sens d'essayer d'être discret. « Allison me l'a raconté. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

_ Elle préférait être seule et libre. »

Evidemment, se dit Stiles. Plus il en apprenait sur la situation, plus il était sûr que peu importe ce qui se serait passé entre elle et Derek, qu'au final Kate aurait pu se transformer en jaguar-garou : un super prédateur, intelligent et mesquin, qui suivait uniquement ses propres règles.

« Et juste après l'incendie, » Continua Stiles. « Là aussi elle a voulu être libre ? » Brusquement le regard de Chris changea, passant de la rage à la surprise. « Quoi ? » Stiles le poussa à parler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Après l'incendie, toute la famille est partie de Beacon Hills. Ce n'était pas sûr de rester ici au cas où une autre meute rodait dans la zone en cherchant vengeance… Je suis partie avec Allison et Victoria en France. J'ai retrouvé mon père là-bas.

_ Et Kate ?

_ Elle est venue après… Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé… J'ai pensé que c'était parce que la mort des enfants l'avait affectée. » Il secoua la tête pour lui-même. « Quand je croyais qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

_ Et ? »

Chris savait que ce n'était pas ce que Stiles voulait entendre. Mais maintenant peu importait, parce  
que le mal était déjà fait.

« Et la fois suivant où je l'ai vu, ce fut juste un an après. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteure** :  
* Cette scène a lieu dans le chapitre « Insatiable », quand Chris et Derek emmènent Ethan et Aiden au loft de Derek, après qu'ils se soient fait attaquer. En réalité, on voit seulement que Chris a un visage de peur quand Derek lui montre la cartouche, en disant que « ce n'est pas possible »… Mais en prenant en compte le fait qu'au final Kate revient… Enfin, j'ai fais 2 plus 2… Peut-être qu'au final c'est autre chose (avec Jeff on sait jamais), mais comme ça m'arrange pour cette histoire que ce soit une cartouche Argent, bah c'est comme ça. XD

PS : Dans le prochain chapitre on va enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Derek, après l'avoir abandonné aussi longtemps…

 **note de moi:** j'espère vraiment que la fic vous plait toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^ je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! Aussi, je n'ai plus de bêta pour cette histoire, donc si vous voyez des coquilles qui m'ont échappé j'en suis vraiment désolé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

.

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Merci de vos commentaires, c'est vraiment ce qui me motive à continuer la traduction. Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plais toujours. :) toujours pas de bêta, donc peut être des coquilles malgré mes relectures, désolé pour ça.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **AVANT**

 **.**

Pendant que ce garçon traînait Stiles pour partir, Derek lutta pour ne montrer aucune de ses émotions, même en sachant que ça n'allait servir à rien. Pas avec une jaguar-garou à ses côtés qui pouvait parfaitement capter le rythme soutenu de son cœur, ou la manière qu'avaient ses poumons de se bloquer en expirant en sachant qu'il ne reverrait plus Stiles.

Peut-être que ce truc avait fonctionné par le passé, durant les peu d'heures où il avait été seul avec Kate quand elle était revenu les chasser Peter et lui, et quand il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle se fatigue de parler… Mais ça ne servait plus maintenant.

Et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux.

Toutefois, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait la laisser voir la tristesse qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il avait toujours sa fierté. Une fierté qui en réalité était plus bas que terre depuis qu'il avait dû être témoin de la réaction de Stiles en découvrant qu'il avait mise Kate enceinte et de lui avoir avoué qu'il n'était pas si fort qu'il le pensait, motif pour lequel accepter les conditions de Kate était l'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le sauver.

Pour cela, il continua de serrer les poings avec rage quand la porte se ferma, et il aiguisa ses sens au maximum pour capter les battements de cœur de Stiles le plus longtemps possible… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent suffisamment pour qu'il ne lui reste même plus cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. » Dit alors Kate. « C'est un garçon fort, c'est sûr qu'il sortira de ça. »

Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de la regarder jusqu'à maintenant. Mais elle ne paraissait pas offensée, elle donnait même la sensation d'attendre à ce qu'on entende plus le cœur de Stiles, comme si elle savait que jusqu'à ce moment elle ne serait pas capable de capter son attention.

Derek aurait été surpris de voir à quel point elle était attentive à tous les détails, s'il ne la connaissait pas. Peut-être par le passé, quand elle avait fait semblant de n'être seulement qu'une jeune femme intéressée par un gamin stupide et que son esprit calculateur restait masqué entre ses sourires tendres et ses baisers en apparence innocents… Mais maintenant qu'elle montrait sa véritable manière d'être, sans avoir à dissimuler quoique ce soit, et avec en plus l'avantage d'être un jaguar-garou, le prédateur par excellence… c'était terrifiant.

L'unique bonne chose de toute cela, en cherchant quelque chose de bien, c'était que maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir comme ça, à découvert, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que personne n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce qu'elle tramait quand il l'avait rencontré et que son unique but était d'en finir avec toute la meute Hale. Ni un gamin stupide avec le cœur en miette parce qu'il venait de tuer la fille qu'il aimait, ni quelqu'un de plus adulte et en théorie plus intelligent.

Ça supposait que ça pourrait le faire se sentir mieux, moins coupable…

Malheureusement, cette découverte n'arrivait pas précisément au meilleur moment : quand il avait dû être témoin de comment elle faisait du mal au garçon duquel il avait commencé à tomber amoureux, tout ça par sa faute et quand il venait de découvrir que si Kate était maintenant un jaguar-garou, c'était parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte et qu'elle avait commencé sa transformation quand elle avait mis au monde.

A son fils.

C'était penser à lui, ou à elle, et sentir un mélange d'émotions impossible à décrire…

Jamais avant il n'avait pensé à l'option d'avoir une meute de son propre sang. Depuis le moment où il avait laissé Beacon Hills derrière, avec les cendres du manoir Hale encore chaudes. Il avait pris pour acquis l'idée que Laura serait la seule qui aurait une descendance, parce que lui ne serait jamais plus capable d'être à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Il ne pensait même pas en avoir encore le droit.

Mais quand il était devenu Alpha, et qu'il avait commencé à s'entourer d'adolescents qui n'étaient pas de son propre sang, il avait sentit ce lien particulier avec eux qui pourrait s'approcher de ce qui définissait une vraie famille… Et quand il avait finalement rencontré Jennifer, la possibilité de tout recommencer de zéro, cette fois correctement, avait été très proche.

Dommage qu'à la fin les choses ne se soient pas terminées bien du tout, et en question de quelques jours il s'était retrouvé sans la personne avec qui il aurait pu commencer cette nouvelle vie, et sans les pouvoirs qui l'auraient aidé à créer une nouvelle meute.

Avec l'arrivée de Stiles… Plus exactement, quand Stiles lui avait confessé ressentir quelque chose pour lui, ses espoirs étaient revenus… Même si c'était en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir un enfant naturel.

Mis à part que, apparemment, il en avait un.

Il l'avait eu avec Kate, et maintenant ce chiot dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler devrait avoir neuf ans.

Une partie de lui voulait au moins voir son visage, savoir son nom… Mais une autre partie ne voudrait jamais le voir et ainsi pouvoir faire comme s'il n'existait pas, parce que ce n'était pas seulement son fils, mais aussi celui de Kate. Et rien qui sortait du ventre de cette femme ne pouvait être bon.

Derek Hale sentit une pulsation de douleur dans le centre de son torse, en étant conscient que rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser importait à présent.

Très vite naitrait une nouvelle meute Hale… Même s'il n'avait pas encore très bien compris comment elle réussirait à consommer l'acte, puisqu'il était incapable de s'unir à une femme pour laquelle il ne ressentait que mépris, haine et dégoût.

« Mon Dieu Derek. » Il entendit alors la désagréable voix de Kate Argent. « Tu es en train de me faire mal à la tête seulement en te regardant penser. »

Le loup-garou fut sur le point de laisser passer le commentaire et garder le silence, attendant de cette façon qu'elle se fatigue d'elle-même d'entendre sa propre voix. Mais vu qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et que les choses ne pouvaient maintenant pas être pires ; il pourrait au moins se laisser aller.

« Depuis quand ma tête est l'une de tes préoccupations.

_ Evidemment qu'elle l'est. » Dit-elle avec la voix un peu plus aiguë, avec un ton de surprise pendant qu'elle ouvrait sa cellule. Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, y compris quand elle arriva près de lui et qu'elle attrapa ses cheveux. « Avec la jolie petite tête que tu as, comment tu veux que je ne m'en préoccupes pas.

_ Pour ce que tu veux de moi, ma tête t'importe peu.

_ Est-ce que ça va avec un double sens ? » Demanda-t-elle, joueuse. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel sens de l'humour… Ca doit être parce que tu as passé trop de temps avec ce gamin. Il a tout l'air d'être un vrai comique.

_ Que puis-je dire. » Il pinça les lèvres et la regarda du coin de l'œil. « Il préfère les blagues sur les chiens. Mais de mon opinion, ce sont les psychopathes qui en offrent le plus. »

Kate se mit à rire, allant jusqu'à lui tapoter gentiment le bras.

« Définitivement, j'ai choisi le meilleur. » Commenta-t-elle, commençant à tourner autour de Derek. La porte de la cellule était toujours ouverte, mais ça ne semblait pas la préoccuper. Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus rapide et n'importe quelle tentative de fuite finirai en un échec – et ils le savaient tous les deux – ou parce que les deux savaient aussi que si Derek essayait, celui qui finirait par en payer les conséquences serait Stiles. Kate savait parfaitement que son mâle ne tenterait rien. « Non seulement tu as un corps à te damner et un beau visage duquel je vais profiter nuit après nuit ; mais en plus tu vas me donner les conversations les plus étranges et amusantes de toute ma vie.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais de celle de parler après baiser. » Dit-il en la regardant bien en face. « Dans le passé tu ne l'as jamais été.

_ C'est vrai. » Elle passa une main sur le dos de Derek. Mais comme il portait toujours sa veste en cuir, elle ne fut pas capable de palper les muscles dudit dos. « Mais par le passé j'avais d'autres choses en tête, et le travail passait toujours en premier. » En une seconde elle sortit ses griffes, et juste après elle déchiqueta la veste de haut en bas, laissant bien visible le dos du loup-garou.

Derek ne protesta pas devant la destruction de sa veste préférée, et se limita à l'enlever, laissant tomber les restes par terre.

« C'est mieux… » Ronronna Kate à son oreille. « C'est un véritable blasphème de cacher ce corps sous tant de cuir. » Elle se mit alors devant lui, et très lentement elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Derek. Mais quand elles furent l'unes sur l'autre, Derek resta totalement impassible, sans répondre aux intentions de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi tu es si têtu ? » Protesta-t-elle. « Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler ce que je peux faire à ton cher Stiles si tu ne collabores pas ?

_ Tu as dis que j'aurai à te suivre et te donner une meute. » Répliqua-t-il sans regarder son visage. « Tu n'as jamais évoqué de baisers.

_ Mais ce ne serait pas plus agréable ? Je me rappelle à quel point tu adorais le faire… »

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. Il pinça encore plus les lèvres, alors que ses poings se serraient avec force de chaque côté de son corps.

« Je vois que tu n'aimes pas que je te rappelle comment nous nous amusions.

_ Ca n'a pas de sens de parler de ça maintenant… Et je pensais que ce que tu voulais c'était un futur.

_ C'est vrai. Mais en étant sincère… » Elle dut arrêter devant le petit bruit sarcastique et incrédule que lâcha Derek. « Si je suis _sincère_ , parce que je l'ai été sur les choses importantes ; j'avais envie de parler des anciens temps, et principalement sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu changes autant…

_ Ca s'appelle grandir. » Cracha Derek, la regardant durant une microseconde. « Tu devrais essayer.

_ Est-ce que par hasard tu es en train de dire que je ne l'ai pas fais ? Mon cœur, je crois que de nous deux, je suis celle qui a le plus été de l'avant durant toutes ces années. » Elle posa une main sur le torse du Bêta, s'amusant à suivre les muscles qu'elle sentait sous le tee-shirt en coton. « Pour commencer, j'ai eu un fils… Et oui. Je sais que c'est aussi le tien. Mais il n'est pas sortit de tes entrailles. » Elle attendit que Derek réagisse, préparée pour une possible attaque à cause de la rage ; mais il resta tout aussi impassible. « Tu ne vas rien dire ? Tu n'as même pas demandé comment il s'appelle… » Elle pencha la tête. « Il a les mêmes yeux que toi, tu sais ? » Elle sourit. « De magnifiques yeux clairs qui changent de couleur selon la lumière du jour, et qui réussissent à faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui. Comme il arrive la même chose à son cher père… » Elle lui fit alors un clin d'œil, joueuse. « C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé Derek… Derek Junior Argent. Ca ne sonne pas bien ? »

Derek serra encore plus les poings et les lèvres, si c'était encore possible, et garda son regard rivé devant lui. Sur la même porte par laquelle Stiles était sortit de sa vie il y avait à peine quinze minutes.

" _Pourvu que tu ailles bien_ " se dit le Bêta, tout à fait conscient que Stiles – même s'il était seulement dans son esprit – restait le seul et l'unique qui l'aiderai à ne pas perdre complètement la tête.

« Comme tu veux… » Continua Kate quand elle se fatigua d'attendre une réponse du loup-garou. « Tu auras bien le temps de connaitre ton fils. Et pour lui donner de nombreux frères et sœurs.

_ Ce ne seront pas mes enfants.

_ Ah, non ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité devant la réponse si catégorique de Derek. « Tu crois toujours que les bébés viennent de Paris ?

_ Ce ne seront PAS mes enfants. » Répéta-t-il avec aversion, presque en crachant.

« C'est dommage que tu penses ça… » Elle lui caressa la joue et Derek lutta pour ne pas se dérober, bien qu'il le veuille. Seulement pour ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. « Mais tu sais ce que moi je pense ? » Elle lui embrassa à nouveau les lèvres, même s'il n'y répondait toujours pas. « Je pense que pour un loup, le plus important ça reste sa meute. Et que même si tu les renies pendant qu'ils sont dans mon ventre, quand tu les verras, quelque chose en toi… » Elle leva l'autre main jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur et planta une griffe dans son torse. Suffisamment pour provoquer un petit ruissellement de sang. Evidemment, Derek ne protesta même pas. « Quelque chose remuera dans ce cœur si grand que tu as, et tu ne seras plus capable de leur faire du mal. Et tu seras aussi incapable de laisser quelqu'un leur faire du mal… » Elle déchira une partie du haut pour laisser bien visible la coupure, et lécha le sang sans le lâcher des yeux. « Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Elle sourit avec tendresse. « Ca signifiera que, uniquement pour ne pas être loin de tes chiots, tu resteras à mes côtés et tu me seras fidèle toute ta vie… » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de force. « N'est-ce pas romantique ?

_ Cela n'arrivera jamais. » Cracha-t-il pour se défaire du goût de Kate. « Tu pourras me forcer à tenir à tes enfants. Mais jamais tu n'arriveras à faire en sorte que je les aime comme s'ils étaient les miens. » Cette fois il la regarda dans les yeux, et laissa ses yeux Bêta briller. « Parce qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

_ Ce sont les uniques enfants que tu n'auras jamais Derek… Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant. »

La cruelle vérité rompit la concentration du Bêta durant un millième de seconde, et il dut déglutir le nœud amer qui c'était formé dans le fond de son estomac.

De nouveau, Kate attendit qu'il se remette, parce que la conversation n'était toujours pas terminée.

« Dis-moi une chose. » Continua-t-elle. « Si je n'étais pas apparue et si je ne vous avais pas emmené ici tous les deux bien ensemble… Tu aurais avoué un jour à cet enfant ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? » Derek se contenta de rouler des yeux en signe d'incrédulité. « Je le demande sérieusement… Je suis curieuse… Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a obligée à changer de plans.

_ Lui ?

_ Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne l'avais toujours pas deviné ? » Elle se mit à rire. « Dieu, Derek. Définitivement, ton truc ce n'est pas de penser… Normal que tu sois resté Alpha si peu de temps. » Elle secoua la tête avec un zeste de peine. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je me suis présentée à ton loft pour ensuite seulement m'en aller et te faire croire que tout avait été un rêve ? Penses-y : si la seule chose que je voulais de toi c'était de t'emmener avec moi, pourquoi attendre tant de temps ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire quand je t'ai pris par surprise et que le reste de ta meute chérie aurait mis des jours à se rendre compte que tu avais disparu ? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple…

_ Tu es folle. Il n'y à pas de raison que ça ait un sens.

_ Mis à part qu'il y en a… Et il s'appelle Stiles. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, récupérant cette expression qu'il utilisait si fréquemment, mais qu'il avait à peine montré depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Kate.

« Qu'elle est sa place à lui dans tout cela ?

_ Oh, elle est très importante mon cœur… Quand je me suis débarrassée de ces chasseurs qui me cherchaient, et que je t'ai tiré dessus pour que tu ne te transforme pas en loup fâché… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé après ?

_ Je me suis évanoui. Et tu as tout rangé pour que je crois que-

_ Non non non mon cœur. Ça c'était après. Moi je parle de ce qu'il c'est passé exactement _quand_ je t'ai tiré dessus et que tu es tombé à genoux. Avant de voir que c'était moi… Tu ne te rappelle pas ce que tu as dis ? » Elle lui attrapa une nouvelle fois les cheveux, dans un geste à la fois tendre et possessif. « Tu as dis le nom de Stiles. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la révélation.

« Evidemment, tu n'étais même pas conscient de ça, parce que à ce moment tu pensais que tu étais en plein rêve… » Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres, pensive. « Ou peut-être que tu pensais être en train de parler avec le fameux Stiles ? »

Les images de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Stiles dans les vestiaires de l'école revinrent à l'esprit de Derek. La même conversation qu'il s'était ensuite répétée, pratiquement identique mis à part les doigts en trop, avant que lui et Stiles aillent déterrer la tombe de Kate.

Il avait sérieusement dit le nom de Stiles devant elle, convaincu que c'était lui qui était réel ?

« Tu comprendras à quel point j'ai été surprise. » Continua Kate. « Que quand tu avais un trou dans le torse et que ça ne devait pas être très agréable, vraiment, et que tu venais de découvrir que ta chère ex copine était revenue d'entre les morts ; la première chose à laquelle tu penses soit Stiles… » Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais. « Alors je me suis demandé qui bordel était ce Stiles ? Et plus important encore ; pourquoi le loup solitaire pensait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi ?

_ C'est pour ça que tu as fais tout ça ! Parce que tu ressentais de la curiosité vis-à-vis de lui ?

_ Bien évidemment ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. « Je te l'ai déjà dis mon cœur. JE suis ta reine, et je suis la seule à avoir le droit d'être dans ta petite tête. » Elle lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue. « Mais je savais que si je t'emmenais avec moi, tu continuerais à penser à lui. A ce gosse chétif et pâle qui se laisse posséder par le premier esprit qui passe.

_ Qui te dit que je ne vais pas continuer à le faire. » Répliqua-t-il méfiant. « Même s'il est loin et que je ne vais plus le revoir, tu ne peux pas rentrer dans ma tête et m'interdire de penser à lui.

_ Je le sais. » Répliqua-t-elle avec calme. « Je sais que par je ne sais quel motif étrange, ce gamin à réussit à faire ressortir à la vue de tous un peu de ce courage que normalement possèdent tous les Hale… C'est précisément pour ça que je l'ai amené ici. Et pas seulement pour te montrer que si je veux lui faire du mal je peux très bien. » Elle sourit. « J'avais aussi besoin que lui te vois ainsi ; emprisonné et apeuré face à une simple femme. Qu'il sache le type de personne que tu es en réalité… Et tu lui en as donné pour son argent. » Elle lâcha un ricanement, qui mourut pour se transformer en un regard menaçant. « Toi-même tu lui as dit : que tu ne pouvais être le roi de personne.

_ Qu'importais qu'il me voit ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il avec rage, sans rien comprendre. « J'allais venir avec toi de toute façon, seulement pour le protéger.

_ Naturellement mon cœur. » Murmura-t-elle avec un visage peiné. « Mais c'était nécessaire qu'il te voit ainsi. Pour que tu sois le premier à comprendre que ça n'a plus de sens que tu continues de lutter pour cette nouvelle vie que tu voulais commencer ici, dans le foyer de tes parents… Et que, si pour quelque étrange raison il venait à m'arriver quelque chose et que plus rien ne te lie à moi ; il n'y aurait pas non plus de sens que tu reviennes à Beacon Hills… Parce qu'ici il n'y a plus rien pour toi. Ni même ce petit prince qui voulait faire de toi son roi… » Elle montra de nouveau cette moue fausse. « Parce que tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que lui ne veut plus maintenant que tu le sois… Tu t'imagines ? Un roi qui laisse trainer par-ci par-là des psychopathes enceintes, seulement pour les transformer en femme-jaguar qui lui font du mal… Tu penses sérieusement qu'il va vouloir continuer quelque chose avec toi ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il serra les dents avec rage, seulement pour finir par baisser la tête et sentir qu'on enserrait son cœur jusqu'à en faire de la charpie.

Kate sourit, et fit un pas en arrière pour contempler en toute tranquillité ce qu'elle avait accomplit : vaincre un Alpha, et sans user autre chose que des mots.

« Non. Moi non plus je ne pense pas. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés personnellement. J'adore tellement la manière dont le personnage de Kate a été construit, tellement maligne et horrible dans la manière qu'elle a de détruire Derek. Mais j'adore vraiment, même si c'est horrible, donc bon. :3 dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^

à la semaine prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois, mais qui enclenche bien la suite. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

Stiles était toujours aussi perturbé par les révélations de Chris, qui ne rendaient que plus tangible la possibilité que Kate ait eu un fils. En fait, elles rendaient cette réalité plus réelle que jamais. Et quand il arriva à la clinique il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il en manquait un certain nombre. C'est seulement quand Deaton mentionna le fait qu'ils attendaient que Scott arrive qu'il se rendit compte qu'autant lui qu'Isaac n'étaient pas là.

Que ce soit celui qui était toujours attentif au moindre détail ne s'en rende pas compte n'échappa à personne. Et encore moins quand ce léger dérapage d'attention était accompagné de cernes naissants et d'une pâleur similaire à son passage du Nogitsune.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien jeune Stilinski ? »

Stiles médita un moment la question de Deaton, pas totalement sûr de s'il l'avait dit sérieusement, parce que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de se fermer et de s'énerver… Mais au final il décida de dire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire.

« Voyons voir. Y'a deux jours j'étais enfermé dans une cellule sans savoir si j'allais mourir aux mains d'une psychopathe, uniquement pour finir au milieu d'une route et toujours sans savoir si j'allais mourir ou pas, et en plus en sachant que j'étais – je suis – le responsable du fait que Derek, qui était venu me sauver, est condamné à passer le reste de sa vie avec la même psychopathe qui a tué sa famille et qui, basiquement, l'a transformé en le loup amer qu'il est… Non. On va dire que je ne vais pas bien.

_ Stiles… » Son père essaya de la calmer, non sans se sentir impressionné par la facilité qu'avait Stiles pour les mots, même dans les pires situations. « Deaton essaye seulement d'aider.

_ Bien. » Grogna-t-il. « Eh bien s'il veut aider, qu'il fasse quelque chose de plus pratique, comme nous dire où Kate a bien pu aller, au lieu de poser des questions stupides. » Il leva les bras au ciel dans un mouvement exaspéré. « Dieu ! C'est normal que Scott soit son chouchou ! »

Chris retint un ricanement, très peu approprié alors que Kira le regarda sans sembler croire d'à quel point le meilleur ami de son copain se moquait de lui, et en plus de ça, devant tout le monde.

Pour leur part, Lydia et le Sheriff ne firent que lever les yeux au ciel, plus qu'habitués aux tirades de Stiles.

« D'accord. » Toussota Deaton. « Mais pour être plus pratique, j'ai d'abord besoin que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé en étant enfermé.

_ En quoi ça importe maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux plissés.

« Nous devons savoir quelles sont les intentions de Kate.

_ Les intentions de Kate ne sont plus des intentions parce qu'elle a _déjà_ obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire Derek. » Il souffla. « Alors désolé si je dis que tu es déjà très en retard. »

Deaton toussota à nouveau, semblant se racler la gorge, laissant ainsi quelques secondes à Stiles pour se calmer.

« Et pourquoi voulait-elle Derek ?

_ Sérieusement ? » Il se remit à bouger les mains un peu frénétiquement. « Allo ? C'est une psychopathe obsédée par les Hale, et _lui_ c'est Derek Hale.

_ Et toutefois elle ne l'a pas tué.

_ Pas encore… » Souffla Chris.

Stiles lança un regard assassin au chasseur, mais son père intervint avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

« Tu as dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer… Tu es sûr de ça ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? »

Cette fois il ne répondit pas à la même vitesse, ce qui surprit son père.

« Stiles ? »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, incapable de donner la réponse que Deaton attendait… Même si au final il n'en eu pas besoin.

« Elle le veut pour s'accoupler n'est-ce pas ? » Dit alors le vétérinaire. « C'est la seule raison pour laquelle un jaguar abandonnerait son indépendance. Pour créer une meute.

_ Que ce soit clair. » Le menaça Stiles d'un doigt. « Derek ne fait PAS partit de la meute de Kate, et n'en fera jamais partie.

_ Mais c'est ce qu'elle veut. » Assura Deaton. « C'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles resta à le regarder quelques secondes, sans l'envie de répondre mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-il, baissant encore plus la tête.

Pour sa part, le Sheriff secouait la tête en fermant les yeux, consterné.

« Pauvre garçon…

_ C'est impossible… » Condamna Chris. « Derek ne va pas le faire. Et il est suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher.

_ A moins qu'il ne l'en empêche pas. » Souffla Stiles.

« Pourquoi bordel il ne le ferait pas ? »

Stiles lâcha un soupir agonisant.

« Parce qu'alors elle viendrait pour moi.

_ Pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de spécial ? » Le chasseur observa la mine contrite de Stiles, qui paraissait au bord des larmes, et de manière si significative qu'il haussa très vite un sourcil. « Oh…

_ C'est drôle pas vrai ? » Il montra un sourire triste. « Y'a qu'à moi qu'il peut arriver ça, que le garçon qui me plait me retourne mon intérêt positivement, et que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle. »

John Stilinski, fatigué de voir son fils si contrit, posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On va le trouver.

_ Quand ? » Répondit-il. « Ca fait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il est seul avec cette psychopathe et le palot qui baise le sol où elle marche… » Brusquement sa rage se transforma en impuissance. « Vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles il a pu se passer n'importe quoi…

_ Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous aviez trouvé ne grosse flaque de sang avant que le bâtiment n'explose ? » Demanda soudainement Deaton.

« Si. Et ? » Il haussa un sourcil en un clair mouvement d'avertissement. « Derek n'est pas mort ! Et je me fou royalement si personne ne peut le sentir ou trouver son odeur. Il n'est PAS mort. » Il pointa tous ceux présents d'un doigt menaçant. « Et je jure sur Dieu que le prochain qui ose insinuer que oui, je le cogne. Et je m'en fou que ce soit une fille, un loup-garou ou un plus vieux que moi. C'est clair ! »

Un silence tendu suivit le discours de Stiles, et ce fut le Sheriff qui osa le rompre.

« C'est clair. Maintenant… » Il se tourna vers Deaton. « Pourquoi vous ne nous racontez pas quelque chose qui peut nous aider.

_ Si les intentions de Kate sont de s'accoupler, elle ira sur un territoire où elle se sent protégée et confiante. » Expliqua l'homme de couleur. « Et comme femme jaguar qu'elle est, la jungle est son domaine par excellence.

_ Il n'y a pas de jungle à Beacon Hills. » Remarqua Stiles.

« Correct. » Deaton déplia alors une énorme carte sur la table en métal, demandant à tout le monde de s'approcher. « Cette carte englobe une zone de mille kilomètres à la ronde près de Beacon Hills. Le territoire le plus proche qui possède un climat humide est Carson City, au Nord, où il y a une petite jungle d'à peine vingt hectares.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle aille là-bas. » Dit Chris très vite. « Il y a une famille de chasseurs assez proche et, à moins qu'elle ne veuille recevoir des visites inespérées, elle n'ira pas.

_ Bien. » Deaton raya la zone qu'il venait d'entourer d'un trait rouge, et passa rapidement au cercle suivant. « Le second endroit se trouve à Riverside, a quelques quatre cent kilomètres à l'Est, une zone boisée qui recouvre une rivière assez abondante.

_ Les jaguars aiment l'eau. » Ajouta Stiles, envieux de collaborer. « C'est l'unique félin qui aime nager.

_ Sérieux ? » Demanda Kira avec curiosité.

« Je l'ai lu dans l'encyclopédie de la bibliothèque.

_ Il y a toujours des encyclopédies à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-elle encore plus surprise.

« Peut-on revenir au sujet principal ? » Le Sheriff attira l'attention, un peu ennuyé de se souvenir brusquement qu'il était toujours entouré d'adolescents. « Ils peuvent être là ? » Demanda-t-il à Chris.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… Ca a du sens avec son côté jaguar, mais Kate n'a jamais beaucoup aimé l'eau.

_ Sérieusement ? » Cette fois ce fut Stiles le plus surpris.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la plage, ou même dans une piscine. » Il haussa les épaules. « Elle était plus des montagnes.

_ Ca ne cadre pas avec les jaguars.

_ Toutes les règles ne sont pas toujours entièrement valables. » Expliqua Deaton. « Regarde Scott. Il n'a jamais eu à tuer un Alpha pour en devenir un.

_ D'accord. » Stiles se lécha les lèvres, se concentrant sur le plus important. « Quelle est la prochaine zone ?

_ Elle est beaucoup plus loin, au Sud. Dans la région de Tutuaca.

_ Attend… Au… Au Mexique ?

_ Je pensais que tu étais plutôt bon en géographie. » Dit Lydia avec un ton léger, mais Stiles n'y fit pas attention.

« De ce que j'ai lu des femme jaguars, toutes les légendes situent leurs origines dans les tribus Olmèques, au Mexique… Et Cora m'a dit que… »

L'explication de Stiles, et qui avait réussit à capter l'attention de tout le monde, s'interrompit brusquement.

Au lieu de continuer, il leva un doigt à sa bouche pensivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Kira.

« Elle est là. » Il pointa le cercle rouge. « Kate a emmené Derek ici.

_ Tu es sûr ? » Voulu savoir Chris. « C'est assez loin.

_ C'est ici. » Répéta-t-il convaincu. « Là-bas il y a plus de représentations de femmes-jaguars que n'importe où ailleurs. Et Derek a accompagnée Cora précisément au Mexique quand elle est partie de Beacon Hills… Ca fait trop de coïncidences. » Il regarda son père, attendant que celui-ci lui donne raison.

« Y-a-t-il un autre lieu où elle aurait pu aller qui possède les mêmes caractéristiques ? » Demanda le Sheriff à Deaton.

« Dans la réserve de Mojave. » Annonça-t-il après avoir étudié la carte. « A six cent kilomètres à l'Ouest.

_ Papa. Elle est au Mexique. Tu dois me croire.

_ Mais ce ne serait pas trop risqué de l'emmener là où Derek a de la famille ? » Demanda Kira.

« Les jaguars utilisent le territoire propre de ses ennemis. » Expliqua Stiles d'un ton décidé. « Ils l'ont toujours fait.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis. » Intervint Chris pensivement. « J'ai entendu il y a peu que le groupe de Severo, une famille de chasseurs qui se trouve à la frontière avec le Mexique, ne donnent plus de nouvelles depuis un moment. Je n'y ai pas accordé beaucoup d'importance parce que je n'étais pas intéressé par le business familial mais… » Il haussa les épaules. « Qui sait.

_ Lydia ? » Demanda Stiles à la rousse, qui était silencieuse depuis un bon moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu sens quelque chose d'étrange ?

_ Non… » Dit-elle en hésitant. « Mais je le sens uniquement quand quelqu'un est en danger et… C'est une bonne chose, non ? » Elle sourit timidement. « Même si…

_ Oui… Quoi ? » Il fit un pas vers elle, l'incitant à continuer.

« Quand tu as dis le nom de Cora, j'ai sentit comme une palpitation… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme quelque chose de mal mais… »

Stiles regarda alors son père, demandant une nouvelle fois son approbation.

« Une famille de chasseurs disparue et une palpitation d'une banshee… » Résuma le Sheriff, avant de sourire à son fils. « Moi ça me suffit.

_ Génial. » Stiles frappa la table, enthousiaste, juste au moment où son téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il le sortit du pantalon, et resta quelques secondes indécis en voyant le nom de Cora clignoter sur l'écran. « Avisez Scott et Isaac pour qu'ils reviennent. On doit se mettre en route immédiatement. » Dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la clinique pour sortir dans la rue. « Je dois répondre à cet appel. »

Dès que Stiles sortit, les filles commencèrent à bouger ; Lydia appela Scott et Kira dit quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher son katana, ce à quoi Chris lui suggéra qu'il pouvait l'emmener chez elle pour aller plus vite.

De son côté, Deaton observa avec surprise le Sheriff.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui a mis un adolescent aux commandes ? »

John Stilinski tapota quelques fois son vieil ami dans le dos, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

« Dit-moi quand il ne l'a pas été. »

.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le délais des chapitres. On m'a reproché en mp de ne pas traduire assez vite. Donc je suis désolé si la parution vous parait longue, mais j'essaye de traduire les chapitres au mieux pour qu'ils soient le mieux écrit possible. Donc voilà. Et je tiens aussi à dire que c'est pas en me harcelant ou en m'insultant à moitié que vous aurez des chapitres plus rapidement.

Bref. Merci à ceux ou celles qui me suivent et qui commentent, et même les personnes qui suivent sans commenter, j'espère que l'avancement de l'histoire vous accroche toujours.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois. :)

* * *

AVANT

Derek était seul depuis des heures dans sa cellule, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que penser à Stiles.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que Kate était partie, après lui avoir dit qu'elle devait préparer le voyage et qu'il devait rester sage. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr du temps qui avait pu passer, mais il était plutôt confiant pour se dire que ça ne faisait pas longtemps… Etre seul avec Kate avait tout d'une torture, et il préférait repousser le plus possible une nouvelle rencontre.

Soudainement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et entra le garçon qui avait traîné Stiles loin de lui moins de quatre heures auparavant. Il avait un sac en plastique dans la main qui sentait la nourriture. L'estomac de Derek gronda, soudain conscient que ça faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable ne serait-ce que d'y goûter.

Le garçon, qui devait avoir le même âge que Stiles, s'approcha prudemment de la porte de la cellule. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans les rues de Beacon Hills ou même dans le cadre du lycée, ce qui l'amena à se dire qu'il n'était pas d'ici… Bien sûr que les quelques fois où Derek s'était approché du lycée, il avait eu d'autres choses en tête pour prêter attention à tous les étudiants.

Il était un peu plus petit que lui mais gardait une bonne carrure, avec peut-être quelques kilos en trop. Même si vu la manière qu'il avait de marcher, avec les épaules courbées et les pieds trainant, il pariait qu'il était de ceux qui n'étaient pas réellement conscient de leur propre corps et qui se sous-estimaient.

Il lui rappelait énormément quelqu'un…

Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte et leva la télécommande à distance qui l'actionnait.

« Si j'ouvre la porte pour te donner à manger, tu promets de rester calme et de ne pas essayer de t'échapper ? »

Sa voix était très douce, presque gentille, en total contraste avec le lieu dans lequel il était. Un lieu où il était clair qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Derek ne dit rien. Il continua de la regarder, finissant de le catégoriser comme un pauvre idiot qui n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, et par-dessus tout d'avez qui il était.

« Parce que si tu le fais Kate finira par t'attraper. Mais après elle va s'énerver parce que tu as essayé… Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fâche. »

Le garçon parla sans regarder Derek dans les yeux. Et bien que ses paroles puissent être interprétées comme une menace, la manière dont il les avait dites, presque en murmurant, correspondait plus à une demande et une tentative pour faire en sorte que personne ne soit blessé.

Définitivement, ce garçon n'était pas son ennemi.

« Je ne ferais rien. » Répondit le Bêta, qui en plus recula de quelques pas en levant les mains, pour terminer de le convaincre. « Je te le promets.

_ Bien… »

Il actionna la porte et l'ouvrit avec des mouvements maladroits, essayant d'être le plus rapide possible.

Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le jeune homme, il ne le fit pas pour tenir sa promesse, sinon parce qu'il savait qu'essayer de s'échapper ne servirait à rien…pas quand ils étaient toujours proches de Beacon Hills, et proches d'un Stiles à qui elle pouvait toujours faire du mal.

S'il était toujours en vie…

"Ne penses pas à ça."

L'humain lança le sac de nourriture dans la cellule et ferma rapidement la porte. Il avait commencé à transpirer, et Derek espéra que son cœur se calme un peu. Quand il allait pour sortir de la cave, il parla à son geôlier pour la première fois.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le garçon se figea à la question. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, même si Derek ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de surprise. Après quelques secondes de silences, le garçon finit par se tourner vers lui. Il paraissait nerveux, et Derek restait sans savoir exactement pour quelle raison.

« Kevin. » Dit-il très bas. » Je m'appelle Kevin.

_ Kevin. » Répéta Derek, montrant un très léger sourire pour essayer de le calmer. « Je suis Derek. Mais je crois que ça tu le sais déjà. » Le garçon hocha la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Kevin hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête et s'approcha un peu plus de la cellule. Derek dissimula son enthousiasme en voyant que ce serait peut être plus facile que ce qu'il espérait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait comprendre un peu plus ce qu'il se passait avec que Kate ne revienne. Entre autre choses, savoir qui était Kevin et ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Le garçon que tu as emmené… Stiles… Où l'as-tu laissé ? » Il fit de son mieux pour que le ton ne paraisse pas trop exigeant. « Proche d'un quelconque lieu habité ?

_ Kate m'a dit de le laisse sur la route et-

_ Est-ce que au moins il était proche de Beacon Hills ? » Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre. « Kevin… Il était gravement blessé… Et s'il ne reçoit pas de l'aide rapidement…

_ Kate ne veut pas que je parle avec toi. »

Le loup-garou essaya de gâcher son impatience devant sa réticence à répondre. Même si dans le fond c'était presque mieux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé : autant s'il avait survécu que le contraire, puisqu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir… Et c'était mieux qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à croire que Stiles était en vie et en bonne santé quelque part, même si c'était très loin de lui, plutôt que savoir qu'il était mort seul en plein milieu de nulle part par sa faute.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'occasion qu'il avait de parler à ce garçon. Et il était de plus en plus convaincu que ce garçon était une nouvelle version, cette fois-ci humaine, du Derek Hale que Kate avait connu il y avait de ça des années. Et il ne permettrait pas qu'elle détruise la vie d'un autre jeune homme, simplement parce qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps.

« Pourquoi elle ne veut pas que tu parles avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il alors, et le garçon se tortilla avec inquiétude.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle me dit. »

Le Bêta serra les poings, mais réussit à garder la même expression détendue.

« Je te comprends. Et tu as l'air d'être un bon garçon. »

Kevin commença à hocher la tête, visiblement plus détendu.

« C'est ce que Kate me dit tout le temps. » Il sourit avec une telle adoration que Derek dû détourner le regard durant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Kevin se remette à parler. « Je suis sûr que Stiles ira bien. » Il demanda rapidement. « C'est ton copain n'est-ce pas ?

_ Plus ou moins… » Cette fois ce fut lui qui met Derek mal à l'aise. « C'es lui qui te l'a dit ?

_ Il n'a pas eu besoin… Tu le regardais de la même manière que je regarde Kate et… » Il rougit un peu, se transformant en la définition même de l'innocence.

Derek avait envie de vomir à l'idée que Kate était en train de corrompre un autre garçon pour ensuite avoir envie de se mettre à crier et essayer de lui enfoncer dans le crâne qu'elle n'était pas comme il se la représentait. Mais précisément lui, qui avait vécu la même chose il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de faire. Pas s'il voulait sauver ce garçon.

« Elle est très belle n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers la grille, pour être plus proche de lui. Le garçon assentit. « Mais je suis sûr que tu rencontreras nombreuses d'autres femmes.

_ Aucune n'est comme elle. »

Le Bêta se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire la première chose qu'il lui passait par la tête.

« Evidemment. Mais tu connaîtras d'autres filles… Quelques amies de classes peut-être ?

_ Non… » Le garçon baissa la tête et se remit à se mordre la lèvre. « Je n'ai pas d'amis à l'école. »

"Evidemment", pensa Derek. Kate ne choisissait jamais quelqu'un de populaire, ou qui se sentait bien.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me dis de ta famille ? Ils connaissent Kate ? Tu dois avoir envie de la leur présenter.

_ Non… » Dit-il avec une peine immense. « Ils… Ils sont morts il y a un mois.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Kevin. » Cette fois il n'eut pas besoin de feindre de la peine envers le garçon. « C'est à ce moment là que tu as connu Kate ?

_ Oui. » Son sourire revint légèrement. « Elle est apparue subitement et… » Il rougit une nouvelle fois. « C'est la meilleure. »

Derek sentit un étourdissement soudain à cause des nausées. Chaque mots que disait ce garçon, il se rappelait s'être dit les mêmes quand il revenait chez lui après avoir passé l'après midi et la soirée avec elle. Après avoir cru en tous ses mensonges.

« Kevin. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Kevin devint sérieux dans la seconde, alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa stature. Mais pas dans une tentative pour impressionner ou s'imposer face à la personne avec laquelle il était en train de parler sinon pour essayer de donner l'impression d'être plus confiant de ce qu'il était dans ce genre de moment.

« Non. »

Le mensonge sonna très clair aux oreilles du loup-garou.

« Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle allait faire avec moi ? Ce qu'elle veut que je fasse avec elle ?

_ Non. »

Juste avec le mensonge qui s'entendait dans chaque battement de son cœur au moment où il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage, il capta l'odeur nette de l'humiliation.

« Kevin, regarde-moi. » Il lutta pour que ça ne sonne pas comme un ordre. « Kevin… Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'elle veut n'est-ce pas ? Que ce n'est pas juste qu'elle me demande ça… Et encore moins quand tu es avec elle.

_ Je suis spécial. » Murmura le garçon, sans regarder Derek. « C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Que je ne dois pas être jaloux de toi, parce que je serais toujours spécial pour elle. »

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer devant tant de vulnérabilité, et sentit de la peine pour lui-même en comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, il avait été dans la même situation. Que comme Kevin, il ne fut pas capable de le voir alors que d'un point de vue extérieur c'était _si_ clair que tout était mensonges de la part d'une manipulatrice…

« Kevin… Elle te ment. »

Kevin releva très vite les yeux et l'insécurité, la honte et la peur qu'il avait vu en lui jusqu'à maintenant, avaient complètement disparu.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus que la rage.

« Non !

_ Kevin… » Il ne haussa pas la voix. Il n'entendait toujours pas le cœur de Kate en dehors de la salle, donc elle ne devait toujours pas être revenue mais il ne pouvait pas risquer d'attirer l'attention. « Tu dois me croire. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais j'ai été dans la même situation que toi il y a des années et-

_ Non.

_ Elle m'a aussi dit que j'étais spécial… » Kevin écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation, et Derek s'en servit pour continuer. « Elle l'a fait quand elle m'a fait une surprise et qu'elle a été m'attendre après les cours. Alors je me suis sentit comme sur un nuage et j'ai cru qu'elle m'aimait mais…

_ Elle m'aime.

_ Elle est en train de t'utiliser. » Dit-il un peu plus fort, plus agressif. « Elle sait que tu n'as personne et que toi tu l'aimes… Mais une fois qu'elle aura eu tout ce qu'elle voulait de toi, elle va t'oublier… Crois-moi, elle le fera. Elle a fait la même chose avec moi.

_ Maintenant tu es ici. Comment tu peux croire qu'elle t'a oublié ? » Dit-il avec un mélange de peine et de haine. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle veuille que je sois le père de ses enfants. »

Derek pinça les lèvres et serra les poings, fermant les yeux durant quelques secondes. C'était déjà dur de voir un garçon le complet reflet de lui-même sans savoir s'il pourrait l'aider pour qu'en plus il lui rappelle quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas penser.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

_ Je sais que je l'aime. » Murmura-t-il. Et qu'elle m'aime.

_ C'est un mensonge. » Cette fois il le dit avec colère. « Il y a presque dix ans, elle m'a dit la même chose. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait après ? Elle a tué toute ma famille. Elle les a brûlé vivants dans notre propre maison, et moi je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que regarder…

_ Elle ne l'a pas fait. » Il secoua la tête avant même de le laisser terminer. « C'est impossible.

_ Kevin… »

L'impuissance de voir que, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il ne réussirait pas à lui faire entendre raison ; était en train d'épuiser le peu de patience que Derek avait réussit à réunir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Et il était clair qu'à base de cri et d'insultes, il n'allait réussir à rien.

Il réfléchit à ce que Stiles ferait dans une situation comme celle-ci, plus accoutumé à réfléchir, et très vite lui vint un changement de stratégie.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vérifier ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu ne me connais pas et c'est normal que tu ne me crois pas. Mais si tu vas au commissariat de Beacon Hills et que tu parles avec le Sheriff, lui va te dire ce qu'il c'est passé.

_ Le Sheriff Stilinski ?

_ Tu le connais ?

_ C'est lui qui est venu me voir quand mes parents ont eu l'accident… C'est une bonne personne.

_ Exact ! » Il vit reparaitre une espérance. « C'est le meilleur… Et il ne te mentirait jamais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non…

_ Va parler avec lui. Demande-lui ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec l'incendie de la maison Hale.

_ Je… » Il regarda la porte de métal par laquelle il était entré il y avait de ça déjà un bon moment. « Je ne peux pas…

_ Je n'irais nulle part. » Le rassura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais. Et même si je le pouvais, je te donne ma parole que je ne le ferais pas. » Il montra un sourire faux, mais que le jeune garçon sembla croire. « Je ne veux pas non plus que Kate se fâche.

_ C'est un peu tard pour ça mon cœur. »

La voix de Kate lui parvint à travers le mur en béton, et une seconde plus tard elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Derek sentit que les poils de sa nuque se hérissaient et fit un pas en arrière instinctivement. Comment diable ne l'avait-il pas entendu arriver ?

« Kate.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ! » Elle se dirigea vers le garçon et quand elle parvint à lui en deux enjambées, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler avec lui !

_ Il voulait… Il voulait savoir comment allait son petit-ami et-

_ Son petit-ami ! » Elle se transforma en une seconde, et Derek était convaincu qu'elle le fit sans s'en rendre compte, à cause de la colère. « C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce gosses blafard et pleurnicheur !

_ Kate. » Derek essaya d'attirer l'attention de la femme et de la distraire du garçon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait fâchée – même si jamais comme cette fois-ci – et il savait qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quelle folie dans cet état… Des choses plus folles que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. « Je voulais seulement savoir où était Stiles. C'est tout. »

Mais Kate était toujours trop concentrée sur l'humain pour faire attention à ce que lui disais son prisonnier.

« Je t'ai donné des ordres clairs pour que tu lui donnes seulement à manger. Ce n'est pas correct ? » Le garçon assentit, toujours tremblant. « Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu ne m'obéis pas ? » Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Mais elle lui attrapa le menton avec ses griffes, le coupant ça et là, et l'obligea à le regardant dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. « Dis-le !

_ Que… que… tu… tu te… fâches… » Bégaya-t-il.

« Alors, si tu sais ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi Dieu tu fais toujours le contraire de ce que je te dis !

_ Kate… » De l'autre côté de la grille Derek contemplait la scène avec horreur, désespéré de sortir d'ici pour se mettre entre la jaguar et le jeune garçon. Entre la bête et l'innocent. « C'est ma faute. Si tu veux te fâcher contre quelqu'un, fais le contre moi. »

Le commentaire de Derek fit mouche cette fois-ci, et enfin Kate lui prêta attention… Même si elle ne lâcha pas le menton du garçon.

« Contre toi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, les yeux plissés. « A quoi ça me sert de punir un loup-garou qui va se soigner quasiment pendant la punition… Ca n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens.

_ Mais comme ça je saurais de quoi tu es capable. » Dit-il sans réfléchir, en sachant qu'il était en train de prendre un risque… Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour sortir le pauvre innocent des griffes de Kate. « Depuis que je suis arrivé tu n'as rien fais d'autre que vanter à quel point tu es puissante. Que personne ne peut rien contre toi. » Il lui montra un sourire arrogant qu'il savait finirait de la sortir de ses gonds. « Si c'est vraiment le cas, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de problèmes pour me faire mordre la poussière.

_ Sérieusement, c'est maintenant que tu veux jouer à qui est le plus fort ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il, ironique, alors qu'il sortait les crocs et que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. « Tu sais qu'à la moindre opportunité je vais t'attaquer… Même si je finis au même endroit et que je ne puisse plus revenir à Beacon Hills, je vais t'attaquer seulement pour avoir la satisfaction de planter mes griffes dans ton visage… Pourquoi attendre ? »

Kate regarda de haut en bas le loup-garou, maintenant complètement transformé, et sourit avec une certaine satisfaction.

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu mon cœur. » Mais avant d'entrer dans la cellule, elle donna un ultime avertissement à l'humain. « Toi reste bien tranquille. Je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec toi. »

Kevin assentit, toujours tremblant, et se mit sur le côté pour que Kate puisse entrer convenablement dans la cellule.

La terreur que ressentit Derek quand Kate entra dans sa cellule ne dura pas longtemps. Pas parce qu'il pensait avoir des chances de la vaincre ; plutôt parce que c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se battre contre _elle_.

Les autres fois où il s'était dressé face à elle, quand elle certes une psychopathe mais humaine, Kate avait utilisé tous ses trucs de chasseurs pour lui faire mordre la poussière presque sans efforts. Soit par le biais de matraques électriques soit en se servant de sa propre nièce pour l'utiliser comme cible, Kate ne lui avait jamais donné l'opportunité de se battre contre elle à mains nues, et pouvoir ainsi laisser libre cours à toute la haine qu'il ressentait depuis des années.

Cette fois, ça allait être différent.

Il savait qu'il était toujours désavantagé, parce que le loup-garou, à la différence du jaguar, était supérieur seulement quand il agissait en meute. Et en étant lui seul, et après avoir compris que sa vie à partir de maintenant serait un enfer, il savait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un Oméga. Kate, au contraire, se laisser contrôler par son instinct animal depuis plus d'un an, ce qui la rendait spécialement dangereuse.

Mais tout cela ne préoccupait pas Derek maintenant.

Pas quand, enfin, il pourrait avoir la satisfaction de lui donner quelques coups pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps d'entrer totalement.

Si Kate espérait qu'il donne un signal pour commencer le combat, elle se rendit compte immédiatement que ça n'allait pas être un jeu. Parce qu'à peine fit-elle un pas dans la cellule qu'elle reçu un coup de poing dans le visage qui l'a fit s'écraser sur l'un des côtés de la cellule.

Les étincelles bleues voletèrent dans les airs quand son corps entra en contact avec la grille électrifiée, et Derek sentit la satisfaction de voir son ennemie mordre la poussière et finir avec du sang tachant son visage.

Malheureusement, il ne put sourire de nombreuses autres fois.

Kate non plus ne le fit pas.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la prenne par surprise – elle était un jaguar après tout, et l'un des êtres les plus rapides de la planète – et encore moins quant c'était quelqu'un duquel pourtant elle se vantait de connaître plus que lui-même.

Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Derek, ce petit chiot qu'elle connaissait depuis des années et qu'elle avait retrouvée quand elle cherchait un Alpha – et qui à aucun moment n'avait donné l'impression d'être autre chose que ce garçon peureux qu'elle avait connu – l'attaque avec cette violence. Avec cette soif de sang.

Au final ça allait finir par être vrai ce qu'avait dit ce gosse, et que durant les temps où elle n'avait pas été là, Derek s'était enfin convertit en l'Alpha qu'il devait être.

Kate cracha sur le sol les restes de sang qu'elle avait toujours dans la bouche, et regarda avec rage celui qu'elle avait la ferme intention de convertir en "l'Alpha" de sa propre meute.

Mais une chose était d'être l'Alpha, et une autre bien différente était de croire qu'il avait quelque chose à dire sur toute cette histoire, ou même sur sa propre vie… Parce que cela elle seule pouvait le décider.

Et elle avait la ferme intention de bien le lui faire comprendre. Même si c'était en détruisant ce corps qui avait si bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu nu.

Derek attendit qu'elle s'approche, sachant que cette fois il ne réussirait pas à la prendre par surprise.

Sans détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre, étudiant chacun d'eux les intentions de l'autre, ils firent presque un tour complet dans la cellule, seulement en observant les mouvements de l'ennemi.

Kate, fatiguée d'attendre, se précipita sur lui en lançant un rugissement. Derek répondit au rugissement avec un autre de son cru, et réussit à arrêter l'attaque de l'une de ses griffes avec un bras, tirant profit de l'ouverture pour faire un balayage avec sa jambe gauche, qui réussit à la faire tomber les quatre fers en l'air.

Mais loin d'être désavantagée, Kate attendit simplement que Derek lance une autre attaque, convaincu qu'elle était à sa merci… Et quand il avait déjà le bras levé, prêt à le faire tomber sur sa poitrine dans un brutal coup de griffe, Kate n'eut qu'à se mouvoir plus vite que lui, et lever ses propres griffes juste au moment où Derek se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur elle.

Les griffes se plantèrent avec facilité au centre du torse du loup-garou, et Derek lâcha un gémissement de douleur, se retrouvant momentanément sans respiration.

Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

Elle tordit avec violence sa main, causant le plus de dommages possible, et utilisa alors ses deux jambes pour le lancer loin d'elle, les utilisant comme ressort.

Cette fois ce fut le Bêta qui provoqua une pluie d'étincelles bleues. Mais alors qu'il n'avait même pas tout à fait fini de tomber au sol, luttant pour se reprendre, Kate était déjà sur lui.

Elle lui attrapa les cheveux à hauteur de la nuque, tirant dessus avec hargne, et l'encastra à nouveau dans la grille pour qu'il se prenne un nouveau courant d'électricité. Et même si elle savait que de cette façon elle recevrait elle aussi le courant électrique, en étant au contact avec le corps de Derek, elle l'acceptait si ça voulait dire que Derek souffrait de la même chose.

Elle laissa que le courant parcoure le corps toujours en train de guérir du loup-garou pendant presque dix secondes, avant de laisser que Derek tombe sous son propre poids. Et à nouveau, avant qu'il arrive à s'écraser contre le sol contre le sol en granite, elle planta ses griffes ses fois dans le centre de son dos, à hauteurs des omoplates.

Derek couina de douleur, essayant de se libérer, et alors il sentit quatre crocs se planter dans son épaule.

Les crocs, les plus fins et durs qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie et qui ne ressemblait en rien à la morsure d'un loup-garou – même pas celle d'un Alpha – rompirent en une seconde la chaire et l'os de sa clavicule.

La douleur fut l'une des plus intenses qu'il avait ressentit dans sa vie.

Même ainsi, il savait qu'il était chanceux, parce que Kate n'avait pas planté ses deux paires de crocs jusqu'au fond. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu lui arracher le bras comme si de rien n'était.

Cette fois il n'essaya même pas de s'éloigner d'elle ou, encore plus inutile, de l'attaquer en profitant du fait qu'elle était juste sur lui.

Tout ceci était trop compliqué, quand tous ses efforts étaient concentrés sur lui essayant de ne pas perdre connaissance de douleur.

Kate, sachant que la lutte était enfin finie, réagit avec calme.

Elle sortit très lentement ses griffes et ses crocs du corps de Derek, s'amusant de la vue du sang coulant à flot, et lui attrapa de nouveau les cheveux pour l'obliger à se mettre à genoux.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, satisfaite quand il répondit seulement avec plusieurs plaintes de douleur, accompagnés d'une respiration entrecoupée.

Elle savait qu'une de ses griffes avait perforé un poumon. Et même si en question de minutes il serait comme neuf, elle était très contente de savoir à quel point ça devait lui faire même à l'instant.

Derek ne répondit pas.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer pour que le processus de guérison commence le plus vit possible, mais tout cela fut inutiles quand elle parcouru son torse avec ses griffes, laissant des marques sur celles qui n'avaient toujours pas finies de se soigner.

Le rugissement qu'il lâcha fut un mélange de douleur et de rage.

Plus de rage que de douleur, pour avoir été vaincu d'une manière si rapide et absurde. Et quand elle le lâcha et qu'il tomba comme un poids mort, voyant des étoiles quand l'os cassé rencontra le sol, le rugissement se transforma en une nouvelle plainte de douleur.

Il entendit les pas de Kate s'éloigner de lui, parce que sa vision était trop trouble pour voir quoique ce soit.

« J'espère que ça te serve de leçon. » Ronronna la femme jaguar, sortant de la cellule.

Mais au lieu de la fermer, elle la laissa ouverte de part en part, sachant très bien que maintenant Derek était sur le point de perdre conscience et qu'il ne pouvait ni même bouger.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'humain, toujours secoué par la brutale leçon à laquelle il venait d'assister… Il savait qu'elle était dangereuse, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point, et encore moins qu'elle pouvait être si sanguinaire.

« Quant à toi trésor, je crois que tu mérites aussi une punition.

_ Kate… » Ce fut Derek qui gémit son nom, toujours allongé dans la cellule et à peine conscient, mais plus que sûr de ce qui allait se passer. « Lui ne te sert plus à rien maintenant.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison. » Répondit-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, pour ensuite se concentrer sur sa nouvelle victime. « C'est l'heure de faire un peu de ménage. »

Sans laisser le temps à ce que le garçon ne dise quoique ce soit, même si, en notant le ton pâle de son visage, il doutait qu'il allait le faire ; Kate planta une griffe au même endroit qu'elle venait de le faire avec Derek, presque entre les deux omoplates dans le haut du dos. Même si dans le cas de l'humain, les dégâts furent bien pires.

Le cri de Derek se mêla à celui de douleur de Kevin, qui tomba à genoux avec les griffes de la femme toujours bien planté dans le corps.

Depuis le sol Kevin essaya de demander pardon une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Profitant de l'avantage dû à sa position, elle se pencha vers la tête du garçon et, dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il se vit à peine, elle planta ses crocs dans le crâne du jeune homme.

Son agonie dura quelques secondes, si bien que Kevin était déjà mort bien avant que Kate ne retire ses crocs, après lui avoir traversé le cerveau.

Le corps sans vie de l'adolescent tomba au sol quand Kate retira ses griffes, et Derek eut le meilleur premier plan possible sur son visage quand elle se tourna vers lui.

Le sourire de la jaguar, avec les crocs pleins de sang, retourna l'estomac du loup-garou alors qu'il pleurait d'impuissance devant ce dont il avait du être témoin.

Si au final il ne vomit pas, ce fut seulement parce que fut à ce moment exact que son corps rendit les armes.

L'ultime chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance, ce fut le rire de Kate Argent.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Bonjour, voilà la suite. :)

* * *

Quatre sonneries avaient déjà résonné quand Stiles décrocha son téléphone. Ceux dont il eut besoin pour arriver dans la petite ruelle derrière la clinique vétérinaire, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Et ce n'est pas qu'il pensait que les autres pouvaient avoir un intérêt dans ses discussions privées… Mais dans ce sens – et encore plus depuis qu'il était entouré de loup-garou – il avait toujours été très "jaloux" de sa vie privée.

« Bonjour, Cora… J'étais sur le point de t'appeler. Vois-tu…

_ Où est Derek ? » Exigea la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la ligne. Et elle se fit encore plus nerveuse quand elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponses après quelques secondes. « Stiles !

_ Je… Je ne sais pas…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Eh bien… » Il se frotta le cou avec la main qui ne tenait pas le mobile. « Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je sais où ils vont…

_ Ils vont ?! » Le cri fit sursauter Stiles. « Dit-moi que ce n'est pas avec Kate qu'il est…

_ Je…

_ C'est vous qui deviez l'attraper, pas le contraire !

_ Je sais, je sais… Mais elle a été plus rapide et… » Il avait difficilement. « Mais lui il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question laissa Cora Hale si déconcertée que pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation elle ne cria pas, et laissa même quelques secondes de silence.

« Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_ L'autre fois tu as dis que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose tu l'aurais sentit… Comme une sorte de sixième sens… Et ça n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Il n'était pas sûr que la réponse lui plaise. « Il n'est pas… Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'appelles.

_ Non. »

La réponse arrive trop vite.

Stiles du s'asseoir sur le sol à cause du tremblement de ses jambes, et leva une main jusqu'à sa poitrine, essayant de calmer son cœur. Cora ne lui avait pas dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait tout ce temps, que Derek était vivant. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu les dernières heures, et le sang qui était toujours gravé sur ses rétines, il se sentait incroyablement bien d'avoir la confirmation qu'il était toujours en vie.

« Tu es toujours là ? » Il entendit la voix de Cora, plus lointaine de ce qu'il aurait aimé, parce qu'il mentirait en disant qu'il n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir à ses côtés là tout de suite.

« Oui. » Il leva sa main jusqu'à son front. « Je suis toujours là… C'est juste… Laisse-moi profiter de la bonne nouvelle.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Nous ne savons toujours pas où il est.

_ Mais je sais qu'il est en vie et… » Il essaya de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains et ses jambes. « Et sur les dernières heures, tout le monde s'est attelé à me dire que non et… Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a pu être horrible. »

Cora du capter à quel point Stiles était réellement nerveux, parce que brusquement elle resta silencieuse lui donnant le temps pour se reprendre, malgré le fait que le temps n'était pas précisément ce qu'ils possédaient actuellement.

Ce fut seulement quand elle put entendre à travers le micro une respiration plus calme qu'elle décida qu'il était temps de revenir au sujet principal : savoir où était son frère.

« Tu as dit que tu savais où ils allaient. » Commenta-t-elle. « Comment tu es si sûr que Kate veut l'emmener ailleurs au lieu de le torturer et de le tuer, comme elle a essayé la dernière fois ?

_ Parce que j'ai été avec elle. Et je sais que ce ne sont pas ses plans.

_ Tu as été avec elle ? » Demanda-t-elle avec surprise. « Et comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours vivant ?

_ Pour Derek… Lui… Il m'a sauvé et… » Cora pu parfaitement entendre la manière dont il déglutit avec difficulté. « Mais je pense bien lui retourner la faveur… Nous sommes assez sûr qu'ils se dirigent vers là où tu es, dans la région de Tutuaca. C'est un territoire parfait pour qu'un jaguar s'y installe.

_ C'est seulement à quelques cent kilomètres d'où je vis. Tu es sûr qu'ils viennent ici ? Pourquoi elle viendrait dans un lieu où elle sait qu'il peut y avoir des gens qui veulent en finir avec elle ?

_ Parce que son ego n'a pas de limite. » Expliqua-t-il, convaincu. « Et maintenant que tu le dis, je suppose que toi en étant proche, elle aura un appât de plus sous la main pour faire chanter Derek.

_ Le faire chanter ? » Stiles pu parfaitement imaginer les sourcils haussés de Cora. « Pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de lui ? »

Et cette question, _cette_ question particulièrement, était la seule à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre à la petite sœur de Derek.

Encore moins par téléphone.

« C'est… C'est long à expliquer et… Et par téléphone ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen… »

Stiles retint sa respiration tandis que Cora restait silencieuse une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la ligne. Et peut-être que sa réponse lui paru convaincante, ou parce que Stiles disait que c'était long à raconter, parce qu'ils pourraient bien passer des heures au téléphone mais le fait est que cette fois elle n'approfondit pas.

« D'accord. Quand penses-tu que vous arriverez ici ?

_ On va partir d'ici une paire d'heures tout au plus. Chris a été cherché quelques trucs à lui et-

_ Chris Argent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

_ En réalité il ne devait pas du tout participer, parce que Derek ne voulait pas le mettre au courant. » Expliqua-t-il avec fatigue. « Mais les choses se sont assez compliquées et… » Il se frotta à nouveau le cou. « On va dire que je préfère me risquer à un nouveau savon de sa part quand il s'en rendra compte, plutôt que laisser Kate s'en sortir.

_ Et Peter ? »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, perturbés par le brusque changement de conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

_ J'ai voulu appeler Derek pour lui demander pardon pour mon comportement quand j'ai appris que lui et Kate… Quand je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, j'ai essayé avec Peter, au cas où il était avec lui. Mais quand j'ai dis que je voulais parler avec mon frère et que je lui ai demandé s'il savait où il était, il m'a raccroché au nez.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

_ Ca ne peut pas être vrai… » Stiles sauta sur ses pieds, et commença à déambuler dans la ruelle. « Mais tu as réussis à lui dire quelque chose de se que je t'ai raconté ?

_ Il ne m'en a pas donné le temps. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé toi. Tu sais s'il c'est mis dans un quelconque problème ?

_ La vérité c'est que ça fait des semaines que je ne le vois pas. La dernière chose que je sais de lui c'est qu'il passait quelques jours avec Malia, pour commencer à se connaitre. » Il lui vint alors en tête la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Derek sur Peter et sa fille il y avait moins d'une semaine. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait un mois, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis lors. « C'est précisément pour ça que Derek n'a pas voulu qu'on lui raconte quoique ce soit…

_ C'est clair qu'il n'aurait pas du se préoccuper de Peter. » Dit Cora avec mauvaise humeur. « Notre oncle a toujours pensé à lui en premier. »

Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait le laisser faire cette fois.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. » Demanda-t-il alors. Et avant que Cora ne puisse demander, il rajouta. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises où vit Peter. »

* * *

Stiles n'avait jamais été dans la maison de Peter.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait une, jusqu'à ce que ce soit Peter lui-même qui commenta qu'il avait un appartement dans le centre. Mais le savoir ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire une visite de courtoisie.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Mis à part le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment une visite de courtoisie.

L'appartement était assez moderne en comparaison du loft de Derek, ce qui démontrait que la modestie à l'heure de décorer était quelque chose de propre à l'ex Alpha… A Derek.

La maison formait partie d'un petit complexe fermé de vingt appartements, divisés en cinq blocs, et qui possédait tous les modernités qui existaient. Piscine, piste de paddel, et ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un gymnase privé.

A mesure que Stiles avançait sur le petit chemin de pierre qui se trouvait entre les blocs d'appartements, il se demandait ce que c'était de voir Peter frimer avec sa force dans le gymnase, ou fanfaronner à la piscine et draguer toutes les célibataires – ou pas – du complexe.

Mais tout ceci arrêta d'être important quand il appela sur la sonnette de l'appartement quatorze. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant au calme, parce qu'il était toujours dans la bouche du loup. Et fâcher le loup dans sa propre maison ne serait pas le moins du monde intelligent.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas précisément le loup qui ouvrit la porte.

Plutôt un coyote.

« Stiles. Quelle surprise.

_ Malia ?

_ Salut. » Répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. « Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

_ Eh bien… C'est toi qui a prit des vacances en avance et qui n'est pas venu en cours pendant les dernières semaines. Et je n'attendais pas à te voir ici en vérité.

_ Ouais… Pour ce qui est des cours, je crois que je vais attendre le prochain semestre et… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et actuellement ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est en apprendre plus sur moi-même et savoir qui je suis exactement. Et quel autre meilleur moyen qu'être en contact avec mon autre nature.

_ Hum. C'est super…

_ Peut-être toi aussi tu peux m'aider à me connaitre mieux… »

Stiles gargouilla un peu devant le regard suggestif de Malia, pas du tout discrète.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire… Et en vérité je devais parler à Peter. »

Malia ferma la porte après avoir laissé entrer Stiles, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon. Un salon avec des touches minimalistes, mais qui soulignaient l'énorme tableau d'une meute de loups juste au-dessus du canapé…

Peter n'apprendrait jamais à être discret.

Dans ce sans, père et fille étaient pareils.

« De quoi tu veux parler avec papa ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

« Eh bien je voulais… Attend… Tu appelles Peter papa !

_ C'est ce qu'il est non ?

_ Oui. Bon… Ca je le sais mais… » Il sentit un frisson. « Et quand je pensais que ce monde ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre…

_ De quoi tu voulais parler, Stiles ? » Demanda alors Peter, qui était apparu dans le salon comme par magie. « Et ça ne te dérangerai pas de te séparer un peu de ma fille ? Merci. »

Stiles regarda la jeune fille, qui c'était approché de lui un peu plus de ce qui était nécessaire, et il n'eut pas de problèmes à suivre les indications de Peter. Pour beaucoup que sa préoccupation paternaliste lui paressait absurde.

« Doucement, tigre. Et sans vouloir dire quoique ce soit, mais ça semble un peu hypocrite que maintenant tu joues au père offensé, quand ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu sais qu'elle existe.

_ Moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'être possédé pour m'approcher d'une fille que je viens à peine de rencontrer. » Répondit-il avec une voix mielleuse et ce sourire effrayant.

« C'est bon ! Vous deux ! » Cria Malia, se postant entre les deux, les bras tendus. « Papa, je suis restée six ans seule dans la forêt, alors ça ne sert à rien que tu défendes mon honneur maintenant, merci beaucoup. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Stiles. « Et toi, si lui ne savait pas que j'existais, c'est seulement parce que sa sœur lui a effacé la mémoire.

_ Ca c'est ce que lui il dit.

_ Tu es en train de me traiter de menteur ?

_ Oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. » Il fit preuve d'un peu plus de courage avec l'intuition que Peter ne lui ferait jamais de mal s'il voulait garder l'image d'un bon père devant Malia. « Et je ne ferais pas si à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour dire mensonge sur mensonge.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour m'insulter dans ma propre maison et devant ma fille ?

_ Non… » Il s'obligea à se calmer un peu. « Pourquoi tu as raccroché à Cora quand elle t'a demandé où était Derek ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement. Mais quand Peter resta à le regarder sans avoir vraiment l'air de vouloir lui répondre, il dut être un peu plus incisif. « Est-ce que tes jolies oreilles de loup-garou ne marchent pas ?

_ Depuis quand tu parles avec ma nièce ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement, mais juste après il se remit à sourire. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux la sauter elle aussi… » Il tordit un peu son sourire. « Est-ce que tu vas devoir passer par tous les Hale avant de prendre le courage d'aller vers celui qui t'intéresse vraiment ?

_ Quoi ?! » Demanda Malia, les yeux écarquillés vers son père. « Qui ? » Brusquement elle leva une main à sa bouche. « Derek !

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! » Cria Stiles, fatigué de voir que les gens étaient tellement surpris parce qu'il pouvait être intéressé par Derek… Même si, en réfléchissant bien, Malia était la seule qui paressait réellement surprise par ça, parce qu'apparemment c'était _la seule_ qui n'était pas au courant qu'il craquait sur Derek… Il était clair que la discrétion n'était pas non plus quelque chose des Stilinski. « Et si tu peux être intéressé, Cora t'a appelé parce que Derek a disparu depuis vingt-quatre heure et qu'il est en difficulté. »

Peter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, levant les yeux au ciel durant quelques secondes, mais qui parurent une éternité à Stiles.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

_ Cette fois c'est sérieux. » Répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Derek est en danger.

_ Il a du faire quelque chose… » Murmura-t-il sans lui donner la plus petite importance.

« Quoi ?!

_ Ce n'est pas ça ?

_ Sérieusement ? Je te dis que ça fait vingt-quatre heure que ton neveu a disparu et qu'il est en danger. Et la première chose que tu me dis c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose ?

_ Il a sa propre vie. Et moi la mienne.

_ C'est ton neveu !

_ Le neveu qui m'a tué, ne l'oublie pas.

_ Excuse moi mais là tout de suite je te vois respirer et avec beaucoup de bruit, donc ça ce n'est pas une excuse. » Il leva une main quand il vit que Peter allait protester. « Et avant que tu ne continues, tu sais parfaitement qu'il avait des motifs pour te tuer. » Il se tourna vers Malia. « Désolé…

_ T'inquiète. » La jeune fille leva les mains dans un signe pacifique. « Tu as tout à fait raison. » Elle regarda son père quand il lui lança un regard scandalisé. « Ne fait pas cette tête. Tu sais qu'il a raison. »

Peter secoua la tête avec une tête offensée, avant de lancer le typique regard des Hale " _ces enfants sont des idiots_ ".

« Si c'est tout ce que tu es venu me dire, je prends note. Merci. » Il fit une moue d'ennui. « Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, j'étais en train de faire la cuisine pour- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, puisque brusquement soixante-quinze kilos de pure muscle, peau et os se jetèrent sur lui, le poussant contre le mur.

Peter se serait sentit furieux envers lui-même en voyant qu'un simple adolescent l'avait surpris la garde baissée. Mais en comptant sur le fait que Stiles avait eu le courage d'affronter un loup-garou ça c'était une réelle surprise très difficile à prévoir.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne chercha même pas à se libérer de la poigne du jeune homme.

« Kate a séquestrée Derek et à l'heure où on parle ils sont en direction du Mexique. » Dit Stiles avec les dents serrées à cause de la colère. « Où elle a l'intention de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. »

Peter devint blanc quelques secondes.

« Kate est morte. Je l'ai tué moi-même.

_ Ce ne serait pas le premier mort que je vois qui ressuscite miraculeusement. »

Le loup-garou écouta le son du cœur de Stiles. Et quand celui-ci lui confirma qu'il était en train de dire la vérité, il pinça les lèvres durant quelques secondes.

« Ils s'entendaient très bien. » Commenta-t-il avec un ton de dégoût. « Ils auront décidés de prendre un autre moment tous les deux maintenant qu'elle est revenue. »

Stiles pâlit brusquement.

« Quoi ?! C'est sérieusement ce que tu penses ? Que Derek est partit avec elle de sa propre volonté ?

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se passe. » Il tordit un peu le cou.

Plus que furieux, et alors que la présence de la fille de Peter à côté d'eux ne lui importait pas le moins du monde, il attrapa fermement la chemise du loup-garou des deux mains, se penchant sur lui jusqu'à être presque collé contre lui. Une pause qu'il avait déjà vécue dans le passé avec Derek, mais dans le sens où à ce moment, c'était lui qui était menacé…

Pour une fois il se sentait bien d'être de l'autre côté.

« Quand Derek a su qu'elle était en vie, le plus logique aurait été de parler avec le type qui en théorie l'a tué et, pendant qu'on y est, qui a aidé à la transformé en ce qu'elle est actuellement. » Peter le regarda curieusement, sans rien comprendre, mais il ne perdit pas de temps en explications. « Mais au lieu de ça il me l'a raconté à moi. Tu sais pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dis à toi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger de tes vacances avec ta récente nouvelle fille… Parce que dans le fond Kate a raison et le plus gros défaut de Derek c'est qu'il est tout le temps en train de trop penser à tout le monde. Et dans le tout le monde s'inclue l'oncle psychopathe, à qui au lieu de demander de l'aide, il laisse en marge parce qu'il sait à quel point ça t'affecterait de découvrir que la femme qui a tué toute ta famille, est toujours en vie à faire ce qu'elle veut. »

Le discours de Stiles, qui le laissa sans respiration, réussirent au moins à faire disparaitre l'envie de protester de Peter. Même si c'était seulement pour la curiosité de savoir à quoi tout ceci rimait.

Voyant qu'il avait enfin réussit à attirer l'attention de Peter, il lâcha sa chemise et fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu sais ce que Derek m'a dit quand Kate allait me libérer ? » Il n'attendit pas que Peter réponde. « Il m'a dit de n'en parler à personne. Que je ne laisse pas les autres aller l'aider. Même en sachant qu'il allait… » Il se mordit la lèvre, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à ca, et encore moins s'imaginer ce qui pourrait être en train de se passer à ce moment exact. « Il préférait se sacrifier pour les autres au lieu de laisser quelqu'un se faire blesser… Comme il l'a toujours fait… Mais tu t'en fou complètement n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne suis pas celui qui a demandé que Kate s'entiche de mon neveu.

_ Lui non plus, connard ! » Cria-t-il, en rage devant la condescendance du loup-garou. « Tu penses qu'il a demandé qu'une femme lui fasse croire qu'il était spécial seulement pour pouvoir arriver à sa famille et la tuer ? Tu crois qu'il aime se lever tous les matins en pensant que sa famille est morte à cause de lui, et savoir que peu importe ce qu'il fait, il va avoir ce poids toute sa putain de vie ? Tu penses sérieusement ça ?!

_ Stiles, calme-toi. » Malia lui attrapa le poignet. « Ton cœur va beaucoup trop vite.

_ Je m'en fou complètement de mon cœur ! » Il la fit lâcher d'un coup un peu violent, pour regarder une dernière fois Peter. « C'est bon je t'ai dis tout ce que je devais te dire. Maintenant il est question que pour une fois tu arrêtes de penser à toi uniquement, pour commencer à te préoccuper réellement du peu de famille qu'il te reste. »

De nouveau, il n'attendit pas que Peter réponde… Principalement parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il n'allait pas le faire.

Il sortit du salon avec le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure, et le visage écarlate de pure rage.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Peter allait rester les bras croisés, arguant le fait que maintenant il avait une fille dont il devait prendre soin, et que Derek l'avait cherché lui tout seul.

Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, se rappelant les paroles de Derek quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être un héros, parce que les héros n'avaient pas tant de morts sur les épaules, ni tant de gens qui l'abandonnait au moindre problème.

A ce moment il avait cru que c'était la situation du moment, enfermés et avec Kate disant toutes ces choses sur lui, qui le faisait penser de cette manière…

Mais dans le cas de Peter, ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

" _Peu importe_ " se fit Stiles, décidé.

Si Peter était aussi stupide pour ne pas essayer de se racheter de ses erreurs, aidant son propre neveu c'était son problème.

Heureusement il restait d'autres membres de l'ancienne meute Hale, et qu'il espérait étaient près à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver Derek. L'unique Alpha Hale qu'il avait connu et qui méritait d'avoir ce poste.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Bonjour, nouveau chapitre un peu en retard, mais bon, organisation de voyages tout ça. ^^"

Bref. merci de vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et bonne lecture ! Encore une fois, désolé pour les coquilles qui doivent encore être présentes.

* * *

Derek se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Même bien plus que la tête, c'était une douleur qui allait de la pointe de ses orteils au plus profond de son cerveau ; et qui était si intense qu'il lui fallu presque une minute pour être conscient que ce n'était pas lui qui bougeait, sinon le véhicule dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il lui fallu une minute de plus pour se rendre compte qu'on l'avait jeté au sol, et qu'il était ligoté pieds et mains par des chaînes à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Et que probablement une partie de la douleur qu'il ressentait était la conséquence d'avoir passé des heures dans la même position. L'intérieur était dans le noir absolu, et son instinct lui disait qu'il faisait nuit, même si la fenêtre à l'arrière de la fourgonnette était recouverte… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait avoir passé presque vingt-quatre heures inconscient.

En réalité, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était entré dans le complexe où Kate voulait qu'ils se rencontrent. Son côté animal, qui s'intensifiait quand montait la lune, l'avait un peu aidé à différencier le jour et la nuit, malgré le fait que là où avait été il n'y avait pas plu de lumière que cette pauvre ampoule solitaire. Et grâce à sa moitié loup, il était convaincu que quand ce garçon avait emporté Stiles, il faisait nuit aussi.

C'était clair. Il avait dormi presque vingt-quatre heures.

Une fois la première question éclaircie, il n'eut aucun problème à répondre à la seconde, où il se trouvait. En sachant qu'il était dans une fourgonnette en marche, et que Kate n'avait plus rie à faire à Beacon Hills après en avoir fini avec les derniers détails, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils se dirigeaient surement vers le territoire de la jaguar… Celui qui était censé devenir le sien aussi.

Le déplaisir devant la vision de son futur, auquel il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer, disparu complètement quand lui revint à l'esprit l'un de ces derniers détails.

La douleur se fit plus intense en se remémorant le moment où Kate avait traversé la tête du pauvre malheureux. Et même s'il avait déjà lu que c'était le mode opératoire des jaguars, puisqu'ils ne comptaient presque uniquement que leurs crocs ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit aussi efficace qu'effrayant.

Et encore moins quand ça se faisait sur l'homme de main de quelqu'un qui, en théorie, était aussi à moitié humaine.

Derek déglutit comme il pu la boule de bile qui se forma dans sa gorge en se rappelant la manière dont le corps sans vie de ce garçon avait convulsé à la mort, pour ensuite tomber lamentablement au sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple torchon usé.

Il se demandait ce qu'avait fait Kate du corps, et combien de temps cela mettrait pour qu'ils découvrent qu'un adolescent avait disparu du village… Probablement longtemps, puisqu'il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait personne à ses côtés.

Au mécontentement de se souvenir la mort de Kevin s'ajouta alors celui causé par toute cette situation. Pour être conscient que Kevin n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de survivre à ca cauchemar. Dès le moment où Kate s'était intéressée à lui : un pauvre garçon qui en un mois avait vu sa vie prendre un tournant inattendu, exactement comme il lui était arrivé à lui. Et ça avait été la pire malchance de sa vie quand, en plus de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, il avait croisé le chemin du plus méprisable des prédateurs.

Que ce soit en tant que femme ou jaguar, Kate Argent était entrée dans la vie de deux simples adolescents qui traversaient une mauvaise passe, et rapidement elle les avait vus comme de nouvelles pièces de son jeu pour se transformer en une gagnante… Comme elle avait toujours fait.

Malheureusement pour lui, et il savait que ce n'était pas juste de penser cela alors que Kevin n'était pas mort depuis vingt-quatre heures ; Kate n'avait pas voulu se passer de ses services si facilement. Et au lieu de laisser son cadavre dans un fossé ou un caniveau comme elle l'avait surement fait pour Kevin ; ou espérant qu'il retourne chez lui pour mourir calciné avec le reste de sa famille ; lui elle l'avait laissé vivre.

Il avait accepté qu'il respirait toujours il y a de cela neuf ans, quand il se sentait réellement plus mort que vivant. Et il l'acceptait encore une fois alors que pour la première fois depuis, il n'avait plus la sensation d'être un cadavre ambulant…

Mis à part que cette fois allait être bien pire.

Derek Hale se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, pourquoi ça devait toujours être lui.

Si peut-être il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une autre vie et que tout ceci était maintenant son châtiment. Et ce n'est pas qu'il croyait à tout ça de se réincarner ou du karma – la superstition n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller de pair avec le surnaturel –, mais simplement il y avait parfois des moments où il ne trouvait pas d'autres explications à sa malchance.

Une qui maintenant l'emmenait loin de chez lui, où il se verrait obligé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la femme qu'il haïssait le plus.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il y pensait, qu'il se répète que c'était maintenant son destin qu'il le veuille ou non, Derek devait fermer les yeux pour s'éviter de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Dieu… Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le temps et sortir en courant dans la direction opposée le jour où il avait vu cette crinière blonde pour la première fois.

Et dire que normalement tout ça était censé être derrière lui.

Peut-être qu'il avait eu besoin d'années pour le surmonter, et avoir à se transformer en Alpha pour perdre ce titre ce juste après par pure volonté… Peut-être que tout ceci n'avait rien été d'autre qu'une série de preuves par lesquelles il devait passer pour se convaincre que s'enfermer en lui-même et s'accuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas réellement la cause ; n'était pas la solution. Que au lieu de continuer à être ce loup solitaire, têtu et dont tout le monde pensait qu'il était un meurtrier qui s'occupait à espionner, cogner et crier sur tout le monde ; ce qu'il devait faire était de récupérer sa partie humaine. Et comme humain qu'il était, apprendre à faire confiance aux autres.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait… Maintenant qu'il commençait à se sentir bien avec lui-même et à l'aise avec ceux qui l'entouraient ce n'était pas juste qu'on lui enlève tout.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'on l'éloigne de _cette_ personne. La seule après Paige qui l'aimait réellement pour comment il était, et non pour qui ou pour quoi il était. Le seul qui quand il le regardait ne voyait ni un Hale ni un loup-garou, sinon simplement Derek.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'on lui enlève Stiles, maintenant qu'il avait enfin accepté que ce fût avec lui qu'il voulait être. Avec qui il voulait partager le reste de sa vie et qui jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps, juste avant qu'il apparaisse dans sa vie, était seulement capable de la voir comme un chemin solitaire qu'il aurait à supporter comme punition pour les pêchés qu'il avait commis.

Derek se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter le sanglot qui montait, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'entende.

Il ne réussit pas.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé mon cœur. »

La voix de Kate, parvenant de la partie avant de la fourgonnette, ne le fit pas sursauter cette fois. Et même si une partie de lui disait que c'était parce qu'il ne c'était toujours pas remis de la raclée et qu'il n'était pas encore pleinement réveillé ; une autre partie insinuait que c'était parce qu'il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence.

Même si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait lui faire la conversation. Ca n'avait jamais fait partit du marché.

Très vite, une sorte de petite fenêtre s'ouvrit, qui séparait la partie conducteur de la partie où il se trouvait, et à travers une petite grille il put voir le visage de Kate.

Si horriblement parfait et beau comme toujours.

« Au cas où tu te le demanderais, nous venons de franchir la frontière. » Dit la femme sans lâcher le volant. « Tu as fais une bonne sieste. » Derek grogna quand il se cogna la tête contre le toit à cause d'un nid de poule, et essaya de trouver la position la plus confortable possible. « Ne proteste pas tant. Si tu avais été réveillé, on aurait pu courir la moitié de la forêt au lieu de voyager dans cette écœurante camionnette.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de gambader dans les bois. » Protesta-t-il. « Et encore moins si je dois le faire avec toi.

_ Tu es un grognon, tu le savais ? » Se plaignit Kate, avant de lâcher un petit rire. « Avec tout le plaisir que ça va être de faire la course, transformés. Tu verras. »

Derek ne répondit pas, mais pas parce qu'il refusait de la suivre dans son jeu.

Le fait que Kate utilise le mot _grognon_ avec lui, alors que jamais avant elle ne l'avait fait, réussit à ce qu'un autre petit morceau de son cœur meure…

C'était comme ceci que Stiles l'appelait tout le temps.

Et bien qu'au départ ça avait commencé par être des insultes auxquelles il répondait par des œillades assassines, ça avait fini par se transformer en une espèce de surnom qui signifiait un million de choses à la fois, et quand dans le fond Derek adorait…

Mais si elle commençait à l'utiliser elle, elle finirait par en pervertir sa signification. Comme elle faisait avec tout ce qu'elle touchait.

Et peut-être que c'était absurde de penser qu'elle abimerait un mot que seul Stiles utilisait avec lui, quand jamais plus il ne se donnerait à nouveau l'opportunité que Stiles le lui dise en personne… Mais au moins il serait dans son souvenir.

Au moins, quand il rêverait avec lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il le ferait, et qu'il aurait ces interminables conversations avec Stiles parlant d'un million de choses et lui grognant pour tout et pour rien, et Stiles finissant par l'appeler grognon… Il pourrait sourire et faire semblant de croire que c'était ça sa vie. Qu'il était toujours à Beacon Hills…

Mais tout cela n'arriverait jamais si Kate réussissait à le faire haïr chaque misérable mot qu'avait un jour utilisé Stiles.

Désespéré pour que Kate ne remarque pas le changement de son rythme cardiaque, il chercha le premier sujet qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« D'où tu as sortit la fourgonnette ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, en forçant le mécontentement. « Je pensais que tu préférais les voitures de sport.

_ C'est vrai. Mais tu reconnaitras que ce n'est pas le mieux pour cette route de merde. » Protesta-t-elle juste au moment où un autre nid de poule fit en sorte qu'il se cogne une nouvelle fois la tête. « Et pour répondre à ta question, Kevin me l'a prêté. »

Derek lutta pour éloigner de son esprit l'image du cadavre de Kevin, puisque maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien.

« Y-a-t-il la moindre possibilité que tu me détaches ? » Demanda-t-il en exagérant son sarcasme. « Et que tu me donnes une chemise. »

Le ricanement de Kate résonna jusqu'au fin fond du fourgon, mais aussi de son cerveau.

« En ce qui concerne le second, évidemment que non. Ce corps est là pour être montré, alors à partir de maintenant tu n'auras plus aucune chemise…

_ Et concernant le premier ? » Demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents.

« Ca dépend… Tu seras un bon loup ?

_ Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Ca a été clair.

_ Ca me plaît. » Elle regarda à travers le petit grillage. « Il y a une zone de repos à dix kilomètres… Si tu me fais la conversation durant le trajet, je promets d'être gentille et te laisser t'asseoir avec moi. »

Le loup-garou pinça les lèvres, soufflant avec colère.

« Tu devrais mieux choisir tes récompenses…

_ Tu vois ? » Rit Kate. « Tu commences déjà à être un bon compagnon de route. »

Fidèle à sa parole, cette fois, la jaguar freine quelques quinze minutes après. Mais dans la seconde ce fut clair, comme s'il aurait pu oublier, qu'elle n'allait jamais la jouer fair-play.

Elle était transformée quand elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, et utilisa ses griffes pour casser les chaines qui retenaient ses pieds et ses mains. Mais alors que Derek n'avait même pas fini de se redresser de sa position précaire, il sentit la piqûre d'une aiguille dans le cou.

Il put seulement voir Kate jeter une seringue au sol. Et quand il essaya de se mettre debout et sortir du fourgon, sa tête commença à tourner. Tellement qu'il dût s'accrocher à un côté du véhicule pour ne pas tomber tête la première contre le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Murmura-t-il en sentant ses forces lui échapper à chaque seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? » Demanda à son tour la femme, attrapant une jambe de Derek et le sortant de la fourgonnette comme s'il ne pesait rien.

En heurtant le sol, Derek sentit tout l'air s'expulser de ses poumons, et son tournis se fit encore plus intense. La douleur de ses os toujours pas entièrement guéris s'intensifia. Il commença à tout voir flou, et un sifflement désagréable s'installa au plus profond de son crâne.

Rapidement il reconnu cette même sensation pour l'avoir déjà ressentie très longtemps auparavant. Quand il était allé sauver ce qu'il pensait être à ce moment là un gamin stupide, qui avait fini par devenir son Alpha.

« Aconit… »

Kate ne répondit pas. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et le souleva du sol en tirant, le trainant au sol jusqu'à la partie avant du véhicule.

Incapable de se maintenir debout, et sans voir réellement où elle était en train de l'emmener, il finit sur le siège du copilote. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte se ferma, et peu après, ce fut celle du conducteur, une fois Kate assise derrière le volant.

« Une fille doit être prévenant. » Dit la femme jaguar après avoir mis le véhicule en route. « Et encore plus quand elle est seule à seuls avec un loup au milieu d'une forêt. »

Les paroles de Kate sonnaient lointaine, à travers un brouillard qui altérait tous ses sens.

Il eut besoin de presque trois essais pour qu'au moins il puisse dire un mot.

« Co…Comment…

_ Une ultime faveur que Kevin m'a fait… » Répondit immédiatement Kate, avec un sourire désagréable. « En dehors de la fourgonnette et de me réchauffer le lit… Bien sûr. »

Derek lutta pour se redresser un peu, ce qui était juste nécessaire pour pouvoir lui planter ses griffes dans l'importe quelle partie du corps. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait à rien, et qu'en contre partie elle lui remettrait une rouste… Mais pour avoir son sang lui tachant les mains, ça méritait qu'il s'en donne la peine.

Néanmoins, à peine avait-il bougé d'un millimètre, grognant, que Kate posa une main sur le centre de son torse et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé au siège.

« Ne bouge pas ou ce sera pire mon cœur… Et tranquillise-toi, la dose n'est pas létale. Elle va juste te laisser assommé le reste du voyage.

_ Pour…

_ Pourquoi ? La question serait pourquoi pas… Et mieux vaudrait pour toi que tu t'habitues aux effets, parce que tu vas les ressentir durant pas mal de temps… » Malgré le fait que Derek ne puisse pas dire la plus misérable parole, complètement abruti, Kate se comporta comme s'ils avaient la conversation la plus normal du monde. « Oui. Oui je sais que ça va seulement réussir à ce que notre premier coup ne soit pas aussi mémorable que par le passé. Mais je ne sui pas stupide, Derek. Et quand bien même je te tiens par les couilles avec ce gosse, je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant pour que…tu fasses d'autres choses plus intimes… » Elle tordit un peu les lèvres. « Alors même si j'en suis profondément désolée, durant nos premières fois tu seras un petit peu groggy. » Elle lui caressa une jambe, et Derek ne put que grogner faiblement en signe de protestation. « Mais tranquillise-toi… Ce sera juste le nécessaire pour que tu puisses me donner ce que je veux sans avoir à beaucoup réfléchir. » Elle regarda Derek du coin de l'œil quand elle entendit parfaitement son cœur s'accélérer, quasiment de manière frénétique. « Quoi ? Que c'est du viol ? » Elle secoua un peu la tête. « Techniquement parlant oui… Mais à qui tu vas le dire ? » Elle montra un sourire dangereux.

Derek se sentit tomber dans un puits sans fond.

Malgré le fait que le poison endormait tous ses sens, et quasiment sa capacité à penser, il eut un dernier souhait ; que l'un des quelques doses que lui administrerait Kate soit assez forte pour en finir avec lui.

Si seulement c'était le cas avec celle qui courrait dans ses veines.

Derek ferma les yeux, fatigué de voir une route sombre, et qui paraissait assez prémonitoire par rapport au futur qui l'attendait.

Mais avant de perdre conscience une fois de plus, il tenta de voir le point positif : un point qui ne le touchait pas lui, malheureusement, mais Stiles.

Parce que Stiles était toujours en vie.

Il le serait toujours tant que Derek continuait à respirer et à donner à Kate ce qu'elle demandait.

Oui. Ce ne serait ni agréable ni rapide… Mais au moins Stiles resterait en vie.

Et dans son expérience, c'était une fin heureuse.

.

* * *

Hop, fin de chapitre. Reviews? :3

J'espère pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, on se retrouve dans deux semaines. :)


End file.
